


130 zielonych dni, czyli jak nie zwariować

by KaaVa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaaVa/pseuds/KaaVa
Summary: Zabranie do domu obcych nie było aktem bezinteresownym: nie do końca wierzyła, że Nameczanie ot tak oddadzą swoje życzenia. A zostawienie marzącego o zawładnięciu wszechświatem mordercy samopas było rzeczą ponad możliwości jej i tak elastycznego sumienia.





	1. Goście, goście

Wpadające do pokoju promienie słońca obudziły Bulmę, łaskocząc ją przyjemnie po nosie. Przeciągnęła się leniwie w pachnącej świeżością miękkiej pościeli i przytuliła głowę do poduszki. To była jej pierwsza spokojnie przespana noc od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Leżąc na własnym łóżku w swoim własnym pokoju, trudno jej było uwierzyć, że jeszcze wczoraj znajdowała się na rozpadającej się planecie w odległej galaktyce, stykając się z największymi szumowinami jakie krył w sobie kosmos i pomagając ograbionym z własnej ziemi Nameczanom... _O cholera_.

Wczorajszej, zmęczonej, ale radosnej z powrotu na Ziemię Bulmie wydawało się całkiem logiczne zaproszenie do swojego domu prawie setki zielonych kosmitów i przypadkowo przywróconego do życia Saiyanina. Ale dzisiejsza Bulma była przerażona myślą o tym, co mogło dziać się teraz w domu. Zaraz po przylocie na teren Korporacji Kapsuła i bardzo skrótowym streszczeniu mamie i tacie swoich przygód na odległej planecie, położyła się spać i rozkoszując się snem sprawiedliwego, cały obowiązek zakwaterowania i zajęcia się gośćmi pozostawiła swoim rodzicom. Teraz, w panice zrywając się z łóżka i szybko wrzucając na siebie ubrania, zbiegła na dół w poszukiwaniu swojej matki.

Zabranie ze sobą do domu obcych nie było aktem zupełnie bezinteresownym - Bulma nie do końca wierzyła, że Nameczanie, sami będąc w potrzebie, ot tak z chęcią oddadzą Ziemianom swoje życzenia, ale miała nadzieję, że przyjazne przyjęcie ich i ugoszczenie w swoim domu dopóki Kule nie odzyskają swojej mocy zmusi ich do odwdzięczenia się jednym czy dwoma malutkimi życzeniami. A Vegeta... Pozostawienie marzącego o zawładnięciu wszechświatem psychopatycznego mordercy samopas było rzeczą ponad możliwości jej i tak dość elastycznego sumienia. Z resztą, w końcu przecież pomógł im wymyślić sposób na przywrócenie do życia Goku i Krillina. Należało się jakoś odpłacić.

Mama była w kuchni - już na schodach Bulma poczuła nęcącą woń świeżo usmażonych naleśników. Uspokojona faktem, że dom nadal jest w jednym kawałku i nie tonie we krwi, żywo pobiegła do kuchni, zgodnie z przewidywaniami znajdując swoją matkę przy kuchence, podrygującą w rytm melodii lecącej z radia stojącego na parapecie.  
\- Cześć, mamo! - przywitała się, całując matkę w policzek. Chociaż potrafiła być czasami mecząca, to Bulma stęskniła się za nią niewyobrażalnie.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. Naleśnika?  
\- Oczywiście! - odparła ruszając ku stołowi. - Marzyłam o nich odkąd...  
Przerwała, zauważając, że jej miejsce przy kuchennym stole zajmował nie kto inny, jak Vegeta. W swoim dziwnym, wojskowym uniformie wyglądał groteskowo w zestawieniu z jasnymi meblami kuchennymi i wiszącą nad jego głową paprotką. Dłonie miał kurczowo zaciśnięta na brzegu stołu, a wzrok wbity w talerz przed nim, wypełniony kopiasto grzankami.  
\- ...wyruszyliśmy na Namek - zreflektowała się szybko, stając naprzeciw niego. Widać było, że jest głodny, ale jednocześnie nieufność wobec Ziemian nie pozwalała mu na chociażby dotknięcie zawartości talerza.  
\- Och, kochanie, ci twoi zieloni przyjaciele są tacy skromni! - odezwała się Bunny, wkładając pustą już patelnię do zlewu. - Proponowałam im śniadanie, ale wszyscy zgodnie odmawiali!  
\- Bo oni nie jedzą, mamo - odparła, siadając po przekątnej wojownika. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

Dzisiaj Vegeta nie wydawał się już taki straszny i pewny siebie jak wczoraj, gdy bez litości żartował na temat Nameczan, których nie przywrócił Smok. W nowym, nieznanym terenie nie różnił się wiele od nich - był nikim innym, jak zagubionym przybyszem z innej planety, zetkniętym nagle i nie ze swojej woli z ziemską cywilizacją. Jakiejś części niej było go nawet szkoda.

Obserwując palce kosmity, Bulma pomyślała, że musi zainterweniować zanim blat stołu ucierpi.  
\- Czemu nie jesz? Nie krępuj się - zagadnęła. Gdy nie zareagował, sięgnęła przez stół do jego talerza i beztrosko wzięła jedną z grzanek. - Widzisz? Nie są zatrute. Nikt nie ma tu zamiaru cię skrzywdzić - dodała, biorąc gryza.  
Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i po chwili wahania wziął do ręki jedzenie. Bulma z trudem powstrzymała chichot, gdy przed spróbowaniem dyskretnie powąchał grzankę, jakby sprawdzając, czy aby nie kłamała. Wystarczył jednak jeden kęs, by jego twarz lekko się rozjaśniła, a wyraźnie spięte pod ciemnymi rękawami mięśnie ramion rozluźniły się. Więc oprócz pochodzenia dzielił z Goku jeszcze jedną cechę...  
Dopiero teraz zauważyła, w jakim stanie było jego ubranie: materiał był ubrudzony ziemią i zeschniętą krwią, miejscami poprzedzierany, w pancerzu zaś na samym środku piersi były wyrwane dwie dziury – jedna wielkości pięści, odsłaniająca gołe ciało, druga mniejsza, dokładnie na wysokości serca. Ubranie i tak było w dobrym stanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że stoczył w nim walkę z najstraszniejszym potworem we wszechświecie i, z tego co mówił Gohan, został w nim też pochowany.  
Mogła się założyć, że jej matka wymyśliła jakiś krępujący komentarz na temat jego wyglądu zaraz po tym, jak tylko zjawił się w kuchni.

\- Kiedy już skończysz, zajmiemy się tym ubraniem.  
\- Co? - zapytał, przełykając ciężko jedzenie. Jadł równie szybko jak Goku, ale ostrożniej i z nieco lepszymi manierami.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się, gdy udało jej się zmusić go w końcu do wydobycia z siebie głosu.  
\- Musisz się przebrać. Nie będziesz przecież paradował w tych porwanych szmatach.  
\- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, kochanie. Nie możemy pozwolić naszemu gościowi zostać w tym okropnym brudnym ubraniu! Wybacz kochany, że wczoraj się tym nie zajęłam - Bunny zwróciła się do Vegety, patrzącego na nie kątem oka znad swojego talerza. - Byłam tak zaaferowana lokowaniem reszty naszych gości w ogrodzie zimowym, że zupełnie o tobie zapomniałam! Ale myślę, że jeszcze da się to nadrobić, prawda? - zapytała słodkim głosem.

Z napięciem, ale i lekkim rozbawieniem Bulma czekała na reakcję swojego gościa na zainteresowanie jej matki jego osobą. Bunny miała słabość do jej przyjaciół, zwłaszcza tych przystojniejszych. Łatwo można było przewidzieć, że Vegecie też nie odpuści. Bulma musiała jednak niedługo pomówić o tym z matką. Jakoś nie miała przekonania, że będzie on znosił paplaninę jej z takim samym spokojem jak Goku czy Yamcha, na którym wprost uwieszała się za każdym razem gdy tylko się pojawiał w zasięgu wzroku. Bulma czasem nawet bywała irracjonalnie zazdrosna o uwagę, jaką poświęcał jej matce.

Niezrażona brakiem odpowiedzi z jego strony, Bunny tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej i postawiła przed nim kolejny zachęcająco wyglądający talerz.  
Bulma dokończyła swoją grzankę i wstała od stołu, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie na stojący na kuchennym blacie talerz z naleśnikami. Jednak gryząca ją potrzeba zajrzenia do Nameczan była pilniejsza niż dokończenie śniadania. Naleśniki nie uciekną, pomyślała. Albo i nie, dodała z żalem, zerkając na Vegetę, coraz bardziej zaabsorbowanego pochłanianiem jedzenia ze stołu.  
Żegnając się w duchu z naleśnikami, Bulma udała się do ogrodu zimowego, gdzie zgodnie ze słowami jej matki urzędowali Nameczanie.

Umieszczenie ich tam było całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Powietrze pod szklanym dachem było równie ciężkie i wilgotne jak to na Namek, jednak znacznie cieplejsze. Towarzystwo egzotycznych roślin i zwierząt jej rodziców pewnie też nie powinno przeszkadzać jej gościom, w końcu Dende mówił, że chwilowo jego lud zajmował się głównie przywracaniem flory planety do normalności. Na tą myśl serce Bulmy ukuło lekkie żądło żalu: Nameczanie nie mieli już czego przywracać do normalności. Ich planeta niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu wybuchła, zabierając ze sobą Friezę, i co najbardziej ją bolało, Son Goku. No ale nie było powodu do popadania w rozpacz - za cztery miesiące Smocze Kule odzyskają swoją moc, Nameczanie przywrócą swoją planetę i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jej przyjaciele też zostaną wskrzeszeni. Do tego czasu nie powinni grymasić: w końcu gdyby nie ona, nie mieli by się gdzie podziać. A większość Ziemian nie zareagowałaby zbyt przyjaźnie gdyby natknęła się przypadkiem w swoim sąsiedztwie na posiadających czułki zielonych kosmitów.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, okazało się, że jej przypuszczenia były słuszne - Nameczanie wydawali się czuć komfortowo w nowym środowisku: niektórzy relaksowali się spokojnie leżąc pod drzewami, inni stojąc nad sadzawką pogrążeni byli w konwersacji, najmłodsi gonili się po ścieżkach, śmiejąc się radośnie, zupełnie jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nie wydarzyło się nic złego. Najwyraźniej nameczańskie dzieci nie różniły się bardzo od ziemskich, nawet w najstraszniejszych okolicznościach nadal potrafiących pozostać beztroskimi.  
\- Całe szczęście – powiedziała do siebie na głos.  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem. - odpowiedział ktoś za nią. Wzdrygnęła się, przestraszona. Tuż za nią stał Piccolo, bezszelestnie materializując się niby z powietrza. Mogła przysiąc, że jeszcze sekundę temu go tu nie było.  
\- Postanowiłeś zostać tu ze swoimi? - zapytała, przyglądając się Nameczaninowi uważnie. Mimo że pomagał im na Namek i Gohan bez wątpienia żywił do niego głęboką sympatię, to nie potrafiła nie patrzeć na niego bez strachu. Nadal pamiętała, że jego wcześniejsze wcielenie, ojciec czy czym też tam był Piccolo Senior, na ich oczach zabił Krillina i o mało co nie posłał na drugi świat Goku. Co z resztą udało się stojącemu tu przed nią demonowi.

\- Nameczanie potrzebują teraz spokoju - powiedział, podążając wzrokiem za bawiącymi się na trawie dziećmi - Już raz prawie stracili swój świat, ale nie byli nigdy pozbawieni nadziei.  
\- Przecież nadal ją mają. Za jakiś czas przywrócimy planetę i nawet nie poczują, że to nie ta sama co wcześniej.  
Piccolo zmierzył ją nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie byłbym taki pewny.

Bulma ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Prawdopodobnie miał rację. Piccolo stał się w pewnym sensie pośrednikiem Nameczan ze światem Ziemian. Choć sam nie był stąd, to wychował się na Ziemi i rozumiał panujące tutaj reguły lepiej niż Nameczanie mogliby się kiedykolwiek nauczyć. Dziwne w jego zachowaniu było to, że mówił o reszcie Nameczan „oni”, jakby nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego. Co prawda rzeczywiście „oni” byli spokojnym ludem, a on inkarnacją złej części osobowości Wszechmogącego, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że pochodzili z tego samego gatunku.

\- Zostałem tu ze względu na Vegetę. - Piccolo mocniej zmarszczył i tak już zachmurzone czoło. - Nie wiem czy przyprowadzenie go tu było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem. Nameczanie żywią do niego głęboką urazę i kwestią czasu jest, kiedy dojdzie między nimi do konfliktu.  
\- Przecież nie mogłam go tam zostawić! - powiedziała, wkładając ręce w kieszenie spodni. - Wyobrażasz sobie piekło, które mógłby zgotować pierwszym napotkanym przez siebie ludziom? Z resztą jakby co, to nas obronisz, prawda?  
Piccolo nie zareagował na szeroki uśmiech jaki mu posłała i wrócił do obserwacji dzieci. Bulma podążyła za jego wzrokiem skupionym na Dende i kilku innych dzieciach bawiących się z psami ojca.  
\- Lepiej żeby się tu nie pokazywał.  
\- Będę go miała na oku. Nie wiesz czy... - zaczęła, ale zauważyła, że mówi już tylko do powietrza. Piccolo zniknął tak gwałtownie jak się pojawił. Przelotnie mignęła jej tylko biel jego peleryny, znikającej za gąszczem krzewów. Bulma mocno postanowiła sobie nie dziwić się niczemu gdy będzie tu wchodzić. Po aseksualnych zielonych kosmitach zdolnych do stworzenia magicznego smoka można było spodziewać się wszystkiego, a w szczególności po tym konkretnym.

Ta rozmowa o Vegecie przypomniała jej o ubraniach, które mu obiecała. Z ociąganiem opuściła ogród - zawsze lubiła tu przychodzić gdy świat zaczynał jej uciekać spod nóg. Jak na przykład w tej chwili. Jednak teraz, z prawie setką Nameczan wokół nie sądziła, że będzie mogła w spokoju przychodzić tu dla poukładania myśli.  
No, ale trzeba było skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Z góry przekreśliła pomysł wykorzystania ubrań Yamchy leżących w szafie w pokoju, który zajmował gdy zostawał u nich na dłużej. Z trudem przez myśl przechodziło jej, że mogłaby oddać je komuś innemu. Rzeczy w pokoju zostały tak, jak sam je zostawił podczas swojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj - Bulma nie ruszyła ani jednej starej gazety leżącej na kupce na stoliku czy nierówno ułożonych na półce płyt CD. Wiedziała, że jej matka co jakiś czas zagląda tam i przeciera kurze, ale nie zauważyła, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło.  
Z resztą pomysł oddania jego ubrań komuś kto przyczynił się do jego śmierci był po prostu obraźliwy. A i tak by nie pasowały.  
Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było udanie się do składziku, gdzie trzymali uniformy dla pracowników laboratorium. To było najlepsze rozwiązanie, przynajmniej na tą chwilę - wszystko było lepsze od brudnego, zakrwawionego uniformu.

Kilkanaście minut później, tak jak przypuszczała, znalazła swojego gościa nadal siedzącego przy stole w kuchni, otoczonego stertami pustych talerzy, z jej matką stojącą wciąż przy kuchence, z nieukrywanym zachwytem przyglądającą się okazowi saiyańskiego apetytu. Bulma zaś z ulgą dostrzegła, że nadal zostało kilka naleśników. Prędko chwyciła z suszarki czysty talerz i nałożyła sobie jednego, rozkoszując się unoszącym się od ciepłego jeszcze ciasta aromatem. Rozmazując po wierzchu konfitury zauważyła, że jej gość przygląda się jej dyskretnie. Jego spojrzenie nie było natarczywe, ale wystarczyło, żeby włoski na jej karku zjeżyły się lekko. W końcu odwróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się, ale on błyskawicznie wrócił wzrokiem na swój, pusty już talerz.

\- Spokojnie, zjem tylko jednego, maksymalnie dwa – zażartowała. – wystarczy jeszcze dla ciebie.  
\- Już skończyłem. – odparł, odsuwając od siebie talerz i wstając od stołu.  
\- Och, już pan idzie? A może przygotuję coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie – odparł szorstko. Wyglądało jakby przebywanie z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Albo po prostu się przejadł.  
\- Wracasz do swojego pokoju? – zapytała Bulma, nalewając sobie soku.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze. Zostawiłam tam dla ciebie ubranie na zmianę. Przyjdę za jakiś czas zobaczyć czy wszystko pasuje. Gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował, proś śmiało – starała się jak mogła, ale serdeczność w jej głosie brzmiała trochę drętwo. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić – nawet gdyby nie próbował (po części ze skutkiem) pozabijać jej przyjaciół, to ten facet po prostu miał w sobie coś odstręczającego.  
Vegeta nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem, co dopiero podziękowaniem za posiłek i sztywnym krokiem opuścił kuchnię.  
\- Ojej, jaki to nieśmiały człowiek! Zanim przyszłaś nie powiedział nawet jednego słowa! Poznaliście go na tej planecie, Namek, tak, kiedy szukaliście Smoczych Kul?  
\- Yhym – potwierdziła powoli Bulma, przeżuwając naleśnika. Ustalili wczoraj z tatą, że na razie nie będą denerwować mamy i mówić jej wszystkiego. Wytłumaczenie jej, że gości pod swoim dachem mordercę ich przyjaciół i kilku tysięcy niewinnych mieszkańców miasta, które on i jego towarzysz zniszczyli zaraz po swoim przybyciu na Ziemię wymagało delikatności i dobrania odpowiednich słów, a wczoraj Bulma nie podołałaby temu zadaniu. Ważne, że tata wszystko wiedział i zgadzał się z nią co do umieszczenia go w ich domu.  
\- Chyba będziesz musiała zrobić dziś większe zakupy. Myślę, że on z nami trochę zostanie.  
\- Cudnie! Planowałam na dzisiejszy obiad pieczeń chrzanową ale może nasz gość wolałby coś delikatniejszego, jak sądzisz?  
\- Nie wiem, chyba jedyne kryterium dotyczące jedzenia którego może go obchodzić to ilość.  
\- Myślisz? To bardzo dobrze. Brakowało mi gotowania dużych obiadów. Mnie i tatusiowi było tak smutno jadać tylko we dwójkę. Z tęsknotą wspominaliśmy czasy kiedy ty i Yamcha jadaliście z nami posiłki – zawsze był tak wesoło przy stole. W towarzystwie jedzenie zawsze lepiej smakuje. No, ale teraz jesteś znowu w domu, a ten uroczy młody człowiek na pewno jakoś zapełni miejsce po... Och kochanie, wiesz, że nie to chciałam powiedzieć! – wykrzyknęła Bunny, widząc jak nagle zmieniła się twarz jej córki. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że brakowało mam towarzystwa młodych ludzi w domu! Przecież wiesz jak bardzo tęsknimy za Yamchą i że nikt nie może zastąpić…  
\- W porządku, mamo. Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu to wciąż boli.  
\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. – powiedziała matka, stając za krzesłem i kładąc ręce na jej ramionach. - Ale już teraz może być tylko lepiej. Będzie lepiej. Ci mili zieloni ludzie podzielą się z tobą życzeniami i Yamcha wróci do nas, zdrów i cały.  
Bulma zdobyła się na uśmiech i poklepała dłoń matki.  
\- Zobaczę co u Vegety.

Przydzielili mu pokój na pierwszym piętrze, tuż przy samych schodach. To była jedna z wielu nieużywanych w ich domu sypialni, pomalowana na neutralny szaroniebieski kolor, z osobną łazienką i oknem wychodzącym na wschód. Pokój znajdował się dość daleko od sypialni jej i rodziców, ale wystarczająco blisko, by mieli go na oku.  
Bulma zapukała do drzwi, ale gdy po dłuższej chwili nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, ostrożnie je otworzyła i zajrzała do środka. Zastała go siedzącego na łóżku, wiążącego buty. Na jego śniadej twarzy malowała się irytacja i to samo napięcie jak wcześniej, ale teraz, w szarej bluzie z emblematem Korporacji Kapsuły i białych, luźnych spodniach nie wyglądał już tak groźnie i obco.  
Powoli weszła do środka i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
\- Widzę, że wszystko pasuje. To dobrze. Mam już wieloletnią wprawę w dobieraniu ubrań na oko - powiedziała, myśląc o awersji jej ojca do centrów handlowych i setkach prób wyciągnięcia swojego chłopaka na zakupy.  
Nic nie odpowiedział, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na sznurówkach. Wnioskując z nieporadnego sposobu w jaki je wiązał, najwyraźniej nigdy przedtem nie miał z nimi do czynienia. Korciło ją, żeby zaproponować mu pomoc przy zawiązaniu ich, ale miała nieodparte wrażenie, że facet jego typu prędzej dałby sobie uciąć ręce niż pozwolić sobie pomóc.

Bujając się na piętach czekała, aż skończy i zwróci na nią uwagę, rozejrzała się po pokoju. Łóżko było idealnie zasłane i nie widziała nigdzie jego brudnego ubrania – pewnie zostało w łazience. Czyli przynajmniej nie będzie musiała po nim sprzątać.  
Vegeta dał sobie w końcu spokój ze sznurowadłami – związał je na supeł, a luźne końcówki wcisnął do środka butów. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, oparł łokcie na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i wbił przenikliwe spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu w Bulmę, przez której głowę przemknęła myśl, że od dzisiaj będzie zamykać drzwi swojej sypialni na klucz. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie żeby to mogło go powstrzymać przed... No właśnie, przed czym?  
\- No i jak ci się podoba na Ziemi? - zapytała nienaturalnie wesołym głosem.  
\- Daruj sobie.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Daruj sobie. Nie potrzebuję twojej kurtuazyjnej gadki. Mam zamiar zostać tu tylko do momentu, gdy przywrócicie do życia Kakarota.  
\- Dla twojej wiadomości, ten „moment” to jeszcze 130 dni, więc radzę ci się zacząć przyzwyczajać do Ziemi i naszych zwyczajów. - odparła ostrym tonem. Wiedziała, że nie będzie z nim łatwo, ale nie spodziewała się takiej wrogości. - A to nie była kurtuazyjna gadka. Pytam serio. Jesteś moim gościem, a ziemskie zwyczaje każą być uprzejmym i pomocnym dla ludzi, których u siebie gościmy.  
\- Jeśli chcesz być taka pomocna, to powiedz mi lepiej gdzie mogę znaleźć twojego ojca. Chciałbym porozmawiać z nim o tym statku kosmicznym, który stoi na zewnątrz.  
Na końcu języka miała już ciętą ripostę, ale powstrzymała się. Był zbyt silny, zbyt niebezpieczny i zdecydowanie zbyt obcy by wdawać się w nim w kłótnię. Poza tym, nie miała zamiaru psuć sobie swojego pierwszego dnia w domu. Jeśli nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, to nie będzie naciskać. Aż tak jej nie zależy.  
\- Wyjdź kuchennymi drzwiami i idź prosto ścieżką. Powinieneś go znaleźć w ostatnim budynku po prawej.  
Vegeta bez słowa wstał z łóżka i wyminął ją jak powietrze.  
\- Dziękuję było by miłe! - powiedziała, dopiero gdy wybrzmiał już odgłos trzaskających drzwi.


	2. Zielony z przewagą czarnego

Bulma nie bez trudności wygramoliła się z samochodu i biodrem zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Minęły już cztery dni odkąd zostali przeniesieni na Ziemię i powoli wracała do codziennej normalności. Nawet chwilami zapominała, że ma pod dachem przybyszów z obcej planety - Nameczanie zachowywali się cicho i spokojnie, rzadko kiedy wychylając się poza próg szklarni. W dodatku jedyne co im było potrzebne do szczęścia to czysta woda. Zupełnie jakby byli roślinami! Bulma łapała się na zastanawianiu się nad tym, czy ich krew nie zawierała czasem chlorofilu, ale poproszenie któregokolwiek z nich o próbkę wydawało się jej delikatnie mówiąc niestosowne - nie powinno się badać płynów ustrojowych swoich gości, nieważne jak byliby nietypowi... Nameczanie byli przemiłymi, pokojowo nastawionymi istotami, jej rodzice pokochali ich już od pierwszej rozmowy na temat roślinek i na dodatek perspektywa użyczenia Smoczych Kul sprawiała, że goszczenie ich było samą przyjemnością.  
Co innego jej drugi, mniej sympatyczny gość.

Nie widziała Vegety od tego pamiętnego południa, kiedy pogardził jej uprzejmością, ale nie czuła specjalnej potrzeby zmiany tego stanu – przez te kilka minut jakie z nim spędziła zdążyła zauważyć, że jest arogancki, mrukliwy i źle wychowany. I nieprawdopodobnie podejrzliwy. Chociaż to właściwie potrafiła zrozumieć: jeśli całe życie spędziło się pod rozkazami osoby odpowiedzialnej za zagładę swojego gatunku, to trwałe zmiany w psychice nie były niespodzianką. Jeśli dodać do tego jeszcze to, że był skazany na przebywanie wśród ludzi, których planetę jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu próbował podbić i dzielenie jednego podwórka ze zgrają żądnych zemsty za śmierć ziomków Nameczan, to i ona miałaby manię prześladowczą. Mimo tego, że nie spotkała się z nim od kilku dni, nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że nadal przebywał w jej domu. Najpewniej kręcił się gdzieś po kątach, obrzucając wszytko spojrzeniem od którego usycha trawa.

Ale nie warto było się tym przejmować - Piccolo czuwał, a na świecie było tyle ciekawszych i sprawiających więcej radości rzeczy niż zgłębianie mroków osobowości Vegety. Chociażby jej nowa fryzura. Zaraz z rana Bulma wybrała się na miasto, chcąc przypomnieć sobie uroki ziemskiej, nienaruszonej konfliktami w kosmosie cywilizacji. No i jej włosy wprost błagały o zajęcie się nimi. Teraz, z modnie wystylizowaną fryzurą, wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami i rękami pełnymi toreb z ubraniami była idealnie szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana. By dopełnić tego wypełniającego ją poczucia euforii planowała jeszcze i skubnąć coś z kuchni - buszowanie po sklepach zawsze sprawiało, że robiła się głodna.

\- No i jak zakupy? - już od drzwi powitała ją matka. Bunny siedziała w fotelu i z delikatną, różową filiżanką w ręku przeglądała kolorowy magazyn. - Udały się?  
\- A nie widać? - Bulma uniosła jedną rękę do góry. Zwisał z niej pęk toreb, których sznureczki niebezpiecznie naprężały się pod ciężarem kryjącej się w nich zawartości. Klapnęła na fotel obok matki i z westchnieniem zdjęła buty. - Zmęczyłam się.  
\- Myślałam, że już zregenerowałaś siły po podróży.  
\- Ja też tak myślałam. Ale najwyraźniej cztery dni nic nie robienia to nadal za mało.  
Przez minione dni spędzone w domu Bulma wstawała koło południa, potem kręciła się bez celu po domu przez kilka godzin i wracała do łóżka. Jeśli istniało coś takiego jak kosmiczny jet lag, to była jego ofiarą.  
\- Co się stało z tą świeczką? – gdy Bunny odkładała filiżankę na stolik, Bulma wskazała na cynamonową świeczkę stojącą przy spodku.  
\- A co się miało stać?  
\- Jest ukruszona. A właściwie to wygląda jakby któryś z kotów się za nią zabrał.  
\- Nawet nie zauważyłam.  
\- Nieważne, i tak była stara. A ty co robiłaś od rana?  
\- Nic specjalnego. Właśnie skończyłam przygotowywać lunch...  
Bulma spojrzała na zegarek.  
\- Szykowałaś lunch do piętnastej?  
\- Tak! Widzisz, ten młody człowiek który z wami przyleciał wstał bardzo wcześnie i jeszcze przede mną był w kuchni...  
Bulma zdębiała. Mama miała zwyczaj budzić się około szóstej rano. Jeśli Vegeta wstawał jeszcze przed nią...  
\- Zastałam go grzebiącego w lodówce. Powiedziałam żeby się nie kłopotał i sama zrobiłam mu śniadanko. No i w efekcie opróżniłam cała lodówkę! – zaśmiała się, skromnie osłaniając usta dłonią.  
\- No to jak to się stało, że do tej pory nie zauważyłam żebyś zabarykadowywała się w kuchni?  
\- Och, bo dotąd tak nie było! Za każdym razem kiedy wołałam go na jedzenie bardzo się ociągał, a jak już usiadł do stołu, to jadł tylko odrobinkę! Biedaczek, przez cały ten czas musiał chodzić strasznie głodny!  
\- Więc co dzisiaj się stało, że w końcu się najadł?  
\- Sama nie wiem, po prostu za każdym razem gdy opróżniał swój talerz proponowałam mu dokładkę i jakoś tak zeszło nam do dziewiątej.  
\- Czyli mówisz, że jadł śniadanie przez trzy godziny?  
\- Z małymi przerwami. Pomyślałam więc, że z lunchem będzie tak samo i od razu zabrałam się za gotowanie! Co za apetyt! On jest zupełnie jak ten uroczy Goku!  
Bulma popatrzyła na matkę z konsternacją.  
\- Jesteś pewna, ze rozmawiamy o tej samej osobie? Goku to ostatnia osoba z którą bym go porównała.  
\- Nie powinno się oceniać ludzi po pozorach, Bulmo. - odłożyła filiżankę na stolik. - Biedaczek. Z tego co się orientuję, cały pierwszy dzień tutaj spędził u siebie w pokoju, nie schodząc nawet wieczorem na kolację. Ale następnego dnia już trochę się ośmielił i poszedł potrenować w ogrodzie. I muszę ci powiedzieć, że bez koszulki wygląda nawet bardziej imponująco niż Yamcha.  
\- Mamo!  
\- No co, to tylko spostrzeżenie! - Bunny zachichotała jak pensjonarka. - Naprawdę, Bulmo, czy wszyscy ci kosmici są tacy przystojni? W szczególności nasz słodki Goku jest do schrupania! Nie orientujesz się, kiedy wróci?

Bulma nie miała serca mówić matce, że Goku zginął na Namek. Kiedy powiedziała rodzicom o jego pierwszej śmierci, mama wpadła w histerię i przez kilka dni wybuchała płaczem na widok każdego młodego mężczyzny. Tym razem chcieli jej tego oszczędzić i dla niej był nadal w drodze na Ziemię.  
\- Nie wiem, mamo. A co do kosmitów... Ci ładni okazywali się najgorszymi szumowinami. - Bulma westchnęła i wsparła brodę na dłoni. - Tak jak na Ziemi. A jeśli już mówimy o obcych… – podjęła po chwili milczenia. - Jak się mają Nameczanie? Nie zaglądałam do nich ostatnio.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Naprawdę podoba im się w szklarni. Pytałam czy starsi nie woleliby przenieść się do domu, ale nie chcieli. Ledwo co przyjęli hamaki które im wczoraj dałam. W tym wieku spać na ziemi, straszne! Miałam właśnie iść do nich i zapytać się jak się im w nich spało.  
\- Czyli nie byłaś tam przed chwilą?  
\- Nie, co dopiero wyszłam z kuchni.  
\- Czyli to nie ciebie tam widziałam?  
Kiedy zajechała pod dom, już z daleka przez chropowate ściany szklarni mignęło jej coś różowego. Pomyślała, że to mama od samego rana socjalizowała się z Nameczanami i nawet to, że zastała ją w salonie nie zmieniło tego – wyciągnięcie wszystkiego z samochodu zajęło trochę czasu, więc przyjęła, że mama zdążyła wrócić do domu przed nią.  
\- Widziałam w szklarni kogoś w różowym, a nie przypominam sobie żeby któryś z Nameczan miał strój w takim pastelowym odcieniu.  
\- Przedwczoraj dwóch chłopców przyszło i poprosiło o jakieś dodatkowe okrycie dla ich Najstarszego, Moriego, jeśli dobrze zapamiętałam. Wieczorami robi się tam trochę chłodno, a starsi ludzie maja tendencję do marznięcia. Pamiętasz jak dziadzio...  
\- I co im dałaś? - przerwała jej Bulma z rosnącym niepokojem.  
\- Yyym… Dałam im ten stary sweter który leżał w schowku przy ganku. Chłopcom bardzo spodobał się kolor.  
\- Mój różowy pulower?  
\- Tak, właśnie ten.  
Bulma podniosła się z fotela.  
\- Nie musiałaś im dawać mojego swetra!  
\- Przecież był w szafie z już nieużywanymi ubraniami. Nie widziałam żebyś miała go na sobie od co najmniej dwóch lat.  
\- Ale to mój sweter! - zajęczała. - Nie pomyślałaś jak będę się czuć wiedząc, że jakiś staruch zakłada moje ubrania? Nosiłam go na gołą skórę! I jest różowy!  
\- Moriemu powiedział, że bardzo mu odpowiada. I kolor, i tkanina. Przecież róż nie jest już tylko dla kobiet. Obie płcie go noszą.  
\- Oni do zeszłego tygodnia nie znali nawet pojęcia płci!  
\- Bulma, przestań zachowywać się tak samolubnie! - w głosie matki pojawiła się rzadko słyszana reprymenda. - Najpierw próbujesz oczerniać tego biednego chłopca, a teraz żałujesz Nameczanom starego swetra. Nie poznaję cię! A to co powiedziałaś o Moorim było bardzo niegrzeczne.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała ze skruchą. Jej matkę bardzo trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi – czy rzeczywiście aż tak przeholowała? Próbując jakoś zmienić temat, podniosła zakupy z ziemi – Pójdę to odnieść do pokoju. Kupiłam kilka drobiazgów dla Vegety i dla Nameczan. – dodała, mając nadzieję, że to może trochę zmniejszy jej winę.  
Bunny podniosła filiżankę do ust i upiła łyk. - Byłabyś tak dobra i poszła zawołać Vegetę na lunch? Musi być już straszliwie głodny. Cały dzień tylko ćwiczy i ćwiczy. Pewnie strasznie mu się tu nudzi. Musisz mu pokazać co Ziemia ma do zaoferowania dla młodego człowieka. Wydaje mi się, że jesteście w podobnym wieku, na pewno znajdziecie jakiś wspólny temat.  
\- Yyy, ale może najpierw odniosę zakupy, dobrze? - Bulma zaczęła cofać się powoli w stronę schodów.  
\- Dobrze. Ja tymczasem nakryję już do stołu. Widziałaś gdzieś…

Ale Bulmy już nie było. W rekordowym jak na kogoś objuczonego tuzinem toreb czasie pokonała schody i dopiero z góry rzuciła matce podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Ton w jakim wymówiła słowa ‘wspólny temat’ brzmiał jak słodycze, tęcze, serduszka… i wnuki. Powinna czym prędzej znaleźć jej jakieś twórcze zajęcie zanim wpadnie w ten nastrój. Tak działo się za każdym razem kiedy tylko Yamcha znikał z horyzontu...

\- Będziesz tak tu stać?  
Bulma odwróciła głowę żeby zobaczyć jak Vegeta stoi przed nią ze spojrzeniem które mówiło, że jeśli zaraz sama nie przestanie blokować schodów, to pomoże jej w tym, zrzucając ją z nich.  
\- Właśnie miałam cię poszukać. Mama kazała mi cię zawołać na lunch. Na jedzenie. - dodała kiedy wyraźnie nie zrozumiał o czym mówi słowo.  
\- Proszę – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dwie spośród dyndających na jej rękach toreb.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Kupiłam ci kilka drobiazgów.  
\- Nie potrzebuję twojej jałmużny - prychnął.  
\- To nie jałmużna, a zwykła życzliwość - zanim zdążył zaprotestować, wepchnęła mu pakunki w ręce. - Naprawdę, Vegeta, nie będziesz przecież chodził na okrągło w jednym ubraniu. Dla swojego i może przede wszystkim naszego dobra pohamuj swoją dumę, przyjmij te rzeczy i przebierz się. Chodzisz w tych ciuchach już od kilku dni bez przerwy. I ćwiczysz, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.  
Urażony tą niezbyt dyskretną uwagą na temat swojej higieny, odwrócił się i wszedł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

 _Przynamniej nie cisnął mi moją dobroczynnością w twarz_ – pomyślała i poczuła, jak jej żołądek dopomina się o jedzenie. A skoro Vegeta po raz kolejny uniósł się honorem, to jego strata – będzie więcej jedzenia dla niej.

***

\- _…tygodniach wyż kontynentalny znad Chin może spowodować znaczne ocieplenie, z temperaturą dochodzącą nawet do 35 stopni. Ciśnienie…_  
\- …mi wzrasta jak cię słucham! – Bulma dokończyła za pogodynkę. Jej piskliwy głosik ją denerwował, jak wszystko dzisiaj. Pół dnia spędziła w biurze użerając się z dyrektorem marketingu, próbującym wydębić od niej horrendalną sumę na kampanię reklamową której nie potrzebowali. Gość był nowy i chciał się wykazać, ale na pewno nie uda mu się to jeśli będzie się kłócił z wiceprezesem.  
Siedziała właśnie w kuchni, jedząc mandarynki i wlepiając wzrok w telewizor. O tej porze nie było niczego w telewizji, ale mogłaby oglądać nawet same reklamy, byle tylko się odmóżdżyć.  
Zsunęła z nóg pantofle i pogłaskała leżącego obok niej na ławce kota. Scratch rzadko kiedy opuszczał laboratorium, zwłaszcza nie będąc uczepionym ramienia ojca, ale dziś było tam za głośno na popołudniową drzemkę. Kot mruczał, rozkoszując się nieoczekiwaną pieszczotą - Bulma, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców niespecjalnie lubiła zwierzęta - by nagle zesztywnieć, najeżyć futerko i w kilku szybkich ruchach czmychnąć na podwórze przez otwarte okno. Sekundę po tym jak jego ogon znikł z pola widzenia, w drzwiach kuchni pojawił się Vegeta.  
Na jej widok jakby zawahał się, czy nie wycofać się do salonu, ale ostatecznie wszedł do środka, nie ruszając się jednak dalej niż o krok od progu.

\- Gdzie twoja matka?  
\- Nie wiem. – odparła, obierając kolejną mandarynkę. - Gdzieś poszła. Nie jest przykuta łańcuchem do kuchenki.  
Vegeta odwrócił się na pięcie.  
\- Czekaj! Co dzisiaj mamy? Czwartek? No to jest na zajęciach z garncarstwa. Usiądź, już prawie trzecia, niedługo powinna wrócić. A tymczasem zjedz to. - rzuciła mu pomarańczę.  
Vegeta bez najmniejszego wysiłku złapał ją, mimo że rzut był niezbyt celny. Popatrzył na owoc podejrzliwie i obrócił go w dłoni.  
\- Dałbyś już spokój. Mam za wiele na głowie żeby zatruwać twoje jedzenie. Poza tym, skoro tak tu sobie leży, to każdy mógłby się otruć. Za duże ryzyko.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę ważył pomarańczę w dłoni, ale w końcu przemógł się i wbił w nią zęby.  
\- Nie! – wykrzyknęła Bulma, wstając i wyciągając z kuchennej szuflady mały nożyk. - To trzeba najpierw obrać. Widzisz? – wskazała na stojącą na stole paterę - Pomarańcze, mandarynki i grejpfruty obiera się najpierw ze skórki, banany - te żółte, podłużne – też. Jabłka i czereśnie jemy bez obierania, ale najpierw trzeba je porządnie umyć. Kto wie czym je pryskano żeby się nie psuły. Ale tobie pewnie i cyjanek by nie zaszkodził…  
Po chwili podsunęła mu pod nos talerzyk z obraną, podzieloną na ćwiartki pomarańczą, ale on przesunął po nim tylko wzrokiem i wybrał z patery duże, błyszczące jabłko.  
\- Tak, to się je bez obierania – powiedział, trochę urażona tym, że odtrącił jej pomarańczę. Wyjęła z szafki szklankę i prawie ją upuściła ją widząc jak połowa jabłka znika w jednym kęsie.

\- Nie należysz więc do ludzi którzy lubią sobie pogadać, hm? – Bulma przerwała trwającą już dobre kilka minut ciszę, zakłócaną tylko odgłosem przeżuwanego (czwartego) jabłka. Vegeta przez cały ten czas stał nieruchomo przy stole, sięgając tylko co jakiś czas po kolejny owoc.  
\- Nie mówię z pełnymi ustami. – odezwał się, przełykając kęs.  
\- Czyli przez większość dnia milczysz.  
\- Co to ma niby znaczyć?  
\- To, że zrobiłeś z mojej matki swoją prywatną kucharkę. Od ponad tygodnia jedyne co robi to gotowanie.  
\- Nikt nie każe jej mi gotować. Widać to lubi.  
\- Ona czerpała by przyjemność nawet z pracy w kamieniołomach. Poświęca cały swój czas na to, żebyś mógł codziennie jeść obiad z sześciu dań. To trochę niegrzecznie z twojej strony tak nas wykorzystywać.  
\- Dobrze, w takim razie nie będę już jadał w waszym domu.  
\- No to gdzie?  
\- Poradzę sobie. – odparł tajemniczo.  
\- O, co to to nie. Miałam tylko na myśli żebyś nie jadł aż tak dużo. Nie możesz jeść mniej, jak normalny człowiek?  
\- Problem w tym, że nie jestem człowiekiem.  
\- Tak, jestem tego świadoma. – podniosła się od stołu i nie fatygując się żeby posprzątać po sobie skórki mandarynek, wyszła z kuchni. Musi zadzwonić do mamy i powiedzieć jej, żeby wracając do domu wstąpiła do sklepu i kupiła jabłek. Co najmniej dziesięć kilo.

***

Bulma była wkurzona. Nie był to dla niej stan rzadki, zwłaszcza od kiedy okazało się, że wyjście z okresu dojrzewania nic a nic nie pomogło na jej charakter, ale dziś na to złożyło się kilka czynników. Gdy tylko się obudziła, naszła ją ogromna ochota na płatki śniadaniowe. Oczywiście w lodówce nie było nawet kropelki mleka. W takim razie chciała zrobić sobie tosty, ale chleba także nie było. Poirytowana ograniczyła się do kubka czarnej, wściekle słodkiej kawy (bo cukru na szczęście nie zabrakło). Nie skosztowała jej jednak, bo gdy tylko usiadła w fotelu w salonie z zamiarem wypicia kawy, cała zawartość kubka wylądowała na stojącym obok stoliku. w salonie. Zerwała się z fotela, bo usiadła na czymś mokrym. A tym czymś był ogryzek. Od jabłka. Kawa rozlała się po stoliku… i po leżącym na nim laptopie. Bulma dopiero zaczynała odgrzebywać się z maili które przyszły pod jej nieobecność. Od powrotu jeszcze nie pojawiła się w biurze – potrzebowała tych kilku dni żeby odsapnąć po tych wszystkich przygodach na Namek, ale zamierzała już niedługo wrócić do pracy, więc przydałoby się być na bieżąco z tym co działo się w firmie kiedy jej nie było.

Laptop szczęśliwie był zamknięty, wystarczyło tylko zlać z niego tylko kawę i przetrzeć, żeby się nie lepił. Bulma darowała sobie już robienie następnej kawy i rozsiadła się (wyrzucając ten cholerny ogryzek w kąt pokoju) w fotelu i zabrała się za odczytywanie zaległych czterystu maili. I gdy już wydawało jej się, że gorzej nie będzie, największy cios przyszedł od jej rodzonego ojca.  
Jak burza wypadła z domu, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do laboratorium. Już układała sobie litanię wrzasków, jaką miała go poczęstować, gdy zobaczyła nietypowy ruch na podwórzu. Po trawniku przed domem przemykało się kilkunastu ich pracowników, majstrujących przy stojącej za laboratorium kapsule. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy zobaczyła, że jej tatko na przemian instruuje pracowników i rozprawia o czymś żywo z Vegetą. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że jej ojca trudno było czymkolwiek poruszyć; to Vegeta najbardziej przykuł jej uwagę. W ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu sekund jakie widziała z jego rozmowy z ojcem powiedział więcej niż przez cały swój dotychczasowy pobyt na Ziemi. Bulma z chęcią dowiedziałby się o czym rozmawiają, ale zanim znalazła się w odległości pozwalającej na zrozumienie tego co mówią, Vegeta odwrócił się i gdzieś znikł.

\- Hej, tatku, co robisz? Czyżby nasz gość chciał nas już opuścić?  
\- Nie, instalujemy nowy generator grawitacji. Żona Goku tak straszliwie śpieszyła się na Namek, że nawet nie zdążyłem zamontować żadnych ulepszeńw Kapsule. Nawet ekspresu do kawy, wyobrażasz sobie? – Doktor pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu. - To urocza dziewczyna, ale trochę nerwowa. Ten chłopak musi mieć mnóstwo cierpliwości.  
\- Ale co Vegeta ma z tym wspólnego?  
\- Zaproponowałem mu wypróbowanie jej. Kapsuły, znaczy się, nie żony…  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę ryzykowny pomysł? – Bulma przerwała mu, zanim jakiekolwiek obrazy pojawiły się w jej głowie. - W końcu Vegeta groził, że po powrocie Goku pozabija nas wszystkich. Dawanie mu narzędzi do stawania się coraz silniejszym nie jest specjalnie rozsądne.  
\- Nonsens, kochanie! Ten biedny chłopak ewidentnie się tu nudzi. Poza tym, zauważyłem, że zdążył już stratować kilka rabat twojej matki. Chyba jeszcze się nie dopatrzyła. Nie chciałbym, żeby przypadkiem zniszczył jej ogród. Przecież wiesz jak bardzo go lubi.  
Przez chwilę Bulma zastanawiała się, czy mówiąc „go”, ma na myśli ogród czy Vegetę. Ich gość z miejsca podbił jej serce, czym - nie miała zielonego pojęcia.

\- Z resztą, przecież Goku i tak jest od niego silniejszy, po osiągnięciu tego stanu Super... Przypomnij mi proszę kochanie, kim on jest?  
\- Saiyanina, tato.  
\- ...Super Saiyanina. Gdyby jednak ten Vegeta nie zmienił zdania, twój przyjaciel Goku rozprawi się z nim w mgnieniu oka. Nie ma co się martwić. W dodatku - twarz jej ojca rozpromieniła się na moment w zamyślonym uśmiechu. – Liczyłem, że ten chłopak pomoże mi w udoskonaleniu generatora. Na dobrą sprawę nie miałem jeszcze okazji przyjrzeć się jak sprawdza się w praktyce. Goku był pierwszym użytkownikiem, ale nie dowiedziałem się od niego zbyt wiele. Z resztą nie wróci do nas jeszcze przez jakiś czas, prawda?  
\- Nie, jeszcze cztery miesiące. Ale przyszłam tu w innej sprawie – powiedziała wręczając ojcu wydrukowanego maila. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że Ministerstwo ogłosiło przetarg na transportery dla wojska?  
\- A, to? Dostaliśmy zaproszenie jakiś czas temu, ale myślałem, że cię to zainteresuje. Z resztą nie przewidywaliśmy, że wrócisz z Namek tak wcześnie i nawet nie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy w nim wystartować.  
\- Oczywiście, że musimy wystartować! Widziałeś jaka jest wartość zamówienia? Powinieneś mi powiedzieć od razu jak tylko wróciłam!  
\- Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy. To przecież i tak już za późno, termin na złożenie wniosku o dopuszczenie do udziału w postępowaniu mija w przyszłym tygodniu.  
\- No i co z tego? Wyrobimy się. Sam przetarg będzie pewnie jest wyznaczony dopiero za kilka miesięcy, zdążymy się przygotować. - Bulma zagryzła dolną wargę w skupieniu. – Ten dupek, Yagato na pewno już szykuje się do złożenia oferty.  
\- Bulma, kochanie, nie możemy uczestniczyć w każdym przetargu tylko dlatego, że nasza konkurencja też ma zamiar złożyć ofertę. To logiczne, że Yonrin Industries będzie chciało zrealizować ten kontrakt.  
\- To niech się mają na baczności. Nie dam im wygrać tak łatwo!  
Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie swojego ojca, Bulma podeszła i położyła mu ręce na ramionach.  
\- Tatusiu, proszę! To dla mnie kwestia honoru. Yagato sprzątnął mi sprzed nosa ostatni kontrakt dla rządu, w dodatku to był mój pierwszy samodzielny projekt. Teraz jestem już o całe lata świetlne mądrzejsza i przygotowana na to, co ta świnia może wymyślić. Pozwól mi w to wejść!  
Profesor zdjął z nosa okulary i przetarł je o brzeg fartucha.  
\- A twój projekt dla Vegety?

Bulma pozwoliła sobie pożyczyć uniform Vegety i zbadać jego włókna. Drugiego dnia po tym jak przyniosła mu ubranie na zmianę w pralni znalazła jego pancerz. Materiał z jakiego był zrobiony nie przypominał niczego co już widziała. Oczywiście nie było innej opcji niż zbadać to pozaziemskie tworzywo. Oczywiście najpierw poprosiła Vegetę o pozwolenie (tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak miał coś przeciwko), ale ten nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Przyjęła więc milczenie za zgodę i oddała trykot i pancerz swojemu zespołowi.  
\- To pikuś, z resztą kiedy tylko uda mi się dojść do rozszyfrowania z jakich materiałów jest ta tkanina, oddam robotę wynalezienia ziemskich odpowiedników i przeprowadzenia testów komuś z zespołu. A ja będę cały czas nadzorować postępy przygotowania oferty.

Profesor spojrzał na swoją córkę. Bulma była gorącą głową, ale w każdą rzecz, w którą się angażowała wkładała całe serce i siły. Teraz, gdy stała tu z roziskrzonymi oczami i całą energią, która mogła zmieścić się w jej małej osóbce gotową w tej chwili przelać na ten projekt, nie potrafił jej odmówić.  
\- Dobrze. Rób co uważasz za słuszne.  
Bulma z entuzjazmem ucałował go w policzek.  
\- To jadę do biura. Nie czekajcie na mnie, bo na pewno wrócę późno.

***

Bulma rozparła się wygodniej na leżaku i pociągnęła przez słomkę zimną wodę. Początek lipca przyniósł niespotykane wręcz upały, zniechęcające do robienia czegokolwiek niż obijania się w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach albo leżenia plackiem w cieniu na dworze w prawie nieistniejącym bikini, co też teraz właśnie robiła. Wyposażona w butelkę wody, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i książkę, na której i tak nie była w stanie się skupić w tym skwarze, rozłożyła się pod rozłożystym drzewem, mając doskonały widok na cały teren Korporacji Kapsuła. Mogła bez wyrzutów sumienia oddać się błogiemu lenistwu - była sobota, a wszystkie urządzenia w laboratoriach były wyłączone z powodu upałów - Bulma nie mogła pozwolić sobie na chociażby najmniejsze problemy z systemem i oprzyrządowaniem pracowni. Mieli jeszcze nieco ponad dwa miesiące do przetargu, a praca nad projektami była co prawda dopiero w powijakach, ale każda usterka przegrzanego sprzętu, a co gorsza, utrata danych z padających się z powodu gorąca serwerów byłaby katastrofą. Wolała dzień zwłoki niż tydzień napraw. Dziś więc odprawiła pracowników, nawet tych kilku monitorujących laboratoria w weekendy i sama dała sobie chwilkę relaksu, wprost konieczną dla niej do utrzymania przytomności umysłu.  
Jednak nie było jej dane długo cieszyć się ciszą.

\- Bulma, zobacz kto nas odwiedził! – usłyszała wołanie swojej matki. Bunny szła przez ogród, prowadząc za sobą dwie młode kobiety. Bulma podniosła się z leżaka i pomachała im.  
\- Kochanie, jak dobrze cię widzieć! – powiedziała jedna z nich, całując powietrze przy jej uchu. Zuri, nigeryjska modelka, z troską popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę. - Gdzie się podziewałaś przez ostatnie miesiące? Dzwoniłam kilka razy, ale twoja mama ciągle mówiła, że jesteś zajęta albo nie ma cię w domu.  
\- Byłam w podróży. Musiałam wyjechać na jakiś czas.  
\- Do Yamchy? Och, kochanie, słyszałam co się stało. Co rokują lekarze?  
Bulma zagryzła dolną wargę. Kiedy Yamcha zginął, musiała wymyślić jakąś przekonywującą historyjkę usprawiedliwiającą jego nieobecność - był w końcu gwiazdą jednego z najlepszych klubów baseballowych w kraju i jego zniknięcie zainteresowałoby prasę. A tym bardziej jego managera. Ku jej uldze nikt nie powiązał tego z przybyciem na Ziemię kosmitów - sama pamiętała z transmisji, że z odległości w której znajdowały się kamery nie było widać twarzy wojowników, a nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, że jeden z najlepszych sportowców w kraju był wśród obrońców Ziemi. Najprościej było jej więc powiedzieć, że u Yamchy wykryto jakąś ciężką chorobę (rak, ale niezagrażający życiu i całkowicie wyleczalny) i leczy się w prywatnej, bardzo dyskretnej klinice w Europie. Wszyscy łyknęli to jak młode pelikany, a z braku możliwości śledzenia tej historii, media dały sobie spokój i już po kilku tygodniach od jego śmierci zapomniały o sprawie.

\- Wszystko idzie jak najlepiej. W ciągu kilku miesięcy powinien już dojść do siebie.  
\- Tak bardzo się przejęłam kiedy przeczytałam o tym w prasie. Ale byłam wtedy w Stanach, niewyobrażalnie wprost zajęta, a za każdym razem kiedy udało mi się znaleźć czas żeby tu zadzwonić, nie było cię. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz?  
\- Nie. I tak nie byłam w kondycji do rozmowy.  
\- Och, podziwiam cię, naprawdę. Tak dzielnie trwać u jego boku w takiej sytuacji... Ja chyba nie dałabym rady. Szpitale, chorzy ludzie, śmierć... To nie dla mnie. Ostatnio byłam w szpitalu odwiedzić taką dziewczynę z mojej agencji - ma anoreksję. To było okropne przeżycie. - wzdrygnęła się. - Doprawdy, co młodsze te dziewczyny to głupsze. Trzeba mieć odpowiednie predyspozycje do zostania modelką. Ładna buzia i metr osiemdziesiąt nie wystarczą. Masz tendencję do tycia - nie nadajesz się, to mówię tym nowym siksom. Później takie pozagłodzają się na śmierć i każda modelka jest potem traktowana jak wieszak z skłonnościami samobójczymi. To jest ciężka i wyczerpująca fizycznie i psychicznie praca. Trzeba mieć odporność! No, ale zbaczam z tematu...  
\- Ale my naprawdę nie musimy rozmawiać o moich problemach. Powiedzcie raczej co u was?  
\- Po staremu – powiedziała druga, Yumiko, bez zainteresowania grzebiąc łyżeczką w przyniesionym właśnie przez panią Briesf pucharku z sorbetem. – Nic ciekawego cię nie ominęło.  
\- Jak to nic! Przecież odbywały się te zawody, no, sztuk walki! Przecież Bulma zawsze je ogląda!  
\- Byłaś na nich, naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście! Wszyscy mówią o tegorocznym zwycięzcy, Herkulesie! Jest taki…  
\- Boże, co za lans! – przerwała jej Yumiko. - Tak naprawdę to widziałyśmy tylko finałową walkę, i tak o jedną za dużo. Zuri za to bardzo się tam podobało, nie wiem czemu.  
\- Bo nie rozumiesz o co tam chodzi.  
\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem. Tylko nie interesują mnie piorący się po gębach faceci…  
\- Ale to właśnie dla facetów się tam… Kto to jest? – oczy Zuri powędrowały nagle w dal, tracąc zupełnie zainteresowanie swoją rozmówczynią.  
\- Kto? – Bulma obejrzała się za siebie, podążając za wzrokiem przyjaciółki. Zaklęła w duchu widząc w oddali wskakującego na główkę do basenu Vegetę. Nie musiała go chować przed światem tak jak Nameczan, ale wolałaby, gdyby nie kręcił się po terenie Korporacji i nie wzbudzał zbyt wielu pytań.  
\- Ten facet przy basenie. Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? Jest boski! Prawda, Yumiko?  
\- Za niski, zbyt napakowany - stwierdziła Yumiko lakonicznie i wróciła do swojego sorbetu.  
\- To... Vegeta. – Bulma zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - To znajomy znajomego. On... pomaga mojemu ojcu w pewnym projekcie. Zatrzymał się u nas na jakiś czas.  
\- Chyba nie jest stąd?  
\- Nie. - odpowiedziała powoli, rozpaczliwie szukając w głowie jakiegoś egzotycznego, ale mało ciekawego miejsca, które nie zainteresowałoby Zuri i nie zachęciło jej do drążenia tematu. - Jest z... Kaukazu.

  
Zuri pokiwała głową, nie odrywając wzroku. Zgodnie z tym co przewidywała Bulma, Zuri nie wypytywała o więcej. Nie żeby była złośliwa, ale nie podejrzewała żeby Zuri nie spędziła w szkole więcej czasu nad atlasem niż ona sama i potrafiła chociaż określić czym konkretnie jest Kaukaz.  
\- Próbowałaś już... - nie dokończyła, niedwuznacznie unosząc brwi do góry.  
\- Nie! - Bulma zaprotestowała gwałtownie. - Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło! Jak mogłabym nawet o tym pomyśleć teraz, kiedy Yamcha jest nież... niedysponowany?  
\- Rany, nie bulwersuj się tak! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Bulma Briefs ma słabość do dobrze zbudowanych facetów. Ale skoro nie jest twój, to pójdę się przywitać.  
\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.  
\- Jest gejem?  
\- Nie. To znaczy... nie wiem. - dodała po chwili.  
\- No to pójdę się zapytać.  
\- Nie! Nie rób tego.  
\- A co, ugryzie mnie? Nie żebym nie chciała.  
\- Proszę, uwierz mi, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Vegeta jest trochę... nieobliczalny.  
\- To nawet lepiej. Lubię niebezpiecznych mężczyzn.  
\- Zuri, nie rób tego! Będziesz potem żałowała!  
Zuri lekceważąco machnęła ręką i kołysząc biodrami powędrowała w stronę basenu. Bulma z napięciem obserwowała jak dziewczyna podchodzi do basenu i pochylając się nad wodą, zagaduje jej gościa. Miała złe przeczucia, ale znając Zuri, to raczej o Vegetę powinna się bać.

\- Słyszałam, że zaangażowałaś się w duży przetarg dla rządu. – podjęła Yumiko.  
\- A ty skąd to wiesz?  
\- Takie wieści rozchodzą się szybko w branży. Z resztą przecież muszę się sama zainteresować tym co się u ciebie dzieje, skoro ty nic nam nie mówisz.

  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Choć przyjaźniły się już od lat, Yumiko zawsze zachowywała pewien dystans. Była odnoszącą spektakularne sukcesy prawniczką pochodzącą z rodziny o wielopokoleniowych adwokackich tradycjach, osobą niezwykle poukładaną i poważną jak na swoje dwadzieścia osiem lat. Mimo, że była jej rówieśniczką, Bulma zawsze czuła, że przyjaciółka, miło łączących je więzi, patrzyła na nią z góry jak na niesforne, ale urocze dziecko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Yumiko widzi w niej podobną Zuri rozpieszczoną, lekko oderwaną o rzeczywistości kokietkę o wybuchowym charakterze (no może za wyłączeniem genialnego umysłu, którego Zuri, mimo wszystkich swoich zalet ewidentnie nie posiadała), ale nie próbowała się tego wypierać, bo tym właśnie, w gruncie rzeczy, była. I nie miała zamiaru z tym walczyć. Kto jak kto, ale Bulma Briefs doskonale czuła się w swojej skórze.

  
\- Tak, postanowiłam wygrać ten przetarg.  
\- Jak skromnie z twojej strony. – zażartowała Yumiko, odrzucając z pleców kurtynę ciemnych, lśniących włosów. – Widzę, że otaczają mnie sami ambitni ludzie. Jak nasza Zuri. Jak myślisz, ma u niego szansę? – obie zwróciły się ku basenowi, gdzie Zuri zarzucała sieci. Był to widok dość zabawny, bo Zuri była od Vegety prawie głowę wyższa i nawet jego dodająca mu zwykle wzrostu dzika grzywa tego nie nadrabiała, mając za przeciwnika gęste afro Zuri.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. On ogólnie nieszczególnie lubi ludzi.  
\- A z którego konkretnie kraju na Kaukazie pochodzi ten Vegeta?

No tak, może i Zuri nie interesowało w mężczyźnie więcej niż jego sześciopak, ale Yumiko jak zwykle była bardziej dociekliwa od koleżanki. Tylko żeby jeszcze Bulma znała jakikolwiek kraj na Kaukazie…  
Z kłopotu wybawił ją jednak sam Vegeta. Usłyszały krzyk i głośny plusk. Obie zerwały się z leżaków i pobiegły do basenu, w sam raz by móc na wpół wściekłej, wpół oszołomionej Zuri wyjść z wody. Vegeta stał tuż przy krawędzi basenu i przez zmrużone oczy przyglądał się jak Zuri poklepywana przez przyjaciółki wykrztusza wodę.  
Bulma, upewniwszy się, że jej Zuri jest cała, rzuciła się na Vegetę.

\- Czy tobie kompletnie odbiło? Czemu to zrobiłeś?  
\- Trzymaj ode mnie z daleka swoich ludzi. – warknął tylko i gniewnym krokiem pomaszerował do domu. Już miała za nim biec i porządnie go opieprzyć, ale mając do wyboru pogoń za nim i zajęcie się podtopioną przyjaciółką, dała sobie spokój. Najpierw musiała dowiedzieć się od Zuri o co poszło.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało?! – zapytała z troską w głosie gdy posadziły przemokniętą, roztrzęsioną dziewczynę na leżaku.  
\- To zwierzę wrzuciło mnie do basenu! – wrzasnęła i popatrzyła po sobie. - Gdzie są moje buty?  
Bulma zerknęła do basenu - para zamszowych Louboutinów poszła na dno. Bulma, próbując uspokoić przyjaciółkę weszła do basenu i wyłowiła je.  
\- Co ty mu takiego powiedziałaś? – zapytała, wylewając wodę z butów.  
\- Nic! – odparła, wyrywając jej z rąk przemoczone szpilki. - On jest nienormalny!  
\- Wiem o tym, ale przecież cię ostrzegałam!  
\- Ostrzegałaś?! Powiedziałaś, że jest nieobliczalny, a nie że jest psychopatą! To jakiś szaleniec! Idiota! Prymityw!  
\- Masz całkowitą rację.  
\- Masz go stąd wyrzucić! Teraz!  
Zakłopotana, Bulma zacisnęła usta. Zuri miała rację, i nieważne jak Bulma była wściekła na swojego gościa, spełnienie tej prośby było niewykonalne.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nawet jeślibym chciała.  
\- Dlaczego?! – Zuri wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy, kompletnie zbita z tropu.  
\- To… skomplikowane. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi przykro!  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką!  
\- Przecież wiesz, że jestem, ale… - nie wiedziała co jej powiedzieć. Sorry, to kosmiczny pirat, wiesz jacy oni są? – Poczekajcie tutaj, przyniosę jakieś ręczniki…  
\- Nie! Nie chcę twoich ręczników i nie chcę twojej pomocy! Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałam. Wracam do domu! – wykrzyczała Zuri i, nie bacząc na błagania Bulmy, dumnym, acz trochę chwiejnym krokiem opuściła posesję Briefsów.  
\- No to do zobaczenia. Dzięki za atrakcje – rzuciła Yumiko starając się nie śmiać i podążyła za przyjaciółką. Gdy obie zniknęły za bramą, Bulma wróciła na swój leżak, podniosła pucharek i wzdychając, dokończyła prawie już roztopiony sorbet.

  
To będą bardzo długie trzy miesiące.


	3. Złota klatka

Vegeta nie należał do ludzi, którzy często się skarżą, ale to już przechodziło wszelkie normy.

\- Co za cholerny klimat! Czy tu nie przestaje padać?  
\- Taka pora roku. Było planować podbijanie naszej planety w lepszym terminie. – rzuciła Bulma, stając obok niego przy oknie.

Zignorował jej komentarz, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem. Lało nieprzerwanie już od tygodnia, dzień w dzień z nieba spadała ściana deszczu, jak gdyby ktoś tam na górze pociągnął za sznur popsutej spłuczki. To było ponad jego nerwy. I nie chodziło nawet o sam deszcz. To ta cała planeta doprowadzała go do szału. Planeta z niego drwiła. Od momentu w którym tylko postawił na niej stopę, spotykały go same upokorzenia, i to nie tylko te wielkie, jak o włos uniknięcie śmierci z rąk istot, które nie powinny być w stanie nawet go drasnąć, ale przede wszystkim te drobne, które osobno może nie miałyby znaczenia, ale skumulowane sprawiały, że powoli nabierał przekonania, że jakieś bóstwo opiekuńcze tego zadupia uwzięło się na niego i postanowiło dręczyć tak długo, aż postrada rozum.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się tutaj, z głową przytuloną do poduszki i ciałem zamotanym w pościeli, przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest. Miękkie łóżko nie przystawało do kwater posterunków imperium Koldów, gdzie zatrzymywał się w czasie między misjami, tym bardziej błękitne niebo widoczne zza okna. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i rozejrzał się dokoła. Nagle wszystko do niego wróciło: przybycie na tą drażniąco zieloną planetę, wygrzebanie się spod ziemi, przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej... Opadł z powrotem ciężko na poduszkę, wbijając wzrok w biały sufit. Poprzedniego dnia, tuż po tym jak ta irytująca, szczebiocąca kobieta przyprowadziła go do tutaj, padł jak kamień w zachęcająco wyglądającą pościel i zasnął od razu, zbyt zmęczony by zdjąć z siebie brudne ubranie. Spał długo i mocno, ale niespokojnym snem pełnym brutalnych wizji tego co działo się z nim na Namek… i co działo się potem. Nie wiedział jak długo był martwy, ale wygrzebując się z grobu obiecał sobie, że gdy następnym razem trafi do Piekła, cały wszechświat pójdzie tam razem z nim.

Odganiając od siebie resztki snu, wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Mięśnie grzbietu natychmiast odezwały się, przeszywając jego plecy bólem. To cholerne łóżko było zdecydowanie zbyt miękkie. Zrzucił z siebie brudne ubranie i na chwiejnych nogach przeszedł z pokoju do przylegającej do niego łazienki. Nie różniła się zbytnio od tego do czego przywykł, więc wiedziony intuicją wszedł do kabiny i odkręcił oznaczony na czerwono kurek. Zaparł się rękami o ścianę i pochylił głowę, pozwalając by gorąca woda zmyła z niego brud, pot i krew. Spływająca woda była brunatna od ziemi i zeschniętej krwi, a on nie mógł się nadziwić, że na jego ciele nie było ani jednej ranki. Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią po miejscu na piersi gdzie jeszcze tak niedawno ziała dziura. Nie było po niej śladu. Po ranie zadanej przez karła też, upewnił się zsuwając rękę niżej. Zacisnął zęby gdy pomyślał o bólu o jaki go przyprawiła. A bolało jak diabli. Pozwolił się zranić żeby po uleczeniu być silniejszym. Jak ostatni idiota wierzył, że kolejne otarcie się o śmierć wzmocni go wystarczająco by mógł zmierzyć się z Friezą. I jak się potem przekonał, gówno to dało.

Kiedy przypomniał sobie jak brocząc krwią leżał na martwej nameczańskiej ziemi myśląc, że zdechnie jak pies, dłonie same zaciskały mu się w pięści. Ten pieprzony nameczański gnojek-uzdrowiciel grał na zwłokę, czekał aż wykrwawi się na śmierć... Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to on też został przywrócony do życia i przebywał z resztą tych zielonych pokrak tak niedaleko stąd... Powinien pokazać mu co się robi z takimi zdradliwymi gnidami...

Vegeta potarł brzuch jeszcze raz. Był jak zwykle płaski i twardy, tylko skóra w miejscu rany była jakby jaśniejsza i delikatniejsza od tej na reszcie ciała. Trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Był cały. Był żywy. I za cholerę nie wiedział co teraz ze sobą zrobić.

\- Dać ci parasol? – zapytała Bulma, wyciągając ze stojącego przy drzwiach stojaka kij obciągnięty żółtym materiałem.  
Vegeta posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie i bez słowa wyszedł na dwór. Deszcz był ciepły, ale ciężkie krople rozbijające się na rozgrzanej skórze drażniły go. Prawie tęsknił za swoją bazą – tam nie było deszczu, nie było parnego powietrza od którego ziemskie ubrania lepiły się do ciała, w ogóle nie było niczego co można by określić mianem klimatu.  
Wpisał na zewnętrznym panelu kod otwierający kapsułę i wszedł do środka. Choć bębnienie deszczu o dach kapsuły grało mu na nerwach, siedzenie w niej było lepsze niż przebywanie cały dzień pod jednym dachem z Ziemianami. Włączył generator grawitacji i stanął bez ruchu, pozwalając żeby ciało przyzwyczaiło się do obciążenia.  
Gdyby w jego słowniku znajdowało się takie słowo jak wdzięczność, z ociąganiem mógłby właśnie nim nazwać to, co czuł względem człowieka, który użyczył mu to technologiczne cudeńko. Ustawiony na niski poziom generator dawał mu przyjemnie znajome poczucie ciężaru własnego ciała, tak inne od tego co czuł znajdując się w strefie śmiesznie niskiej ziemskiej grawitacji. Przez pierwsze dni na Ziemi Vegeta czuł się jakby tylko siła woli trzymała jego stopy na ziemi – jeden podskok i uniósł by się w powietrze jak bańka mydlana. Kiedy więc jego gospodarz - bo postanowił za swojego gospodarza uważać starego Briefsa, a nie jego głośną, wścibską córkę która go tu sprowadziła – nieświadomie podsunął mu remedium na ten denerwujący stan prawie-że-nieważkości, nie mógł powiedzieć nie.

Kierując się wskazówkami kobiety, Vegeta znalazł laboratorium Briefsa. Było coś kojącego w tym pomieszczeniu, najmniej pstrokatym spośród wszystkich jakie dotąd widział na terenie Korporacji - białe ściany, białe podłogi, ubrani na biało ludzie.  
Briefs zauważył go gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi jego pracowni i podszedł, przybierając wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania.  
\- Vegeta, dobrze pamiętam? W czym mogę ci pomóc?  
\- Chcę pomówić o tym statku na zewnątrz. – odparł, robiąc krok w tył. Ziemianie najwyraźniej nie znali pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. - Działa?  
\- O kapsule? Działa, działa. – doktor zamyślił się. - Nie mogę powiedzieć żebym był z niej szczególnie zadowolony, rozumiesz, przygotowywaliśmy ją w pośpiechu. Pod względem konstrukcyjnym jest lepsza od tej, którą leciał Goku, to fakt…  
\- Jest gotowa do startu?  
\- Teoretycznie tak…  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Nie jest w pełni przystosowana do lotów. Chcesz ją pożyczyć? Nie radziłbym.  
\- Nie radziłbyś? – Vegeta powtórzył z groźbą w głosie.  
\- Nie - Briefs jakby wcale nie zauważył jego tonu. – Żeby była w pełni funkcjonalna, musiałbym wprowadzić jeszcze parę poprawek. Widzisz, ta nie była stworzona do podróży kosmicznych, przynajmniej nie do poróżowania od razu. Zbudowałem ją raczej jako obiekt badawczy. Poprzednie dwie były nam potrzebne na teraz zaraz, więc nie miałem nawet okazji się nimi, że tak powiem, pobawić. No ale kiedy Bulma powiedziała, że ich statek został uszkodzony… a potem jeszcze Chi-Chi, żona Goku, koniecznie chciała lecieć na Namek ratować swojego syna, musiałem naprędce ją uruchomić. Odradzałem jej…  
\- Więc ta nie nadaje się do lotu? – Vegeta przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Nadaje się, ale nie wytrzyma długo. Oczywiście wystartuje i będzie lecieć, nie gwarantuję tylko czy wylecisz nią poza naszą galaktykę. Bulma powiedziała mi, że nawet jej statek źle zniósł tak długą podróż jak ta na Namek, więc tym bardziej ta kapsuła nie dałaby rady. Podsunęła mi również pomysł…  
Stary używał zbyt wielu, zbyt szybkich i zbyt skomplikowanych słów. Vegeta czuł się trochę oszołomiony atmosferą planety, grawitacją, smakiem powietrza i z trudno było mu się skupić na słowotoku człowieka przed nim. Słowa wylewające się z jego ust były równie drażniące i bezsensowne jak jego córki. Mogła być fizycznie podobna do swojej matki, ale z ojca wzięła to co najgorsze…  
\- …Zauważyłem, że wpadła ci w oko od samego początku.  
\- Twoja córka? – zapytał, podchwytując ostatnie słowa doktora. Mimowolnie potarł skroń. Ta paplanina przyprawiła go o ból głowy.  
\- Bulma? Też ci wpadła w oko? A, nie, ja miałem na myśli kapsułę. Już wczoraj o nią pytałeś. Chcesz już opuścić Ziemię?  
\- Najszybciej jak się da.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo ci zależy, postaram się to trochę przyśpieszyć. A jeśli martwisz się, że siedzisz nam na głowie, to się nie przejmuj. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić, że Bulma ze swoich wielkich wojaży przyprowadza sobie nowych przyjaciół. Na przykład Yamcha, jej chłopak którego miałeś okazję... cóż, poznać, został przez nią znaleziony podczas jednej z tych jej szalonych wypraw z tym chłopcem, Goku. Ech, myślałem, że kiedy wydorośleje to przejdzie jej już ten pomysł szukania wrażeń, no ale cóż. Nie mogę jej winić. Sam rozbudziłem w niej ten głód przygód… Dogadujecie się?  
\- Raczej nie. – Vegeta odparł szorstko, zbierając się do wyjścia. Ta rozmowa go zmęczyła.  
\- To dobra dziewczyna, tylko ma ogromny temperament… Hm… Ale wiesz co myślę, Vegeta? Może tymczasem kiedy do pracy nie będzie mi potrzebna sama kapsuła, mógłbyś używać jej generatora grawitacji?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Już mówię. Na pewno to ci się spodoba…

Vegeta spędził następne bolesne pół godziny słuchając wykładu doktora o sztucznej grawitacji, przetykanego gęsto anegdotami o jego zwierzętach, córce i pracownikach. Vegeta miał ochotę potrząsnąć nim za każdym razem gdy zbaczał z tematu, ale powstrzymywał się, nie chcąc zrazić starca zanim pokaże mu jak działał generator. Poza tym Briefs był stary i kruchy i zważając na to jak wiele czasu poświęcał na opowiadanie pierdół, mógłby nie dotrwać do końca rozmowy. Vegeta był pod wrażeniem własnego opanowania – dawniej skończyłoby się na zdzieleniu rozmówcy w twarz i rozkazaniu, żeby przestał pieprzyć i przeszedł do meritum. Ale nie teraz – był gotowy odgryźć sobie rękę byle pojawiła się szansa na sprawienie, że jego przymusowy pobyt na tej zapomnianej przez Friezę planecie będą mniej niż tylko jedną wielką stratą czasu. Vegeta uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeśli będzie grzeczny, Ziemianie sami pomogą mu pozbyć się ich ukochanego obrońcy.

***

Dni mijały, a Vegeta zamiast stawać się co raz silniejszym, robił się tylko co raz bardziej sfrustrowany.  
Tak jak powiedział Briefs, Vegeta mógł używać generatora grawitacji kiedy doktor go nie potrzebował. A potrzebował go ciągle. Praktycznie nie było dnia kiedy Briefs nie przerwałby jego ćwiczeń pod pretekstem naprawy czegoś. Kiedy Vegeta gniewnie protestował, doktor spokojnie odpowiadał:  
\- Wybacz chłopcze, ale czy sam nie mówiłeś, że chcesz się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać? A nie zrobisz tego, zanim kapsuła nie będzie gotowa. Ale spokojnie, to zajmie tylko chwilkę.

Zaś chwilką w wykonaniu Briefsa trwała pół dnia. Mógł się założyć, że stary kłamie co do stanu statku, ale z drugiej strony... Jeśli mówił prawdę i statek miałby rozpaść się podczas wejścia w atmosferę albo zepsuć się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, lata świetlne od jakiejkolwiek planety... W dodatku nie mógłby wysłać sygnału S.O.S. Najprawdopodobniej uznano go za martwego, a gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że przeżył wybuch Namek i ta informacja trafiłaby do Koldów, byłby najbardziej ściganym człowiekiem we Wszechświecie. Skrupulatnie gromadzone przez całe życie fundusze i wpływy były teraz na nic. Został odcięty od swojego świata, a gdyby spróbował tam wrócić, jego życie sprowadziło by się do nieustannej ucieczki. To była jeszcze bardziej gówniana perspektywa niż to co za sobą zostawił i to, w czym tkwił teraz. Musiał czym prędzej stać się silniejszy, znacznie silniejszy, by móc w ogóle brać pod uwagę powrót na teren Imperium. Albo zmierzenie się z Kakarotem. Nie było mowy o wycofaniu się z obietnicy, jaką sam sobie złożył. Kakarot musiał zginąć, i nie była to nawet kwestia honoru – to była konieczność, żeby przywrócić ład rzeczy. Jego zwycięstwo nad Friezą było przeciwne każdej wartości jaką Vegeta wyznawał. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że to, do czego jemu, elitarnemu przedstawicielowi swojej rasy, wybranemu, napędzanemu rządzą zemsty przez dwadzieścia pięć lat nie udało się nawet zbliżyć, ten idiota osiągnął ot tak. Zmienił się w Legendarnego, zabił Friezę, pomścił swój lud i jeszcze na dokładkę uratował przed wyginięciem bandę zielonych maszkar. No i jego samego. Gdyby nie zahartowanie latami tyranii, Vegeta najprawdopodobniej palnął by sobie w łeb chwilę po tym jak tylko uświadomił sobie co się stało. Ale przeżył już tyle upokorzeń, że na kolejne reagował już tylko w jeden sposób – zacisnąć zęby i iść do przodu, po drodze szukając sposobu na odpłacenie się. Na myśl przychodziło mu teraz tysiące takich możliwości – mógł zabić jego przyjaciół, zniszczyć planetę, zniewolić Ziemian… Mógł zrobić wszystko, zmienić ten przeklęty glob w spopielone pustkowie, a potem przywrócić tego głupca do życia i pozwolić, żeby poczuł jak to jest być zostawionym z niczym. Ale nie zanim nie stanie się mu równy.

***

Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Kakarot, który na Ziemi ledwo dorównywał mu mocą, po przylocie na Namek zaskoczył go tak wysokim poziomem siły. Czuł, że już kilka dni spędzonych przy przyciąganiu kilkadziesiąt razy większym niż ziemskie zaczynało dawać efekty. Czuł to w mięśniach, na początku boleśnie nie chcących współpracować, rozleniwionych przez śmiesznie niską ziemską grawitację. Dziwił się, że ktokolwiek tu był w stanie osiągnąć poziom mocy powyżej pięćdziesięciu jednostek. Warunki planety, z tego co zdążył zauważyć gdy przybył tu po raz pierwszy z Nappą nie pozwalały na wyzwolenie chociaż małej ilości energii. Wszystko było takie kruche i lipne - doskonale pamiętał rozsypujące się pod jego ręką w proch wysokie budynki ze szkła i stali, które zniszczyli w pierwszym napotkanym mieście. Tu, na terenie Korporacji nie było inaczej - ściany w jego pokoju były miękkie i wprost uginające się pod jego dotykiem, ziemia zapadała się pod stopami gdy skupiał w sobie energię i to oślepiające słońce, lejące się z odrażająco jasnego nieba - wszystko to nie pozwalało się skupić, gdy był zmuszony bez przerwy uważać, żeby nie zniszczyć otoczenia. Już kilka dni temu wlazł w jakieś kolorowe zielsko starszej kobiety. Doktor Briefs prosił go, żeby uważał na jej „klomby” jak to nazywał. Nie widział potrzeby, dla której miałby go słuchać - chwasty to chwasty, a na tej planecie było ich pod dostatkiem. Jeden czy dwa krzaki nie zrobiłyby różnicy, ale nie był w nastroju do kłótni, szczególnie, że od tego człowieka zależało przygotowanie statku.

To było frustrujące. Miał ogromne doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z istotami z innych planet, za sobą niezliczone podróże do odległych galaktyk, nie tylko w celu ich zniszczenia - Frieza lubił upokarzać Nappę, Raditza i jego od czasu do czasu wysyłając ich na misje dyplomatyczne polegające na uzyskaniu najpierw prośbami, a potem groźbami posłuszeństwa i wywiązania się z warunków umów, jakie Imperium Koldów nawiązywało z planetami będącymi w ich niewoli. Gdy to nie pomogło, mieli zabić rządzących tam ludzi i oddać władzę konsulowi wysłanemu przez Friezę. Nappa i Raditz lubili takie misje i wiążącą się z nimi uwagę mieszkańców danej planety, robiących wszystko byleby uniknąć gniewu potężnych przybyszów, ale dla Vegety było to tylko bolesne przypomnienie tego, co pewnie robiłby gdyby jego planeta wciąż istniała. Ale Ziemianie, a przynajmniej ta konkretna dwójka goszcząca go pod swoim dachem nie okazywała przed nim najmniejszego przejawu strachu. Ich córka przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu wykazywała jakąś obawę przed nim, ale oni byli względem niego tak samo przyjaźni i świergotliwi jak wobec tych odrzucających zielonych potworów.

Teraz, w huczącej od pracy symulatora grawitacji komorze o ścianach wystarczająco silnych by przyjąć jego pociski i przyćmionym świetle, gdy po godzinach treningu ciało było już przyzwyczajone do ciągnącej go ku ziemi sile, nareszcie czuł, że nie traci tu czasu. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, których nienawidził Vegeta była bezczynność, a to tej pory był na nią praktycznie skazany. Snucie się po terenie Korporacji, wchłanianie gór ziemskiego jedzenia i okazjonalne serie kat na trawniku plus kilka godzin spania nie wystarczyło na zapełnienie dwudziestu czterech godziny ziemskiej doby. Ubrania były za luźne, łóżko zbyt miękkie, pokoje zbyt kolorowe, a Ziemianie podejrzanie zbyt uprzejmi. Gdyby dodać do tego jeszcze kłopotliwe incydenty z jedzeniem (po jaką cholerę trzymać w łazience coś co pachnie jak jedzenie, ale nim nie jest? Nadal miał odruchy wymiotne gdy czuł zapach owocowego mydła), to Ziemia była złotą klatką.

Ten swobodny potok nieprzyjemnych myśli przerwał niespodziewany i bardzo niekontrolowany wyrzut jego ciała w górę. Vegeta zaklął głośno, rozcierając głowę - generator grawitacji wyłączył się, posyłając go całą siłą w sufit. Ogłuszony wylądował bezwładnie na ziemi i spojrzał na panel sterowania komory - wszystkie kontrolki paliły się jak gdyby nigdy nic, a wyświetlacz wciąż wskazywał pięćdziesiąt punktów natężenia siły grawitacyjnej. Gdy generator nie zareagował na zmiany ustawień ani ponowne włączenie i wyłączenie, dał sobie spokój i poszedł poszukać doktora.

Widok laboratorium zaskoczył go - zamiast kilku, zwyczajowo kręcących się tam pracowników, zastał kilkudziesięciu pracujących jak w ukropie ludzi, dowodzonych przez pokrzykującą niebieskowłosą kobietę, stojącą nad stołem wyłożonym rolkami papieru. Briefsa nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc wydawało się, że był skazany na pójście ze swoim problemem do niej.  
\- Vegeta, co sprowadza cię do laboratorium? - zapytała go nie odrywając nawet wzroku od papierów.  
\- Komora grawitacyjna się zepsuła.  
\- Serio? - podniosła na niego oczy zaskoczona. - Tatuś mówił, że powinna być bezawaryjna.  
\- Ale nie jest.  
\- Dziwne. Zaraz pójdę ją obejrzeć. Ando, przypilnujesz wszystkiego przez chwilę? Muszę na minutkę wyjść! - zawołała do jednego z pracowników.  
Zabrała stojącą na niedaleko niej skrzynkę z narzędziami i wyszła z nim na zewnątrz.

Już w komorze grawitacyjnej, Bulma pokiwała z uznaniem.  
\- No, no, trenujesz tu dopiero kilka dni i już zdążyłeś ją trochę pouszkadzać - wskazała wypalone wgłębienie na ścianie. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest wykonane z najmocniejszych tworzyw na Ziemi?  
\- To znaczy, że macie lipne materiały.  
\- Ciągle nad tym pracujemy - powiedziała niewzruszona jego uwagą - Tata wykorzystał do badań pozostałości z kapsuły, w której przybył Goku, ale jeszcze nie uzyskaliśmy pożądanych rezultatów. Okay, zobaczmy co tam zmajstrowałeś…

Bulma odkręciła jakąś płytkę w panelu sterującym i pochyliła się, żeby zajrzeć do środka, mrucząc co jakiś czas coś do siebie. Stanął kilka kroków za nią, przyglądając się co robi z nadzieją, że nie popsuje niczego jeszcze bardziej. Nie ufał jej umiejętnościom. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto miałby choćby blade pojęcie o kryjącej się pod tą metalową powłoką technologią. Splótł ręce na piersi i patrzył jak jej szczupłe, sprężyste ciało wygina się nad konsolą, jak gładka skóra odsłaniała się spod krótkiej koszulki, gdy pochylała się, żeby sprawdzić przewody łączące panel z maszynerią komory. Zmrużył oczy. Oczywiście, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była ładna; już na Namek zdążył zauważyć jej jasną skórę i wielkie, niebieskie oczy, ale miał wtedy o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż podziwianie widoków. Teraz jednak, obserwując jak praktycznie wypinała się w jego kierunku, zajęta grzebaniem w kablach, przez myśl przeszło mu, że nie miał kobiety już od bardzo dawna. Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się do siebie. To nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszej trudności. Wystarczyłoby jednym sprawnym ruchem zedrzeć z niej te krótkie, obcisłe spodenki i przycisnąć ją mocno do konsolety. Nie miałaby najmniejszych szans się bronić, a tutaj, w wygłuszonych, grubych ścianach komory grawitacyjnej nikt nie usłyszałby jej krzyków… Jednak rozum powstrzymywał go przed ruszeniem się z miejsca. W końcu ta kobieta była mu potrzebna do innych rzeczy. Sam nie poradziłby sobie gdyby znowu coś się zepsuło, a gdyby spróbował ją choć tknąć, jej ojciec też nie byłby zbyt skłonny do służenia mu pomocą przy statku. Poza tym, ci ludzie nie okazali mu do tej pory nic poza bezinteresowną, aż drażniącą dobrocią i troską. Chwila przyjemności z tą niebieskowłosą istotką nie była warta utraty symulatora. Z resztą, potem musiałby ich wszystkich pewnie pozabijać, a szkoda byłoby pożegnać się z przepysznym jedzeniem, które przygotowywała jej matka.

\- ...odłączył się od generatora i nie będzie przekazywał komend do systemu operacyjnego. Halo, Vegeta, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?  
Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zacisnęła pełne, różowe usta w irytacji. Był prawie ciekawy jak smakują, ale mógł żyć bez z tej wiedzy.  
\- Ja tu się produkuję, a ty sobie odpływasz gdzieś myślami. Mówiłam, że przeciążyłeś system. Ten generator nie wytrzymuje większego obciążenia niż czterdzieści jednostek. Zupełnie nie wiem, jakim cudem udało ci się dociągnąć go do pięćdziesięciu.  
\- Dałoby się zrobić taki, który pracowałby przy obciążeniu dwustu?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Teoretycznie dałoby się nawet stworzyć taki wytrzymujący nawet do tysiąca, ale po co? Goku zupełnie wystarczało sto.  
\- Ale mi nie wystarcza, jasne?  
\- Rany, nie musisz być taki opryskliwy. Wystarczy ładnie poprosić. I dla twojej informacji, tata już złożył zamówienie na generator o silniejszej mocy. Dostarczą go w przeciągu kilku dni. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że przewidział twoje zachcianki.  
\- Powiedziałaś „dostarczą”. Myślałem, że to wy je robicie.  
\- My, mój drogi, jesteśmy naukowcami. Wymyślamy urządzenia i je konstruujemy. Widziałeś tu jakieś hale produkcyjne? Tutaj są tylko pracownie, nasze fabryki są za miastem. W końcu to nadal nasz dom, i tak kręci się tu tylu ludzi, że ciężko zachować prywatność. Kwestią czasu będzie, kiedy któryś z pracowników zauważy Nameczan. Będzie trzeba wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę... Dobra, ja teraz wyjdę, a ty sprawdź czy wszystko działa.

Gdy wyszła, Vegeta włączył generator. Z przyjemnym mruczeniem silnika generator ruszył, bez problemu osiągając czterdzieści jednostek.  
Tuż przed nim włączył się ekran, a na nim pojawiła się twarz Bulmy.  
\- No i wszystko jest jak należy. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby nie ustawiać poziomu grawitacji powyżej czterdziestu. Wolałabym nie musieć tu przychodzić za pół godziny bo się zapomniałeś i usmażyłeś przewody.  
\- Zrozumiałem, kiedy mówiłaś to za pierwszym razem. – odparł poirytowany. - Z resztą trochę ruchu by ci się przydało.  
Bulma zrobiła zdziwioną minę, by po chwili skrzywić się szpetnie.  
\- Wal się, Vegeta. – odgryzła się. - Nie wszyscy muszą wyglądać jak grotes...  
Nie było jej dane dokończyć. Vegeta wcisnął na panelu podświetlony na guzik i zakończył transmisję, rozbawiony. Myśl o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą rozważał przelecenie ją wydała mu się teraz tak niedorzeczna, że aż śmieszna.


	4. Z małą pomocą moich przyjaciół

_Pieprzyć ich_. Bulma zatrzymała samochód na podjeździe i oddychając głęboko, oparła głowę o kierownicę. _Pieprzyć ich wszystkich_. Posiedzenia rady nadzorczej wykończały ją - po każdym z nich czuła się jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Przez piekło.

Kiedy półtora roku temu ojciec mianował ją wiceprezesem zarządu, większość udziałowców była bliska zawału. Jednak ta sama większość poparła jej kandydaturę. Nie mieli wyjścia – Bulma była właścicielką dziesięciu procent akcji firmy, a po odejściu ojca miała mieć pakiet większościowy. To był już najwyższy czas żeby zaczęła przygotowywać się do przejęcia firmy. Mimo to, za każdym razem kiedy stała przed tą grupą poważnych mężczyzn w średnim wieku, czuła się krucha i nieważna. Patrzące na nią przez oprawki Gucci oczy nadal widziały ją jako małą, rozgadaną dziewczynkę w sukience w grochy, kręcącą się po laboratorium taty. Uważnie słuchali każdego jej słowa, by gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, poprawić ją, z sympatii do niej oczywiście, a nie by podbudować swoje nadszarpnięte kryzysem wieku średniego ego, jakże godzone gdy musieli uznawać pierwszeństwo kogoś o fizjonomii dziewczyny do towarzystwa z którą w poprzedni czwartek pili szampana na jachcie właściciela międzynarodowego banku.

Bulmie wydawało się, że z czasem ta niezwykła dla niej nerwowość minie, ale miała za sobą już kilka takich spotkań i wciąż zasychało jej w gardle gdy tylko przestępowała próg sali konferencyjnej.  
Chciało jej się płakać i przeklinać, wysiąść z samochodu i nawrzeszczeć na ojca, że zrzucił na jej barki za duży ciężar. Ale czy mogła go winić? W tym roku skończy sześćdziesiąt trzy lata, ale wyglądał o kilka starzej – noce spędzone w laboratorium oraz tysiące kaw i papierosów robiły swoje. Bulma nie mogła jednak odsunąć od siebie cichej nadziei, że tatko nie przejdzie na emeryturę jeszcze przez najbliższe kilka lat. Nie miała pojęcia, czy swój udział w zarządzaniu firmą zaczęła o kilka lat za wcześnie czy o kilka za późno, wiedziała jednak, że na tą chwilę nie jest jeszcze do tego gotowa. Utwierdził ją w tym przekonaniu szczególnie ostatni miesiąc. Kiedy ogłosiła swój udział w przetargu, połowa udziałowców odradzała jej to, a reszta z protekcjonalnymi uśmiechami życzyła jej powodzenia. Żaden z nich nie wierzył w pomyślność projektu i wiedziała, że będą się cieszyć gdy ktoś utrze jej nosa.

Podniosła się z kierownicy i rozciągając spięte mięśnie karku rozpięła pierwsze dwa guziki koszuli. Potrzebowała długiej kąpieli i dużej szklanki ginu z tonikiem. I sorbetu ananasowego. I umięśnionego, opalonego masażysty o miłym uśmiechu. Albo przynajmniej kogoś, na kim mogłaby zawiesić oko… Rzuciła okiem na zegar na desce rozdzielczej. _Hmm, o tej porze Vegeta powinien wyjawić się ze swojej pieczary… Stop._ Z frustracją uderzyła otwartymi dłońmi w kierownicę. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyszła z samochodu i oparła się o drzwi, gorączkowo szukając w torebce paczki papierosów. Przeklęła, gdy znalazła tylko jednego, starego i pomiętego mentolowego Malboro. Była zmęczona, wkurzona i napalona. Lepiej niech te sto trzydzieści dni mija szybciej, bo celibat definitywnie źle na nią wpływał.  
Włożyła papierosa między wargi i obróciła w dłoni zapalniczkę.  
Tak miło byłoby teraz przytulić się do Yamchy, wczepić palcami w jego włosy i pozwolić, żeby jego ręce…

\- Cześć, Bulma!  
Zaskoczona spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła uśmiechniętą buzię Gohana, całego utytłanego w trawie i piasku.  
\- A ty co tu robisz? – zapytała, wypluwając papierosa i nieudolnie rzucając go za siebie. Zamiast upaść w trawę, odbił się od karoserii i upadł prosto pod jej nogi. _No i tyle by było z dawania przykładu najmłodszym._  
\- Eee… Tak tylko… - zaczął chłopiec, zakłopotany jej reakcją.  
Szybko zreflektowała się i obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.  
\- Strasznie się cieszę, że cię widzę! – potargała mu włosy. - Od dawno już tu jesteś?  
\- Od jakiejś godziny. Ubłagałem mamę żeby pozwoliła mi odwiedzić Piccolo. I Dendiego. No i ciebie też.  
\- I zgodziła się, żebyś przyleciał sam?  
\- Nie, tutaj jest ze mną – entuzjazm chłopca jakby przygasł. - Dziadek przywiózł nas samochodem. Mama nie pozwala mi latać.  
\- Yhym... – Bulma pokiwała powoli głową. – To może powinnam się z nią przywitać? Gdzie teraz jest?  
\- W szklarni. Pani Briefs pokazuje jej swoje rośliny.  
\- No to chodźmy.

Szklarnię od bramy dzieliło kilka minut drogi – teren Korporacji był ogromny, a ogród jej matki leżał na drugim jego końcu, jak najdalej od ulicy.  
Wydawało się, że powinna jakoś zagaić z chłopcem rozmowę, ale nic ciekawego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. W czasie ich podróży na Namek zdążyła go dobrze poznać – był grzecznym, zdyscyplinowanym dzieckiem, poważnym jak na swój wiek. I cichym. Sześciolatki powinny bez przerwy coś mówić, pytać się, śmiać, hałasować. Ale nie on. Wiedziała, że widział rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać i przeżył więcej niż niejeden dorosły, ale to dojrzałe milczenie wciąż ją krępowało.

\- Chyba troszeczkę się ubrudziłeś. – powiedziała w końcu, wskazując na jego spodnie. Wyglądały jakby przeturlał się przez trawnik.  
\- Och. Bawiłem się z małymi Nameczanami i trochę się zapomniałem – dodał zmartwiony. - Mama mnie zabije.  
\- Chyba nie będzie tak źle. Musi się strasznie cieszyć, że nareszcie znowu z nią jesteś.  
\- Aha – wzruszył ramionami. – O, chyba tam są.  
Przez na wpół zaparowane szklane ściany cieplarni Bulma dostrzegła jasną sylwetkę swojej matki i drugą, ciemnofioletową, trzymającą coś objęciach postać, niewątpliwie będącą Chi-Chi.  
\- Obrazisz się, jeśli cię tu zostawię? – zapytał Gohan gdy stanęli w drzwiach szklarni.  
\- Nie, leć do dzieciaków. Może twoja mama mnie nie zje. – odparła z krzepiącym uśmiechem. Chłopiec zaśmiał się cichutko i puścił sprintem w głąb pomieszczenia.  
Bulma zdjęła zapadające się w trawę szpilki i boso ruszyła w stronę skąd dobiegał ją głos jej matki.  
Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ją zobaczyła – Bunny Briefs była w swoim żywiole. Opowiadała coś drugiej kobiecie przejętym głosem, żywo gestykulując. Sama Chi-Chi wydawała się zafascynowana, może nie tyle opowieścią jej matki, co ogrodem. Nie bez powodu - ta szklarnia była małym cudem, fragmentem lasu równikowego w środku miasta, któremu jej rodzice poświęcali większość swojego wolnego czasu. Bulma czasami prawie że była o nią zazdrosna.  
\- …Wymagają niewiele opieki, a kwitną naprawdę prześlicznie… - Bunny przerwała, dostrzegając zbliżającą się ku nim córkę. - O, Bulma, nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś! Pamiętasz Chi-Chi, prawda?  
Chi-chi wydawała się trochę zaskoczona jej obecnością, ale automatycznie ukłoniła się jej, trochę za chłodno jak na jej gust.  
\- Oczywiście. Co za miła niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałam się, że nas odwiedzicie.  
\- Gohan męczył mnie o to od kiedy tylko wrócił do domu. Chciał odwiedzić… - zawahała się – …swoich przyjaciół, a jak ten chłopiec się uprze, to nic nie da rady zmusić go do zmiany zdania.  
Bunny uśmiechnęła się i splotła dłonie w zachwycie.  
\- Jest taki uroczy! I grzeczny! Musisz być z niego strasznie dumna.  
\- Jestem. – odpowiedziała sucho, poprawiając w ramionach donicę wypełnioną odnóżkami roślin. Jej ton był identyczny do tego jakim odpowiedział jej Gohan gdy zapytała go o mamę. Czyżby pokłócili się przed przyjazdem tutaj?  
\- Właśnie miałyśmy wrócić do domu i napić się herbaty, przyłączysz się do nas, kochanie?  
\- Miałam teraz zajrzeć do laboratorium… Ale to chyba może zaczekać.  
\- Cudnie – pani Briefs klasnęła w dłonie. – Znajoma przywiozła mi z Chin bajeczną mieszankę herbaty, po prostu raj w filiżance. Kochana, chcesz wziąć tą doniczkę ze sobą czy potem po nią wrócimy?  
\- Chyba wezmę ją ze sobą. Boję się, że o niej zapomnę jak będziemy się zbierać.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam do domu.  
\- Sekundkę, dobrze? Gohan! – zawołała tak głośno, że Bulmie aż zadźwięczało w uszach.  
W ciągu kilku sekund chłopiec stał tuż przed nimi. Za nim przybiegły nameczańskie dzieci, ale zauważając jego matkę, zawstydzone, cofnęły się. Chi-chi ledwo dostrzegalnie skrzywiła się na ich widok.  
\- Idę z paniami Briefs do domu. Rozumiem, że chcesz tu zostać? – chłopiec kiwnął głową. – Dobrze. Zachowuj się gdy mnie nie będzie.  
\- Tak, mamo. – odpowiedział cichutko, aż Bulmie robiło się go żal. Spojrzała na swoją matkę, która sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, podzielała jej odczucia.  
\- Możesz już wracać do kolegów.  
Gdy chłopiec odszedł, Chi-Chi, która najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę jakie wrażenie wywarła na swoich gospodarzach, z trudem przywołała na twarz uśmiech i zapytała:  
\- Więc którędy do salonu?

***

Choć wiedziała, że to niegrzeczne, Bulma nie mogła się powstrzymać się od gapienia się na siedzącą przed nią kobietę. Spotkała Chi-Chi tylko kilka razy w życiu, w większości w niezbyt sprzyjających nawiązywaniu przyjaźni okolicznościach i mimo wielkiej chęci, nie wyniosła z nich żadnych dobrych wspomnień. Upijając łyk herbaty, zerknęła na jej ręce, ciemniejsze i bardziej zniszczone niż powinny być u kobiety w jej wieku. A jeśli dobrze pamiętała, te ręce należały do księżniczki. Chi Chi była kilka lat od niej młodsza, ale wyglądała znacznie poważniej, żeby nie powiedzieć starzej, od niej. Była jedna z tych smutnych istot, które po nałożeniu obrączki z kobiet przemieniały się w żony i matki, których jedynym celem było bycie idealnymi żonami i matkami. Patrząc na nią aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to była ta sama dziewczyna, która na Turnieju Sztuk Walki biła się z wyszkolonymi wojownikami.

Na szczęście Bulmy, cały ciężar podtrzymywania konwersacji wzięła na siebie jej matka. Bunny i Chi-Chi rozmawiały o zwykłych rzeczach, jakie przychodzą do głowy ludziom, którzy niezbyt dobrze się znają, ale chcą być dla siebie uprzejmi: pogodzie, meblach, ostatnim odcinku Tańca z Gwiazdami… Kiedy Bunny wyszła przynieść więcej ciasteczek, nastała niezręczna cisza. Chi Chi wyprostowała się w fotelu i drobnymi, oszczędnymi łyczkami dopijała swoją herbatę z taką uwagą, jakby co najmniej rozbrajała bombę. Bulma również nie czuła potrzeby ciągnięcia pogawędki – jej dzień był już wystarczająco parszywy żeby psuć go jeszcze zmuszaniem się do uprzejmości względem osoby, która nie darzyła jej sympatią. Bulmę kusiło, żeby dyskretnie ulotnić się pod pretekstem nawału pracy, ale smutna buzia Gohana którą cały czas miała przed oczami nie dawała jej spokoju. Coś złego działo się z tym dzieckiem, a w niej najwyraźniej zaczęły budzić instynkty macierzyńskie. Nie żeby już czuła tykanie zegara biologicznego, dziękujębardzozatroskę…

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć jak Gohan urósł w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca – zaczęła, ostrożnie testując wody.  
Chi Chi, jakby obudzona z tego herbacianego transu odpowiedziała jej grzecznym, ale nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, nie nadążam z kupowaniem nowych ubrań. – coś w jej twarzy złagodniało. - Zanim się obejrzę będzie wyższy ode mnie.  
Najwyraźniej słowa Bulmy trafiły na podatny grunt.  
\- Masz szczęście. Zapowiada się na naprawdę wspaniałego chłopaka. – _Pora przejść do meritum._ \- Ale trochę się zmartwiłam widząc go dzisiaj. Wydawał się jakiś smutny. Czy coś się stało?  
\- Nic wielkiego, mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę przed podróżą.  
\- Nie chciał sprzątnąć w pokoju? – zażartowała. Chi Chi spojrzała na nią ostro. Zacisnęła palce na delikatnym uszku filiżanki, drugą rękę spoczywającą na kolanach zwinęła w pięść.  
\- Nie. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to… - przerwała, pociągając łyk i zaciskając usta. Bulma wahała się, czy drążyć dalej temat, ale nie mogłaby spokojnie zasnąć z myślą, że nic nie zrobiła.  
\- Z tego co mówił odniosłam wrażenie, że niespecjalnie chciałaś żeby nas odwiedzał…  
\- Naprawdę? Przykro mi, że tak Ci się wydało. Ale nie chodziło o was…  
\- Więc o kogo?  
Chi-Chi odłożyła filiżankę i przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy Gohan powinien spędzać tutaj swój wolny czas.  
\- Czemu? Nie przeszkadza nam jego obecność. Wprost przeciwnie – rodzice go uwielbiają, świetnie dogaduje się z naszymi gośćmi...  
\- To właśnie miałam na myśli.  
\- Chodzi ci o Nameczan? Ja nie mam im nic do zarzucenia. To naprawdę uroczy ludzie… Eee.. Urocze istoty. Gohan ich bardzo polubił. Nie możesz mu zabraniać spotykania się z...  
\- Przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś nie posiadający dzieci nie powinien udzielać mi rodzicielskich rad. – odparła Chi-chi szorstko.  
\- Nie chciałam cię pouczać…  
\- Ale właśnie to zrobiłaś.  
Ciemne oczy ze złością wwiercały się w niebieskie. Bulma nie miała zamiaru pierwsza odwrócić wzroku – to ona miała rację, a w dodatku były w jej domu, na jej terytorium.  
\- O czym tak gawędzicie? – obie kobiety spojrzały na Bunny, z uśmiechem niosącą talerz babeczek i zupełnie nieświadomą burzy jaka właśnie rozpętała się w salonie.  
\- O niczym. Chi Chi tylko przedstawiała mi swoją opinię o naszych gościach.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Uważa, że nie są odpowiednim towarzystwem dla jej syna.  
\- Nie powiedziałam tego!  
\- Bulma? – Bunny spojrzała na córkę z zapytaniem, kompletnie zdezorientowana tym, co zaszło pod jej nieobecność.  
\- Ale nie chciałaś, żeby Gohan ich odwiedzał?  
\- Nie chodziło mi nawet o nich.  
\- Czyli jednak o nas? Wybacz, ale akurat mój dom to wymarzone środowisko dla tak bystrego i zdolnego chłopca jak Gohan.  
\- Wiem-m. – Głos Chichi nagle ścichł i załamał się na ostatniej głosce. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że się rozpłacze, ale wzięła tylko głęboki oddech i lekko zgarbiła plecy. – Jeśli chodzi ci o to jak się dzisiaj zachowywał, to chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że nie jest to wyłącznie moja wina. Tak, nie chciałam żeby tu przyjeżdżał. bo jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaka mi… - zawiesiła głos. – Tylko… Za każdym razem gdy spotykał starych znajomych mojego męża, coś się działo. I na myśl o tym, że znowu… - zatrzymała się i wzięła kolejny oddech. Bulma z przerażeniem dostrzegła błysk łez w jej oczach. - Dziś rano pokłóciliśmy… Rozmawialiśmy o tym i nawet nie wiesz jak trudno być matką dziecka, które potrafi obrócić twoje słowa przeciwko tobie.  
Nagle Bulmie zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo głupio.

\- Tak mi przykro – wymamrotała, rozważając podejście do niej i poklepanie jej po ramieniu. Została jednak na swoim miejscu. - To oczywiste, że po tym jak Goku… Że chcesz go mieć przy sobie.  
\- Czy mogłybyśmy już skończyć ten temat? Wyjątkowo z okazji wyprawy do stolicy użyłam tuszu do rzęs i nie chciałabym go rozmazać.  
\- Jasne.

Całe szczęście, wraz z powrotem matki do salonu, powrócił dobry nastrój. Łzy obeschły, babeczki zostały skosztowane i kiedy już wydawało się, że ta wizyta mimo tej małej sprzeczki będzie zapamiętana jako miła popołudniowa herbatka, Bulma usłyszała skrzypienie desek na ganku i trzask kuchennych drzwi. _Proszę, niech zostanie w kuchni, niech zostanie w kuchni…_ Pozostałe kobiety nie zwróciły uwagi na dobiegające z kuchni odgłosy, ona jednak z bijącym sercem łapała każdy dźwięk. Trzy kroki od drzwi. Skrzypienie drzwiczek. Szum wody. Dwa kroki. _Jak to możliwe żeby gumowe podeszwy na terakocie robiły tyle hałasu?_ Brzdęk szklanki wstawianej do zlewu. _Wyjdź na dwór, wyjdź na dwór!_ Trzy kroki z powrotem do drzwi. _Dzięki Bogu!_  
I kiedy wydawało się, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało już zażegnane, parkiet w salonie zaskrzypiał pod naporem sportowych butów.  
Oczy Chi-Chi podążyły za przemykającym za kanapą mężczyzną. Zmarszczyła brwi, śledząc go wzrokiem gdy wbiegał na górę do schodach, aż dotarł do ich szczytu i zniknął z pola widzenia. Bulma wstrzymała oddech, czekając aż Chi-chi dopasuje twarz do imienia. Kiedy w końcu jej się to udało, zbladła.

\- Co on tutaj robi?! – wykrzyknęła, zrywając się z fotela.  
Bulma, na wszelki wypadek odstawiając filiżankę, odpowiedziała jej najspokojniejszym głosem na jaki mogła się zdobyć.  
\- Vegeta zatrzymał się u nas do czasu aż będziemy mogli znowu wezwać Boskiego…  
\- Pozwalasz temu potworowi mieszkać we własnym domu?  
\- Gdybyś pozwoliła mi dokończyć, dowiedziałbyś się, że zrobiłam to dla dobra nas wszystkich. Ktoś musiał się nim zająć, a skoro…  
\- Po tym co zrobił mojemu biednemu Goku?! Co zrobił twojemu narzeczonemu?! Zapomniałaś już o tym?  
\- Nie – dobrze zrobiła stawiając filiżankę na stole. Jeszcze moment i jej zawartość wylądowałby na jej gościu. – Nie zapomniałam.  
\- Ten człowiek to wcielone zło! To cud, że jeszcze was nie pozabijał!  
\- Jak widać jeszcze dotąd tego nie zrobił.  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem w czym tkwi problem. Vegeta…  
\- A ten demon w turbanie? Myślałam, że miał nas chronić? I pozwolił mu się tak pałętać po naszej planecie? Po tym domu?  
\- Piccolo nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia. To mój dom. Sama zaproponowałam żeby on tu został.  
\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
\- Mamo? – Gohan, najwyraźniej wyczuwając zmianę w aurze matki, już stał w drzwiach, w wyrazem niepokoju na okrągłej buzi.  
\- Spraszać takich ludzi… Ta rodzina wydawała mi się porządnymi ludźmi, przynajmniej pani, pani Briefs.  
\- Bulma, o czym mówi Chi-Chi?  
\- Gohan, wychodzimy. - chwyciła chłopca za rękę.  
\- Myślałam, że zostaniecie na obiedzie.  
\- Nadużyliśmy już pani gościnności.  
\- Ale mamo…  
\- Moja droga, to, że nie lubisz jednego z naszych gości to chyba nie powód żeby tak szybko wychodzić. Zostańcie, może akurat moglibyście sobie wyjaśnić...  
\- Moja noga nie postanie w tym pokoju jeśli ten człowiek tu zostanie.  
\- Ale co zrobił ten chłopiec, że tak go nie cierpisz? Wydawało mi się, że pomógł Bulmie i Goku tam, na Namek.  
\- Słucham? - Chichi wytrzeszczyła oczy. - To pani nie wie? Nie powiedziałaś swojej matce, że gościsz w domu mordercę?  
Bunny z pytaniem w oczach zwróciła się ku córce. Bulma otworzyła usta i je zamknęła, bezsilna wobec prawdy.  
\- Tak właśnie myślałam. - Chichi wyprostowała zmarszczki na swojej sukience i podniosła z ziemi donicę.  
\- Mamo, pozwól Bulmie... - jęknął Gohan, próbując zatrzymać matkę.  
\- Bez dyskusji. Bardzo dziękuję za sadzonki i herbatę, pani Briefs. Naprawdę powinniśmy już wyjść. – skłoniła się uprzejmie i wyszła, pchając przed sobą chłopca. Mały pomachał nerwowo Bulmie i zniknął im z oczu. Bunny przycupnęła na kanapie i składając ręce, zapytała córkę:  
\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co tutaj właśnie zaszło?  
\- Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy zbyt liberalni jak dla pani Son. - ciężko opadła na fotel. - Usiądź wygodnie, mam ci sporo do opowiedzenia. I zostaw herbatę w spokoju. Chyba będziemy raczej potrzebowały brandy.

****

Jak się okazało, poszło znacznie lepiej niż się spodziewała. Mama nie zemdlała, nie stłukła żadnego elementu zastawy stołowej i nie pobiegła spalić wszystkich rzeczy, których dotykał Vegeta. Nie żeby należała do ludzi który tak zareagowaliby na informację, że mieszkają pod jednym dachem z ludobójcą. Bunny przez całą opowieść przesiedziała spokojnie, kilka razy powtarzając tylko „o jejku” i „coś takiego!”. Bulma stopniowo dawkowała informacje, nadal pomijając drastyczne sceny i kilka, hm, istotniejszych faktów, ale sytuacja stała się w miarę jasna: tak, Vegeta w przeszłości zrobił sporo złych rzeczy, w tym zabił trochę ludzi i tak, to on zniszczył w kwietniu to miasto na zachodzie, ale jednocześnie przecież pomógł im kiedy tego potrzebowali, od tamtej pory zachowywał się... poprawnie i jak na razie nie wydawało się, żeby coś miało się w tej kwestii zmienić. Wydawało się, że dla Bunny konkluzją tej historii było bardziej „och, biedactwo!” niż „och, morderca!”, ale z drugiej strony, jej mama we wszystkim widziała tylko dobrą stronę. Szkoda, że to nie przechodzi dalej w genach...

Chyba powinna być wdzięczna Chi-Chi za zmuszenie jej do wyjaśnienia tej sprawy. Ta kobieta potrafiła postawić na swoim. Może powinna zabrać ją ze sobą na następne posiedzenie rady? Wystarczyłoby żeby trochę pokrzyczała, a wszyscy udziałowcy poczuliby się jakby nadal nosili krótkie spodenki. To byłby zabawny widok. A jeśli mowa o małych chłopcach... Źle to rozegrała. Powinna raczej zapytać Gohana co się stało a nie konfrontować jego matkę-harpię. Dzieciak potrzebował konkretnego wsparcia. Z taką matką i nieobecnym ojcem nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić jak mu było trudno. Sama nie za dobrze sobie radziła bez Yamchy, a przecież ona była dorosłą, silną kobietą. Jej dzieciństwo było ciepłe i radosne, nigdy nie musiała zmagać się z problemami większymi niż rozbite kolano. Rany, naprawdę potrzebowała teraz, żeby ktoś ją przytulił. Ale po tym jak zarzuciła mamę niezbyt milutkimi rewelacjami na temat Vegety, raczej nie powinna liczyć na uściski. A tata siedział ze swoją ekipą zabarykadowany w laboratorium, pracując nad jakimś projektem dla trzeciego świata. Czyli on też odpada - nie powinna przedkładać swoich smutków nad dzieci z Sudanu. Może po prostu pójdzie do pokoju Yamchy, weźmie którąś z jego bluz i popłacze sobie w nią słuchając Celine Dion. Tak, to dobry plan.

W żółwim tempie pokonała schody, tylko po to żeby na szczycie zastanowić się, czy nie powinna wrócić się na dół po lody. O, Celine i lody, to jest dopiero pomysł. Będzie nie tylko żałosna, ale i gruba. Albo nie, nie miała siły na łażenie w tą i z powrotem. Powinna mieć zabunkrowane gdzieś w pokoju cheetosy, w zupełności wystarczą do samoupodlenia się.  
Gdy drodze do swojego pokoju minęła pokój Yamchy i gdy już poczuła, że musi biec do pokoju żeby zdążyć chwycić te małe serowe szatany zanim rozpłacze się na środku korytarza, z jego pokoju dobiegło stuknięcie. Zawahała się, ale przez myśl przeszło jej, że to pewnie jedna z leżących na komodzie piłeczek baseballowych spadła na ziemię. Spokojnie mogła ją podnieść już z cheetosami w garści. Kolejne stuknięcie już ją zaniepokoiło. Spadająca piłka powinna uderzyć o podłogę, nie o ścianę. Podeszła do drzwi i powoli je otworzyła. Przecież jej matka wie, że nie wolno jej niczego tam dotykać. Wyraziła się jasno...

\- W tej chwili zostaw tą piłkę! Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił tu wchodzić?  
Vegeta zamachnął się, ale zatrzymał piłkę w dłoni.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że mam tu _nie_ wchodzić. Poza tym było otwarte.  
Bulma rzuciła się, żeby wyrwać mu z ręki piłkę, ale tylko ścisnął ją mocniej. Nie miała dość odwagi by się z nim siłować, więc dygocząc ze wściekłości, wystawiła tylko dłoń przed siebie.  
\- Oddaj mi to.  
Widząc jej rozdrażnienie, uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i kilka razy podrzucił piłkę do góry.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć czemu ta piłeczka jest dla ciebie taka ważna?  
\- Nie, nie możesz - odparła przez zęby, usiłując chwycić piłkę w powietrzu, ale Vegeta był zawsze szybszy.  
\- Nieważne. I tak mało mnie to obchodzi - powiedział i ruszył ku drzwiom, nadal z piłką w dłoni.  
\- Należała do mojego chłopaka - powiedziała w końcu, gdy już chwycił za klamkę - Którego z resztą sam zabiłeś.  
Vegeta odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na nią.  
\- To ten z bliznami? - wskazał na zdjęcie stojące na komodzie przy drzwiach. – Tak podejrzewałem. Jego gębę można zobaczyć w każdym pomieszczeniu w tym domu.  
\- Tak, to on. I gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, właśnie jesteśmy w jego pokoju.  
\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. - powiedział, odwracając się i opierając plecami o drzwi. - A tak gwoli ścisłości: to nie ja go zabiłem, a jeden z moich Saibamen.  
\- A co to za różnica? To ty wydawałeś im rozkazy! Widziałam wszystko w telewizji.  
Vegeta przez chwilę jakby przetrawiał jakąś myśl.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć żeby mi było przykro z jego powodu. Sam był sobie winien.  
\- Nie masz prawa tak mówić.  
\- Ale to prawda. Twój chłopak zginął, bo zlekceważył wroga.  
\- Zlekceważył wroga? Czy ty wiesz co w ogóle mówisz? - wykrzyknęła, zaciskając pieści. - Jak miał się wam przeciwstawić? Przylecieliście podbić naszą planetę i pozabijać nas wszystkich! Wykazał się ogromną odwagą stając do walki.  
\- Raczej wielką głupotą.  
\- Nazywasz głupotą chronienie własnej ziemi i bezbronnych ludzi? Yamcha robił wszystko żeby nas chronić, a wy go zabiliście!  
\- To żadne wytłumaczenie. Ten karzełek na przykład...  
\- On ma na imię Krillin.  
\- Ten _karzełek_ był porównywalnie silny. Albo raczej powinienem powiedzieć porównywalnie słaby, a udało mu się przeżyć starcie. Właśnie, nie widziałem go na Ziemi.  
\- Frieza go zabił.  
\- Niespecjalnie mnie to dziwi.  
\- Tak jak niespecjalnie cię zdziwiło, kiedy Frieza zabił ciebie?  
Usta Vegety zacisnęły się w wąską linię.  
\- Nie możesz mnie obwiniać za to, że twój kochanek był aroganckim idiotą, który pozwolił się zabić byle czemu - powiedział cicho i niespodziewanie rzucił jej piłkę. - A moja walka z Friezą jest moją i wyłącznie moją sprawą. Nie wypowiadaj się o rzeczach, o których nic nie wiesz.

Zanim zdążyła się odgryźć, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Bulma nagle poczuła się słabo. Przed oczami stanęło jej martwe ciało Yamchy - wybuch sprawił, że gdyby nie powiedzieli jej, że to on, nigdy by go nie poznała. Osunęła się na stojące za nią łóżko i wsparła głowę na dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Chi-Chi miała rację. W jej domu mieszkał potwór, a ona sama go tu zaprosiła.

***

 _Pstryk_. Nie powinna. _Pstryk_. Obiecała sobie, że z tym skończy. _Pstryk_. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby mama gdyby ją teraz zobaczyła… _Pstryk, pstryk, pstryk._ Och, raz się żyje.  
Płomień zapalniczki zatańczył na wietrze i delikatnie zaskwierczał łapiąc w swe objęcia bibułkę papierosa. Bulma zaciągnęła się mocno i przytrzymała dym w płucach aż zabrakło jej tchu. Dziś byłby jej sto osiemnasty dzień bez papierosa, sto dziewiętnasty, jeśli wytrzymałby jeszcze siedemdziesiąt trzy minuty. Ale nie wytrzymała. Cóż.

Podczas podróży na Namek nie mogła palić – nie mogła pozwolić żeby detektory na statku oszalały od odrobinki dymu. To po trosze dlatego była taka wkurzona przez cała drogę. To ci bycie zamkniętym w małym metalowym obiekcie z przedszkolakiem i dwudziestopięcioletnim prawiczkiem. Na samej planecie też nie paliła – żeby nie ulec pokusie, w ogóle nie brała ze sobą papierosów. Nie raz żałowała tego kiedy musiała bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać aż chłopaki łaskawie wrócą z poszukiwań nameczańskich kul. A kiedy wróciła na ziemię, stwierdziła, że skoro tak dobrze jej szło (do incydentu z tym straconym mentolowym. Musiał się jakoś uchować, skubany), to spróbuje zupełnie rzucić palenie. I co by nie mówić, dotąd szło jej całkiem nieźle. Do dzisiaj.

Podejrzewała, że złamie się znacznie wcześniej – cały ten stres związany z przetargiem i pozaziemskimi gośćmi w jej domu aż prosił się o przegnanie małym, niewinnym dymkiem, ale trzymała się mocno. Ale dziś… Dziś był po prostu idealny wieczór na papierosa. Kiedy wyszła po dziesiątej z laboratorium, aż przystanęła w drzwiach. Noc była ciepła, ale rześka i tak cicha, jak nigdy. Powietrze pachniało wilgocią i świeżo skoszoną trawą, ledwo powstrzymała się przed dziką chęcią położenia się na ziemi i zostania na dworze całą noc. Była zmęczona – od szóstej rano na nogach, tylko z krótkimi przerwami na przekąszenie czegoś, ale jednocześnie, co ostatnio rzadko się zdarzało, zadowolona z dnia. Nareszcie było widać jakieś postępy w pracy. Pracownicy zaczynali być trochę nerwowi z powodu nadgodzin, ale hej, ona pracowała jeszcze dłużej i jakoś nie narzekała.

Obróciła się w drzwiach i pobiegła schodami na dół, zanim odezwą się wyrzuty sumienia. Dopadła do wiszącego na krześle fartucha jej ojca i rozgorączkowanymi palcami wygrzebała z kieszeni wymiętą paczkę Cameli. Po chwili namysłu odłożyła ją na miejsce, zabierając tylko jednego papierosa i na palcach opuściła laboratorium. Ściskając w dłoni swoje trofeum, ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi i żywym krokiem pomknęła po żwirowej ścieżce prowadzącej do domu. Była prawie pewna, że widziała na parapecie w kuchni zapalniczkę. Zatrzymała się nagle, widząc jak światło w sypialni jej rodziców zapala się. Serce zabiło jej mocniej w piersi. Było to kompletnie niedorzeczne, ale poczuła się jakby znowu miała szesnaście lat i wymykała się z domu. Była dorosła kobietą i… i taka konspiracja była niesamowicie odświeżającym uczuciem. Gdy po chwili światło zgasło, ruszyła dalej, śmiejąc się sama z siebie. Weszła na ganek i nie musiała nawet wchodzić do domu - kuchenne okno było otwarte na oścież. Włożyła przez nie rękę i spróbowała wymacać na parapecie zapalniczkę. Bezskutecznie. Przeklęła i zmieliła w spoconej dłoni papierosa. Powinna się streszczać, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie nie będzie się do niczego nadawał. Weszła do kuchni (drzwi również były otwarte – mama musiała je zostawić na wypadek gdyby któryś z Nameczan chciał coś przekąsić, bo przecież oczywiście nie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że oni nie jedzą) i zapaliła światło. Zapalniczka jednak leżała na parapecie, tuż pod samą ścianą. Wzięła ja do ręki i uśmiechnęła się do żółtej, szczerzącej się buźki na obudowie. _Misja ukończona_. Lekkim krokiem wyszła na zewnątrz i bezceremonialnie klapnęła sobie na schodach, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. _Pstryk._

O tak, to definitywnie był idealny wieczór na papierosa. Może stopnie trochę wbijały jej się w plecy i robiło się odrobinkę zbyt chłodno na siedzenie z odsłoniętymi ramionami, ale to uczucie... Naprawdę jej tego brakowało. Byłoby jeszcze milej, gdyby zamiast huczenia symulatora mogła posłuchać cykania świerszczy, ale co tam, dobre i to.

Jak gdyby ktoś tam na górze wysłuchał jej prośby, hałas ustał. Chwilę później światło w kapsule zgasło i z brzęczeniem otworzył się trap. To było niezwykłe. Gdyby ktoś trzy lata temu powiedział jej, że stworzą statek kosmiczny, zaśmiałaby się. Korporacja Kapsuła mierzyła wysoko, ale nie aż do gwiazd. Może za pięć, dziesięć lat pomyślałaby o eksplorowaniu kosmosu, ale teraz? Można było uznać, że był chociaż jeden plus pojawienia się Sayian na Ziemi... O, właśnie zbliżał się jeden z minusów.

Spodziewała się, że Vegeta jak zwykle zignoruje jej obecność i po prostu minie ją na schodach, ale ku jej zdziwieniu stanął tuż przy nich. Po prostu stał tak bez słowa, w przesiąkniętej potem koszulce i z rękami w kieszeniach szortów. Chciał ją przeprosić za to co powiedział wczoraj? Na to nie liczyła. I on nie powinien liczyć na przeprosiny z jej strony. Zresztą on powiedział coś przykrego, ona nie została dłużna, więc byli kwita.  
Minęła chwila, a on nadal się nie odzywał. To znaczy, że to ona miała go zagadnąć? To było trochę dziwne, ale ostatnimi czasu była zmuszona zmienić swoją definicję dziwności. Aż sama się dziwiła jak zrobiła się elastyczna. Czyli jednak te zajęcia z kontrolowania agresji na coś się przydały.

\- Mama mówiła, że chciałeś się widzieć z moim tatą?  
\- Tak. Już wrócił?  
\- Jakąś godzinę temu. Ale już się położył, porozmawiaj z nim jutro.  
\- Wy ziemianie żałośnie szybko się męczycie.  
\- Uważaj, nie pozwolę ci mówić źle o moim ojcu. Tatuś już jest w takim wieku, że powinien dużo odpoczywać. Czego z resztą prawie nigdy nie robi.

Zaciągnęła się mocno papierosem i przyjrzała się uważniej Vegecie: oparł się o poręcz schodków i nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zaraz uciec, jak to miał w zwyczaju gdy próbowała go zagadnąć. Sączące się z okna kuchni światło oświetlało jego wilgotne od potu czoło, lekko zmarszczone gdy pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Kapsułę 3.  
\- O co chciałeś zapytać ojca?  
\- A co ci do tego? – zapytał szorstko, ale w jego tonie brakowało towarzyszącego mu zawsze jadu. Wydawał się znużony, albo po prostu zbyt zmęczony, żeby się wykrzesać z siebie więcej złośliwości.  
\- Po prostu przypuszczam, że chodzi o symulator. A jeśli tak, to równie dobrze możesz zapytać mnie. Wiem o nim to samo co tata. Wiem, że to - powiedziała, kokieteryjnie wskazując na siebie - nie wygląda jak uosobienie naukowca, ale wierz mi: jedyne w czym ustępuję na tym polu mojemu ojcu, to lata doświadczenia.  
Jej rozmówca mruknął tylko powątpiewająco i zrobił ruch w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Więc? Przecież właśnie powiedziałam, że mogę ci pomóc.  
\- Miałem zamiar go zapytać na kiedy może przygotować statek do odlotu.  
\- Odlotu? Chcesz już opuścić Ziemię? Wydawało mi się, że planujesz tu być kiedy przywrócimy do życia Goku.  
\- I będę.  
\- Rozumiem – odparła, rozpierając się na schodach. - Masz jakieś niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia tam, w kosmosie? Jakieś prywatne interesy? Czekającą na ciebie na jakiejś planecie dziewczynę... albo chłopaka?  
\- Nie. Chcę się po prostu wyrwać z tej przeklętej planety... Co to za świństwo?  
\- To? Papieros. Chcesz spróbować?  
\- Skąd pomysł, że chciałbym to nawet wziąć do ręki? Śmierdzi jak diabli.  
\- Prawidłowa postawa. Palenie zabija. Ale jest dobre na nerwy.  
Vegeta prychnął pogardliwie.  
\- No co? - Bulma machnęła papierosem w jego stronę. - Mam o wiele bardziej stresujące życie niż ci się wydaje, przepraszam bardzo. Spędziłam ponad tydzień na rozpadającej się planecie, gonią mnie terminy i codziennie zaskakuje mnie wyczyszczona z jedzenia lodówka. Na dodatek za tydzień kończę dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, mój chłopak nie żyje i rozdwajają mi się końcówki.  
\- Jesteś żałosna.  
\- Ach tak? I mówi to ktoś, kogo jedyną życiową ambicją jest przerobić się na blond? Tak przy okazji – ten kolor nie będzie ci pasował.  
Ku jej zdziwieniu, Vegeta nie wydawał się obrażony jej słowami. Wprost przeciwnie, chyba nawet go rozbawiła.  
\- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o czym mówisz, prawda?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Myślisz, że to jest jakaś gra?  
Przechylił się przez poręcz, wyjął papierosa z jej dłoni i obracając go chwilę w palcach, cisnął nim w trawę.  
\- Hej!?  
\- Przekaż ojcu, że chcę się z nim widzieć z samego rana. - rzucił, mijając ją na schodach.

„Przekaż ojcu”? A co ona, jego goniec? Chociaż z drugiej strony to miłe, że Vegeta postanowił nie wyciągać go siłą z łóżka i zmusić do naszykowania statku jeszcze dzisiaj. Czyżby była dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja? Wydęła usta, wyglądając peta w trawie. Niech to, mogła się jeszcze zaciągnąć dwa czy trzy razy. Zapamięta to sobie.


	5. Kłopotliwe położenie

Drażniący ucho dźwięk zgrzytającej po dnie miski łyżeczki wyrwał Bulmę z półsnu. Drzemała nad płatkami śniadaniowymi, mechanicznie wkładając do ust łyżka po łyżce i usiłując nie zasnąć z twarzą w śniadaniu. Była sobota, siódma trzydzieści rano i Bulma czuła się jak zombie. Wczoraj, mimo wielkich planów położenia się spać jak człowiek, doczołgała się do łóżka dopiero po pierwszej w nocy. Wiedziała, że musi dziś wstać wcześnie, ale nieee, jak zwykle rozstąpił jej się czas i gdy zadzwonił budzik, chciała umrzeć.

Wstała od stołu i wrzuciła miskę do zlewu. W tej chwili szczerze podziwiała swoich rodziców: mama w każdą sobotę rano szła na aerobik, a tata codziennie punkt szósta zaczynał dzień kawką i papieroskiem. Ona sama wstawanie w weekendy przed dziewiątą uważała za przestępstwo. Dziś jednak wyjątkowo podjęła ten nadludzki wysiłek i podniosła się z łóżka wcześniej. Kilka dni temu postanowiła wreszcie wgramolić się do jeta i polecieć na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia. Nie widziała go i reszty od dnia kiedy wraz z Krillinem i Gohanem opuściła Ziemię. Powinna wybrać się tam wcześniej, ale nie mogła. Wmawiała sobie, że nie ma czasu, ale tak naprawdę nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać, że się boi. Wieczorem dnia kiedy wrócili na Ziemię zadzwoniła do Mistrza poinformować go, że właśnie wrócili... bez Goku i Krilina. To była okropna rozmowa. Genialny Żółw z pozornym spokojem zapytał co z resztą, ale słyszała w słuchawce jak głos mu się łamie. Potem podziękował za telefon i rozłączył się, nie dając jej szansy powiedzieć nic więcej. No bo i o czym było mówić? Rozumiała go. Kochał tych chłopców, przeżył ich śmierć już po raz drugi i choć wiadomo było, że niedługo do nich wrócą, to i tak bolało.

Chwyciła ze stołu portfel i kluczyki i już miała wyjść z domu kuchennymi drzwiami gdy usłyszała dzwonek. Zastanawiając się kto normalny o tej porze przeszkadza ludziom, pobiegła do frontowych drzwi i zarzuciła sobie na ramię torbę. Niechby się chociaż paliło, spławi intruza i wychodzi z domu. Jeśli dziś nie poleci, to najprawdopodobniej nie zrobi tego wcale.  
Otworzyła drzwi, spojrzała na swojego gościa i ukrywając zdziwienie, przywołała najbardziej uprzejmy uśmiech na jaki było ją stać.  
\- O, witam pani Mitsuko! Mamy nie ma...

Midori Mitsuko, zasuszona siedemdziesięciolatka o nieprzyjemnie wąskich ustach, mieszkająca w domu naprzeciwko, była dla Bulmy wcieleniem wszystkiego, co złe na ich luksusowym osiedlu. Ukryta za murami swojej rezydencji, zawsze pełna pretensji do całego świata, Mitsuko nawet bez wychodzenia z domu wiedziała kto się z kim pokłócił, kto się z kim rozwodzi i co robią w wolnym czasie jej sąsiedzi. Nic nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze i szczerze mówiąc, Bulma aż dziwiła się, że do tej pory Mitsuko nie wyśledziła, że w domu jej sąsiadów ukrywają się kosmici. Poza tym, już tak dawno nie zjawiała się w ich drzwiach z jakimiś skargami, że wraz z rodzicami powoli zaczynała podejrzewać, że coś się jej stało.

\- Właściwie to przyszłam do pani. – odparła sąsiadka lodowato uprzejmym tonem.  
\- Do mnie? Właśnie wychodziłam…  
\- To zajmie tylko chwilkę.  
\- W takim razie dobrze. – Bulma niechętnie otworzyła drzwi szerzej. - Niech pani wejdzie.

Kobieta przekroczyła próg, ale nie ruszyła się nawet o krok dalej. Obrzuciła salon szybkim, krytycznym spojrzeniem i zacisnęła niecierpliwie usta jakby to jej się spieszyło.  
\- Więc co mogę dla pani zrobić? – zapytała Bulma, nie puszczając klamki. Jeśli nie będzie specjalnie gościnna, może Mitsuko zaraz sobie pójdzie.  
\- Chodzi o dość niezręczną kwestię... – zaczęła sąsiadka. - Widzi pani... Absolutnie nie chcę się mieszać w pani życie osobiste, jakkolwiek nie było ono burzliwe... Ale naprawdę nie mogę tolerować tego, co ostatnio dzieje się w pani domu... a raczej na jego balkonach.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Chodzi o tego pani nowego znajomego... Absolutnie nie mam nic do imigrantów, ale musi pani zrozumieć, że to co on wyprawia jest naprawdę karygodne.  
\- Co konkretnie ma pani na myśli? – zapytała Bulma, zbita z tropu.  
\- Panno Briefs, ja rozumiem, że młodość ma swoje prawa, ale mogłaby pani poprosić swojego kochanka by miał na uwadze, że w tym kraju panują pewne zasady moralne i obyczajowe, których powinno się przestrzegać, nawet będąc obcokrajowcem.  
Bulma wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Mojego kochanka? Ma pani na myśli naszego gościa? Pani Mitsuko, skąd pani przyszło do głowy, że...  
\- Już mówiłam, nie mam zamiaru oceniać pani życia osobistego, nie ważne jak jest on kontrowersyjne. Chociaż na miejscu pani rodziców… - zawiesiła głos i pokręciła głową. - Proszę tylko, żeby zwróciła mu pani uwagę by nie paradował na zewnątrz jak go pan Bóg stworzył. Chciałabym pani przypomnieć, że na tej ulicy mieszkają dzieci i osoby starsze i takie widoki są zupełnie nie na miejscu. – Mitsiko cofnęła się za próg. – Byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna, gdyby zajęła się pani tą sprawą. Dobrego dnia.

Bulma, zszokowana, wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi i zamknęła za sąsiadką drzwi. Przez chwilę gapiła się jeszcze na klucze w swojej ręce próbując przypomnieć sobie po co je wzięła, aż otwierające się drzwi uderzyły ja w ramię i wyrwały z otępienia.  
\- Och, kochanie, nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam. – Bunny wychyliła się zza drzwi i pogłaskała córkę po ręku. - Właśnie minęłam się z panią Mitsuko. Czego chciała?  
\- Nasza sąsiadka właśnie poprosiła mnie, żebym przekonała swojego kochanka do zaprzestania siania publicznego zgorszenia na naszej ulicy.  
Jej matka uniosła idealnie wyskubane brwi w zdumieniu.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Mam zakazać Vegecie chodzenia nago po tarasie.  
Bunny zachichotała.  
\- Na jej miejscu kazałabym ci mu podziękować.  
\- MAMO!

***  
_Open your heart to me, darlin’! I’ll give you love if you, you turn the keyyyyyyyyyyy!_ \- Wykrzyczała Bulma i wyłączyła radio. Ostatnie dwie i pół godziny spędziła zdzierając gardło wraz z Madonną i jej ‘The Best of…”, podziwiając widoki i starając nie zderzyć się z wlatującym jej w drogę ptactwem. Mimo to, droga na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia jeszcze nigdy tak jej się nie dłużyła. Może to dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy nie leciała tam z tak ciężkim sercem. Nie miała pojęcia jaką atmosferę tam zastanie - co prawda minęło już trochę czasu, ale wiedziała, że w rozmowie w końcu dojdą do tematu śmierci Krillina, czego bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciała. Jej udało się już dojść do siebie, ha, nawet patrzyła na to wszystko pozytywnie, w końcu już niedługo on do nich wróci, Yamcha też, więc czemu wracać do czegoś co i tak zaraz nie będzie miało znaczenia?  
Wizyta była niezapowiedziana – chciała zobaczyć jak sobie radzą sami bez Krillina. Wybrała się z samego rana rano, licząc, że ich zastanie (popołudniem mogliby już wybyć do miasta, kto wiedział od której otwierali tam kluby ze striptizem) a nawet jeśli nie, to posiedzi sobie na plaży i na nich poczeka.

  
Gdy dotarła na miejsce, zmartwiła się, że chyba się z nimi rozminęła. I, biorąc pod uwagę stan wyspy, to chyba o całe tygodnie. Poprzewracane przez wiatr leżaki zdążyły do połowy zasypać się piaskiem, kontener na śmieci ledwo co było widać zza góry odpadków, a foliowe reklamówki pędziły sobie lekko po ziemi jak liście jesienią. Wylądowała jeta na w miarę czystym skrawku plaży i z niesmakiem popatrzyła na dom. Mimo że podwórko wyglądało jakby przeszedł przez nie tajfun, uchylone drzwi i dochodzące ją z domu odgłosy telewizora zdradzały, że jednak byli w domu. Przeglądając się brudnemu gankowi stanęła w wejściu i zapukała w uchylone drzwi. Potrwało chwilę zanim jej pukanie przedarło się przez dźwięk ustawionego na cały regulator telewizora, nadającego oczywiście poranny aerobik. Drzwi otworzył jej Genialny Żółw, nadal w piżamie.  
\- Hej, jak się masz? – powitała go, usiłując nie skrzywić się kiedy ze środka domu doleciał ją jakiś smród.  
Mistrz poprawił sobie kołnierz piżamy i otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
\- Bulma? A co ty tu robisz?  
\- Mogę wejść?  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście, wchodź.

Podejrzewała, że bez Krilina zastanie tam bajzel, ale to co zobaczyła po wejściu do domu przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Podłoga była tak usłana papierami, foliami i gazetami, że do kanapy prowadziła tylko wąska ścieżynka jako tako czystej podłogi. Przed telewizorem stały dwie, niebezpiecznie chylące się ku sobie sterty gazet, a pod stolikiem na kawę zalegała kolekcja puszek po piwie. Wystarczało spojrzeć dalej, żeby zobaczyć, że kuchnia prezentuje się nawet lepiej – na stole stała chyba połowa zastawy stołowa jaką mieli, a druga połowa moczyła się w zlewie, sądząc po zapachu, już kilka ładnych tygodni. Podejrzewała, że w lodówce pleśń i kultury bakterii rozwinęły się co najmniej do epoki brązu, ale tego nie miała zamiaru nie sprawdzać. Bulma sama była niezłą bałaganiarą, ale nawet gdyby się postarała, nie dałaby rady tak zapuścić domu.  
\- Ocho! Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą? – Oolong, siedzący pod telewizorem z miską płatków śniadaniowych, uniósł łyżkę w powitalnym geście. - Co cię do nas sprowadza? Coś się stało?  
\- Co? Nie! – podeszła bliżej, stąpając ostrożnie między śmieciami - Byłam w pobliżu i pomyślałam, że do was wpadnę, zobaczę jak żyjecie.  
\- Byłaś w pobliżu? - spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. - W pobliżu czego?  
Zawahała się.  
\- Po prostu pomyślałam, że was odwiedzę. Przecież to nie tak, że widujemy się tylko gdy coś zagraża Ziemi.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz… - Oolong prychnął i wrócił do konsumowania śniadania.  
Genialny Żółw zepchnął z kanapy styropianowe tacki po jedzeniu na wynos i poprawił poduszki.  
\- Siadaj, siadaj. Zrobić ci herbaty?  
\- Nie, dzięki. – odpowiedziała. I tak nie mieli czystych naczyń żeby ją jej podać.

  
Ostrożnie usiadła na lepiącej się kanapie, gratulując sobie, że nie miała na sobie niczego, czego nie byłoby jej żal potem od razu spalić.  
Oolong jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do oglądania kołyszących się w rytm muzyki biustów na ekranie a Genialny Żółw kręcił się niespokojnie po pokoju, dyskretnie próbując uprzątnąć panujący w domu bałagan.  
\- Trochę tu zaniedbaliście. – rzuciła Bulma, próbując przekrzyczeć entuzjastyczny świergot instruktorki fitness kołyszącej krągłościami na ekranie telewizora.  
\- Od kiedy Krillina nie ma, trochę nam nie wychodzi gospodarzenie... To on sprzątał. – powiedział Genialny Żółw po namyśle. - I gotował. I robił zakupy.  
\- Wy tego nie robicie?  
\- Robimy.  
\- Tyle, że nie bardzo nam to wychodzi - dodał Oolong nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.  
\- Chyba radzimy sobie całkiem nieźle. – zaprzeczył Genialny Żółw z kuchni. - Przecież sprzątamy się od czasu do czasu…  
\- …Gdy smród staje się bardziej uciążliwy.  
\- A kto to robi? – zapytała Bulma bez przekonania.  
\- Ciągniemy zapałki. Zgadnij to zawsze wyciąga tą dłuższą. – Oolong wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.  
\- Krillin was zabije gdy wróci.  
\- Spoko Maroko, jak wróci to będzie się cieszył, że jest wystarczająco żywy żeby sprzątać. Z resztą on lubi sprzątać.  
\- Lubi?  
\- No skoro zawsze to robi, to chyba lubi. Z resztą, ile nam jeszcze zostało dni?  
\- Sześćdziesiąt… osiem?  
\- Ano właśnie. Luzik. Lepiej opowiadaj jak wam się żyje w tym tłoku. Wszyscy Nameczanie cali i zdrowi? Nikt jeszcze nie wzywał policji ze skargą, że ukrywacie w domu zielone ludziki?  
\- Jak na razie nie. Jesteśmy ostrożni.  
\- A ten gość co u Ciebie mieszka? Sayiacośtam? Jak on się tam nazywa?  
\- Vegeta. A to jest akurat zabawne. Mieszkamy pod jednym dachem a bywają dni, że w ogóle go nie widuję. A kiedy już go spotykam najczęściej nic nie mówi albo rzuca coś złośliwego, jakby był urażony, że musi u nas mieszkać.  
\- Nie wierzę, że pozwoliłaś mu u was zostać. A jeszcze bardziej nie mogę uwierzyć, że was wszystkich jeszcze nie pozabijał.  
\- Chyba nawet on wie, że nie odpłaca się ludziom za gościnność podrzynając im gardła we śnie. A tak właściwie to nie ma z nim większych kłopotów. A moi rodzice nie wiedzieć czemu są nim zachwyceni. Mama w szczególności. Nic tylko dla niego gotuje. A je tyle co Goku. Wydajemy fortunę na jedzenie.  
\- No ty raczej nie masz z tym problemu. Na biednego nie trafiło.  
Bulma przewróciła oczami. Oolong nie byłby sobą gdyby nie mógł jej wypomnieć, że ma za dużo pieniędzy.  
\- A może dlatego jeszcze żyjecie? Bo dobrze go karmicie?  
\- Dlaczego tak się uparłeś na to, że Vegeta nas pozabija?  
\- Bo po to się tu zjawił? Teraz macie spokój, ale zobaczysz, to tylko kwestia czasu. Może będzie miał większy ubaw, jak pozarzyna nas wszystkich tuż przez tym jak wskrzesimy Goku?  
\- Możesz sobie przybić piątkę z jego żoną, też sugerowała mi w zeszłym tygodniu, że jestem nienormalna pozwalając mu u nas zostać.  
\- Żona Goku u was była? – Genialny Żółw wreszcie zdecydował się włączyć do rozmowy. Miała wcześniej rację, wydawał się przygaszony. Może powinna coś zrobić żeby poprawić mu humor? Oczywiście coś, co nie wymagało pokazywania bielizny. Było jej go szkoda, ale nie aż tak.  
\- Bo to rozsądna dziewczyna. – Oolong ostrożnie odstawił miskę na szczyt sterty naczyń w zlewie.  
\- Nie powiedziałabym.  
Genialny Żółw w końcu porzucił i tak bezskuteczne próby sprzątnięcia domu i przysiadł na brzegu kanapy.  
\- Czyli za nieco ponad dwa miesiące wszystko wróci do normy?  
\- No tak… Tylko zastanawiam się, jak to zrobimy. Nameczańskie kule dają nam trzy życzenia, a zanim wskrzesimy chłopaków, musimy najpierw przenieść ich dusze na Ziemię. Samo wskrzeszenie ich trochę mijało by się z celem skoro Namek już nie istnieje.  
\- Tylko zmarnowalibyśmy życzenia. Dobrze, że o tym pomyślałaś.  
Wolała nie wspominać im, że to Vegecie powinni być wdzięczni za ten pomysł.  
\- Hmm… Mamy trzy życzenia, a pięć osób do wskrzeszenia.  
\- Może poprośmy o wskrzeszenie wszystkich ludzi zabitych na Namek? Tylko tych dobrych, oczywiście.  
\- Niby tak, ale co z Yamchą, Tienem i Chaozu?  
Oolong westchnął zniecierpliwiony.  
\- A nie da się tego jakoś hurtowo załatwić?  
\- Chyba nie. Jest za dużo rozbieżności między tym jak zginęli.  
\- Czyli w zasadzie po przeniesieniu ich dusz na Ziemię zostaje nam jedno życzenie do podziału?  
\- Na to wygląda. I jeszcze Nameczanie będą potrzebowali jednego żeby dostać nową planetę  
\- To będziesz musiała im nieba przychylić żeby zechcieli nam pozwolić na zabranie wszystkich życzeń. A to i tak będzie za mało.  
\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy. A z Nameczanami nie będzie problemu. Są tak mili, że na pewno na wszystko się zgodzą.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję. Krillin musi wrócić. Bo bez niego długo dalej tu nie pociągniemy. Emocjonalnie, ma się rozumieć.

  
To był właśnie podstawowy problem - wybór tego, kto powinien wrócić pierwszy był skomplikowany. Ona tęskniła za Yamchą, ale mogła sobie jeszcze jakiś czas poradzić sama. Nie to co chłopaki. Nie mówiąc już o Gohanie i Chi-Chi. Goku w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat więcej go nie było z nimi niż był, a chłopiec potrzebował ojca. Szczególnie mając taką matkę.

  
W pokoju nastała niezręczna cisza. Może Oolong miał rację mówiąc, że trzymały ich razem tylko zagrożenia czyhające na Ziemię? Zawsze kiedy była na wyspie, coś się działo. Albo przynajmniej byli tu nią też Goku i Krillin . To ich obecność sprawiała, że Oolong i Mistrz stawali się znośni. Ale kiedy ich zabrakło…Nigdy wcześniej nie kwestionowała siły ich przyjaźni. Pewnie, nie spotykali się specjalnie często, właściwie nawet nie utrzymywali regularnego kontaktu. W końcu Goku nie pofatygował się nawet żeby powiadomić ich o tym, że urodził mu się syn… No ale takie było życie, nie byli już bandą nastolatków włóczących się po świecie w poszukiwaniu przygód. Każde z nich poszło w swoja stronę i niesamowitości jakie ich ostatnio spotykały: podróże w kosmos, zmagania z niezwyciężonymi przewodnikami, tłumaczenie przedstawicielom pozaziemskiej cywilizacji jak obiera się pomarańcze… To było tylko wciśnięcie pauzy w ich codziennej egzystencji.

  
Bulma podskoczyła na kanapie kiedy telefon w jej torebce zaświergotał. Rzuciła się go odebrać - każda wymówka była dobra żeby się na chwilę się wyrwać z tej ciążącej ciszy. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz – numer był nieznany. Zaryzykowała i odebrała.  
\- Halo?  
Odpowiedziały jej jakieś trzaski. Zasięg na wyspie był fatalny.  
\- Proszę powtórzyć, nic nie słyszę!  
Wyszła przed dom, jak gdyby to miało pomóc. O dziwo, zadziałało.  
\- Czy rozmawiam z Bulmą Briefs?  
\- Tak, przy telefonie.  
\- Witam. Dzwonię do pani z tygodnika Rytm Finansów. Przepraszam, że zawracam głowę w weekend, ale jeśli pani pozwoli, zajmę pani dosłownie dwie minuty.  
Zazgrzytała zębami. Mówiła Chiyo tyle razy, żeby nikomu nie podawała numeru jej prywatnej komórki, ale ta dziewucha nigdy nie robi tego o co się ją prosi.  
\- Czy to nie może poczekać do poniedziałku?  
\- Chodzi tylko o potwierdzenie pani nominacji na stanowisko prezesa. Chcieliśmy o tym wspomnieć w poniedziałkowym wydaniu.  
Bulma się skrzywiła. Czy dobrze usłyszała?  
\- A mogę wiedzieć skąd ma pani tą informację?  
\- Wiem, że jeszcze nie wydaliście państwo oficjalnego oświadczenia, ale już mówi się, że pani ojciec z końcem miesiąca ogłosi swoje przejście na emeryturę.  
Bulma o mało co nie wypuściła telefonu z dłoni. To nie była prawda. Tatuś przecież by jej tego nie zrobił…  
Odchrząknęła i najspokojniejszym głosem na jaki było ją stać odparła:  
\- Nie mogę się wypowiadać w tym temacie dopóki nie zostanie to podane do publicznej informacji.  
\- Rozumiem. W takim razie pozwolę sobie zadzwonić ponownie kiedy już zostanie wydane oficjalne oświadczenie.  
\- Tak, tak proszę zrobić.  
\- Dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam za niepokojenie w weeke…

Bulma rozłączyła się. Ze zmartwiałą twarzą jeszcze przez dobrą minutę wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz telefonu. Jak to mówi się? Jak to na emeryturę? Drżącymi rękami wybrała ich numer domowy. Po kilku sygnałach rozłączyła się i zadzwoniła na numer komórki ojca. Usłyszała tylko głos z automatu informujący, że abonent jest czasowo niedostępny.  
Wściekła, wcisnęła telefon do kieszeni. To nie mogła być prawda. Ta dziennikarka usłyszała pewnie jakąś plotkę i próbowała zrobić sensację z niczego. Już ona sobie porozmawia z jej przełożonymi. Zobaczy jak to jest zdenerwować Bulmę Briersf bez powodu! Tylko jak ona się nazywała? Chyba się nawet nie przedstawiła. Ale Chiyo powinna wiedzieć, w końcu ona dała tej kobiecie jej numer… Trudno, będzie musiała ją zapytać o tą cholerną pismaczkę w poniedziałek.  
Dygocząc ze wściekłości, jeszcze raz wyciągnęła telefon. Było już prawie południe. Rodzice na pewno poszli do Nameczan i nie wyjdą stamtąd aż do obiadu. Nie miała cierpliwości aż tyle czekać. Musiała dowiedzieć się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie tak sobie zaplanowała ten dzień, ale jeśli zostanie tu choć chwilę dłużej, oszaleje z niepewności.  
Pobiegła do jeta i wyciągnęła kluczyki. Już miała wsiadać, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała się pożegnać. Biegiem wróciła do domu i nawet nie przestępując progu zawołała:  
\- Dzięki za gościnę, ale muszę się już zbierać.  
\- Jak to? Tak szybko? – zapytał Mistrz. – Myślałem, że zostaniesz dłużej.  
\- Miałam ważny telefon z pracy.  
\- No to leć, skoro twoje imperium cię potrzebuje. – powiedział smętnie Oolong. – Miałem nadzieję, że skoro już tu jesteś, to pomożesz nam trochę posprzątać?  
\- Ja?  
\- No bo kobiety znają się lepiej na sprzątaniu niż faceci? I to nie seksizm, to prawda! – dodał, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. – Tylko dzięki Puar jeszcze do końca nie utonęliśmy w brudzie. Ale ostatnio i jej coś nie wychodzi.  
Puar. Zupełnie o niej zapomniała.  
\- Właśnie. Nie widziałam jej tutaj. Jest w domu?  
Oolong i Żółw wymienili pojrzenia.  
\- Tak, jest. Na górze.  
\- To może pójdę do niej się przywitać zanim pójdę?  
\- Możesz spróbować.

  
Bulma popatrzyła na nich zdziwiona i wspięła się po schodach. Przez uchylone drzwi jednej z sypialni zobaczyła kotkę. Oglądała telewizję. A raczej tępo patrzyła się w ekran.  
Bulma zapukała ostrożnie do drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka.  
\- Hej, Puar, jak się masz?  
Puar odwróciła się od telewizora i jakby z trudem skupiła wzrok na Bulmie.  
\- O, wydawało mi się, że to ciebie słyszałam na dole.  
\- I nie przyszłaś się przywitać?  
Puar uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Wyglądała na smutną i zmęczoną. Bulma nagle poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Po tym jak zginął Yamcha, Puar została na wyspie, a Bulmie nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, żeby zaprosić ją do siebie. Była zbyt zajęta przygotowaniami do podróży na Namek; to w głównej mierze pomogło jej przejść do porządku dziennego z tym, że Yamchy z nimi nie ma. Puar nie powinna mieć jej tego za złe, w końcu to głownie dzięki niej uzyskali dostęp do nameczańskich smoczych kul i to dzięki niej już niedługo Yamcha do nich wróci.

  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Chłopaki nie dają ci za bardzo w kość?  
\- Nie. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna Żółwiowi, że pozwolił mi z nimi zostać. Jakoś nie mogłam zostać sama w mieszkaniu.  
Yamcha za pieniądze ze swojego pierwszego kontraktu baseballowego kupił niewielki apartament w centrum miasta. Na początku prawie z niego nie korzystał, mieszkając w ich domu, ale ostatnimi czasy tak często zrywali i schodzili się z powrotem, że praktycznie przeniósł się już do siebie na stałe, a w jego pokoju w Korporacji Kapsuła zostało już tylko kilka jego drobiazgów. Śmiał się, że to na wypadek gdyby po jakiejś większej kłótni Bulma chciała spalić jego rzeczy. Co już się kiedyś zdarzało.  
\- Nie martw się. Już niedługo będziesz musiała tu zostać. Jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące z kawałkiem i Yamcha do nas wróci. Już jesteśmy bliżej niż dalej.  
Puar zareagowała tylko lekkim kiwnięciem. Bulmie ścisnęło się serce.  
\- Ej, a może zabierzesz się ze mną? Urządzimy sobie babski wieczór, pogadamy, obejrzymy jakiś film. Albo wyjdziemy gdzieś potańczyć! Wyglądasz jakby przydałoby ci się trochę rozerwać. Co ty na to?  
\- Chyba nie jestem w nastroju. Może innym razem?  
Bulma wycofała się do drzwi. Znała Puar i wiedziała, że nie robiła tego specjalnie, ale jej zachowanie, jej żałoba zawstydzały Bulmę. To, że ona nie zamknęła się w domu i nie wpadła w depresję nie pomniejszało jej straty. Ona swoje smutki zagłuszała wpadając w wir pracy, cały żal i frustrację przelewając w pożyteczną siłę. Puar musiała jej to wybaczyć. Yamcha na pewno też by to zrozumiał.  
\- Ok. Innym razem. Gdybyś jednak zmieniła zdanie, masz mój numer. Dzwoń kiedy tylko chcesz i zaraz po ciebie wpadnę.  
Blady uśmiech jakim obdarzyła ją Puar mówił, że nie ma co liczyć na ten telefon.

***

  
Nie bez trudu Bulma zamknęła okno w sypialni i poprawiła stargane przez wiatr zasłonki. Na dworze rozpętała się prawdziwa wichura – deszcz prawie poziomo zacinał w okna, a niebo co chwilę przecinały błyskawice. Bulma nie należała do ludzi bojących się byle burzy, ale nie czuła się komfortowo w domu sama kiedy pogoda na zewnątrz wskazywała na początek apokalipsy.  
Gdy tylko wróciła do domu, pobiegła do ogrodu żeby porozmawiać z ojcem, ale nie znalazła go tam. Nie było go też w laboratorium. Znalazła tylko na kuchennym stole kartkę zapisaną okrągłym pismem jej matki. Jesteśmy w kinie, wrócimy późno, całuski! W sumie to lepiej, że ich nie zastała - przez całą drogę do domu nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym po powiedziała dziennikarka i zastanawiała się jak porozmawiać o tym z ojcem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że podjąłby taką decyzję bez konsultacji z nią. Jeśli chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę, mógł jej kupić nowy samochód albo diamentowe kolczyki, a nie zrzucać na nią odpowiedzialność za całą firmę!

  
Kiedy okazało się, że rodziców nie ma w domu, nawet się ucieszyła. Miała czas, żeby trochę ochłonąć i przemyśleć na zimno całą sytuację. Odgrzała sobie obiad który troskliwie zostawiła w lodówce jej mama. Aż dziw, że Vegeta uszanował karteczkę z jej imieniem na talerzu i nie pochłonął jej porcji razem z resztą obiadu. Pomyślała, żeby iść potem do pracowni i zająć się pracą do czasu aż rodzice wrócą, ale była zbyt wykończona spędzeniem prawie pięciu godzin w podróży żeby spędzić kolejne kilka godzin na niewygodnym krześle. Zabrała ze sobą talerz, usiadła na kanapie w salonie i następne kilka godzin spędziła skacząc po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś sensownego.

  
Zdążyło się już ściemnić, a jej rodzice dalej nie wrócili. Trochę się zmartwiła, biorąc pod uwagę piekło na zewnątrz, ale podejrzewała, że po prostu poszli jeszcze gdzieś potańczyć. To było godne podziwu. Po trzydziestu latach małżeństwa nadal jak para zakochanych nastolatków chodzili na regularne randki. Ona sama nie pamiętała już kiedy ostatnio była na randce z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Jasne, chodzili z Yamchą coś zjeść na mieście, czasami nawet zahaczali po drodze o kino, ale nie było w tym krzty romantyczności. Kiedyś, gdy ich związek był jeszcze w powijakach i nie zrywali ze sobą co kilka miesięcy, potrafiła pod wpływem chwili kupić bilet na samolot tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć mecz jego drużyny na drugim końcu świata. Teraz szczytem romantyczności było dla niej ogolenie nóg przed pójściem do łóżka. Czy tak miał właśnie wyglądać ich związek? Tak wyglądała dorosłość? Za chwilę będzie miała trzydzieści lat i jeśli tak malowała się reszta jej życia uczuciowego, to ona podziękuje.  
Weszła do łazienki i odkręciła gorącą wodę. Usiała na brzegu wanny i ściągnęła buty. Nie czuła się inaczej niż wtedy kiedy miała dziewiętnaście lat. No, może była trochę mądrzejsza o życiowe doświadczenie i mniej porywcza, ale wcale nie czuła się jak dorosła.

  
Wlała do wanny jagodowy płyn do kąpieli, ściągnęła ubranie i z westchnieniem zatopiła się w pachnącej pianie.  
Ludzie w jej wieku zakładali już rodziny albo przeciwnie, harowali po 12 godzin dziennie żeby pozwolić sobie na wzięcie kredytu na kawalerkę w lepszej części miasta. Ona nigdy nie musiała płaszczyć się przed przełożonymi i siedzieć po godzinach żeby wspiąć się po drabinie kariery – pozycja na samym szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego była już jej zapewniona z racji urodzenia. Mimo to Bulma była dumna z tego co osiągnęła – mogła przecież żyć spokojnie wydając pieniądze tatusia na podróże i imprezy, ale zamiast tego ciężko pracowała. Już praktycznie połowa produktów spod marki Korporacja Kapsuła była jej pomysłu. I, nie chwaląc się, od kiedy zaczęła aktywnie uczestniczyć w zarządzaniu firmą, nigdy nie mieli się lepiej. Jej ojciec nie był biznesmenem – sukces zawdzięczał swojemu naukowemu geniuszowi i sprzyjającej koniunkturze. Wystarczyło, że swoje wynalazki pokazał odpowiednim ludziom, a pieniądze same zaczęły pchać mu się do kieszeni. Kiedy jednak firma rozrosła się na tyle, że trzeba było wynająć biurowiec w środku miasta i zaczęto od niego oczekiwać, że będzie się tam regularnie pojawiał, doktor Briesfs z ulgą, gdy tylko dorosła, wydelegował do tego ją. Raz, że zdecydowanie lepiej niż on radziła sobie z ludźmi w garniturach, dwa, była dobrą wizytówką firmy. O to chodziło? Miała być młodą, przebojową kobietą u sterów olbrzymiej firmy? Progresywność swoja drogą, ale czym innym było reprezentowanie firmy na konferencjach, a czym innym bycie odpowiedzialnym za całą firmę i za setki pracowników dla niej pracujących.

  
Bulma westchnęła i przyjrzała się swoim pomarszczonym od wody palcom. Nie powinna być taka samolubna. Miała przecież wszystko czego dusza zapragnie. Wartą miliardy firmę, ogromny dom, kochających rodziców i wspaniałe perspektywy na przyszłość. Powinna nie mieć absolutnie żadnych powodów do narzekania. Kto miał od niej lepiej? Weźmy na przykład takiego Vegetę: on nie miał dosłownie niczego. Nawet ciuchy które nosił na grzbiecie były tam tylko dlatego, że ona mu je kupiła. Nie miał rodziny, domu, zabrano mu nawet jego własną planetę. Chwilowo był skazany na korzystanie z ich dobroci. I nawet jeśli chciałby wrócić skąd przyszedł, to chyba nie będą go chcieli po tym co stało się na Namek. Jeśli w ogóle miałby gdzie wracać. Skoro ten Frieza był praktycznie panem wszechświata, to co teraz działo się w kosmosie? Międzygalaktyczna anarchia? A może powinni spodziewać się kogoś, kto przybędzie na ziemię go pomścić? Kto miałby im wtedy pomóc? Vegeta? Może na razie ich nie skrzywdził, w końcu nie był tak głupi żeby gryźć rękę która go karmi, ale raczej by im nie pomógł. Przecież praktycznie przyrzekł, że ich wszystkich zabije. Co było w sumie bezsensowne. Miał się gdzie podziać wyłącznie dzięki jej dobroci. Powinien okazać trochę wdzięczności, prawda? Po za tym był zbyt słaby – jeśli w ogóle można było go tak określić - by zmierzyć się z Goku. Więc co zamierzał zrobić? Nie miał najmniejszych szans na pokonanie go, to był fakt. Czy Vegeta świadomie chciał podjąć wyzwanie, które było czystym samobójstwem? Była pewna, że tym razem nie pozwoliłby, by jego Goku darował mu życie, a znając Goku, wiedziała, że znowu nie będzie chciał go zabić. Żeby zmusić Goku do walczenia na serio, Vegeta będzie musiał zrobić coś naprawdę złego, na przykład... zabić jego przyjaciół.

  
Bulma zadrżała. Podniosła się z chłodnej już wody i narzuciła na siebie szlafrok. Ale co ona mogła zrobić? Zapukać w drzwi kapsuły i zapytać go uprzejmie co planuje? Pilnować, aby lodówka była zawsze wypełniona po brzegi żeby nie miał pretekstu do poprzetrącania im karków? Z resztą jeśli nadal nie porzucił planów podbicia Ziemi, i tak nic by na nie nie pomogła. I dlaczego to ona miała się tym martwić? To, że wszyscy obrońcy Ziemi czekali w kolejce na wskrzeszenie nie oznaczało, że to nagle ona była odpowiedzialna za pokój na świecie. Ostatnimi czasy miała tyle na głowie, że to, czy ich gość planuje eksterminację ludzkości o dziwno nie plasowało się na pierwszym miejscu na liście jej problemów. Wytarła włosy i spojrzała w lustro. Jeszcze trochę życia w takim stresie i zacznie znajdować na swojej głowie siwe włosy.  
Zeszła na dół do kuchni poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Mama nie pochwalałaby takiego podjadania przed snem, ale czego oczy nie widzą... Bulma otworzyła lodówkę… i ją zamknęła. Pomijając wyschniętą połówkę cytryny i butelkę wody, nie było tam absolutnie niczego. Mogła przyrzec, że kiedy ostatni raz tam zaglądała po powrocie do domu, na półkach jeszcze coś było. Kiedy on zdążył to zjeść? Przecież pomijając kąpiel, nie ruszała się z salonu. Rzuciła nienawistne spojrzenie na kapsułę stojącą na podwórku. No tak, najpierw obrabował lodówkę, a teraz marnował ich prąd na walkę z grawitacją. Powinna mu pokazać rachunki za tą gościnę. Może w końcu okazałby trochę wdzięczności.

  
Już miała poszukać jakiejś zupki chińskiej zachomikowanej w kuchennej szufladzie, gdy usłyszała kichnięcie. Zamarła. Była przecież sama w domu - rodzice na pewno jeszcze nie wrócili – słyszałaby samochód na podjeździe, żaden z Nameczan mimo gorących próśb rodziców jeszcze nigdy nie przekroczył progu ich domu, a pracujący silnik komory grawitacyjnej świadczył, że to nie mógł być Vegeta. Bulma najciszej jak potrafiła zamknęła szufladę i po chwili wahania chwyciła największy ze stojących w stojaku na blacie kuchennym noży. Na palcach, dziękując w duchu własnemu lenistwu, nie pozwalającemu jej poszukać swoich kapci gdy wychodziła z pokoju, z duszą na ramieniu ruszyła ku salonowi. Zdrowy rozsądek mówił jej, że powinna zawołać któregoś z Nameczan do pomocy, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę gdyby okazało się, że to wszystko tylko wyobraźnia, karmiona kilkoma dniami bez porządnego snu i wysłuchaną w drodze powrotnej z wyspy Genialnego Żółwia audycją o wzroście przestępczości w kraju. Po cichutku zakradła się do włącznika światła. Jak na złość, dziś była bezksiężycowa noc i salon, z oknami wychodzącymi na ogród, z dala od ulicznych latarni, pogrążony był w kompletnym mroku. Bulmę przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy z głębi pokoju doszedł ją cichy pomruk. Wstrzymując oddech, pożegnała się w myślach z rodziną, uniosła rękę w której trzymała nóż, a drugą walnęła w kontakt, zapalając wszystkie żarówki.  
Gdy zobaczyło, co tak naprawdę wydawało odgłosy w salonie, głośno wypuściła wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

  
Piccolo siedzący na kanapie spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na trzymany przez nią nóż i skrzywił się.  
Bulma z zakłopotaną miną opuściła nóż i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

  
\- Wybacz, przestraszyłam się. Nie myślałam, że to ty.  
\- A kogo spodziewałaś się tutaj zastać o tej porze, siedzącego w ciemnościach?  
Już otworzyła usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale nagle słowa „miejscowej wersji Kuby Rozpruwacza” wydały jej się bardzo głupie.  
Trwali tak przez chwilę z niezręcznym milczeniu, on na kanapie, ona z rzeźnickim nożem w ręku, a ciszę wypełniało tylko miarowe tykanie zegara stojącego przy telewizorze.  
W końcu Bulma przygasiła światła, zostawiając tylko żarówkę nad schodami i usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko Nameczanina. Po chwili zastanowienia odłożyła nóż na stolik pomiędzy nimi.  
\- A co ty tu właściwie robisz? Masz już dość towarzystwa Nameczan?  
\- Twoja matka zapoznała ich rano ze wspaniałym urządzeniem jakim jest radio.  
Bulma zaśmiała się.  
\- Słuchają za głośno?  
\- Zaczęli śpiewać.  
Bulma stłumiła chichot.  
\- I dopiero teraz im uciekłeś? Długo już tu jesteś? Nie słyszałam jak wchodziłeś.  
\- Jestem tu już od dobrej godziny.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Przecież przechodziła przez salon w drodze do kuchni, co prawda nie zapalała światła, ale i tak musiała mu to oddać: naprawdę był mistrzem skradania się.  
Piccolo kichnął znowu. I to był doprawdy niesamowity widok.  
\- Chusteczkę? – zapytała, podając mu stojący na stole karton. – Przeziębiłeś się?  
Zignorował jej gest.  
\- Nameczanie się nie przeziębiają.  
\- Jesteś pewny? W końcu sypiacie na ziemi. Propozycja mamy nadal jest ważna, możecie przenieść się do wolnych sypialni na górze. Może będzie trochę ciasnawo, ale…  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
\- To może to alergia? Nie jesteś uczulony na koty?

  
Kanapa w salonie zawsze była zasłana kocim włosiem. Scratch i reszta kociej kompanii przesiadywała w domu kiedy na dworze robiło się nieprzyjemnie, zalegając na wszystkich dostępnych meblach. Ostatnio mieli z tym mniej problemów – koty w poszukiwaniu pieszczot udawały się do ogrodu zimowego - Nameczanie ubóstwiali wiali ich wesołą menażerię z wzajemnością.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział. Bulmę to nie zaskoczyło. Z resztą Nameczan szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, byli miłymi i gadatliwymi istotami i nawet jeśli nawet nie do końca cieszyli się z pobytu na Ziemi, nie dawali tego po sobie poznać. Piccolo zaś… Zdawało się, że przebywanie pod ich dachem traktował jako przykry obowiązek.  
Na dworze wciąż lało, więc nie miał wyjścia - albo mógł wrócić do edukujących się muzycznie Nameczan albo posiedzieć tu z nią. Bulma rozsiadła się w fotelu. Nie miała jeszcze nigdy okazji zamienić z nim więcej niż dwa słowa. A to on był jedyną osobą w tym domu, która mogła rozwiać jej obawy. Założyła nogę na nogę, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że nic nie ma pod szlafrokiem. Chociaż jego to chyba nie obchodziło? Nameczanie byli przecież aseksualni. Mimo to, naciągnęła poły szlafroka na nogi.

  
\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy bezpieczni?  
\- Nawet ja nie słyszę stąd muzyki, więc tak.  
Bulma była zbyt zszokowana żeby się zaśmiać. Nie podejrzewała Piccolo o posiadanie poczucia humoru. O ile to miał być żart.  
\- Miałam na myśli Ziemię. Teraz, kiedy zabrakło chłopaków, wydaje się, że ty jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją gdyby coś się wydarzyło zanim przywrócimy ich do życia. Ty i Gohan. Ale przecież nie będziemy zwalać bezpieczeństwa planety na barki sześciolatka.  
Tak jak to zrobili kiedy zjawili się Sayianie. Do tej pory nie ogarniała umysłem jak ktoś taki jak Chi-Chi mógł na to pozwolić.  
\- Jeśli coś się wydarzy, nameczańscy wojownicy nam pomogą. Są to winni Ziemianom.  
\- Ale powinniśmy się bać? Frieza został pokonany, ale znając nasze szczęście, niedługo znowu przywleką się jakieś kłopoty. Nawet jeden potencjalny mieszka pod moim dachem.  
\- Martwisz się Vegetą?  
\- Ostatnio wszyscy usilnie próbują mnie przekonać, że zaproszenie go do nas było błędem. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie ma w tym racji. Czy on coś planuje?  
\- A skąd mam to wiedzieć?  
\- Bo masz doświadczenie w byciu złym?  
\- I dzięki temu miałbym wiedzieć co siedzi w jego głowie? – zapytał z wyrzutem.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ja nawet nie rozumiem czemu służy to wasze porównywanie się kto jest silniejszy. Więc?  
Piccolo westchnął zrezygnowany.  
\- Wątpię, żeby Vegeta próbował czegokolwiek zanim wróci Goku. Nie jest głupi. Nic nie zrobi zanim nie będzie wiedział na czym stoi.  
\- A nie prościej dla niego byłoby zamiast marnować czas i czekać na Goku, po prostu zabić wszystkich Nameczan, pozbyć się smoczych kul i zostać najsilniejszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie przez eliminację?  
\- Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz jak ważna jest dla nas walka.  
\- Po prostu na jego miejscu wybrałabym najefektywniejszy sposób.  
\- W takim razie powinniśmy się cieszyć, że mamy cię po swojej stronie. – zakpił. - Możesz zostawić martwienie się o Vegetę mnie. Kontroluję sytuację. Jak na razie nie sprawiał kłopotów i może uda się nam wytrwać w takim stanie rzeczy aż wezwiemy smoka. Wystarczy, że nie będziesz go prowokować.  
Bulma podniosła się z fotela.  
\- Będę dla niego tak miła, że aż zabolą go zęby od tej słodyczy.  
Piccolo popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem.  
\- O tym właśnie mówiłem.  
\- Obiecuję, że będę grzeczna. – zażartowała i ruszyła ku schodom. - Ja już będę wracała do siebie, ale ty oczywiście możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz. Mam wyłączyć światło?  
Kiwnął głową.

  
Wspięła się po schodach na górę i nacisnęła wyłącznik. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. No i było się czego się bać? Czego ona się spodziewała? Miała dom wypełniony wojowniczymi kosmitami, i gdyby ktokolwiek niepożądany spróbował wejść na posesje, nie zostałaby z niego nawet krwawa miazga. Nie niemiałaby nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw – nie musiałaby wtedy nikomu tłumaczyć, dlaczego ma w domu zgraję nielegalnych imigrantów z kosmosu… Aż przystanęła, zszokowana. Jeszcze pół roku temu nawet przez myśl nie przeszłoby jej coś takiego. Zaczynała wątpić w swoje moralne standardy. Ale, jak to było? Z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz?

***

  
\- Nie widziałaś nigdzie po drodze Vegety?  
Bulma spojrzała na matkę znad gazety. Jej rodzice byli dziś w szczególnie dobrych nastrojach. Wydawało się, że wczorajsza randka, mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności przyrody wyjątkowo się udała. Wrócili już po tym jak zasnęła, a mamę dziś wprost roznosiła energia. Mimo że była niedziela, krzątała się po domu z werwą od samego rana. To musiał być naprawdę miły wieczór. Bulma podziękowała losowi, że ich pokój miał bardzo grube ściany.  
\- Czemu miałabym go widzieć o tej porze? Przecież już prawie południe.  
\- Nie ma go ani na dworze ani w kapsule. Mówił ci, że ma zamiar się gdzieś wybrać.?  
\- Nawet jeśli gdzieś wybył, to i tak by mi o tym nie powiedział. Nie wiem, może postanowił zrobić nam przysługę i się wyprowadzić?  
\- Mówisz jakby to, że u nas mieszka ci przeszkadzało.  
\- Przecież żartowałam.

Bunny przysiadał na skraju kanapy, wyraźnie zmartwiona.  
\- To dziwne, o tej porze już powinnam zacząć szykować dla niego drugie śniadanie, a nie jadł nawet pierwszego. Idź i zobacz czy nie ma go w jego pokoju.  
Bulma wróciła do czytania.  
\- Mamo, znajdzie się.  
\- Możesz też przy okazji zmienić mu pościel.  
\- A nie zrobiłaś tego wczoraj?  
\- Nie, szykowaliśmy się z tatusiem do wyjścia i zupełnie wczoraj o nim zapomniałam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewał.  
\- To nie jest pięciogwiazdkowy hotel. Nie musi codziennie spać w czystej pościeli.  
\- Nie bądź złośliwa. – skarciła ją matka i wręczyła jej komplet pachnących świeżością poszewek. - Idź już. Masz coś ważniejszego do roboty?  
\- Ja zawsze mam coś ważnego do roboty. – westchnęła i odłożyła gazetę. - Dobrze, niech nie będzie, że nic nie robię w tym domu.

  
Mama miała rację, to było dziwne. Vegeta, jeśli nie maltretował ich kapsuły, znikał na całe dnie bez słowa, ale robił to dopiero po śniadaniu. W które jej matka wkładała całe serce. Bulma ubłagała ją, żeby posiłki dla niego zamawiać z cateringu (poświęcanie pół dnia na gotowanie to było ciut za dużo nawet dla najgościnniejszego gospodarza), ale śniadania nie podlegały negocjacji. Najwyraźniej Bunny nie mogła odmówić sobie spędzenia przynajmniej jednego posiłku w jego towarzystwie.

  
Bulma, darując sobie pukanie, weszła do pokoju który przydzielili Vegecie. Nie była to od tego pierwszego dnia kiedy przyniosła mu nowe ubrania, ale nic od tego czasu się tu nie zmieniło. Pokój wyglądał na zupełnie nieużytkowany. Jedynie pościel na łóżku była minimalnie zmierzwiona. O tyle, ile musiała być, przykrywając śpiącego pod nią mężczyznę. Bulma zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce. Spał… do południa? Już miała opuścić pokój, ale pchana niezdrową ciekawością, podeszła bliżej do łóżka. Nic dziwnego, że w pierwszym momencie go nie dostrzegła – oddychał tak cicho i płytko, że przez chwilę się zastanawiała, czy aby na pewno żyje. To w sumie tłumaczyłoby dlaczego jeszcze nie wstał. Wydawało się, że Vegeta należał do rodzaju ludzi, którzy pozwalali sobie na luksus długiego snu dopiero po śmierci.

  
Zatrzymała się, gdy podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jej stopami. O dziwo, nadal się nie poruszył. Ośmielona brakiem reakcji, podeszła jeszcze bliżej, aż stanęła zaledwie krok od łóżka. Leżał rozciągnięty płasko, prosto jak struna, z kołdrą zaciągniętą pod samą brodę. Jak dla niej to była cholernie niewygodna pozycja do spania, przywodząca jej na myśl trupa w prosektorium, ale on wyglądał tak… spokojnie? Jakkolwiek dziwne było to, że zaspał i na dodatek nie trzasnął w nią niczym gdy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju, nie wydawał się chory. Wprost przeciwnie, wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie miał się lepiej i uznała, że przestępstwem byłoby go budzić. Powolutku wycofała się i powiesiła czystą pościel na oparciu krzesła stojącego nieopodal łóżka. Odwróciła się żeby rzucić na niego okiem na niego jeszcze raz i spojrzała prostu w rozespane oczy Vegety.  
\- Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał. Miało to chyba zabrzmieć jak groźnie, ale miał schrypnięty od snu głos i nie było to zbytnio onieśmielające. Ogólnie wyglądał na zmęczonego, zdezorientowanego i bardziej zadziwionego jej obecnością tutaj niż naprawdę zagniewanego. I w dodatku miał założoną bluzę na lewą stronę.

  
\- Spokojnie, przyszłam tu tylko trochę posprzątać. – podniosła pościel z krzesła. - I mama kazała mi sprawdzić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Już prawie południe. Jeszcze nigdy tak późno nie wstawałeś. Dobrze się czujesz?  
Nie odpowiadając, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przetarł oczy.  
Bulma zastanawiała się, czy, skoro już przekonała się, że żyje i ma się dobrze, nie iść sobie, ale w końcu po coś tu przyszła. Podeszła do łóżka i podniosła jedną z poduszek. Vegeta popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Nie widać? Sprzątam.  
\- Ty?  
\- A myślisz, że skąd w łazience pojawiają się czyste ręczniki a twoje brudne ciuchy znikają z kosza? Magia? Zazwyczaj o tej porze cię tu nie ma i ktoś przychodzi tu posprzątać. O ile jest cokolwiek do sprzątania. Masz jakąś nerwicę natręctw czy co? - zapytała, wskazując perfekcyjnie złożone ubrania na krześle i równiuteńko ustawione przy łóżku buty.  
\- Myślałem, że macie od tego maszyny.  
\- No niby tak, ale tata zawsze powtarza, że od czasu do czasu trzeba samemu wykonać jakąś fizyczną pracę, bo tylko ona trzyma nas przy ziemi. No, podnieś się, chciałam zabrać prześcieradło.  
Wstał z łóżka. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że miał na sobie jedną z par bojówek którą mu kupiła.  
\- Dlaczego śpisz w ubraniu? – zapytała, mocując się z poszewką od kołdry.  
\- A jak mam spać?  
\- Przecież kupiłam ci piżamę?  
\- Co mi kupiłaś?  
\- Ubranie do spania. Gdzieś tu powinna być….

  
Zostawiła wpół nawleczoną poszewkę i przerzuciła zawartość szafy. Trochę ubrań pospadało z wieszaków.  
Vegeta zmierzył wzrokiem szafę, a potem ją.  
\- Nie pozbierasz tego?

  
Skrzywiła się. Pan porządny się znalazł. Powinna zostawić mu pościel i niech sobie sam radzi, skoro ona nie przystaje do jego standardów porządku. Zebrała ubrania z ziemi i rzuciła je niedbale na pierwszą lepszą półkę. Niech sobie sam układa. Znalazła w końcu też jakąś piżamę i rzuciła ją na łóżko.  
\- Proszę, piżama. Chcesz to noś, nie, to śpij w ubraniu. Albo nago, jak sobie wolisz. Tylko cię informuję, że tak się sypia na Ziemi.  
Dokończyła zmieniać pościel i otworzyła okno, wpuszczając do pokoju świeże powietrze. Od razu zrobiło się przyjemniej. W pokoju panował nieprzyjemny zaduch i było znacznie cieplej niż w reszcie domu. Wystarczyło, że trochę pogimnastykowała się z pościelą i już się spociła. Jak on mógł tak spać?  
Vegeta przez cały te czas przyglądał jej się badawczo z rękami splecionymi na piersi.  
\- Widzisz, moi sąsiedzi się na ciebie skarżyli. – podjęła, poprawiając poduszki na łożku.  
\- I?  
\- Jedna z sąsiadek wpadła do nas wczoraj z samego rana z żądaniami.  
\- I?  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
\- Miałam cię prosić w imieniu mieszkańców osiedla o nieparadowanie po balkonie nago.  
Poczuła ogromną satysfakcję kiedy odwrócił wzrok, speszony.  
\- Niech pilnują swojego interesu.  
\- Na razie byli bardzo zajęci twoim.  
Nic nie mogło jej teraz dać więcej radości niż wyraz skrępowania jaki odmalował się na jego twarzy. Z uczuciem tryumfu zebrała brudną pościel i wyszła z pokoju. Na progu jeszcze ośmielona własnym zwycięstwem, zwróciła się do niego ze słodyczą:  
\- Jak się już ogarniesz, przyjdź na dół. Dam znać mamie, że żyjesz i żeby zrobiła ci coś do jedzenia. I powiedz proszę, co ty właściwie robiłeś na tym balkonie?  
Nie patrząc na nią, wymruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Zostawiłem tam ręcznik.

 ***

Bulma zapaliła czwartego już tego wieczora papierosa i podziękowała w duchu niebiosom, że Yumiko zarezerwowała w klubie lożę dla palących. Nie miała zamiaru dziś żałować sobie niczego, w końcu to były jej urodziny. To znaczy technicznie jej urodziny były dopiero jutro, ale Zuri pojutrze z samego rana leciała na pokaz do Mediolanu i musiały przenieść świętowanie.  
Spojrzała na zarumienioną od alkoholu przyjaciółkę. Szczęśliwie Zuri nie umiała długo chować urazy i incydent z basenem już został zapomniany - widziały się już od tamtego nieszczęśliwego popołudnia kilka razy, ale na wszelki wypadek Bulma nie proponowała, żeby Zuri odwiedziła ją w domu.

  
Pociągnęła łyk z kieliszka i spojrzała z podszytym zazdrością podziwem na mieniący się na palcu Yumiko ogromny kamień. To miał być jej dzień, ale Yumiko niezbyt taktownie musiała przyćmić jej urodziny nowinami o swoich zaręczynach.  
\- Wybraliście już datę?  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale to będzie zaraz po tym, jak Takashi zostanie wspólnikiem. Koniec lipca, początek sierpnia przyszłego roku.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że wtedy?  
\- Jego wuj ma raka żołądka. Prognozują mu jeszcze niecałe pół roku życia. Po odpowiednim czasie na żałobę Takashi zajmie jego miejsce.  
\- Okay... – wymamrotała Bulma i zasłoniła się kartą drinków. Yumiko nie bawiła się w żadne delikatności.  
\- A ty? Jesteś jakaś dziś taka nieobecna? Jakieś problemy? Oprócz bycia jeden krok bliżej do starości?  
\- Żebyś wiedziała. Ten przetarg mnie wykończy. Skończyliśmy już fazę techniczną, więc teraz muszę siedzieć w biurze z naszymi prawnikami i szykować ofertę. I nikt nie jest szczęśliwy. Dział projektów proponuje jedno, a dział finansowy mówi drugie. Chcą obniżyć cenę w stosunku do konkurencji, ale nie da się tego zrobić przy naszych kosztach. Oni większość swoich fabryk mają w Chinach.  
\- To czemu i wy ich tam nie przeniesiecie?  
\- Bo nie możemy. – Bulma machnęła na kelnera. Potrzebowała jeszcze jednego drinka. Albo trzech. - To część naszej marki: jesteśmy przyjaźni środowisku i wspieramy lokalną gospodarkę. Jeśli przeniesiemy coś za granicę, nasze akcje spadną na łeb na szyję.  
\- O mój Bożeeee! – Zuri, do tej pory cicho sącząca swoje martini podniosła się z kanapy. - Umrę jeśli zaraz nie przestaniecie gadać o pracy! Jesteś tu żeby zapomnieć o kłopotach, a nie je roztrząsać! Przyszłyśmy tu się napić, potańczyć i coś wyhaczyć.  
\- Nikogo nie będę wyhaczać. – zaprotestowała Bulma i wrzuciła niedopałek papierosa do popielniczki . - Przecież wiesz, że ja nie…  
\- Nie możesz? Czy nie chcesz? Bo wyglądasz jakby przydałoby się żeby ktoś, pomógł ci się zrelaksować. – zaśmiała się. - No, już, nie krzyw się, kończ tego drinka i uderzamy na parkiet.

  
Bulma westchnęła. Zuri miała rację. Zamiast się relaksować, ciągle z tyłu głowy miała to co usłyszała od tej dziennikarki. Od tamtej rozmowy nic się nie zmieniło, nikt w całej firmie nawet nie wspomniał słówkiem o jakiejkolwiek zmianie w zarządzie. Mimo to się niepokoiła. A jeśli tata zamierzał jutro w ramach prezentu oznajmić jej, że została prezesem? I jeśli tak będzie, to jako głowa firmy kiedy następnym razem będzie miała okazję upić się w klubie w środku tygodnia?  
Przechyliła kieliszek i duszkiem wypiła całą jego zawartość. Jeśli we własne urodziny myślała o pracy, to była zdecydowanie nie dość pijana.  
\- No i o tym właśnie mówię! - uradowana Zuri zabrała jej pusty kieliszek, chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na parkiet.


	6. Świat według Nameczan

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Dendemu, że nie będzie tęsknił za Namek, nie uwierzyłby. A mimo to, pustka jaką zostawiła jego sercu utrata domu wypełniała się powoli, ale skutecznie spokojem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa jakie zapewniali im Briefsowie.

Mieszkali na Ziemi już ponad pół roku… Albo dwa miesiące? Nie wiedział dokładnie – ziemskie rozumienie czasu nadal sprawiało mu trudności. A najbardziej przebieg dnia. Na Namek nigdy nie zapadał zmrok – trzy gwiazdy oświetlające ich planetę nigdy nie zachodziły, a czas na odpoczynek wyznaczało to, czy ktoś był senny. Jeśli w ciągu dnia czuło się zmęczenie, po prostu robiło się krótką drzemkę. Ziemianie za to, gdy tylko robiło się ciemno znikali w środku domu na kilka godzin, dopóki na zewnątrz dobrze się nie rozjaśniło. No i opuszczali ich w ciągu dnia na jedzenie. Dende nie był do końca w stanie zrozumieć co dokładnie Doktor Briesf miał na myśli, kiedy na pytanie po co jedzą powiedział mu, że jedzenie zmieniało się w energię, ale nie chciał już go kłopotać i wypytywać jak to działało. Nie dawało mu tylko spokoju co działo się z tym jedzeniem. Widział jak jedzą - wkładali różne dziwne rzeczy do ust i co dalej? Gdzie to się mieściło? Wszyscy Briefsowie mieli małe brzuchy, a kiedyś, gdy pani Briefs zarządziła, że urządzą sobie piknik i zjedzą w szklarni, widział, jak Bulma pochłonęła stertę jedzenia z talerza wielkości jego głowy. Pani Briefs chciała i jego przekonać do jedzenia, ale na szczęście Moori powiedział jej (już któryś raz z kolei), że oni nie jedzą. Dende cieszył się, że to Moori był ich nowym Najstarszym. On przynajmniej potrafił odmawiać. Dende, tak jak i z resztą większość jego rodziny, z zakłopotaniem przyjmował wszystko, czym częstowali go Briefsowie. Ale całe szczęście szybko odkrył jak się pozbyć niechcianego prezentu. Każdy rozpuszczający się w dłoni problem rozwiązywały pieski. I to pieski były jednym z głównych powodów, dlaczego jemu i innym małym Nameczanom tak podobało się na Ziemi.

Na początku, kiedy zostali zaprowadzeni do ogrodu zimowego, wystraszeni i zdezorientowani tym co wokół siebie widzą, Moori nakazał im niczego nie dotykać i nie oddalać się od grupy. Właściwie to nie musiał nic mówić – wszystkie maluchy stały uczepione starszych, rozglądając się nerwowo. Tylko Dende, który już widział wnętrze ziemskiego domu jaki rozstawiła dla siebie Bulma na Namek, czuł się troszeczkę mniej zagubiony. Już nawet nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zadziwić resztę swoją wiedzą na temat Ziemi. Nie było tego wiele, ale cieszył się, że to pomoże wszystkim szybciej zadomowić się w ich nowym, przejściowym domu. A to według niego zdawało się nie być aż tak trudnym zadaniem - Ziemianie byli tak mili, a miejsce do którego ich przyprowadzili tak ładne i ciche, że wierzył, że tęsknota za domem będzie dzięki temu mniej dotkliwa.  
Gdy tylko Pani Briefs wprowadziła ich do środka, z nieprzerwanym potokiem słów wylewającym się z ust pokazując im co gdzie jest, co jest czym i którędy mają się tam dostać, gromada włochatych, ujadających stworzeń wypadła zza krzaków i zaczęła gnać w ich stronę. Wszyscy najpierw zesztywnieli, a potem zależnie od wieku i pozycji, przybrali postawy bojowe albo skryli się za plecami wojowników.  
Pani Briefs zamachała uspakajająco rękami do wystraszonych gości.

\- Ojejku! Proszę się nie denerwować, to tylko nasze pieski! Są zupełnie niegroźne! Już, spokój, spokój! – wykrzyknęła do zbliżającej się hałastry. Psy usłuchały i zatrzymały się kilka kroków od Nameczan, machając ogonami, ale podejrzliwie niuchając nieznany zapach jaki roztaczali wokół siebie obcy. Jeden z psów, mały, czarny kundelek ostrożnie podszedł bliżej.  
\- No, Nunu, chodź tutaj. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się i kucnęła, wyciągając rękę do psa. – Pokaż państwu jaki jesteś milutki.  
Pies wesoło podbiegł do właścicielki i zaczął lizać ją po rękach.  
\- Widzicie? Zupełnie niegroźne. Czy ktoś chce go pogłaskać?

  
Nikt się nie kwapił, aż w końcu najwyższy i najsilniejszy z Nameczańskich wojowników, Graim, z wahaniem podszedł do psa i powoli wyciągnął rękę. Pani Briefs, głaszcząc psa po łbie, uśmiechnęła się do Graima.  
\- Proszę się nie bać i dotknąć go tutaj z boku.  
Nameczanim zrobił tak jak go poinstruowała i, kiedy położył w końcu rękę na psie, wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Nunu popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem i usiadł.  
\- Pięknie! – skwitowała kobieta i wskazała na resztę psów. – Pobawcie się też z resztą.  
Mali nameczanie puścili się starszych i powolutku podeszli do psów. Starsi na wszelki wypadek podążyli za nimi, ale nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby niepokój na ich twarzach zastąpiły uśmiechy. Dzieci najpierw ostrożnie poklepywały psy, ale już kilka minut później leżały z nimi w trawie, dając się lizać po twarzach i gładząc z lubością miękkie futerka. Dende, dotykając delikatnych uszu łaciatego psa prawie większego od niego samego pomyślał, że może Ziemia wcale nie będzie taka zła.

***  
Dende spojrzał sponad swoich kart na skupione twarze swoich przeciwników – grali w Makao już drugą godzinę i gra zaczynała go nużyć. Odłożył karty na stolik i podrapał za uchem leżącego koło jego krzesła Brutusa. Kudłaty, biszkoptowy kundel był jego ulubionym z piesków Briefsów i serce łamało mu się na myśl, że już za kilka tygodni będzie musiał się z nim rozstać.  
\- Dende, teraz twoja kolej. – upomniał go Cargo. Był od Dendego starszy o rok i lubił się nim rządzić. – Nie chcesz dalej grać?  
\- Nie, ale możecie grać beze mnie.  
\- My chyba też skończymy. I tak za chwilę byśmy przerwali. Pan i Pani Briefs powinni za chwilę przyjść.  
Ich gospodarze zaglądali do nich kilka razy dziennie. O tej porze zazwyczaj Doktor grał w minigolfa z Moorim i kilkoma innymi starszymi Nameczanami. Dendego nudziła sama gra, ale towarzysząca jej ekscytacja wszystkich obserwujących rozgrywki udzielała się i jemu.  
\- No, powinni zaraz tu być. Może chodźmy sprawdzić, czy dołki się nie pozasypywały.  
Dzieci grupką przeszły się wzdłuż prowizorycznie oznaczonego pola golfowego, zaglądając w wydrążone w ziemi dziury. Dende znalazł przy okazji ładny gładki brunatny kamień i schował go do kieszeni. Miał już sporą kolekcję przedmiotów z Ziemi, które chciał ze sobą zabrać na Nowe Namek: kolorowe kapsle, ładne kamyki, rysunek śmiesznego żółtego ludzika wycięty z gazety, zdjęcie, na którym były prawie wszystkie psy Briefsów, wściekle pomarańczowe ogrodowe grabki i masę innych drobiazgów. Oczywiście zanim cokolwiek wziął, pytał o pozwolenie któreś z Ziemian i jak dotąd jeszcze nigdy się nie sprzeciwili. Dostał nawet na swoje skarby od Pani Briefs przezroczyste kwadratowe pudełko z niebieskim wieczkiem. To były ładne rzeczy, ale posiadanie żadnej z nich w nowym domu nie cieszyłaby go tak, jak zabranie ze sobą psa, nawet nie Brutusa. Wystarczyłby którykolwiek z piesków.

  
\- O, widzę, że przygotowujecie miejsce do meczu? – zapytał Moori, pojawiając się przy nich wraz z resztą graczy. Mieli już ze sobą kije golfowe. – To miłe z waszej strony.  
\- Tak, chcieliśmy poprawić wszystko zanim Pan i Pani Briefs przyjdą.  
\- Powinni być lada chwila. Coś cię trapi, Dende? – zapytał Moori, kładąc chłopcu rękę na ramieniu. Moori doskonale odnalazł się w roli Najstarszego Nameczan. Otaczała go naturalna aura powagi i spokoju, i choć Dende nie znał go jeszcze dobrze, wiedział, że może mu całkowicie zaufać.  
\- Nie, zastanawiałem się tak tylko… - zaczął, zakłopotany. Nie dzielił się jeszcze z nikim swoimi pragnieniami, ale wiedział, że reszta dzieci na pewno go poprze. - Czy jak już będziemy już znowu w domu…  
\- Nie wiem, czy uda nam się wrócić do domu. Żeby przywrócić Namek i przemieść się tam musielibyśmy zużyć dwa życzenia, a przecież musimy się też podzielić z Ziemianami. Może będziemy musieli poszukać dla siebie nowej planety.  
\- No tak, wiem to. - Dende zmartwił się. A co jeśli żeby przenieść pieski, będzie trzeba zużyć kolejne życzenie?  
\- To o co chciałeś zapytać?  
Wszyscy wlepili w niego oczy.  
\- Czy… – zaczął skrępowany. – Czy myślisz, że możemy mieć psa na Nowym Namek?  
\- Tak, czy możemy? - zapytały chórem pozostałe dzieci.  
Moori osłupiał.  
\- Psa? A po co wam pies?  
Dzieci popatrzyły po sobie.  
\- Będą nas pilnować?  
\- Ostrzegać przed obcymi?  
\- Bronić?  
\- Bo są milutkie?  
\- No nie wiem. – Moori wymienił spojrzenia z innymi dorosłymi. – Musielibyśmy nad tym pomyśleć. I skąd weźmiemy wam psa?  
\- Możemy wziąć Klipsa! – zawołał Esca, najmłodsze z dzieci. Klips, wielki berneńczyk był jego ulubieńcem.  
\- Najpierw musiałbyś się zapytać państwa Briefs, czy zechcieliby go nam oddać. – zaśmiał się Moori.  
\- Och. – Esca zmarkotniał. Nadal bardzo się wstydził odzywać w obecności Ziemian, a co dopiero z nimi rozmawiać.  
\- O, nawet macie okazję. Już to są. – Moori pomachał wchodzącym do ogrodu gospodarzom.  
Doktor i jego żona szli pierwsi, a za nimi, z tacą w rękach szła Bulma.  
Cargo się skrzywił.  
\- Wzięli ze sobą naczynia. Znowu będziemy musieli pić tą gorącą wodę z trawą.  
\- Nie marudź, Cargo. – skarcił go Moori. - Nieładnie jest kręcić nosem na gościnność innych.  
\- Ale to śmierdzi!  
\- To wylej to jak nikt nie będzie patrzył. – poradził mu Dende.

Całe szczęście Briefsowie mieli ze sobą dziś tylko trzy filiżanki. To była zapewne zasługa Bulmy, która, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców pamiętała, że Nameczanie nie potrzebują do życia niczego oprócz wody.  
Ziemianie rozłożyli się na stoliku, na którym jeszcze chwile wcześniej grano w karty. Esca, zanim jeszcze gospodarze podeszli do stołu szybciutko posprzątał karty, za co został nagrodzony promiennym uśmiechem Pani Briefs. Zarumienił się i zawstydzony wycofał za Dendego.

  
Doktor ciężko usiadł na ogrodowym krześle.  
\- Wybaczcie mi, moi drodzy, ale nie dam rady grać. Strasznie dokuczają mi dziś plecy.  
Nameczanie wydawali się rozczarowani. Doktor szybko się zreflektował.  
\- Kochanie, a ty? – zapytał żony. – Nie chcesz się przyłączyć do gry?  
\- Przecież wiesz, że kompletnie nie umiem grać.  
\- To może ty, Bulma?  
Bulma, która gdy tylko odstawiła filiżanki na stół, rozciągnęła się leniwie na krześle i wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, wyprostowała się.  
\- Czemu nie?

Nameczanie popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. W przeciwieństwie do matki i ojca, młoda Briefsówna pojawiała się w szklarni rzadko, a jeśli już to na krótko i zawsze w towarzystwie któregoś z rodziców. Była oczywiście zawsze bardzo miła i uprzejma i byli jej dozgonnie wdzięczni za zaproszenie do domu kiedy byli w potrzebie, ale było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że nie potrafili zupełnie się w jej towarzystwie odprężyć. Doktor nazywał to Trudnym Charakterem, ale dla Dendego ten delikatny cień w jej aurze był jak kamyk w bardzo wygodnych butach – nie zmieniał faktu, że były dobre, ale coś było nie tak.  
Bulma pożyczyła kij od jednego z Nameczan i, rozciągając się przed rozgrywką, zaplątała włosy w supeł. Jeden z niebieskich włosów uniósł się w powietrzu i unoszony wpadającym przez otwarte drzwi do szklarni wiatrem pofrunął i osiadł na kołnierzu Cargo. Ten z obrzydzeniem strzepnął go z siebie.  
\- Fuj.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. – Dende chwycił unoszący się na powietrzy włosek i obrócił go w palcach.  
\- To obrzydliwe. Po co Ziemianie hodują tą suchą trawę na głowach?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale przecież pieski tez mają włosy?  
\- Ale to coś zupełnie innego! One wyglądają z nimi dobrze, a Ziemianie… Brrr! To nienaturalne!

Dende kompletnie się z nim nie zgadzał. Kochał, jak kudłate i cieplutkie były zwierzęta, a ludzie, choć mieli włosy tylko na głowie (i pod nosem, jak Doktor), też wyglądali ładnie. Szczególnie Bulma. Jej włosy miały śliczny kolor i wydawały się miękkie i delikatny. Już parę razy miał ochotę ich dotknąć i się przekonać, ale to byłoby niegrzeczne. A może powinien się jej zapytać o pozwolenie?

  
Następne pół godziny upłynęło mu na przyglądaniu, jak Bulma zdobywa kolejne dołki. Nameczanie dwoili się i troili, ale nie szło im nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak jej. Bulma bez problemu trafiała do dziury podczas swojej kolejki, a jeśli jakimś cudem jej się nie udawało, z zawziętością waliła kijem o trawę i zagryzając wargi, próbowała jeszcze raz. Dende miał wrażenie, że jej reguły gry były troszeczkę inne niż te, które przedstawił im Doktor, ale nie odważył się żeby zwrócić jej głośno uwagę. Metalowy kij w jej rękach wyglądał wystarczająco niebezpiecznie, żeby się nie odzywać.

  
Byli już przy ostatnim dołku, kiedy niepostrzeżenie dołączył do nich Piccolo. Dende mimowolnie cofnął się o krok kiedy ten podszedł do grupy kibicującej męczącemu się przy ostatnich zamachach Mooriemu. Zawsze kiedy na niego patrzył, łapał się na tym, że czeka aż starszy Nameczanin odwróci się do niego i uśmiechnie ciepło, tak jak to zawsze robił Nail. Ale Naila którego Dende kochał już nie było. Piccolo, mimo że wyglądał jak on, nie miał tej miękkości ruchów, nie było w nim tego surowego, ale kojącego ciepła. A przynajmniej do tej pory nie udało mu się go okazać. Trzymał ich na dystans i choć wiedzieli, że jest tu dla ich bezpieczeństwa, trochę się go bali. Nawet Moori okazywał mu poważanie, w zasadzie nienależne komuś tak wiele młodszemu od niego.  
Przerzucając kij przez ramiona Bulma podeszła do Piccolo. Dende obserwował ją z fascynacją – wydawała się być zupełnie rozluźniona, bez krzty podenerwowania zwracała się do Piccolo jak do równego sobie. To było naprawdę imponujące z jaką łatwością podchodziła do nawet najbardziej onieśmielających ludzi i po prostu zaczynała rozmowę. Pewnością siebie mogłaby obdzielić całą ich wioskę.

\- Spóźniłeś się, mecz już dobiega końca. Przyszedłeś sprawdzić, czy nie dokopałam twoim ludziom zbyt mocno?  
\- To tylko gra. – Piccolo odparł beznamiętnie.  
\- Ale nie zapytasz kto wygrywa?  
\- Nie muszę. Wystarczy, że widzę ich twarze.  
Miał rację. Nameczanie byli wyglądali na zdruzgotanych. Caraco, ostatni z rozgrywających chybił we wszystkich kolejkach. Zwycięstwo Bulmy stało się faktem.  
\- Może powinnam zaproponować im rewanż? Ale już może o konkretną stawkę. – oparła się leniwie o kij. - Na przykład kolejne życzenie?  
\- Nie starczy ci tych, które i tak nam obiecali? Chcesz ich tu zatrzymać kolejny rok?  
\- Czemu nie? A nawet jeśli nie chcieliby zostać, mogą wypowiedzieć życzenie już u siebie.  
\- A czego jeszcze mogłabyś sobie życzyć?  
\- Nie wiem, zalazłoby się parę rzeczy. – zastanowiła się. - Mogłabym na przykład poprosić o przywrócenie księżyca. Wiesz ile kłopotów sprawiłeś niszcząc go?  
Piccolo zmarszczył czoło, jakby lekko zmieszany.  
\- Masz pojęcie jakie zmiany zaszły w ekosystemie i ilu naukowców musiało się trudzić, żeby nie doszło do ekologicznej katastrofy? Oczywiście, że nie.  
\- Zrobiłem to dla dobra wszystkich.  
\- Wiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zwaliłeś sprawę koncertowo. Nigdy więcej romantycznych spacerów w blasku księżyca. – dodała pod nosem.  
\- Nie wolisz najpierw przywrócić do życia swoich przyjaciół?  
\- Jasne, że wolę, przecież nie mówię, że zażyczymy sobie tego od razu. – zabujała się na piętach i wręczyła kij jednemu z przechodzących obok Nameczan, z wyjątkowo udręczoną miną niosącemu golfową torbę. - Ale myślę też o dobrze całej planety. Ktoś musi.  
Dende patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany. Nie tylko wioskę, ale i całą planetę.  
Bulma zauważyła, że mały wlepia w nią wzrok i odwróciła się do niego z miłym uśmiechem.  
\- I co tam, Dende? Wszystko dobrze? Mama przestała już was na siłę dokarmiać?  
\- Jeszcze się jej to zdarza. Ale już wiem, co wtedy robić.  
Podeszli do reszty dzieci; te z leciutkim niepokojem spojrzały na Bulmę, ale gdy uklękła w trawie, żeby przyłączyć się do zagłaskiwania psów na śmierć, rozluźniły się.  
\- A co takiego?  
\- Oddajemy to pieskom.  
\- Nie powinniście. I tak są już upasione. Poza tym nie powinno się dawać zwierzętom słodyczy.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo nie są dla nich zdrowe.  
Nagle wszyscy poczuli wyrzuty sumienia. Bulma, widząc te wszystkie buzie w podkówkę, szybko dodała:  
\- Ale nic im nie będzie, jeśli zjedzą tylko trochę.  
\- Musisz nam powiedzieć więcej o tym jak opiekować się psami. – powiedział Cargo. – Będziemy mieli pieska na Nowym Namek.  
\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy. – poprawił go Dende. – Ale chcielibyśmy.  
\- Dobry pomysł. Na pewno mu się u was będzie podobać. Tylko nie wiem czy mielibyście go czym tam karmić.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- No, psy muszą jeść. Tak jak ludzie.  
\- A co jedzą?  
\- Karmę dla psów.  
\- Czyli?  
\- No, taką z mięsa.  
\- Mięsa?  
\- Nie wiecie co to mięso? – Bulma zagryzła wargę, próbując jak wyjaśnić małym Nameczanom koncept mięsożerności z odpowiednią delikatnością. - To jest… ciało innych zwierząt.  
\- Zjadacie inne istoty?  
\- Niektóre. – na widok rozszerzonych w strachu oczu dzieci, poprawiła się. – Ale tylko te które nie potrafią mówić.  
\- Psy też?! – przestraszony Esca złapał za szyję Klipsa.  
\- Nie! To znaczy… - zmieszała się. – My nie, ale niektórzy ludzie…  
\- Ktoś mógłby zjeść Klipsa? – Esca z paniką w głosie przytulił psa mocniej.  
\- Nie, Boże, nie! Nikt nie będzie jadł Klipsa! – Bulma, z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy podniosła się z trawy i otrzepała kolana. – Może pójdziemy do moich rodziców i zapytacie ich o wszystko? To oni są specjalistami od zwierząt.

  
Dzieci popatrzyły na Dendego.  
\- Dende, idź, ty zapytaj! – Cargo machnął rękami, popędzając go.  
\- Ale dlaczego tylko ja?  
\- Idź sam, szybko!  
Widząc, że Bulma z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem żonglowała wzrokiem pomiędzy rozgorączkowanymi dziećmi, czekając, aż skończą przepychanki między sobą, Dende westchnął i ruszył w kierunku stolika.  
\- To była piękna gra! Obserwowaliśmy wszystko z daleka. – zawołała Pani Briefs gdy tylko do nich podeszli.  
Doktor Briefs upił łyk ze swojej filiżanki.  
\- Ale mogłaś pozwolić im wygrać.  
\- A to dlaczego? Co to za przyjemność z gry gdy jedna strona poddaje się bez walki?  
\- Masz nad nimi przewagę doświadczenia.  
\- Mam naturalny talent.  
\- I zmysł rywalizacji. – stwierdził Doktor z przekąsem.  
\- To też. – Bulma uśmiechnęła się cierpko i chwyciła jedną z leżących na stole muffinek. Usiadła na trawie i poklepała miejsce przy sobie. Dende usiadł obok niej, czekając, aż pierwsza poruszy temat psów. Bulma zwlekała jednak, najpierw zapychając sobie usta ciastkiem.  
\- To nie moja wina, że mam wewnętrzną potrzebę bycia najlepszą we wszystkim co robię. – powiedziała, jeszcze z pełnymi ustami. - Nie chciałabym pokazywać palcem czyja to zasługa.  
\- Ale uczyliśmy cię też, że czasem lepiej jest odpuścić.  
\- Och, ależ ja ostatnio wyłącznie odpuszczam i przymykam oko na wszystko.  
\- A masz na myśli…? – Pani Briefs dolała sobie herbaty.  
\- A kogo mogę mieć? Vegetę, oczywiście.  
\- Co znowu zrobił? - zapytał Doktor zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Nic. - Bulma z naburmuszoną miną oparła się łokciami o kolana. - On po prostu... Jest przyjemny jak rwanie zęba.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. – Pani Briefs uśmiechnęła się i podniosła do ust małe, okrągłe ciasteczko. - Złościsz się, bo zdaje się, że jest odporny na twój urok osobisty.  
Bulma skrzywiła się.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo, nie potrzebuję jego sympatii. Wystarczyłoby, żeby nie traktował każdej mojej uwagi jako osobistej zniewagi.  
\- Powinnaś spojrzeć na to z innej strony. - Doktor odchylił się na krześle. - Pamiętaj, że on pochodzi z innej kultury. Może nie wszystko rozumie i to taki mechanizm obronny.  
\- Tatuś ma rację. Powinnaś być bardziej wyrozumiała. Spróbuj być dla niego milsza, a na pewno się znajdziecie wspólny język.  
\- Milsza?  
\- Zgadzam się z mamą. Potrafisz być czasem… Bardzo bezpośrednia.  
\- Więc to moja wina? Mam być miła i uczynna dla kogoś, kto traktuje mnie jak służbę? I co jeszcze? – Bulma wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. - Dałam mu dach nad głową, tyle jedzenia ile zapragnie, nawet Bóg wie czemu udostępniliśmy mu symulator grawitacji. Czego jeszcze może chcieć?  
\- To, że ma problem z zaklimatyzowaniem się…  
\- Nameczanie też są z innej planety i spójrz na nich, mają się dobrze. Nie będę chodziła wokół niego na paluszkach tylko dlatego, że ma permanentnie zły humor. I przestańcie go bronić. To ja jestem waszym dzieckiem, powinniście być po mojej stronie.  
\- Och, kochanie, przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy. My z tatusiem próbujemy tylko pokazać ci w czym może leżeć problem.  
\- Bo na pewno nie leży w nim? – zapytała z wyrzutem w głosie. - Może od razu go zaadoptujcie? Chyba, że już to zrobiliście za moimi plecami.  
\- Nie bądź niepoważna. Ktoś po prostu musi o niego zadbać, i tak musi mu być ciężko.  
\- A co, skarżył wam się?  
\- Nie dosłownie, ale twoja złośliwość w stosunku do niego na pewno nie ułatwia mu życia tutaj.  
\- Złośliwość? – Bulma była dotknięta. – Staram się być pomocna jak tylko mogę, ale to on nie pozwala sobie pomóc. Ale ja już ja mu pokażę jaka potrafię złośliwa. Jeszcze pożałuje, że nikt nie nauczył go mówić „dziękuję”.  
\- Bulma! – rodzice zawołali z reprymendą w głosie.  
\- Ja tylko mówię, że nie powinniście oczekiwać, że będę dla niego miła, skoro on zachowuje się jak ostatni dupek. – powiedziała pokorniejszym tonem, zaskoczona reakcją rodziców. - To działa w dwie strony.  
\- Ale ty mogłabyś zacząć pierwsza.  
Bulma westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
\- Mogę spróbować. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.  
\- Tylko o tyle prosimy.  


Podniosła się na nogi. Dende został na trawie, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się odezwać i przypomnieć jej o tym, po co tu przyszli.  
\- Bulma, zostań proszę. Nie obrażaj się. – pani Briefs zatrzymała córkę. – Przecież wiesz, że to wszystko dla twojego dobra.  
\- Nie obrażam się. A poza tym i tak już muszę iść, umówiłam się z dziewczynami.  
\- Ale pomyślisz o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy?  
\- Taaak. – rzuciła zza pleców i otrzepując spodnie, wyszła z ogrodu. Dende, zawiedziony, patrzył na nią aż zniknęła za drzwiami. Zapomniała o nim!  
Państwo Briefs, zaabsorbowani sobą, dopiero po chwili zauważyli swojego gościa, siedzącego przed nimi z nieszczęśliwą miną.  
\- Chciałeś czegoś, kochanieńki? – pani Briefs zapytała z troską.  
Dende zarumienił się. Bez Bulmy nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zacząć. Nie przygotował sobie o co chce konkretnie chciał ich zapytać i teraz, gdy patrzyli na niego z oczekiwaniem, zupełnie nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego sensownego. Po przedłużającej się chwili zadecydował, że ma jeszcze czas – Ziemię opuszczą dopiero za kilkadziesiąt dni, jeszcze zdąży zapytać o pieski kiedy indziej. Sam. Albo z Bulmą, oczywiście jak będzie w lepszym humorze.  
\- Pani córka musi być naprawdę odważną osobą, pani Briefs. – powiedział w końcu nieśmiało.  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, kochaneczku?  
\- Bo tak dzielnie stawia czoło sayianinowi Vegecie, proszę pani.  
\- Och, nie nazwałabym tego odwagą, kochanie. Raczej zwierzęcym magnetyzmem.  
\- Zwierzęcym magnetyzmem?  
\- Zrozumiesz jak będziesz starszy.  
Dende szczerze w to wątpił.

***  
Od początku wiedział, że to zły pomysł, ale już było za późno żeby się wycofać.  
Z wahaniem stanął przed drzwiami domu Briefsów i zajrzał do środka przez szybkę. Wewnątrz było ciemno i pusto, a białą, błyszczącą podłogę kuchni oświetlały pierwsze promienie słońca, wpadające do środka przez wielkie okna.

Dende, ku swojemu przerażeniu, został wysłany do domu z misją specjalną: miał naprawić radio. A dokładniej przynieść coś co sprawi, że znowu zacznie działać. Już od kilku dni Nameczanie spędzali cały swój czas przy akompaniamencie płynącej z odbiornika muzyki. Dende nigdy przedtem nie słyszał takich dźwięków – oczywiście, znał różne pieśni śpiewane na Namek, ale ilość i różnorodność melodii na Ziemi go oniemiała: szybkie, wolne, wesołe i tak smutne, że chciało się płakać… Ziemianie śpiewali głownie o tym, jak bardzo lubili innych Ziemian i jak bolało ich, gdy oni ich nie lubili. Dende to rozumiał. Gdyby ktoś, kogo polubił nie zechciał zostać jego przyjacielem, też chciałby o tym komuś powiedzieć. Lubił też krótkie, chwytliwe melodie, które powtarzały się w przerwach między dłuższymi piosenkami. Razem z resztą dzieci tylko czekał aż znowu będą mogli zaśpiewać wraz z piszczącym głosikiem z radia o niskich cenach, cokolwiek to znaczyło.  
Kiedy więc w środku nocy muzyka nagle ucichła, wszystkim popsuły się nastroje. Pani Briefs uprzedzała ich, że tak może się stać, ale kazała im się nie martwić, tylko przyjść do niej i poprosić o baterie. Dende dodał do swojej długiej już listy rzeczy które go tu zadziwiały to, że na Ziemi nawet nieożywione przedmioty musiały jeść.  
Wszyscy niecierpliwie wyczekiwali brzasku, wiedząc, że ich gospodarze są niedostępni gdy jest ciemno. Dorośli jeszcze jakoś hamowali swoje poirytowanie, ale dzieci dreptały niecierpliwie po trawie, wyglądając czerwonej łuny wschodu na niebie.

\- Długo jeszcze? – grzebiąc patykiem w ziemi, Cargo zapytał rozdrażnionym głosem. – Mam już dosyć tego czekania.  
\- Jeszcze trochę. Możemy w coś zagrać, szybciej nam czas zleci.  
\- Mam już potąd kart! Jak chcesz, to graj sobie sam! A tak w ogóle, to mógłbyś już iść i sprawdzić czy Pan i Pani Briefs już są.  
\- Powinniśmy zaczekać aż sami do nas przyjdą.  
\- Chyba żartujesz? I jeszcze tyle czekać?  
\- Chcesz żebym poszedł tam, do domu, poszukać ich i powiedzieć, żeby do nas przyszli?  
\- Właśnie tak!  
Dende nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Do tej pory wykazywał się prawdziwą odwagą w kontaktach z Ziemianami, ale to już była przesada.  
\- Ale oni jeszcze śpią! – spróbował zniechęcić brata.  
\- No przecież już się robi jasno, na pewno już wstali.  
\- To sam idź i sprawdź.  
Cargo, obrażony, nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Dende, nie daj się prosić. – odezwał się Siga. Był najstarszym z nameczańskich dzieci i jednocześnie najcichszym. Jeśli on kogoś o coś prosił, to musiało mu naprawdę zależeć.  
\- A co na to powie Moori? – Dende zaczynał czuć, że jego opór zaczyna się łamać, więc trzeba było uciec się do zasłonienia się starszymi.  
\- Słyszałem jak sam narzekał, że smutno mu bez muzyki. – zapewnił go Esca. - Na pewno cieszyłby się gdyby radio znowu zaczęło działać.  
\- Ale może najpierw powinniśmy go zapytać?  
\- Właśnie nie! Musimy mu pokazać, że sami jesteśmy zaradni!  
\- Tak, zrobimy mu niespodziankę!  
\- No nie wiem. – Dende zamyślił się, szukając gorączkowo nowych wymówek. Cargo westchnął, złapał go pod ramię i pociągnął do góry.  
\- Przejdziemy się?  
\- Ale gdzie? Po co?  
\- Sam chciałeś zmarnować trochę czasu? Możemy pospacerować. Widziałeś już jak zakwitły lwie paszcze Pani Briefs?

Dende uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Ziemianie nadawali roślinom śmieszne nazwy. Pani Briefs nie mogła przestać się zachwycać nad tym jak wypiękniały jej rośliny od kiedy zamieszkali u nich. On nie widział w tym nic dziwnego – na Namek cały swój czas poświęcali na opiekę nad roślinami, więc dlaczego nie mieliby tego robić na Ziemi? Chcieli się odwdzięczyć za gościnę jak mogli, więc robili co w swojej mocy żeby te pomarańczowe kwiatki, choć nie wyglądały ani jak usta, ani jak koty, kwitły pięknie. Pod ich palcami mieczyki, które też w żaden sposób nie przypominały mieczy pięły się szaleńczo w górę, nie mówiąc już o krwawniku, który nawet nie był fioletowy. Albo czerwony? Bo Ziemianie krwawili na czerwono, tego naoglądał się już kiedy walczyli z Friezą…

\- To dobre miejsce, ta Ziemia. – powiedział Cargo biorąc Dendego pod rękę. – Tu wszystkiego jest tak… dużo.  
Dende pokiwał głową. Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby widzieli zbyt wiele – Briefsowie dali im do zrozumienia, że byłyby kłopoty gdyby ktoś z miejscowych ich zauważył, więc starali się nie wychylać poza swój szklany dom – ale w ciągu samej tylko podróży samolotem Bulmy do ich domu nie mogli się napatrzeć na świat za szybą. Tyle budynków, tyle zieleni, tyle ludzi! Całe Namek było zamieszkałe przez około sto osób, a tu nawet więcej widzieli tylko przez kilkadziesiąt minut podróży. I wszyscy się tak śpieszyli! Nawet tutaj, w Korporacji Kapsuła. Ściany ogrodu zimowego były zrobione w większości z matowego szkła, ale były przejrzyste fragmenty, przez które mogli wyglądać na zewnątrz. Czasami, ukryci za krzakami wyglądali na zewnątrz, obserwując pracowników Doktora, kręcących się energicznie po dworze. Było mu przykro, że nie może ich poznać, bo z daleka wyglądali na sympatycznych, ale zgodnie z prośbą Bulmy, nie pokazywali im się. Obecność Nameczan miała pozostać tajemnicą, bo nie było wiadomo, jak Ziemianie zareagowaliby na ich widok. I chociaż nigdy by się do tego nikomu nie przyznał, zazdrościł Vegecie – on też nie był stąd, ale przypominał Ziemian i mógł włóczyć się gdzie mu się podobało. Zdaniem Dendego nie zasługiwał na taki przywilej. A już na pewno nie na mieszkanie w ogromnym domu Briefsów.

\- Wiesz co? – Cargo zatrzymał się i puścił brata. – Gdybyś teraz poszedł do Ziemian, to wróciłbyś jeszcze zanim zaczęłyby się wiadomości.  
Oprócz muzyki, Nameczanie słuchali z przyjemnością też serwisów informacyjnych. Nie rozumieli wiele z tego, o czym tam mówiono, ale miło było posłuchać obcych głosów tam występujących. To było prawie jakby poznawali nowych ludzi. Co prawda kontakt był jednostronny, ale nadal się nim cieszyli.  
\- Myślałem, że już mi odpuściłeś.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. Mieliśmy tylko zaczekać, żebyś na pewno zastał Ziemian.  
\- Ale… Ale ich dom jest ogromny! A jeśli nie uda mi się ich znaleźć?  
\- Byłeś już w jednym ich domu, tak? To skoro już byłeś w jednym, to znajdziesz drogę i w innym.  
\- Ale…  
Rozejrzał się. Nie zauważył kiedy stanęli przed wyjściem. Zmarszczył czoło. To był podstęp!  
Cargo dotknął guziczka na ścianie i do szklarni wpadło rześkie, chłodne powietrze z zewnątrz.  
\- Co robisz…?  
Brat uśmiechnął się i pchnął go za drzwi.  
\- Dende, pamiętaj, że nie robisz tego dla siebie, ale dla wszystkich! Powodzenia! - zawołał Cargo i zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Tak więc stał teraz przed drzwiami z łomoczącym w piersi sercem i drżącymi rękami. Pani Briefs już tyle razy zapraszała ich do środka, ale jeszcze żadne z nich nie ośmieliło się skorzystać z zaproszenia. Miał być pierwszym Nameczaninem który dostąpi zaszczytu obejrzenia z bliska jak żyją Ziemianie. Odetchnął głęboko. Robił to dla swojej rodziny. I miał nadzieję, że potem wynagrodzą mu to poświecenie.  
Chwycił za klamkę z nadzieją, że drzwi okażą się zamknięte i jego problem sam się rozwiąże. Niestety, wystarczyło lekko nacisnąć, a drzwi delikatnie się uchyliły. Dende otworzył je szerzej i odskoczył, przestraszony. Między jego nogami przemknęły dwa koty, rudy i czarny, nawet nie zwracając uwagi, że coś może stać im na przeszkodzie. Denede zadecydował, że nie lubi kotów. Były równie mięciutkie jak psy, ale nie potrafił się do nich przekonać. Pachniały dziwnie, wysuwały ostre pazury kiedy były niezadowolone i uciekały. I na pewno nie poświęciłby żadnego życzenia, żeby zabrać ze sobą jakiegoś do domu.

Z drżący sercem wszedł powoli do środka, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Pomieszczenie lśniło czystością. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny, delikatny zapach - to tutaj musieli przygotowywać to jedzenie.  
Na wysokich półkach stało mnóstwo kolorowych kubeczków i przejrzystych szklanek, metalowych przyrządów których nie widział nigdy przedtem i tajemniczych pudełeczek. Z fascynacją przyglądał się tym wszystkim przedmiotom, krok po kroku idąc do przodu. Stanął w progu następnego pomieszczenia, a bijącym szybciej sercem przekonując się, że wszedł do domu o wiele za wcześnie. W środku nie było ani śladu Ziemian, nie było też słychać, żeby byli w którymś z pomieszczeń w pobliżu. Rozejrzał się. Dom był ogromny. Do tej pory największym budynkiem w jakim miał okazję być była chata Najstarszego, ale teraz wydawała mu się malutka w porównaniu z domem Briefsów. Zauważył schody. Więc dom miał kilka poziomów? Widział jak wielki jest z zewnątrz, ale Dende myślał, że to oznaczało tylko bardzo wysoki sufit. Na górze też na pewno były pokoje. Tyle miejsca? Dla jednej rodziny? Przecież mieszkało ich tutaj tylko troje! Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, bo ci ludzie, których widział kręcących się po terenie nie byli tu codziennie, i w dodatku zawsze znikali jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. To było niebywałe. Przecież można było się zgubić w tylu pomieszczeniach!

Wszedł powoli w głąb pokoju. Był jasny i przestronny, ale o tej porze panował w nim półmrok. Dende rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem, podszedł do kanapy i po chwili wahania, dotknął oparcia - była fioletowa, przyjemna i mięciutka, ale nie odważył się na niej usiąść. Przesunął palcami po niskim stoliku stojącym obok. Leżała na nim sterta kolorowych gazet. Poświęcił chwilkę żeby przejrzeć okładki i odłożył je, układając dokładnie tak jak leżały wcześniej. Potem podszedł do stojącej pod ścianą szafki – jego uwagę przykuły stojące na niej kolorowe ramki. Na początku myślał, że to tylko obrazki, ale potem dostrzegł, że byli na nich ich gospodarze. Popatrzył na pierwsze z brzegu. Pan i Pani Briefs, młodsi, bardziej wyprostowani, stali razem , wyglądając na bardzo szczęśliwych. Pani Briefs wyglądała prawie tak samo, ale Pan Briefs miał ciemniejsze włosy i bujniejszy wąs. Na innym znowu Bulma, niższa, z bardziej okrągłą buzią siedziała naburmuszona, z czerwonym balonikiem przywiązanym do ręki. Na kolejnym, już dorosła obejmowała ramieniem wysokiego chłopaka. Dalej Bulma w śmiesznej czapce szczerzyła się trzymając kartkę papieru w ręce. I wszyscy Briefsowie stojący razem stojący z oceanem za plecami. Już miał dotknąć kolejnego, kiedy coś zapiszczało przy frontowych drzwiach. Przestraszył się i ukrył się za fotelem. Zapiszczało jeszcze raz i przez drzwi usłyszał zduszone w ściekle prychnięcie. Drzwi zadźwięczały trzeci raz, ale tym razem coś zabłysło i otworzyły się. Jakaś postać praktycznie wpadła do środka i niezdarnie zamknęła drzwi za sobą. Dendemu dłuższą chwilę zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że to był nikt inny niż Bulma. Poruszała się i pachniała dziwnie – już z daleka czuł nieprzyjemny, ostry zapach którym przesiąkła jej skóra i ubrania. Spróbowała bez skutku wymacać coś na ścianie, ale po chwili dała za wygraną. Dende wahał się, czy wyjść z ukrycia i przywitać się z nią, ale został na miejscu. Co prawda pan i pani Briefs nie zabronili im wchodzić do domu, wprost przeciwnie, zapraszali ich bezustannie, ale czuł, że nie powinno go tutaj być.

Bulma, nieświadoma jego obecności, przeszła przez pokój i weszła na schody. Po pokonaniu kilku schodków potknęła się i powiedziała ze złością słowo na literę k, którego nie znał. Kołysząc się, z trudnością zdjęła buty. Jeden z nich wypadł jej z ręki i potoczył się z hałasem po schodach. Przez chwilę stała i zastanawiała się, czy po niego wrócić, ale w końcu zrezygnowała i z dziwnym wysiłkiem wspięła się po schodach, jedną ręką ściskając pozostały but, a drugą kurczowo trzymając się poręczy.

Dende z rosnącym w sercu terrorem poczuł znajomą, gniewną energię. Zadrżał. Aura Vegety była jak ostry kolec pośród miękkich, znajomych aur nameczan i delikatnych, prawie niewyczuwalnych energii Ziemian. Nie widział go, ale usłyszał stukniecie zamykanych drzwi i cichutkie skrzypienie drewnianej podłogi pod sprężystymi krokami sayianina. Gdy w końcu pojawił się u szczytu schodów – niby niewysoki, ale mimo to onieśmielający fizycznie, emanujący niechęcią i wonią rześkiego, chemicznego detergentu, Dende zesztywniał ze strachu. Bulma też go zauważyła, ale przystanęła tylko chwilkę na schodach, zupełnie nieporuszona jego widokiem. Może wydawała się troszeczkę zdziwiona, że go widzi, ale nie było w tym nic z niepokoju, jaki przepełniał Dendego. Widział wcześniej jak zwracała się do Vegety gdy zaprosiła go do swojego domu – bez strachu, prawie że z sympatią. Musiała nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jak strasznym człowiekiem miała do czynienia. On na jego widok dostawał gęsiej skórki. Nawet teraz instynkt mówił mu, że powinien uciekać, albo zastygnąć schowany za kanapą bez ruchu i udawać, że go tu nie ma, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać żeby nie wyjrzeć zza oparcia i zobaczyć co się stanie. Raz, że chciał zobaczyć czy Bulma naprawdę była taka odważna i to, co wcześniej opowiadała to nie były tylko przechwałki, dwa, coś mu mówiło, że to jak dziwnie się zachowywała może jeszcze pogorszyć sytuację. Z sercem w gardle wbił wzrok w schody, obiecując sobie, że jeśli tylko zrobi się niebezpiecznie, pobiegnie po pomoc.

Vegeta również ją zauważył, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zszedł kilka stopni i zatrzymał się zaledwie dwa schodki od niej, dopiero kiedy zwróciła się do niego dziwnie schrypniętym i bełkotliwym głosem.  
\- Jest późno! Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?  
Vegeta spojrzał na nią z niechęcią.  
\- Dopiero co wstałem.  
\- Aaach! No tak, przecież ty wstajesz z kurami.  
\- Z czym?  
\- Nieważne. – powiedziała i zachwiała się niebezpiecznie do tyłu. Złapała się mocniej barierki i drugi but wypadł jej z ręki. Vegeta poparzył na nią z politowaniem.  
\- No, to schodzisz czy będziesz tu tak stał i blokował przejście? – Bulma zrobiła krok do przodu i stanęła tuż naprzeciwko niego. – I powiedz mi: dlaczego ty zawsze, ale to zawsze się ze mną zderzasz na tych schodach? Ty to robisz specjalnie, co?  
Vegeta zrobił krok w bok, robiąc jej miejsce.  
\- O czym ty gadasz?  
\- Jakbyś nie wiedział… Ale już ci mówiłam pierwszego dnia, pamiętasz? Lepiej żebyś niczego nie próbował! – pomachała mu palcem tuż przed nosem. Dende, zszokowany jej brawurą, musiał zakryć usta ręką żeby powstrzymać pełne paniki westchnięcie.  
Vegeta skrzywił się.  
\- Jesteś pomylona. – pociągnął nosem. – I pijana.  
\- Robię co chcę, twardzielu. – Bulma, puszczając się barierki, wzięła się pod boki i dumnie wyprostowała. - I mam wystarczająco dużo lat, żeby się upijać. Za dużo. – dodała nagle smętnie.  
\- Mogę sprawić, że raz na zawsze przestaniesz się przejmować swoim wiekiem.

Dende zagryzł wnętrze dłoni. Uświadamiając sobie, że to był ten moment, Dende zmartwił się, że może nie być wystarczająco szybki, żeby dobiec do drzwi zanim Vegeta, zajęty mordowaniem swojej gospodyni zauważy jego obecność.  
Jakby zupełnie nieświadoma grozy sytuacji, Bulma parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Ale ty jednak głuuupi jesteś! Dobrze, że chociaż nadrabiasz atrat... aktar... Że przyjemniej się na ciebie patrzy niż cię słucha.  
Po tej deklaracji obydwie strony konwersacji (i Dende, gotowy do startu w każdej chwili) pogrążyły się pełnej konsternacji ciszy. Nie potrafiąc zrozumieć dlaczego Bulma jeszcze nie została starta w proch, Dende wzdrygnął się, kiedy w końcu usłyszał jej głos.

\- Tooooo... ja już może pójdę spać. Branoc. – wybełkotała i zaskakująco sprawnie jak na jej dotychczasowy stan wspięła się po schodach.  
Vegeta stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, podążając za nią wzrokiem. Gdy usłyszał trzaśniecie drzwiami, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Dende zanurkował za kanapę. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje jak palące spojrzenie Sayianina przeszywało oparcie i wbijało się wprost w niego. Już pogodził się z myślą, że za chwilkę znowu zobaczy się z Najstarszym, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Vegeta zszedł po schodach i minął go bez słowa, kierując się na zewnątrz przez kuchenne drzwi.  


Dende spędził jeszcze dobrych kilkanaście minut zanim pewny, że jest bezpieczny, ile sił w nogach puścił się pędem na zewnątrz. Dopiero gdy stanął w drzwiach szklarni, trzęsąc się jednocześnie ze strachu i obezwładniającej ulgi, uznał, że nawet radio nie było warte wysiłku jaki musiałby włożyć w to, żeby zrozumieć czego przed chwilą był świadkiem. I Ziemianie, i Saiyanie byli bardzo, bardzo dziwni.


	7. Poradnik neutralnego myślenia

Ludzkość.... Latamy w kosmos, przeszczepiamy narządy, przesyłamy wiadomości na drugi koniec świata w ułamki sekund, ale nadal nie wymyśliliśmy co zrobić, aby by rano nie czuć się jakby nam spadło na łeb kowadło jeśli dzień wcześniej wypiliśmy o te dwa drinki za dużo.

Bulma z trudem otworzyła oczy i rzuciła okiem na zegar przy łóżku. Było tuż po dziesiątej. Nadludzkim wysiłkiem podniosła się z łóżka. Zasnęła zaraz po tym jak tylko weszła do pokoju i rzuciła się w poprzek materaca. Miała poleżeć tylko chwilkę i, gdy pokój przestanie wirować, iść zmyć makijaż, ale przeceniła się.  
Obudziła się we wczorajszej, przesiąkniętej zapachem dymu papierosowego sukience i jednym z kolczyków odciśniętym na policzku. Drugi gdzieś przepadł. Podniosła się powoli z łóżka i usiadła na brzegu, walcząc z mdłościami. W głowie jej huczało, w ustach miała bagno, choć nie pamiętała, żeby wymiotowała. Wstała z łóżka, i po chwili walki ze swoim żołądkiem uznała, że jednak nie musi biec do łazienki. I tak wczoraj niewiele jadła, nie byłoby nawet co zwracać.

Mimo że w pokoju było ciepło, zatrzęsła się. Przechodzące ją dreszcze pomogły jej zadecydować, że to nie był jeszcze odpowiedni czas na wstawanie. Zrzuciła sukienkę, szczękając zębami wciągnęła na siebie leżący na ziemi przy łóżku t-shirt i z powrotem zanurkowała pod kołdrę. Nie wydawało jej się żeby miała dziś coś pilnego do roboty, więc najlepszym planem było wrócić do spania. Może jeśli poleży jeszcze godzinkę, kac sobie pójdzie. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek czuła się tak źle po imprezie. A w swoim życiu zdarzyło jej się naprawdę mocno imprezować.

Jeśli tak czują się ludzie koło trzydziestki, to ona dziękuje. Może powinna poprosić Nameczańskiego smoka o wieczną młodość? A właściwie wieczną dwudziestoletność. Tak zrobi. Niech Yamcha i reszta sobie poczekają. Mają się dobrze u Króla Kai. A ona czuła się jakby miała za chwilę umrzeć.

Była już chwilka po pierwszej gdy znowu się zbudziła. Nadal czuła się parszywie, ale grzechem byłoby marnować cały dzień na leżenie w łóżku. Na zewnątrz była piękna pogoda, będąca kompletnym przeciwieństwem jej samopoczucia. Mimo to, zwlekła się z łóżka i wzięła szybki prysznic. Wciąż czuła się osłabiona, ale ciepła woda dobrze jej zrobiła. Ubrała się i zeszła na dół do kuchni. Koszmarnie chciało jej się pić. Chwyciła stojącą na stole butelkę i wypiła za jednym zamachem połowę jej zawartości. Odruchowo otworzyła lodówkę, żeby sprawdzić czy jest tam coś ciekawego, ale zemdliło ją na myśl o śniadaniu. Za cały posiłek musiała jej posłużyć tylko znaleziona w kuchennej szafce aspiryna.

Zabierając ze sobą wodę, wyszła z kuchni. Nie miała dziś nic do roboty – nie wybierała się do biura, a pracowników laboratorium uprzedzała, że raczej dziś się nie pojawi. I miała rację – za bardzo pękała jej głowa żeby dziś pracować. Usiadła na fotelu, włączyła telewizor, ale już po jakiejś minucie go wyłączyła, rozdrażniona dźwiękami. Poirytowana, rozsiadła się w poprzek fotela i wlepiła wzrok w sufit. Wczoraj bawiła się świetnie, ale gdyby wiedziała, że zapłaci taką cenę za imprezowanie, została by w domu. Dlaczego nie mogła jak człowiek wypić kilka drinków i potańczyć? Musiała koniecznie urżnąć się jak świnia? To cud, że wróciła o własnych siłach do domu. W zasadzie to Yumiko wepchnęła ją do taksówki i podała kierowcy jej adres, ale drogę od bramy do drzwi pokonała już zupełnie sama. I nawet wdrapała się po schodach na górę. To już był wyczyn, prawda? I… zdołała jednocześnie obrazić i pochwalić Vegetę. Tak… Już kolejny raz w życiu przeklinała swoją dobrą pamięć. Niektórzy zapominali co mówili po pijaku, ale ona zawsze pamiętała każdy szczegół swojej pijackiej paplaniny i musiała żyć ze wstydem z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Dopiła resztkę wody i podniosła się z fotela. Powinna znaleźć rodziców i dać im znać, że nadal żyje. O tej porze powinni być z Nameczanami w szklarni. Poszukanie ich tam to był dobry plan. Może akurat poobcowanie z naturą pomoże na jej kaca. I powinno ogólnie poprawić jej humor. Dziwiła się sama sobie czemu nie przychodziła do ich arboretum częściej. Wystarczało kilka minut w towarzystwie Nameczan, a czuła się lepszym człowiekiem. Nie żeby miała sobie coś do zarzucenia.  
Wszyscy Nameczanie byli tak uroczy i pomocni, że nie dało się ich nie lubić. Szczególnie dzieciaki. Większość krępowała się z nią rozmawiać, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej darzyć je sympatią. Szczególnie Dendego, który był niezwykle rezolutnym malcem.  
Nagle uderzyła ją myśl, że zapomniała o nim wczoraj. Miała porozmawiać z rodzicami o psie dla Nameczan, ale tak się wkurzyła tym dogadywaniem o tym jak to ona źle traktuje Vegetę, że zupełnie wypadało jej z głowy co obiecała chłopcu.

Weszła do szklarni i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swoich rodziców. O dziwo, nie było słychać muzyki.  
Od kiedy mama zaniosła Nameczanom radio, nie wyłączali go nawet na chwilę.  
Po krótkim marszu wśród drzew i krzewów znalazła swoją matkę wraz z Moorim grzebiącą w ziemi. Pracowali z werwą sadząc kępy wściekle niebieskim kwiatów. Byli tak zajęci, że nie zauważyli jej obecności dopóki sama się nie odezwała.

\- Jak leci, mamo? Moori? Co to jest? – zapytała, wskazując kwiaty.  
\- O, Bulma, już wstałaś? Zaglądałam do ciebie z godzinkę temu, ale jeszcze spałaś. Jak udał się wieczór?  
\- Wczoraj było świetnie, tylko teraz czuję się podle.  
\- No tak to już jest. Piłaś wodę między drinkami?  
\- Nie.  
\- Właśnie. Tak się kończy jak się nie słucha rad matki. Tyle razy ci mówiłam, że najważniejsze jest uzupełniać płyny. Wiem to z doświadczenia.  


Z licznych opowieści które Bulma słyszała od znajomych rodziców wynikało, że jej matka swojego czasu, jeszcze zanim poznała tatę prowadziła bogate życie towarzyskie. Dopiero kiedy wyszła za jej ojca zwolniła tempo - tatuś był domatorem i ciężko było go wyciągnąć gdziekolwiek. Połowa z tych historii wprawiała Bulmę w zakłopotanie – niekoniecznie chciała wiedzieć jak intensywnie jej mama spędzała swój wolny czas zanim ona pojawiła się na świecie. A wychodziło na to, że bardzo intensywnie.  
\- To meconopsis betonicifolia. – Moori włączył się do rozmowy.  
\- Himalajskie niebieskie maki. Śliczne, prawda? Dopiero co je przywiozłam.  
\- Podobne kwiaty mieliśmy na Namek.  
\- Pokazywałam je wcześniej Mooriemu w katalogu i pomyślałam, że będzie mu miło jeśli będą tu mieli coś, co będzie im przypominało dom.  
\- Tak, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że o nas pani pomyślała.  
\- Ależ to drobiazg!  
\- Rzeczywiście, chyba widziałam takie kwiatki na Namek. – powiedziała Bulma pochylając się nad błękitnymi kwiatami. Były śliczne, ale wolałaby już ich więcej nie oglądać. Nie po tym, co przeżyła na tamtej rozpadającej się planecie. Wyprostowała się i rozejrzała po ogrodzie. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu dzieci.  
\- Mamo, widziałaś gdzieś Dendego? Miałam się wczoraj was o coś dla niego zapytać.  
\- Jest pewnie z tatusiem. Razem z resztą maluchów oglądają jak naprawia radio.  
\- Popsuło się?  
\- Tak, wczoraj. Myśleliśmy, że baterie się wyczerpały, ale po tym jak wymiana nic nie dała, tatuś chciał je sprawdzić. Miał je zabrać do warsztatu, ale tak go prosili żeby zrobił to tutaj i pokazał im jak wygląda w środku, że nie mógł odmówić.

Mama podniosła się w klęczek i zdjęła rękawice.  
\- A co chciałaś zapytać?  
\- Dende i dzieciaki zastanawiali się czy pomoglibyście załatwić im psa którego mogliby zabrać ze sobą na Nowe Namek.  
\- Oczywiście, że pomożemy im znaleźć pieska! – Bunny rozpromieniła się. – Moori, dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- To jeszcze nie jest postanowione. – odparł Moori, lekko zakłopotany. – Nie wiem czy po powrocie do siebie będziemy mieli czas zajmować się zwierzakiem.  
\- Ależ przy nich nie ma wcale dużo roboty. Wystarczy je regularnie karmić i okazywać im dużo czułości. A z tym na pewno nie będzie u was problemu.  
\- Ale może być problem z zapewnieniem im jedzenia. – wtrąciła się Bulma.  
\- Naprawdę? To mogą zabrać ze sobą zapas z Ziemi. O nic się nie martwcie, przygotujemy wszystko tak, że nie będziecie mieli żadnych trudności z opieką nad psem. Myśleliście już nad konkretnym typem? Czy może zdajecie się na przeznaczenie i wybierzecie tego, na widok którego ścisną wam się serca? Możemy zaraz obejrzeć pieski do adopcji na stronie pobliskiego schroniska. Nie będzie kłopotów z adopcją, znają nas tam już dobrze.

Jej rodzice przynajmniej raz w roku odwiedzali schronisko i wybierali najbardziej żałośnie wyglądającego kundla. Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy w ich domu, a każde wyliniała, wygłodzona kupka nieszczęścia zmieniała się w tłuściutkiego, wesołego czempiona o lśniącej sierści.  
\- To bardzo miłe z Pani strony, ale muszę jeszcze przemyśleć czy pozwolę dzieciom na podjęcie się takiej odpowiedzialności.  
\- Mądrze. Zwierzęta to nie zabawki. Adopcja to poważna decyzja i trzeba się nad nią dobrze zastanowić.  
\- To co mam powiedzieć Dendemu? – zapytała Bulma.  
\- Na razie nic. Sam powiem im jak już zdecyduję.  
Zabrzmiało to dość chłodno. Bulma włożyła ręce do kieszeni spodni i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Może rzeczywiście nie powinna się mieszać w sprawy Nameczan? Chciała tylko sprawić dzieciakom radość i nie pomyślała, że powinna najpierw zapytać ich Najstarszego o zdanie. Ale tak się napaliły na tego psa!  
\- W porządku, nie będę poruszać z nimi tego tematu. To może pójdę i zobaczę co z tym radiem? Tata powinien już je dawno naprawić.  
Moori się ożywił.  
\- Tak, zobaczmy czy już działa.  
\- Idźcie, ja zostanę i posprzątam te doniczki. – powiedziała Bunny.  
\- Pomóc pani? – zapytał Moori, ale widać było, że myślami jest już przy radiu.  
\- Ależ nie, poradzę sobie.

Bulma ledwo nadążała za Nameczaninem. Nie musiała nawet pytać gdzie jest jej ojciec – Moori na sam dźwięk słowa ‘radio’ wydawał się podekscytowany i praktycznie biegł zobaczyć czy zostało już naprawione.  
Znaleźli tatę pod drugiej stronie ogrodu, siedzącego na kocu rozłożonym na trawie. Wokół niego przycupnęli mali Nameczanie, jak zaczarowani przyglądając się jak jej ojciec grzebie wśród rozłożonych na kocu części radia.  
Bulma stanęła za ojcem i wzięła się pod boki.  
\- Ty naprawiasz to radio czy budujesz je od nowa?  
\- Cześć córeńko, już na nogach? – zapytał Doktor patrząc na nią przez ramię.  
Powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami. Naprawdę spodziewali się, że będzie spała do wieczora? Rodzice jej nie doceniali.  
\- Przepalił się tylko jeden z kondensatorów, ale pomyślałem, że skoro i tak muszę je rozebrać, to dorzucę od razu nowy wzmacniacz.  
\- Tato, oni nie potrzebują wszystkich stacji radiowych na świecie. – dodała, zwracając się do Mooriego. - Chyba, że je chcecie.  
\- Nie, najważniejsze żeby jak najszybciej zaczęło znowu działać.  
\- I tak już kończę. Zostało mi tylko poskładać je do kupy.  
Moori z przejęciem w oczach pochylił się nad Doktorem, obserwując jak najcenniejszy prezent jaki do tej pory dostali od Ziemian wraca do swojej dawnej postaci.

Bulma podeszła do Dendego. Tak jak reszta dzieci, z zachwytem patrzył jak jej ojciec błyskawicznie składa radio w całość. Jego uśmiechnięta buzia sprawiła, że postanowiła nagiąć trochę obietnicę, jaką złożyła Mooriemu. Pochyliła się nad chłopcem i szepnęła:  
\- Nie bój się, nie zapomniałam o tobie. Sprawa psa jest w toku. – puściła do niego oko.  
Dende spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Dobrze, zobaczymy czy wszystko działa… - tata przykręcił ostatnią śrubkę przy obudowie radia i włączył je. Przez sekund wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Ku uldze wszystkich, z głośników popłynęła muzyka.  
Cargo, siedzący obok Doktora zerwał się z ziemi, złapał radio w ręce i uniósł z tryumfem na głową.  
\- Działa!

Dzieci zaczęły wiwatować, a kilku starszych Nameczan, również przyglądających się naprawie zaczęło klaskać, ale to Moori klaskał najgłośniej. Bulma z całych sił powstrzymywała się, żeby się nie roześmiać. Dla takich widoków warto było zaprosić kosmitów do domu.  
\- Dziękujemy, dziękujemy! – Moori złapał Doktora za ręce i pomógł mu podnieść się z koca.  
\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – odparł Doktor, trochę przytłoczony tym entuzjazmem.  
\- Nawet nie wie pan jak… - zaczął Najstarszy i urwał gwałtownie, wpatrując się w punt za głową swojego rozmówcy. Bulma obróciła się, żeby zobaczyć co przyciągnęło jego uwagę i zamarła.  
\- Dende, biegnij po Piccolo. – rozkazał Moori nie odrywając wzroku od stojącego w drzwiach szklarni Vegety.

\- Co on tu robi? – zapytała bezwiednie Bulma. Vegeta stał z rękami wspartymi na biodrach i rozglądał się po ogrodzie. Prosił się o kłopoty już przekraczając próg arboretum.  
Dzieci, zauważając jego obecność, wyglądały jakby miały się zaraz rozpłakać. Doktor dotknął ramienia córki.  
\- Bulma, wyprowadź go stąd zanim ktoś jeszcze go zobaczy.  
Ale było już za późno. Już po chwili w jego kierunku biegli nameczańscy wojownicy. Bulma westchnęła i też popędziła w ich stronę. Wiedziała, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, ktoś ucierpi.  
Gdy dobiegła na miejsce, Vegeta i Nameczanie już zdążyli wymienić kilka ostrych zdań.

\- …Nie planowałem wybicia reszty waszego gatunku, ale mogę to jeszcze przemyśleć. – dobiegły ją słowa Vegety. Stał swobodnie, mając za nic postawy bojowe Nameczan, praktycznie gotowych żeby się na niego rzucić.  
\- Powinieneś zostać martwy! – wykrzyknął jeden z wojowników. - Przeklinamy dzień w którym zostałeś przywrócony do życia!  
\- Tacy jak ty powinni zostać w piekle, tam gdzie ich miejsce! – dodał inny, praktycznie zionąc nienawiścią.  
Vegeta tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Podziękujcie swojemu smokowi.  
\- To nie był Porunga, on nigdy nie przywróciłby do życia kogoś o tak zepsutej duszy jak twoja!  
Bulma była zaskoczona. Pewnie, wiedziała, że użyli też ziemskich kul, ale nikt nie powiedział jej do którego życzenia. W ogóle nikt jej nic nie mówił. I niczego nie widziała. Cały jej pobyt na Namek ograniczał się do siedzenia między skałami i czekania aż coś się zadzieje. Aż się zadziało. Aż za nadto.  
\- Wszystko mi jedno który to był jaszczur. I nieszczególnie mi przykro, że wskrzesił mnie, a nie waszych pobratymców.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a pożałujesz!  
\- Ależ proszę. – Vegeta w końcu potraktował Nameczan z należytą uwagą i ustawił się do ataku. W jego prawej dłoni rozbłysła mała kula energii. - Który z was chce spotkać się z krewniakami pierwszy?

Bulma była. skacowana, niewyspana, odwodniona i jak zwykle to na nią spadało ratowanie sytuacji. Zacisnęła pięści i podjęła bardzo odważną, ale i bardzo głupią decyzję.  
\- Nie zgadzam się! - wykrzyknęła stając pomiędzy Vegetą a Nameczanami, wyciągniętymi rękami odgradzając od siebie szykujących się do ataku wojowników. - To mój dom i nie pozwolę żebyście się tutaj pozabijali!  
\- Możemy to załatwić gdzie indziej - powiedział Vegeta przekrzywiając głowę. Nameczanie w odpowiedzi obnażyli zęby.  
\- Nie! Zabraniam wam!  
\- Nie mieszaj się w to, Bulmo. – zawołał Piccolo, zjawiając się w końcu wraz z Dendem. Wspaniale, pojawił się dopiero kiedy ona już stała na linii ognia!  
Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.  
\- Chyba mam coś do powiedzenia?  
\- Słyszałaś zielonego, kobieto. – rzucił Vegeta. - To nie twoja sprawa.

Bulma popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie moja sprawa? Nie moja sprawa?! Chcecie się pozabijać pod moim dachem, przy okazji pewnie niszcząc _mój_ dom, jeśli nie kawał mojego miasta, w _moim_ kraju, na _mojej_ planecie, przez co wszyscy rzucą na _mnie_ winę, rząd zacznie się interesować _moją_ podróżą w kosmos i czemu nie zgłosiłam nikomu, że to _ja_ byłam na obcej planecie i pozwoliłam obcym formom życia mieszkać sobie w _moim_ ogródku, za co ukarzą _mnie_ miliardową grzywną albo wtrącą _mnie_ do więzienia, a ty mówisz, że to nie _moja_ sprawa?!  
Tego już było za wiele. Ryzykowała wszystkim żeby im wszystkim pomóc, a oni nawet tego nie doceniali!  
Opuściła ręce i, czując jak wprost oślepia ją gniew, zrobiła krok w kierunku Vegety. Wyraz tego paskudnego samozadowolenia zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Przypominam ci, Vegeta, tak samo jak z resztą wszystkim tu obecnym, że jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że w swojej wspaniałomyślności postanowiłam udzielić ci schronienia. Beze mnie żyłbyś teraz w jakimś lesie, odcięty od cywilizacji i możliwości powrotu skąd przybyłeś moim statkiem, zbudowanym za moje pieniądze i dzięki mojemu geniuszowi. – wykrzyczała i zwróciła się do reszty zebranych. - To mój dom, a wy wszyscy jesteście tylko gośćmi i będziecie robić to, o co was poproszę! A teraz proponuję się wszystkim rozejść i wrócić do tego, co robili dotychczas!  
Zrobiło się cicho. Nikt z zebranych nawet się nie poruszył. Tylko Bulma oddychała ciężko, a jej serce biło jak oszalałe, jakby próbowało wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
\- Czy wszystko jest jasne? – zapytała wszystkich wojowników. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Spojrzała jeszcze na Vegetę – kula energii w jego dłoni nadal nie zniknęła, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał zamiar jej użyć. Jadąc na resztkach adrenaliny, wypaliła jeszcze:  
\- Coś ci się jeszcze nie podoba? Jeśli nie masz zamiaru się dostosować, to proszę, wynoś się stąd, droga wolna.

Spojrzał na nią z wściekłością i Bulma momentalnie pożałowała swojej odwagi. Z przerażeniem spostrzegła jak skwiercząca kula światła w jego ręku rozbłysła. Zamknęła oczy, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Ale nic się nie stało. Przynajmniej jej. Vegeta ze wściekłym rykiem cisnął energią w górę, uderzając w szklany dach arboretum. Posypało się na nich szkło. Osłaniając się przed odłamkami, Bulma kątem oka zobaczyła jak Vegeta odrywa się od ziemi i niczym buzujący gniewem pocisk wypada na zewnątrz przez dziurę w dachu.  
Dwóch młodych Nameczan rzuciło się w pogoń za nim, ale Moori upomniał ich stanowczym głosem.  
\- Ota, Graim, stójcie!  
Nameczanie zatrzymali się w powietrzu, żonglując wzrokiem pomiędzy oddalającym się Vegetą a swoim Najstarszym.  
\- Bulma ma rację. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko gośćmi i będziemy postępować tylko tak, jak ona sobie tego życzy.  
Dwaj Nameczanie popatrzyli na nią z niechęcią, ale posłusznie opadli na ziemię.  
Bulma poczuła jak ktoś wyjmuje jej odłamki szkła z włosów.

\- Kochanie, jesteś cała? – jej matka z przejęciem strzepywała resztki szkła i plastiku z jej ubrania. – To było straszne!  
\- Strasznie bezmyślne. – dodał Piccolo nadal patrząc w górę ma dziurę w dachu. - Mogłaś zginąć.  
\- Wszyscy mogli zginąć gdyby nie ja! – warknęła. – A ty co? Gdzie byłeś kiedy cię potrzebowaliśmy? Miałeś nas bronić!  
\- Nie było mnie tutaj. – rzucił, lekko speszony.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz?!  
\- Już dobrze, już dobrze, nic się nie stało. – ojciec dotknął jej ramienia. – Wszyscy są cali. Może pójdziemy teraz poszukać jakiejś folii? Trzeba zrobić coś z tym dachem. Zapowiadali deszcz na wieczór.  
Bulma westchnęła i strzepując kawałek szkła z buta, powlokła się za ojcem.

***

Ciężko przełykając makaron, Bulma podniosła wzrok znad talerza. Spojrzenia jakie rzucali jej rodzice przez całą kolację były nie do zniesienia.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic, nic. – odparła szybko jej matka.  
\- To czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?  
Rodzice wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy z mamą o tym co wydarzyło się dziś w szklarni.  
\- I?  
\- To było naprawdę ładne, co zrobiłaś dla Nameczan. Tak dzielnie się za nimi wstawić…  
\- Tak, cudownie, tylko teraz wszyscy mnie nienawidzą.  
\- Jak mogliby cię nienawidzić?  
\- Widziałaś jak na mnie patrzyli? Uratowałam im życie, ale poczułam się, jakbyśmy ich tu więzili. I mają rację. Muszą siedzieć w zamknięciu. I powiedziałam, że mają robić co im każę. Jak niewolnikom.  
Odłożyła widelec i oparła głowę na dłoniach.  
\- To nie moja wina, że wyglądają jak przysłowiowe zielone ludziki i musimy ich chować przed światem. Gdyby tak jak Vegeta mogli przy odrobinie wysiłku wyglądać jak ludzie, nie byłoby problemu i mogliby sobie chodzić gdzie tylko by zapragnęli.  
Doktor chrząknął.  
\- Co?  
\- My właśnie o tym chcieliśmy porozmawiać.  
\- O czym? – zmarszczyła brwi. – Będziemy przemalowywać Nameczan na kremowo?  
Tata uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. To wystarczyło.  
\- O nie, znowu? Znowu będziecie przekonywać mnie, że Vegeta jest taki biedy i niezrozumiany?  
\- Powinnaś go poszukać i przeprosić. – powiedziała jej matka.  
\- Przeprosić? Żartujesz sobie? Przecież sami słyszeliście co mówił!  
\- Mama ma rację, powinniśmy go znaleźć.  
Bulma ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Mama na wszelki wypadek odsunęła od niej jej talerz.  
\- Minęło już kilka godzin odkąd odleciał.  
\- Może się nie zgubi. – wymruczała Bulma przez dłonie.  
Doktor zdjął okulary i przeczyścił je serwetką.  
\- Może i nie, ale wolałbym, żeby nic głupiego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na ojca. Miał rację. Może teraz Vegeta ograniczył się do rozwalenia dachu, ale kto wiedział, do czego był zdolny. Nie widziała w ostatnim wydaniu widomości żadnych doniesień o zniszczonych miastach, ale lepiej byłoby nie kusić losu. Nie chciała żeby zamiast pięciu ludzi, musieli wskrzeszać pięćdziesiąt tysięcy.  
\- Dobrze. – powiedziała i wstała od stołu. – Znajdę go. Ale nie chcę już słyszeć ani słowa o tym, że go źle traktuję. Jedna uwaga i pakuję się i do końca jego pobytu tutaj przeprowadzam się do mieszkania Yamchy.  
\- Nie powiemy już ani słowa.  
Nawet nie łudziła się, że tak będzie.

***

Krępowała się przed przyjściem tutaj po dzisiejszej aferze, ale nie miała wyboru. Szukanie Vegety na własną rękę nie wchodziło w grę. Stanęła w trawie i rozejrzała się po szklarni. Nie mogła poprosić o pomoc żadnego z Nameczan, bo miałaby tylko powtórkę z rozrywki. Czyli jedyną opcją było znaleźć Piccolo i udać, że wcale się na niego wcześniej nie wydarła. Bo przepraszać nie będzie. I tak już miała wystarczająco nadszarpać dziś swoją dumę. Cierpliwości starczyło jej tylko na jednego z nich.  


Błądziła przez chwilę po ścieżkach w poszukiwaniu bieli jego turbanu. Zawsze ją zastanawiało po co go nosi. Było mu zimno? Próbował ukryć czułki? Bo śnieżna biel podkreślała zieleń jego cery?  
Już miała dać za wygraną, gdy dostrzegła go, ukrytego za gęstymi krzakami, medytującego nad stawem. Podeszła do niego, specjalnie stawiając głośno kroki – nie chciała, żeby myślał, że się skrada.  
\- Nie powinnaś tu przychodzić. – powiedział, nie odwracając się. – Już dość dziś namieszałaś.  
\- Ja namieszałam? – zapytała, stając obok niego. – Powinieneś mnie raczej pochwalić.  
\- Za nakrzyczenie na Nameczan?  
\- Ej, uratowałam sytuację! A że przy okazji byłam niemiła? Trudno.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie przypisywałbym sobie całej zasługi.  
\- A co, też czujesz się ojcem mojego sukcesu?  
\- Nie. Dzielić się tym osiągnieciem powinnaś z Vegetą.  
Bulma popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- O mój dobry… Ty też? Załóż z moimi rodzicami jego fanklub!  
\- Jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby kibicować Vegecie. Ale gdyby nie wykazał tyle samokontroli, mielibyśmy dużo więcej osób do wskrzeszania.  
\- Tak, pogratuluj mu, że nikogo nie zabił. Możesz to nawet zrobić osobiście. Teraz, zaraz.  
Piccolo zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Nie ma go tu.  
\- No właśnie. Musimy go znaleźć i przekonać, żeby wrócił do domu.  
\- Mam mu pogrozić, że jeśli nie wróci do domu, to go spiorę? – pokręcił głową. - I to podobno ciebie uważają za geniusza.  
Bulmie niebezpiecznie zwęziły się oczy.  
\- Dobrze! Jeśli nie umiesz zachować się jak mężczyzna, czy czymkolwiek tam jesteś, to sama go poszukam! Jak zwykle wszyscy jesteście chętni gdy chodzi o epickie bitwy, a jak trzeba zmierzyć się z codziennością, to już was nie ma!  
\- I co zamierzasz zrobić? Ładnie go przeprosić?  
\- A żebyś wiedział! Nie wszystko trzeba załatwiać za pomocą pięści. Chyba nawet taki barbarzyńca jak Vegeta jest zdolny do przyjęcia przeprosin.  
\- Rób jak chcesz.  
\- Cudownie - powiedziała, biorąc się pod boki. - Ale ty idziesz ze mną.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Twoim zdaniem mam go sama znaleźć?  
\- Użyj któregoś ze swoich urządzeń. Na pewno masz coś co go zlokalizuje.  
\- Oczywiście, że mam! Ale co jeśli moje przewidywania zawiodą i Vegeta jednak w ramach przyjęcia przeprosin zetrze mnie z powierzchni ziemi? No przecież sam mi mówiłeś, że zostałeś tu, żeby nas przed nim chronić, prawda?  
\- Nie zamierzam...  
\- Jeśli Goku zastanie mnie martwą po swoim powrocie, nie będzie zbyt zadowolony…  
\- W porządku. – Piccolo mruknął i podniósł się na nogi. – Ale nie sądzę żeby akurat moja obecność mogła pomóc ci go przekonać do czegokolwiek.  
\- To... nie wiem, wycisz swoją energię czy co wy tam z nią robicie.

To było najbardziej niezręczne 40 minut w życiu Bulmy. Już w momencie oderwania się jeta od ziemi zaczęła żałować, że namówiła Piccolo na towarzyszenie jej. Nameczanin siedział sztywno na siedzeniu i ignorował jej próby zagajenia rozmowy, więc po którymś z kolei podejściu dała sobie spokój. Nie mogła też włączyć muzyki, bo mniej więcej po dziesięciu minutach podróży Piccolo zamknął oczy i jak się mogło wydawać, pogrążył się w medytacji. Bulma utkwiła więc wzrok w bezdrożach przed sobą, co jakiś czas zerkając na radar wychwytujący energię ki i modląc się, żeby nie napotkać po drodze zniszczonych wiosek i ludzkich zwłok.  
Kiedy już prawie zupełnie straciła nadzieję, Piccolo ocknął się z transu i otworzył oczy.  
\- Jest niedaleko.

Rzeczywiście, kilka sekund później na radarze pojawił się punkcik, a chwilę potem ujrzeli niewielką wyspę. Jej powierzchnię zdobiły ogromne kratery, świeżo wyrwane w ziemi, ku jej uldze, na zupełnym pustkowiu. Z trudem znalazła nienaruszony skrawek ziemi na którym mogłaby wylądować. Vegeta musiał tu mocno pracować; robił to nadal, jak można było wywnioskować ze słyszanych huków, wystarczająco głośnych, by przedrzeć się do kabiny pomimo szumu silników jeta.  
Rozpinając się z pasów i powierzając swoją przyszłość jakiemukolwiek bóstwu, które ją teraz słyszało, Bulma wyskoczyła z kabiny.  
\- Zostań tu - rozkazała Nameczaninowi. - Jakby co, to pewnie usłyszysz moje krzyki.  
Zdawało się, że chciał zaprotestować, ale trzaśnięcie drzwiami zagłuszyło jego słowa.

Na zewnątrz wiał niezwykle silny wiatr i Bulma przez chwilę żałowała, że nie miała ze sobą niczego do wiązania włosów. Kosmyki wpadały jej do ust i tak załzawionych od wiatru oczu. Odgarniając włosy z twarzy i ostrożnie lawirując między kraterami, Bulma rozejrzała się. Ziemia wokół niej przypominała ser szwajcarski, cała usiana w dziurach i wypalonych wgłębieniach. Ale gdyby zignorować zbombardowaną ziemię, to byłoby naprawdę przyjemne miejsce. Rdzawe, prawie czerwone skały zalewał złocisty blask zachodzącego słońca. Ostatnie promienie odbijały się w falach oceanu, rozbijających się o ostre, skaliste brzegi wyspy. To był prawdziwie piękny widok i pewnie doceniłaby romantyczność chwili gdyby nie to, że w każdej chwili mogła spodziewać się śmierci. Co prawda nie słychać już było odgłosów wybuchów, ale pozostała czujna.  
Vegety nie było nigdzie widać, ale podejrzewała, że gdzieś tutaj się kręci. Nie mógł przecież się tak szybko oddalić, dopiero co go tutaj słyszała… O czym ona mówi, przecież dla niego przebycie kilku kilometrów to była kwestia sekund. Zamyśliła się. Miała go teraz ganiać po całym wybrzeżu, licząc, że w końcu go przegoni?

\- Czego tu chcesz?  
Rozejrzała się. Chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że głos który usłyszała dochodził w góry. Zadarła głowę i osłaniając oczy przed zachodzącym słońcem (ustawił się tak specjalnie, to było pewne) dostrzegła, że Vegeta unosił się w powietrzu zaledwie kilka metrów od niej. Kiedy już był pewny, że go zobaczyła, wrócił na ziemię, lądując już jakieś kilkanaście metrów dalej.  
\- Czego tu chcesz? – powtórzył.  
Zacisnęła pięści. Poświeciła swój czas, żeby znaleźć go na jakimś zadupiu, gotowa przełknąć dumę i przeprosić go za coś, za co nie powinna przepraszać, a on tego nie widział! Miała ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do domu, albo lepiej, powiedzieć mu co o nim myśli, wszystko, ze szczegółami. Jak bardzo go niecierpi, od czubków tych śmiesznie małych stóp (bo, Boże, jaki mężczyzna nie nosi nawet rozmiaru czterdzieści?) po końce jego niedorzecznych włosów. Ale nie, pokaże mu jak rozważna i miła potrafi być.  
Zagryzła język i tak jak radził jej terapeuta, policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Wytrzymała całe cholerne pięć zasądzonych jej przez sąd sesji, ale techniki radzenia sobie z gniewem jakie jej pokazał ten szarlatan nie były warte nawet jednej dziesiątej tego ile mu zapłaciła.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i przywołała na usta najsłodszy uśmiech na jaki ją było stać.  
\- Cześć.

Popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc to ona musiała podejść żeby nie musieć do niego krzyczeć. Miał smugę brudu na policzku i rozdarte spodnie na kolanie. Musiał nimi zaczepić o dach kiedy uciekł ze szklarni.  
\- Przyszłam zabrać cię do domu. – poinformowała go z rozbrajającą prostotą. Nie było sensu bawić się w podchody. Powie mu to co ma do powiedzenia i zobaczy co on na to.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? – prychnął.  
Niekoniecznie takiej reakcji się spodziewała.

\- Co?  
\- Przyleciałaś tu taki kawał drogi, ciągnąc ze sobą Nameczanina tylko po to, żeby kazać mi ze sobą wracać?  
\- Co? - powtórzyła nieprzytomnie, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. - Skąd wiesz, że zabrałam ze sobą Piccolo? Przecież ma wyciszoną energię!  
\- Czuję jego smród już stąd, kobieto.  
Podszedł dwa kroki bliżej. Mimowolnie cofnęła się.  
\- Boisz się mnie. – to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. - To dobrze, bo jest się czego bać.  
\- Boję się – odparła, poirytowana. - że na moim sumieniu będą ludzie, których zabijesz, umyślnie lub nie, bawiąc się tutaj.  
\- Gdybyś potrafiła skupić się na moment i rozejrzała dookoła, to zauważyłabyś, że nikogo to oprócz nas tu nie ma.  
Punkt dla niego. Czas przejść do bardziej bolesnej części jej misji.  
\- Chciałam też… - zaczęła. Te słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez usta. W dodatku Vegeta zdawał się być kompletnie niezainteresowany tym, co miała do powiedzenia. Rozglądał się dookoła, ignorując jej wysiłki.  
\- …cię przeprosić.  
To przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Tak. – odparła, przeciągając głoski. – To co powiedziałam wcześniej w szklarni…Mogłeś poczuć się urażony za to, że…  
\- Przez ciebie? Ktoś taki jak ty nie mógłby mnie obrazić. Najpierw musiałabyś cokolwiek znaczyć.  
Zagryzła wnętrze policzka. Z nim inaczej się nie dało! Prosił się o to, żeby natrzeć mu uszu! A właściwie to za co miała go przepraszać? Za to, że nie pozwoliła mu pozabijać reszty jej gości? Za to, że powiedziała mu prawdę? Że miał co jeść i gdzie spać dzięki niej? Że był tylko gościem w jej domu i powinien się zachowywać jak na gościa przystało?  
Nie, była od niego lepsza. Potrafiła przyznać się do błędu. I jeśli będzie trzeba, zadusi go serdecznością, aż rodzicom pospadają kapcie z wrażenia.

\- … Za to, że byłam niemiła. – dokończyła.  
Czekała na kolejny złośliwy docinek, ale nic nie usłyszała.  
\- Wiem, że nam nie ufasz – kontynuowała. – Ale nikt z nas nie chce twojej krzywdy. Może i powinniśmy, ale jakoś nikt się do tego nie kwapi.  
\- A Nameczanie?  
\- Mówię o nas, Ziemianach. O mojej rodzinie. A Nameczanie mają tyle do powiedzenia co kot napłakał.  
Obserwowała, czy zrozumiał co powiedziała, ale nie dał po sobie nic poznać.  
\- Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie komfortowa sytuacja, ale zrozum, że jeśli wszyscy chcemy dotrzymać do końca tych stu trzydziestu zielonych dni w jednym kawałku, to musimy współpracować. Ty też. Jeżeli planujesz dalej u nas mieszkać.  
\- Czyli mam wrócić na twoją łaskę, żebyś znowu mogła mi ją wytykać?  
\- Nie to miałam wtedy na myśli i doskonale o tym wiesz! - podniosła głos. - Możesz zostać tutaj i robić dziury w ziemi aż ci się znudzi, albo możesz wrócić ze mną do domu i zapomnieć o tym co dziś się wydarzyło. I oczywiście już nigdy więcej nie wchodzić do szklarni.  
Rozważał przez chwilę to co powiedziała. Milczał tak długo, aż zrobiło jej się nieswojo, ale nie odezwała się.  
\- Przebyłaś taki szmat drogi tylko po to, żeby błagać mnie żebym wrócił do twojego domu? – zapytał znowu.  
Nie nazwałaby tego błaganiem, ale trudno, niech mu będzie.  
\- Tak. Kiedy wtedy uciekłeś z…  
\- Znikąd nie uciekłem! – przerwał jej. - Po prostu zabrałem się stamtąd dopóki mogłem opanować chęć rozwalenia łbów Nameczanom. Twoja matka nie byłaby zbyt zadowolona gdyby musiała ścierać ich mózgi z szyb.  
\- Taaak. – powiedziała powoli, próbując nie dopuścić swojej wyobraźni do zwirtualizowania tego obrazu w umyśle. - Poza tym nadal wiszą nam życzenia.

Roztarła ramiona. Wiatr nadal wiał porywiście, i choć było ciepło, bryza znad oceanu smagała jej nieosłonięte ramiona chłodem.  
\- Po co w ogóle przyszedłeś do szklarni? – zapytała. – Przecież wiedziałeś co będzie jeśli Nameczanie cię zobaczą.  
\- Nie mogłem dostać się do domu. – odparł.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Wpisywałem kod dostępu jakieś dwadzieścia razy i ciągle wyskakiwała odmowa.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że dobrze zapamiętałeś nowy kod?  
\- Nowy kod? – skrzywił się.  
\- Tak, Zmienia się automatycznie co sześć tygodni. Tatuś ci nie mówił?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dziwne. Już przecież raz zmienił się od kiedy tu jesteś. Trudno. Nowy to 12-90-37. Zapamiętasz?  
\- Tak.  
\- W porządku. Ale może na wszelki wypadek zacznę zostawiać otwarte okno na korytarzu na górze. Żebyśmy już nigdy więcej nie mieli tego problemu. Bo wracasz ze mną, tak?  
\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową. - A te zielone kreatury nie muszą się obawiać, że znowu tam wejdę. – odwrócił się do niej profilem i popatrzył na ocean. Woda wydawała się czarna. - Starczy, że już się dziś na nie napatrzyłem.  
\- Jak wcześniej mówiłam, zielone kreatury nie mają nic do gadania. A ja chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu.  
Odkręcił się i popatrzył na nią bez wyrazu.  
\- To co? Idziesz? – zapytała, obejmując się ciaśniej rękami. - Mama zrobiła spaghetti.  
\- Jeszcze nie teraz.

Przyjrzała mu się. Ostre światło zachodzącego słońca oświetlało jego sylwetkę, kładąc długie cienie na jego twarzy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak długie miał rzęsy. Gdyby nie miał tak odpychającego charakteru, mogłaby nawet powiedzieć, że nie bolało, kiedy się na niego patrzyło. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy był oblany, ciepłym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Wyglądał prawie jak… człowiek.  
\- To do zobaczenia w domu.

Ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów do jeta pokonała biegiem. Wiatr jeszcze się wzmógł i bała się, że jeśli się nie pośpieszy, zdmuchnie ją do wody. Już czuła jak będą ją bolały ręce od kurczowego trzymania sterów. Będzie musiała naprawdę się postarać żeby przez całą drogę nie bujało nimi jak statkiem w czasie sztormu.  
Kiedy dopadła do drzwi, Piccolo prawie podskoczył na siedzeniu. Wsiadła do środka i poprawiła włosy w lusterku.  
\- Długo cię nie było. – rzucił.  
\- A co, martwiłeś się?  
\- Vegeta wraca? – zapytał, ignorując jej zaczepki.  
\- Tak, nie martw się o to. Lecimy?  
Piccolo kiwną głową. Przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce.  
\- Ale tym razem posłuchamy muzyki. Lubisz Madonnę?

***

Bulma otworzyła oczy, podniosła się z materaca, przeciągnęła i wystrzeliła z łóżka jak sprężyna. Dzisiejszy poranek był dokładnym przeciwieństwem wczorajszego. Zbudziła się sama o przyzwoitej porze, czuła się doskonale i miała wyśmienity humor. A na dworze padał deszcz.  
To był dzień jej urodzin i nic nie mogło zepsuć jej nastroju.

Kładąc się wczoraj spać, pogodziła się już z myślą, że został jej jeszcze tylko rok życia w przekonaniu, że jest młoda. No dobrze, przekraczając trzydziestkę nie stanie się od razu stara, ale już nie będzie mogła się tłumaczyć wiekiem i niedojrzałością. I już nikt nigdy nie nazwie jej dzieciakiem.

Jeszcze tak niedawno wydawało jej się, że dorosłość – nie tak metrykalna jak ta prawdziwa, z podejmowaniem ważnych decyzji, odpowiedzialnością nie tylko za siebie, ale i za innych jest tak daleko. Pamiętała czasy, kiedy ludzie po trzydziestce byli dla niej już praktycznie staruchami, kiedy z ciekawości odwiedzając razem z tatą ich biurowiec w centrum marszczyła nos na widok garniturów i garsonek. A teraz sama tak wyglądała. I w dodatku wisiało nad nią widmo tego, że od teraz to będzie jej życie.

Nikt w firmie nie zdradził się ani słowem co do prawdziwości tego szalonego pomysłu jakim było mianowanie jej prezesem. Może ta dziennikarka rzeczywiście się pomyliła? Może tata w swej wspaniałomyślności chce dołożyć jej obowiązków, a ktoś to źle zinterpretował i szukając sensacji, rozpuścił plotki? Liczyła na to, oj, tak bardzo liczyła. Bo tak, pewnego dnia to ona miała zarządzać ich technologicznym imperium, ale to była jeszcze daleka przyszłość. Nie zanim nie spoważnieje. I się nie wyciszy. I nie przejdzie jej głód przygód, w zasadzie nakarmiony wyprawą w kosmos, ale wciąż siedzący tam w głębi, jak żądny uwagi szczeniaczek ciągnący ją za rękaw gdy tylko życie stawało się zbyt nudne. Bulma całe życie szukała adrenaliny, a perspektywa siedzenia na wielkim skórzanym fotelu za mahoniowym biurkiem jakoś nie przyśpieszała jej tętna. Chyba, że właśnie to miało być tym wyzwaniem – trzymać w garści firmę i jednocześnie nie zanudzić się na śmierć.

Ale nie chciała wyprzedzać faktów ani wymyślać sobie dodatkowych zmartwień, nie dzisiaj, kiedy było jej święto. Dzisiejszy dzień miał obowiązek być idealny.

Od kiedy tylko pamiętała, każde jej urodziny były zawsze dokładnie zaplanowane. Każdego roku zaczynała dzień od cudownego, pięciodaniowego śniadania: gofry z bitą śmietaną, spieczony na chrupko bekon, jajka sadzone, tosty francuskie i oczywiście tort. Po śniadaniu rodzice wręczali jej prezenty. A potem spędzała resztę dnia z Yamchą. Nie ważne jak wyboisty był ich związek, jakimś cudem każdego roku w jej urodziny byli razem. A nawet kiedy raz mieli w tym czasie przerwę, i tak zadzwonił do niej i zaproponował żeby spotkali się na chwilę na mieście żeby mógł jej złożyć życzenia twarzą w twarz. Skończyło się tym, że wylądowali w łóżku. Dwa dni później co prawda praktycznie wykopała go z domu, ale liczyło się to, że nie spędzała urodzin sama.

A dziś? Dziś nie miała żadnych planów. Tegoroczne urodziny miały być spontaniczne. Była panią swojego losu i mogła robić to co chciała, bez oglądania się na kogoś innego. To było dziwne uczucie, ale czuła się gotowa stawić czoła pierwszym urodzinom w swoim dorosłym życiu których nie spędzałaby z kimś kogo kochała. No, może nie zupełnie. Przecież byli jeszcze jej rodzice.  
Już czekali na nią w salonie. Śniadania na co dzień jadali oddzielnie, bo nie Bulma nie odziedziczyła ich zamiłowania do wstawania skoro świt, ale w jej urodziny zawsze czekali aż wstanie i razem z nią zasiadali do stołu.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego! – zawołała jej matka zrywając się z fotela i ściskając ją mocno.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, córeczko. Jak się czujesz o rok starsza? – zapytał ojciec i też ją uściskał. Zadawał jej to samo pytanie w każde urodziny..  
\- O krok bliżej starości.- odpowiedziała, tak jak co roku. – I głodna! Możemy już jeść?  
\- Tak, już wszystko gotowe. Tym razem mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę. – powiedziała mama i pociągnęła ją do kuchni. - Nie chciałaś tortu…  
\- Powiedziałam, że nie powinnam chcieć tortu! – zaprotestowała. Nie była aż taką masochistką żeby dla dobra swojej talii odmawiać sobie słodyczy w urodziny.  
\- …Więc nie kupiłam ci tortu. Tylko torciki!  
Na stole stała pięciopoziomowa patera wypełniona prześlicznymi babeczkami. Na samej górze stała jedna, większa od reszty, ozdobiona niebieskim lukrem babeczka z wciśniętymi świeczkami w kształcie 2 i 9.  
\- Jakie prześliczne! Damy radę zjeść wszystko?  
\- Myślę, że się nie zmarnują. – powiedział tata siadając przy stole. – Dobrze, jedzmy już, umieram z głodu!

***

Bulma czuła, że zaraz pęknie. Śniadanie było wspaniałe, jej prawie-tort doskonały i gdyby jej żołądek tak nie protestował, jadłaby dalej. Ale trzeba było kończyć, zgodnie z ich tradycją prezenty dostawała dopiero kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść. To miało sens. Byłoby przykro gdyby z radości zakrztusiła się gofrem.  
Tata wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki kopertę i przesunął ją do niej po stole. Poczuła się trochę zawiedziona. Najwyraźniej minął już ten czas, kiedy dostawała ogromne pudła przewiązane wstążką.  
\- Wspólny prezent od nas dwojga.  
Zaschło jej w ustach. Koperta oznaczała papiery. A papiery…  
Przełknęła ślinę i otworzyła kopertę.  
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku po tych szaleństwach.  
\- To vouchery na wycieczkę na Malediwy. – powiedziała mama. - Bezterminowe. Jak już wygrasz ten przetarg i wróci do nas Yamcha, powinniście wybrać się tam razem. To był okropny rok i należą wam się wakacje z dala od wszystkich problemów.  
Bulma poczuła dławienie w gardle. Jej rodzice zawsze wiedzieli co było jej potrzebne!  
\- Dziękuję! – powiedziała zdławionym głosem i rzuciła się uściskać rodziców.  
Kiedy usiadła znowu, tata chrząknął i wyciągnął drugą kopertę, tym razem większą.  
\- I to jeszcze ode mnie.  
Niewiele myśląc otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła znajdujące się w niej kartki.  
To był dokument przekazujący jej pakiet kontrolny akcji Korporacji Kapsuła i oraz oświadczenie jej ojca o rezygnacji ze stanowiska prezesa.  
Bulma spojrzała na ojca z żalem.  
\- Więc to prawda?  
Zaskoczony jej reakcją, Doktor zawiercił się na krześle.  
\- Nie cieszysz się? Bulma, kochanie, my…  
Ale Bulma nie słuchała go. Odłożyła dokumenty, wstała od stołu i bez słowa wyszła z kuchni.

To była prawda. Przez ostatni miesiąc karmiła się nadzieją, że to pomyłka, że ktoś coś źle usłyszał, że ludzie lubią plotkować i przekręcać informacje, że jej ojciec wie, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa, przecież tak dobrze ją znał… A jednak! Zrobił to! Nie pytając jej wcześniej o zdanie!

Vegeta minął ją na korytarzu. Już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale dała mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Nie! – powiedziała głośno, nie zatrzymując się nawet. – Nie! Cokolwiek masz mi do powiedzenia, zachowaj to dla siebie. Dziś nie będę z tobą rozmawiać. Nie będę!  
Zatrzymał się, zaskoczony i został tam, aż trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami.

***

Minęło kilka godzin nim zdołała się uspokoić. Zabarykadowała się w laboratorium, chcąc czymś zająć myśli. Całe szczęście była sobota i nikogo z pracowników nie było. A nawet gdyby ktoś się tu kręcił, wyrzuciła by ich własnoręcznie. Była tak wściekła, że zadusiłaby gołymi rękami pierwszą osobę, która odważyłaby się do niej odezwać.  
Teraz, gdy już trochę ochłonęła, nawet żałowała, że nikogo z jej ekipy tu nie było. Mogłaby się z nimi podzielić swoim najnowszym dokonaniem.

Jak zawsze kiedy skupiała się na pracy gdy wszystko inne ją zawodziło, jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach i udawało jej się rozwiązać problemy z którymi w zwykłych okolicznościach nie potrafiła sobie poradzić. Tym razem odkryła jak obejść problem sekwencji lądowania w kapsule. Jeśli chcieli wprowadzić je na rynek, to należało go zmodernizować. Ten który stosowali dotychczas, pochodzący z nameczańskiego statku był zbyt skomplikowany do ogólnego użytku – jej samej przychodziło to z trudem, a co dopiero komuś niezapoznanemu z tą technologią, a kapsuły którymi przybyli Saiyanie nie miały żadnego. Jaki idiota to wymyślił? Wpadanie z impetem w teren wroga miało być jakąś formą ofensywy? Oszołomieniem przeciwnika zanim jeszcze nawet zacznie się walka? Ktokolwiek uznał, że nie ma potrzeby zamontowania systemu delikatnego posadzenia statku na ziemi, był skończonym debilem.

Podniosła głowę znad monitora gdy usłyszała pukanie. Jej ojciec stał w drzwiach z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
\- Jeśli musisz. – odparła szorstko.

Doktor podszedł do stołu, przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw niej. Zignorowała go. Wiedziała, że to dziecinne, dąsać się tak, ale inaczej nie mogła. Była rozczarowana tym, że podjął tak ważną decyzję bez niej.  
Doktor cierpliwie czekał, aż przestanie go ignorować. Wiedziała, że z jego wytrwałością, będą tu siedzieć w ciszy aż do wieczora.  
\- Tato… - zaczęła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, całe życie wszystko robił z myślą o niej. Więc dlaczego aż tak ją to bolało?  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała patrząc mu w oczy. - Chcesz, żebym to ja kierowała firmą?  
\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. Myślałem, że będziesz się cieszyć.  
\- Mam się cieszyć, że zostawiasz całą firmę na mojej głowie?  
\- Myślałem, że tego chcesz.  
Zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek słyszałeś, żebym mówiła, że nie mogę się doczekać aż zostanę prezesem?  
\- Nie. Ale wydawało mi się, że lubisz zajmować się firmą. I masz do tego więcej cierpliwości ode mnie.

To była prawda. Jej ojciec zupełnie nie radził sobie w świecie korporacyjnych zasad i garniturów. Sam z resztą dbał, żeby w ich firmie panowała luźna atmosfera, ale pewnych rzeczy nie dało się obejść. Ona zaś, mimo że nudziła się za biurkiem, zadziwiająco dobrze radziła sobie w kontaktach z radą nadzorczą, dyrektorami i kontrahentami. Kiedy trzeba było, zamieniała tenisówki na szpilki i twardo prowadziła negocjacje, nie dając sobie wejść na głowę ludziom, którzy myśleli, że młoda dziewczyna będzie łatwym przeciwnikiem. Jej upór, stanowczość i pewność siebie zbijała z tropu ludzi, którzy zjedli sobie zęby na biznesie.  
\- Konsultowałem się z radą i wszyscy stwierdzili, że to dobry pomysł. A kiedy dział prawny potwierdził, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie przekazania ci stanowiska…  
\- Rozmawiałeś z naszymi prawnikami o tym co mi dać na urodziny? Jak miło. – stwierdziła sucho.  
\- Córeńko, przecież w zasadzie nic się nie zmieni! I tak wszystko już robisz sama. Nie będziesz już tylko potrzebowała żadnych pełnomocnictw. – ojciec położył dłoń na jej ręce. - W dodatku jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, jeśli teraz przejdę na emeryturę, to zostaniesz najmłodszym prezesem w sektorze dużych przedsiębiorstw, a mając większość akcji Korporacji Kapsuła, będziesz najbogatszą osobą przed trzydziestką w kraju.  
Bulma wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Naprawdę?

To… to zmieniało postać rzeczy. Od kilku tygodni dręczyła się myślami o swojej przyszłości w firmie, ale nigdy nie pomyślała o tym w ten sposób. Była tak przejęta perspektywą odpowiedzialności jaka na nią by spadła wraz z tą pozycją, ale ani razu nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że to może być dobra rzecz. Być znaną nie jako córka miliardera ani jako dziewczyna sławnego sportowca, tylko jako najmłodszy prezes tak ogromnej firmy, w dodatku kobieta? To zatrzęsło by trochę krajowym biznesem. Co prawda teraz wszyscy starzy mizogini będą obserwować każdy jej ruch, czekając aż się potknie, ale perspektywa utarcia im nosów była wprost podniecająca.  
\- Możemy nadal razem podejmować wszystkie ważne decyzje, jeśli tylko będziesz chciała. To nie tak przecież, że przejdę na emeryturę i od wszystkiego się odetnę.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się do ojca i zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni.  
\- Czyli przyjmujesz mój prezent? Bulma, chcesz zostać prezesem Korporacji Kapsuła?  
Odetchnęła.  
\- Tak. Chyba tak.  
\- Cieszę się. Wiedziałem, że w końcu się zgodzisz.  
\- Tato, ale co jeśli sobie nie poradzę?  
\- Trudno, najwyżej stracimy trochę pieniędzy. - powiedział. Ale co z tego, przecież mamy ich dużo. – dodał, widząc jej przerażoną minę. - Bulma, jesteś silna, mądra, zapobiegliwa i masz nosa do ludzi. Nie ma szans żebyś sobie nie poradziła.  
Westchnęła ciężko.  
\- To kiedy to ogłosimy?  
\- Z końcem miesiąca. Wystarczy, że dam znać i w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia będzie można załatwić wszystkie formalności. Od początku września już ty będziesz prezesem.  
\- Już widzę tą panikę na giełdzie. Nasze akcje polecą w dół.  
\- To niech lecą.  
\- Gdyby teraz usłyszał cię ktoś z udziałowców, padłby na zawał.  
Doktor zachichotał.  
\- Będą musieli się przyzwyczaić do życia w stresie. Chyba nie będziesz im niczego ułatwiać.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru. – uśmiechnęła się z tryumfem. – Będą drżeli za każdym razem gdy tylko wejdę na spotkanie rady.  
Więc postanowione. To mogła być pomyłka, ale spróbuje. I tak prędzej czy później musiała przejąć obowiązki ojca, a zawsze lepiej, jeśli był przy niej, gotowy wesprzeć ją jeśli tylko by tego potrzebowała.

\- Tato, skoro już tu jesteś, to popatrz na to. – Obróciła monitor w jego stronę. - Udało mi się wymyślić jak możemy udoskonalić system lądowania.  
Doktor w skupieniu przestudiował schematy.  
\- Naprawdę nieźle. Pokazywałaś już to Ando?  
\- Nie, dopiero co do tego doszłam.  
\- Dzisiaj?  
\- Tak, zabrałam się za to zaraz po śniadaniu.  
\- No to rzeczywiście najwyższy czas żebym przeszedł na emeryturę. – zaśmiał się. - Muszę się wycofać zanim uczeń przerośnie mistrza.  
\- To już tego nie zrobiłam? - zapytała, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
\- Dobrze, że nad tym pomyślałaś. Przynajmniej jest nadzieja, że Vegeta nie rozbije Kapsuły przy pierwszej próbie lądowania.  
\- Skoro Goku dał sobie radę, to i może Vegety to nie przerośnie. I tak dziwne, że jeszcze jej nam nie zabrał. Nawet jeśli nie jest jeszcze gotowa do lotu.  
\- Ależ jest gotowa. Od kilku tygodni.  
\- Jak to? Okłamałeś go?  
\- Skądże znowu! – zaprzeczył Doktor. - Powiedzmy, że nie powiedziałem mu całej prawdy.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Po prostu przestał o nią pytać, a ja nie poruszałem tematu. Byłoby szkoda gdyby ją nam zabrał zanim będziemy pewni, że jej nie zniszczy.  
\- Jesteś genialny!  
\- Tak mówią. – powiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Chodźmy, musisz powiedzieć mamie o swojej decyzji. Martwi się, że zrobiłem ci przykrość tą niespodzianką.  
\- W porządku. Myślisz, że zostały jeszcze jakieś babeczki?  
\- Nie widziałem ich, ale może mama ukryła kilka przed Vegetą.  
\- Prędzej spodziewałabym się, że odda mu wszystkie zanim nawet ja bym je spróbowała. Dlaczego ona tak go uwielbia?  
\- Wiesz, że twoja matka ma specyficzny gust jeśli chodzi o ludzi.  
\- Taaa… - bąknęła, nie patrząc na ojca. Zawsze podziwiała z jakim spokojem podchodził do tego jaką flirciarą była jej matka. Mogła bez żenady zachwycać się przy nim innymi mężczyznami, a na nim nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Mimo jej słabości do przystojnych facetów, nie znała dwójki bardziej zakochanych w sobie ludzi niż jej rodzice. Może tata nie czuł się zagrożony?  
\- A ty?  
\- Ja go nawet lubię. Może i odzywa się krótkimi, żołnierskimi zdaniami, ale to całkiem sensowny chłopak.  
\- Sensowny? – zapytała, zdziwiona. - Powinniśmy mu raczej oddać kapsułę i poprosić, żeby już nigdy nie wracał.  
\- Naprawdę tego byś chciała? Nie jesteś nim ani trochę zaintrygowana?  
Bulma wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem. W końcu on jest z innego świata, i to tak zaawansowanego technicznie! Mógłby nam tyle opowiedzieć o tym co udało im się tam osiągnąć. Przecież to co wyciągnęliśmy z kapsuły to tylko ułamek tego czego moglibyśmy się od nich nauczyć. Oczywiście, gdyby tylko zechciał. Ale nie jestem nawet pewna czy umiałby nam coś powiedzieć. Nie wydaje się szczególnie zainteresowany technologią. Przynajmniej nie taką, której nie można walnąć.  
\- Zdziwiłabyś się. Rozmawiałem z nim kilka razy o kapsule i wydaje się być całkiem bystry.  
\- I piekielnie nieprzystępny.  
\- Z twoim urokiem osobistym to żaden problem rozpracować kogoś takiego jak on.  
\- Dopiero co zrzuciłeś na moje barki całą firmę, a teraz jeszcze dorzucasz do moich obowiązków okiełznanie Vegety? Dzięki, ale nie jestem zainteresowana.  
\- Jeśli tak mówisz… Chodź, poszukajmy tych babeczek.


	8. Poznaj swojego wroga

Vegeta siedział na tej planecie już trzeci miesiąc, zastanawiając się co on do kurwy nędzy tutaj robi.

W starych dobrych czasach, gdy przybywali z Nappą i Raditzem na planetę tej klasy, podbicie jej zajmowało im pół dnia, maksymalnie dzień. Wpadali, niszczyli struktury obronne, wybijali wojsko, czasem też ludność cywilną jeśli taki był rozkaz i tyle. Dostawali swoją działkę i nie przejmowali się co działo się tam potem. A za Ziemię dostaliby naprawdę ładną sumkę. Ale teraz podbijanie tej planety nie miało sensu. Bo i co miałby z nią zrobić? Sprzedać? To pewne, bo robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że miałby tu zostać. Tylko komu? I jak? Mógł się założyć, że o śmierci Friezy już wiedzą rywalizujące siły we Wszechświecie, nie mówiąc już o jego krewnych, którzy teraz pewnie kłami i pazurami wyrywają sobie władzę nad Armią Friezy i jego Organizacją Handlu Planetami.

Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Już przecież postanowił zaczekać na Kakarota. Musiał znowu zobaczyć go na własne oczy i dowiedzieć się w czym tkwił jego sekret. Musiał to wiedzieć. Nieważne jak wiele go to kosztowało, jak dużo samokontroli musiał wykazać, żeby oprzeć się pokusie zniszczenia tej planety i wybicia jej mieszkańców. Wszystko mu mówiło, że powinien ich zniewolić, zastraszyć tak, że baliby się oddychać w jego obecności. Powinien zniszczyć to miejsce, ten cholerny wściekle żółty dom, nie, całe miasto, i sprawić, by Ziemianie byli mu wdzięczni za to, że jeszcze ich wszystkich nie zabił. Powinien rządzić tym miejscem, siedzieć na ruinach tej zaplutej, zacofanej cywilizacji i z uśmiechem na ustach czekać aż Kakarot wróci i zastanie swój dom w zgliszczach.

Zamiast tego siedział na wściekle fioletowej miękkiej kanapie naprzeciwko starszej z goszczących go kobiet i napychał się czymś, co Ziemianie nazywali babeczkami.  
\- Proszę, poczęstuj się jeszcze tymi. Jeszcze ich nie próbowałeś.  
Przeżuwając nie pamiętał które już ciastko, spojrzał na podstawiony mu pod nos talerz wypełniony ciasteczkami i bez wahania wziął kolejne.

Doktor i jego ludzie znowu grzebali w kapsule. Tym razem Vegeta już nawet nie pytał po co to robią – ku własnemu zniesmaczeniu już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do niekończących się wymówek i zapewnień doktora, więc gdy rano wyszedł na dwór i zobaczył zmierzających w stronę kapsuły Briefsa i jego zespół naukowców, obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do domu. Nie miał siły ani ochoty znowu targować się ze starym. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał siły nawet ćwiczyć. Ta planeta wysysała z niego chęć do życia. Zostając tu, z każdym dniem pogrążał się bardziej w marazmie, i nawet jego gniew, ta niekończąca się siła napędowa jego życia, jakby trochę się wygasł, zadeptywany przez obezwładniającą go na Ziemi nudę.

Jedynym elementem podsycającym jeszcze jego wolę walki z ogarniającą go niemocą była ta mała niebieskowłosa suka żywiąca się jego nieszczęściem. Ale od tamtego pamiętnego dnia kiedy rozwalił dach szklarni nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa, z czego to był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jeśli dojdzie to tego, że nie znajdzie w sobie wystarczająco siły żeby ich wszystkich nie pozabijać, ona będzie pierwsza w kolejce.

Jego apatia doszła do takich rozmiarów, że gdy tego popołudnia zagadnęła go żona doktora, zamiast ją zignorować, przystanął chwilę w drodze do swojego pokoju i wysłuchał co ma mu do powiedzenia - a to już świadczyło o tym jak bardzo jest z nim źle.  
\- Och, Vegeta, dobrze że cię widzę! – rozpromieniła się na jego widok - Jesteś bardzo zajęty?  
\- Skończyłem jeść. – odparł wymijająco. Miał zamiar położyć się na łóżku i pogapić w sufit, czekając aż doktor łaskawie da mu znać, że on i jego ludzie skończyli z kapsułą. Czyli pewnie tak do końca tygodnia.  
\- Oj, najadłeś się już? Czyli się spóźniłam! Ale na pewno znajdziesz jeszcze trochę miejsca na deser. – kobieta pchnęła go leciutko w głąb salonu. – Będziesz tak miły i pomożesz? Bo już sama nie wiem które wybrać.  
Usadziła go przed stolikiem wypełnionym talerzykami z małymi, kolorowymi ciasteczkami. Był po sytym obiedzie, ale na ich widok poczuł jak ślina napływa mu do ust.. Ziemianie byli nie warci splunięcia, ale to co wyczyniali z jedzeniem budziło podziw.  
\- Siadaj, częstuj się!  
Początkowo się powstrzymywał, bo żadne jedzenie nie było w stanie zwyciężyć jego niechęci do przebywania z Ziemianami w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale zniewalająco słodki zapach ciasta go pokonał. Z resztą, jak uznał nadgryzając pierwsze ciastko, tym razem to było warte słuchania paplaniny Ziemianki.  
\- I co? Które najbardziej ci smakują? – zapytała, gdy pochłonął większość z stojących na stole babeczek.  
\- Te białe. – rzucił, przełykając kęs.  
\- Oj… Nie możemy ich wybrać. Bulma nie cierpi kokosowych.  
Zmrużył uczy.  
\- A co to ma za znaczenie?  
\- Bo wybieramy je dla niej! – zaświergotała. – Chcę jej zrobić niespodziankę na urodziny.  
Ciastka nagle przestały mu aż tak smakować.  
\- No dobrze, a następne? Które jeszcze ci smakowały?  
Wzruszył ramionami. To jej najwyraźniej nie usatysfakcjonowało, bo przyglądała mu się nadal z irytującą uwagą. Westchnął zrezygnowany.  
\- Te ciemne, z czerwonymi... – zaczął, ale uciekła mu nazwa. Ziemianie mieli tyle rodzajów jedzenia, że nawet gdyby go to obchodziło, nie zapamiętałby połowy.  
\- Truskawkami? - podpowiedziała mu. – Widzisz, wiedziałam, że masz dobry gust! Truskawki uwielbia.  
Vegeta przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie tknie truskawek.  
\- No i jesteśmy w domu! Dziękuję ci, bardzo mi pomogłeś. – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Chciałam zrobić coś miłego dla Bulmy na urodziny. Jest ostatnio taka zestresowana! To wszystko przez pracę. Wiem, że nie dogadujecie się najlepiej, ale ona nie zawsze taka jest. Po prostu trafiłeś na zły moment w jej życiu. Te wszystkie problemy z przetargiem, i ta podróż w kosmos i to, że Yamcha… - kobieta zawahała się i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Przez to wszystko jest wiecznie rozdrażniona. Ale tak naprawdę ma wielkie serce. I jest taka śliczna, prawda?

Znowu wzruszył ramionami. To było irytujące, że ilekroć Briefsowie zaczynali mówić o swojej córce, bronili jej i wychwalali przed nim jakby próbowali mu ją sprzedać. Może też mieli jej dość i chcieli żeby ktoś ich od niej uwolnił? W swoim czasie znał kilku handlarzy niewolników którzy zapłaciliby za nią niezłą cenę. Oczywiście do momentu kiedy otworzyłaby usta.  
\- Ty chyba też nie jesteś w najlepszym nastroju. – powiedziała kobieta i nachyliła się w fotelu ku niemu. - Nudzisz się tutaj, prawda? Powinnam powiedzieć Bulmie, żeby kiedyś zabrała cię ze sobą na miasto.  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – odparł chłodno.  
\- Ale, mój drogi, powinieneś korzystać z życia! Spędzasz całe dnie pomiędzy swoim pokojem, kuchnią a kapsułą.  
\- Czasami wychodzę z domu! – odparował i natychmiast poczuł się głupio. Nie musiał się przed nikim usprawiedliwiać jak rozporządza swoim czasem, a już na pewno nie tej kobiecie. Więc czemu, u diabła, to robił?  
\- Ale zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko. Może to kwestia finansów? – zapytała niewinnie i skubnęła kawałek własnej babeczki. – Bulma mówiła, że zatrzymałeś się u nas, bo masz… - zastanowiła się chwilę. – problemy z byłymi pracodawcami. I nie masz się gdzie podziać. A młody mężczyzna przecież powinien mieć jakieś pieniądze.  
Vegeta z wściekłością poczuł, jak jego twarz zaczyna płonąć.  
\- Nie potrzebuję waszych pieniędzy.  
\- Och, przestań. To żaden kłopot. Jesteśmy wystarczająco bogaci żeby dzielić się z tymi którym los troszeczkę mniej sprzyja.  
\- Wystarczy, że dostanę kapsułę. – wycedził przez zęby. - Niczego więcej od was nie chcę.  
\- No tak, mąż mówił, że śpieszy ci się żeby wracać do siebie. Pewnie twoi przyjaciele się o ciebie martwią.  
Przyjaciele? Vegeta prawie się roześmiał. Jedyni ludzie, którzy mogliby zastanawiać się co się z nim działo, Nappa i Raditz, dwaj z trzech ostatnich prawdziwych Saiyan już zdążyli się pewnie rozłożyć pod ziemią. A trzeci z nich w tej chwili poważnie rozważał dołączenie do nich.

Vegeta podniósł się gwałtownie z kanapy. Jego limit wysłuchiwania ziemskich idiotyzmów na dziś się wyczerpał.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.  
\- Obiecaj mi, że powiesz mi jeśli tylko będziesz czegoś potrzebował.  
\- Oprócz świętego spokoju?  
Kobieta zachichotała.  
\- Dowcipniś z ciebie. Weź resztę babeczek ze sobą. Musimy się ich pozbyć zanim Bulma wróci. Gdyby je zobaczyła, zepsułaby sobie niespodziankę.  
Zamiast odwrócić się i wzgardzić jej ofertą, tak jak to powinien zrobić, westchnął tylko i zgarnął ze stolika ostatni pełny talerz. W drodze na górę obiecał sobie, że popracuje nad odbudową swojej stanowczości. Jak tylko skończy jeść.

***

Jeśli było coś, co powstrzymywało go jeszcze przed zrównaniem z ziemią tego domu i posypania wszystkiego solą, to było to znajdowanie codziennie wieczorem w kuchni zastawionego jedzeniem stołu. Była to marna pociecha, ale w obecnej sytuacji nawet tak banalna rzecz jak jedzenie pomagała mu znaleźć sens w beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Uwięziony na zacofanej planecie, czuł jak życie ucieka mu przez palce. Ostatnio nie robił nic poza kręceniem się bez celu po terenie Korporacji i jedzeniem.  
Zastanawiał się, jak to się mogło stać?  
No tak. Sam się w to wpakował.

Gdyby tylko zignorował gadanie Raditza o jego być może wciąż żyjącym gdzieś tam na odległej planecie bracie! Gdyby nie posłał go na Ziemię i gdyby nie postanowił, że przyleci tu sam w poszukiwaniu tych magicznych smoczych kul, nie musiałby teraz tu tkwić...

Kiedy był mały, ktoś mu powiedział, że żadna rana nie boli tak jak okaleczona duma. Przypominał sobie te słowa przy każdym upokorzeniu na jakie skazywał ich Frieza. Gdy wspomniał o tym kiedyś swoim kompanom, Raditz powiedział, zadziwiająco proroczo biorąc pod uwagę co go potem spotkało, że z chęcią zobaczy czy będzie tak mówił jak ktoś zafunduje mu dziurę w brzuchu. Z jaką satysfakcją Vegeta mógłby mu teraz powiedzieć, że się pomylił – przebicie na wylot bolało mniej niż te upokorzenia, które musiał znosić teraz.

Vegeta wiedział co zastanie w kuchni jeszcze zanim zapalił światło. Intensywny zapach duszonego mięsa wypełniający pomieszczenie przywiódł go tutaj z dworu, gdzie z niechęcią patrzył na rozświetlone wnętrze kapsuły. Co oni tam znowu robili? Ile można dłubać w głupim statku kosmicznym?

Usiadł za stołem i wbił widelec w ociekający sosem kawałek mięsa. Przynajmniej na to nie mógł narzekać. Ilekroć patrzył na siebie w lustrze, widział, że regularne posiłki i dużo snu mu sprzyjały. Jeszcze nigdy tyle nie ważył – czuł to pod palcami biorąc prysznic i wciągając na siebie ziemskie ubrania, które wydawały się być się ciaśniejsze niż kiedy wkładał je na siebie zaraz po przybyciu tutaj. Papka proteinowa jaką serwowano w bazach Imperium Koldów nie sprzyjała przybieraniu na wadze - służyła tylko zapełnieniu żołądków i dostarczeniu wymaganego minimum odżywczego, nie mówiąc już o tym, że smakowała jak błoto. A okazje by zjeść coś smacznego podczas misji nie zdarzały się aż tak często - nie wita się przecież ucztą ludzi, którzy przybyli na twoją planetę by zrównać ją z ziemią.  
Ziemianie zaś, wprost przeciwnie, napychali go jedzeniem, co chwilę podsuwając coraz to nowe potrawy, w ilościach, które czasem przewyższały nawet jego apetyt. Tylko po co? Łudzili się, że zasypując go żarciem i niepotrzebnymi drobiazgami zmienią jego zdanie co należałoby zrobić z tym zacofanym światem? Co i rusz znajdował w swoim pokoju nowe ubrania, jak podejrzewał, od szurniętej córki Briefsów. Po co mu one? Myślała, że go przekupi szmatami? Że z wdzięczności oszczędzi ją i jej rodzinę gdy nadejdzie pora? Nie potrzebował tego – całe życie nosił jeden pancerz aż do następnej stacji kosmicznej, tam zmieniał go na nowy i tak dalej. Ubrania które zapewniała mu Armia Friezy trzymały ciepło ciała, nie przyjmowały brudu i dopasowywały się do rozmiaru je noszącego. Tutaj musiał ściągać rękawy żeby nie zasłaniały mu rąk, a materiał po dniu przesiąkał potem i nie nadawał do dalszego noszenia. Jedyne co ta planeta miała wartościowego do zaoferowania, to były to kieszenie. Ziemskie ubrania były niedorzeczne, ale akurat to im się udało.

Choć pobyt na Ziemi, co z trudnością przyznawał, doskonale wpływał na jego ciało, jego umysł nie znosił tych przymusowych wakacji najlepiej. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje jak jego szare komórki umierały. Ale nikt nie mógł czuć się elokwentny, jeśli połowa zdań jakie ostatnimi czasy wypowiadał składała się tylko z pytań „Co?” Nie rozumiał połowy rzeczy mówili do niego Ziemianie, a połowa tej połowy którą rozumiał go nie interesowała. Jeśli tylko mógł, unikał przebywania z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu, co jak na tak wielki dom, było zaskakująco trudne. Grzecznościowe pogawędki, którymi go raczyli za każdym razem gdy tylko pojawił się z zasięgu wzroku grały mu na nerwach. Tak samo jak szczera troska w ich głosach, kiedy pytali czy czegoś mu potrzeba.

Ale skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie lubi czystej pościeli i mię1)kkich ręczników. Uziemiony tutaj, był więźniem luksusu. Jego pokój był kilkakrotnie większy niż standardowe kwatery w bazach, czysty, dobrze oświetlony i z przylegającą do niego łazienką tylko do jego dyspozycji. Najedzony i wypoczęty, z pogardą dla swojej słabości, z mniejszą niż powinien czuć ulgą odliczał dni jakie pozostały do końca jego przymusowego pobytu na Ziemi. A dzień ten był już tuż tuż.

Teraz, gdy czuł, że jego przez przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu jego ręki, kiedy nareszcie wiedział, że zostanie Legendarnym jest możliwe i tylko jeszcze chwila cierpliwości dzieliła do od dowiedzenia się, jak ktoś niewarty tego tytułu tego dokonał, mijające tak wolno dni doprowadzały go do szału.  
Pozostawało mu teraz tylko przeczekać te kilka ostatnich tygodni do powrotu Kakarota, dowiedzieć się jak osiągnąć poziom Super Saiyanina, zostać Legendarnym, zabić tą kretyńska skazę na honorze rasy Saiyan, spopielić tą cholerną planetę i... I co dalej?

Do tej pory nie sięgał tak daleko w swoich planach. Szedł przez życie napędzany jednym celem: zostać najsilniejszą istotą we wszechświecie, i pokonać Friezę. To, nieważne w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł, jak blisko był śmierci zawsze kazało mu brnąć dalej. Każde upokorzenie z rąk Friezy i jego ludzi tylko motywowało go bardziej. A teraz każdy z nich był martwy i nie pozostało po nich nic oprócz dryfującego w przestrzeni kosmicznej pyłu. Zginęli wszyscy którzy przepowiadali mu śmierć, mówiąc, że jeśli nie będzie bardziej pokorny, umrze. I umarł. I wrócił, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. I nie było takiej siły we wszechświecie która mogłaby go zatrzymać. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby...

\- Powiedz mi, że nie zjadłeś tej resztki carbonary która została w lodówce!  
Vegeta, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań, obrócił się. Tak, Frieza nie żył, Kakarot czekał na wskrzeszenie, więc los postanowił obdarować go nowym wrogiem. Głośnym, wścibskim, irytującym stworzeniem które było o tyle gorsze od jego pozostałych przeciwników2), że kiedy ich nie mógłby pokonać w walce, tak pozbycie się jej nie wymagałoby od niego więcej niż zaciśnięcia dłoni na jej wątłej szyjce. Ale mimo to, jak na razie usłyszenie przepięknego odgłosu jej trzaskającej krtani było poza jego zasięgiem. Nie jeśli chciał we względnym spokoju przeczekać jeszcze ten jeden miesiąc aż będą mogli wezwać boskiego smoka.  
\- Nie. Jest obrzydliwa.  
\- Jest pyszna i się nie znasz. – powiedziała kobieta, otworzyła lodówkę i znajdując w niej talerz z makaronem, wydała z siebie głośny jęk zachwytu. - A próbowałeś ją podgrzać?  
Nie odpowiedział.  
\- No właśnie. Trzeba było ją wrzucić do mikrofalówki. Chyba wiesz jak się jej używa?  
\- Wiem. – odburknął.  
\- Naprawdę, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Mogę ci pokazać jak…  
\- Wiem jak się włącza cholerną mikrofalówkę!  
\- Okay, okay, nie nakręcaj się tak. Chciałam tylko pomóc.

Otworzyła drzwiczki mikrofali i wstawiła talerz. Kiedy mikrofalówka zaczęła buczeć, oparła się o blat szafki i przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. Jej obecność i ta zuchwałość z jaką na niego patrzyła działała mu na nerwy.  
Mikrofalówka dalej buczała, a on poczuł, jak jedzenie zaczyna mu rosnąć w ustach.  
\- Aż dziw, że umiesz posługiwać się sztućcami. – odezwała się z końcu.  
\- Za kogo ty nie masz? – zapytał oburzony. Jak ona śmiała?!  
\- Miałam na myśli to – odparła spokojnym tonem. - że jesteś z innego świata, a też używacie noży i widelców. To niesamowite jak mimo dzielących nas lat świetlnych wszystko wygląda tak samo.

Rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz mikrofalówki. Zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund z dwóch minut na jakie nastawiła mikrofalę. Nie wierzył, że minęły ledwie dwie. Miał wrażenie, że ona stoi i gapi się na niego już od co najmniej kwadransa.  
Mikrofalówka zapiszczała. Wyjęła talerz i postawiła go stole, po czym wcisnęła ręce w ciasne kieszenie spodni, wyciągnęła z nich zadziwiającą ilość przedmiotów i kładąc je obok talerza, usiadła dokładnie naprzeciw niego. Zacisnął zęby. Tylko tego mu jeszcze brakowało.  
Nie zwracając uwagi na jego wprost namacalną wściekłość, nawinęła nitki makaronu na widelec i podsunęła go w jego stronę.  
\- Może jednak chcesz spróbować? Na ciepło jest przepyszny.  
Spojrzał na nią z odrazą.  
\- Nie.  
\- To nie, twoja strata. Będzie więcej dla mnie.

Vegeta popatrzył na swój talerz. Nie był nawet w połowie posiłku. Najchętniej wstałby i wyszedł, ale nadal był głodny. I wyglądałoby na to, że przez nią ucieka. A on nigdy nie ucieka. A już w szczególności nie przed nią.  
Z furią wbił widelec w kawałek mięsa.  
\- Nie powinnam jeść o tej porze, ale co tam, należy mi się. – zaczęła, wspierając brodę na dłoni i błądząc widelcem w talerzu. - Cały dzień…  
\- Nie interesuje mnie jak spędziłaś dzień.  
\- A może tak grzeczniej, co? – wyprostowała się na krześle. - Czego się tak wściekasz? Wracam do domu po ciężkim dniu, marząc o zjedzeniu kolacji w spokoju a zamiast tego muszę znosić ciebie.  
\- Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć.  
\- Och, naprawdę? A czym się niby dziś zmęczyłeś? Siedzeniem cały dzień na tyłku?  
Wciągnął ostro powietrze.  
Ciszę jaka między nimi zapadła przerywało tylko jej skrobanie sztućcami po talerzu. Vegeta nie tknął swojego jedzenia, wbijając wzrok we wciąż pełny talerz przed sobą.  
\- Nie chcesz rozmawiać, to nie. – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili. - I tak nie sądzę, żebyś miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jej impertynencja była wprost godna podziwu. Na początku wydawało mu się, że jest po prostu nieokrzesana i wścibska, ale szybko nabrał przekonania, że robiła to specjalnie. Dobrze się bawiła nabijając się z niego. Wielki teatr pojednania, jaki odstawiła tamtego dnia na małej, zniszczonej przez niego wysepce był tylko zagrywką. Była podła, podlejsza od wszystkich tych sukinsynów których znał w poprzednim życiu, bo wiedziała, że jest nietykalna i może sobie pozwolić na posuwanie się do rzeczy, za które normalnie już dawno zmiótłby ją z powierzchni ziemi. Wydawało się, że zrobiła sobie zabawę z uprzykrzania mu życia.

Wyprostował się i popatrzył na nią, powoli przeżuwającą swój makaron. Chciała się bawić? Proszę bardzo. On też potrafił grać w tą grę.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym marnować swój czas na pogawędki z kimś takim jak ty?  
\- Marnować czas? – zapytała, jej widelec zawisł w powietrzu. – A co lepszego masz do roboty?  
\- W porównaniu do słuchania ciebie, każda alternatywa wydaje się bardziej pociągająca. I ciężko mi uwierzyć, że cokolwiek z twojej paplaniny mogło mnie zainteresować.  
\- Och, zdziwiłbyś się. – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.  
\- Wątpię.  
Poprawiła się niespokojnie na krześle.  
\- Dla twojej widomości, większość ludzi dałoby się pokroić za możliwość zjedzenia obiadu w moim towarzystwie.  
\- Nie przeceniasz się?  
\- Och, proszę, jestem jednym z najwybitniejszych umysłów swojego pokolenia i prezesem technologicznego imperium wartego miliardy. – uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. - I mam lustro.  
Prychnął.  
Dziewczyna wyrazem samozadowolenia na twarzy odłożyła sztućce na talerz.  
\- Jesteśmy chyba w podobnym wieku. A ty co osiągnąłeś?  
Zignorował pytanie.  
\- Może i chwilowo jesteś najsilniejszą żyjącą istotą na tej planecie, ale tu, na Ziemi liczą się władza i pieniądze. Których ja mam pod dostatkiem. Powinieneś być raczej wdzięczny, że to ja marnuję swój bardzo cenny czas na próby zabawienia cię rozmową.  
\- Jeśli to są twoje sposoby na zabawienie kogoś, to powinnaś przemyśleć swoją strategię. – odparł drwiącym tonem. - Myślałaś kiedyś, na przykład, o zamknięciu się?  
Z satysfakcję zobaczył, jak jej usta zaciskają się wąską linię.  
\- Możesz sobie darować te złośliwości, Vegeta. – odparowała, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. Od kiedy pamiętam musiałam się zmagać z takimi przyjemniaczkami jak ty, wściekłymi, że dziewczyna w szpilkach jest bogatsza i bystrzejsza od nich.  
\- Myślisz, że tym przez co ludzie nie mogą cię znieść jest zazdrość?  
\- Tak. To i seksizm.  
\- Co? – zapytał i skarcił się w duchu.  
Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem i spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku. Westchnęła i wstała od stołu, upychając z powrotem do kieszeni rzeczy, które tam wcześniej zostawiła.  
\- Byłoby szalenie interesująco zapoznać cię z ziemskimi koncepcjami społecznymi, ale jest już trochę późno na takie rozmowy. Przyjdź do mnie jutro, może wtedy wytłumaczę ci wady patriarchatu.  
Poklepała się po kieszeniach i pewna że wszystko ze sobą zabrała, bez słowa pożegnania wyszła z kuchni.

Vegeta zamiast poczuć ulgę, że dała mu w końcu spokój, poczuł dziwny niedosyt. Tak po prostu wyszła, nie dając mu powiedzieć ostatniego słowa? To było nawet bardziej obraźliwe niż jej złośliwości. Prawie miał ochotę wstać i za nią iść, żeby dać tej głupiej rozmowie satysfakcjonujące dla siebie zakończenie, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. To było by poniżej jego godności.

Dokończył swój posiłek i wstawił talerz do zlewu. Z rozpędu sięgnął i po jej talerz, ale po chwili namysłu odstawił go na miejsce. Talerz zachybotał się na stole i stanął krzywo. Vegeta podniósł go i zobaczył pod spodem mały czerwony klocek – musiała zapomnieć go kiedy zabierała swój bałagan ze stołu. Wziął go do ręki i obrócił w palcach, przez chwilę rozważając wrzucenie go do kosza na śmieci, Ostatecznie zacisnął go w pięści i schował do kieszeni. Coś podpowiadało mu, że może mu się jeszcze przydać.

***

Następnego dnia rano obudziły go krzyki.  
Otworzył oczy i skrzywił się. To była jego zwykła pora na wstawanie, ale o tej godzinie dom był zawsze cichy – żaden z pracowników Briefsów jeszcze nie kręcił się na zewnątrz, a żona doktora jeszcze nie zdążyła zająć kuchni i włączyć męcząco głośnego telewizora, który zawsze jej towarzyszył podczas gotowania.  
Tego poranka jednak zza drzwi doszły go zduszone wrzaski. Nie mógł rozpoznać słów, wytłumionych przez ściany, ale bez wątpienia wściekłe okrzyki należały do córki Briefsów. Co było dziwne, zważając na to, że jak zdążył zauważyć, jej dzień zaczynał się gdy on już dawno zapomniał, że jadł śniadanie.

Vegeta obrócił się na łóżku i naciągając kołdrę na głowę, spróbował zignorować hałas. Bezskutecznie.  
Wytrzymał jeszcze kilka minut, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak długo była w stanie wrzeszczeć. W końcu, gdy nawet zakrycie głowy poduszką nie pomagało, podniósł się z łóżka i wyjrzał z pokoju.  
Wystarczyło tylko uchylić drzwi, a krzyki, już wyraźne, rozniosły się po pokoju. Vegeta przetarł oczy i wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się ku źródłu wrzasków. Stanął na szczycie schodów i zlustrował sytuację w salonie. Córka Briefsów miotała się po pokoju, gorączkowo przewalając poduszki kanapy w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Jej rodzice stali obok, z zmartwionymi minami niezdarnie próbując ją uspokoić.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że zostawiłaś go tutaj?  
\- Nie! Nie wiem! – burknęła, sprawdzając przestrzeń między kanapą a oparciem. - Ale już wszędzie indziej sprawdzałam!  
\- Może jednak jest u ciebie? – zapytała ostrożnie jej matka. - Może miałaś ofertę na innym...  
\- Nie! Wiem jak wyglądał! – wybuchnęła, rzucając poduszki z powrotem na kanapę. - Mały czerwony pendrive. Miałam go wczoraj ze sobą cały wieczór.  
Vegeta odruchowo poklepał się po kieszeni. Czerwony klocek nadal tam był.  
\- Może zostawiłaś go w kieszeni…  
\- NIE! Sprawdzałam ubrania piętnaście razy! Nie ma go!  
\- To może w kuch…  
\- TAM TEŻ SPRAWDZAŁAM!  
Stary Briefs przysiadł na kanapie.  
\- Nie masz kopii oferty na mailu?  
\- Nie! Greene z przetargów powiedział, że nie możemy jej trzymać na mailach!  
\- To może ktoś z przetargów ma u siebie…  
\- Nie! To była ostateczna wersja! Wieczorem robiliśmy na niej ostatnie poprawki!  
\- I nie zrobiłaś jej kopii?  
\- NIE!  
\- Bulma, powinnaś wiedzieć, że…  
\- WIEM!  
\- To czemu…  
\- NIE WIEM!  
\- Koteńku, usiądź na chwilkę i pomyśl gdzie go ostatnio ze sobą miałaś.  
Dziewczyna rzuciła się na kanapę obok ojca i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Już nie pamiętam. Wydawało mi się, że wieczorem miałam go ze sobą w kuchni, ale tam go nie ma!  
Wyciągnęłam go z kieszeni, ale potem go zabrałam. Na pewno go zabierałam!  
\- No trudno. – Briefs poklepał córkę po ramieniu. - Ktoś w biurze z pewnością ma wersję na której wczoraj pracowaliście.  
\- Oczywiście, że mają! Ale to nie jest ta ostatnia. Obiecałam, że sczytam ją wieczorem i rano ostatecznie zatwierdzę ofertę.  
\- Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłaś wczoraj?  
\- Nie wiem! Bo mi się nie chciało! Bo miałam to zrobić dziś rano, żeby ze świeżą głową jeszcze raz na to spojrzeć.  
\- To zrób to dziś w pracy.  
\- Nie mogę! Za pół godziny mam spotkać się z przetargami. I co im powiem? Że zgubiłam ofertę dla rządu? Przecież wyjdę na kompletną idiotkę.  
\- Bo nią jesteś.  
Wszyscy Briefsowie odwrócili się i popatrzyli na stojącego w połowie schodów Vegetę.  
\- Tego szukasz? – Vegeta zszedł powoli po schodach i wyciągnął dłoń z leżącym na nim czerwonym klockiem. Jakkolwiek zabawne było oglądanie się męczyła, miał dość tego hałasu.  
Bulma wstała z kanapy i podbiegła do niego robiąc wielkie oczy.  
\- Skąd go masz?  
\- Był w kuchni.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Na stole. Zostawiłaś go tam wczoraj pod talerzem.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego wybałuszonymi oczami, po czym bezceremonialnie wyrwała mu pendrive z ręki i mijając go na schodach, popędziła na górę.  
Jakieś pół minuty później z powrotem zbiegła na dół, zaskakująco zwinnie poruszając się na niedorzecznie wysokich obcasach. Ściskając w rękach torebkę obciągnęła na sobie obcisłą granatową sukienkę i poprawiła włosy.  
\- Chyba wszystko już mam.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał ją ojciec.  
\- Nie, ale nie mam już czasu znowu sprawdzać. Najważniejsze, że mam ofertę.  
\- Poczekaj, potargałaś się troszeczkę. – powiedziała jej matka, odganiając jej włosy za ucho.  
\- Nie ważne. Jadę na złożenie oferty, nie konkurs piękności.  
\- Ale wyglądasz ślicznie.  
\- Dzięki. Może w czymś to pomoże.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że wygrasz.  
\- Wiem, ale trochę przewagi nie zaszkodzi. No, to życzcie mi powodzenia.  
Ucałowała rodziców i wybiegła z domu.

Doktor włożył ręce w kieszenie i odchrząknął.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że uratowałeś jej życie, synu.  
\- Jak zwykle jesteś taki pomocny, kochany. Jesteśmy ci tacy wdzięczni! – kobieta obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem. - Szkoda tylko, że Bulma nie zdążyła ci podziękować. Co by było gdybyś go nie znalazł?  
\- Nic, ale rzeczywiście nie wyglądałoby to najlepiej. – powiedział doktor. - Powinna lepiej pilnować takich rzeczy.  
\- Nie miej do niej pretensji. To tylko zwykłe roztargnienie  
\- Mam nadzieję. Nie podoba mi się co się z nią ostatnio dzieje. – doktor zdjął okulary z nosa i przetarł je o rąbek fartucha. - Może jednak za wcześnie oddałem jej stery firmy? Czy to nie za dużo dla niej? W końcu nie codziennie zostaje się najbogatszą kobietą w kraju.  
Vegeta nadstawił ucha. Do tej pory myślał, ze jej przechwałki to był tylko wymysł jej rozbuchanego ego. Wiedział, ze Briefsowie byli dobrze sytuowani, ale aż tak?  
\- Nonsens! Oczywiście, że sobie poradzi! Jest urodzonym przywódcą! Tylko musi popracować jeszcze nad docenianiem ludzi, którzy jej w tym pomagają. A tym czasem to my w jej imieniu ci podziękujemy. Powiedz, co chciałbyś na śniadanie? Cokolwiek tylko chcesz. Chociaż tyle mogę teraz dla Ciebie zrobić!  
Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Doktor znowu chrząknął.  
\- A jak już skończycie, mógłbyś podejść do mojego laboratorium. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać chwilę o kapsule. Nadal cię to interesuje, oczywiście.  
Vegeta spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Co za głupie pytanie! Czemy miałoby go to przestać interesować?  
\- Przyjdę.  
\- Ale to później, później! Teraz zabieram go ze sobą. – kobieta chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą do kuchni. Vegeta, słoneczko, co powiesz na gofry? Pamiętam, że ostatnio bardzo ci smakowały!  
Vegeta stężał, spojrzał z niesmakiem na jej rękę na swoim ramieniu i... westchnął tylko zrezygnowany.  
\- Tak, mogą być.

***

Jak się okazało, znalezienie Briefsa nie było takie łatwe. Vegeta był po kolei w trzech różnych budynkach zanim nawet uzyskał informację od pracowników Briefsów gdzie znajdzie ich szefa. Kiedy wkroczył do czwartego, mimo zapewnień obwieszonej żelastwem dziewczyny która jako jedyna na jego widok zrobiła coś więcej niż zruszenie ramionami i wrócenie do popijania kawy, tutaj też nie zauważył doktora. Znalazł za to coś o wiele bardziej interesującego.

Zadarł głowę do góry i osłaniając oczy przed rażącym światłem jarzeniówek popatrzył na wznoszący się przed nim szkielet kapsuły. Stalowa konstrukcja była większa niż kapsuła stojąca na zewnątrz, i nawet mimo swoje niekompletności, o wiele bardziej imponująca.  
Vegeta całe życie spędził na statkach kosmicznych ale nigdy nie widział jak są budowane. Ogromne statki–miasta na pokładzie których dorastał w jego wyobrażeniu zawsze istniały już skończone i doskonałe. Nigdy przedtem nie zastanawiało go skąd się brały, jaki rząd dusz poświęcał swoje dni na budowanie ku chwale Imperium Koldów stalowych potworów na pokładzie których żądni krwi żołnierze przybywali na niczemu nie winne planety i wybijali ich mieszkańców, by nasycić nieskończony głód władzy Friezy.

Popatrzył na przewody owijające metal i plastik, na błyszczące śruby spajające metalowe żerdzie. Czy Ziemianie, ze swoimi miękkimi sercami i dobrymi chęciami nie wykorzystaliby swojej technologii w tym samym celu? Jeśli dobrze rozumiał, nie opanowali jeszcze technologii podróży galaktycznych, nie zanim Briefsowie nie przyłożyli do tego swojej ręki. Nie wytknęli nosa poza swoją galaktykę, cudownie nieświadomi terroru panującego we wszechświecie, wiodąc spokojne życia w swoich wygodnych domach, z dala od twardej ręki Friezy i jego Armii. Spojrzał na pracujących przy konstrukcji inżynierów. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że ich pracodawca w swojej dobroci gości pod swoim dachem kogoś, kto kilka miesięcy temu przybył tu żeby przemocą i terrorem dołączyć ich cenną planetę do kolekcji Friezy... Czy z równym zapałem pracowali by dalej, wiedząc, że przykładają rękę do pomocy komuś, kto zjawił się ich wszystkich zabić? I nadal miał to w swoich planach?

\- Przepiękna, prawda?  
Vegeta wyczuł starego zanim go usłyszał – intensywna woń papierosów i kawy ciągnęła się za Doktorem jak mgła. Kątek oka dostrzegł, jak Briefs stanął obok niego, z kubkiem w ręku przyłączając się do podziwiania konstrukcji.  
\- Idealne połączenie dwóch światów. – stary pociągnął łyk. – A nawet trzech, tak gwoli ścisłości. Korzystaliśmy jeszcze w niewielkim stopniu z rozwiązań z nameczańskiego statku, ale nie umywają się one do technologii twojego świata. Ile ja bym dał, żeby zobaczyć resztę tego, czego tam używaliście…

Vegeta oderwał wzrok od kapsuły spojrzał na Doktora.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Kapsuła. – odparł Doktor ze zdziwioną miną.  
Vegeta ze złością głośno wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Wiem co to jest, ale co tu robi? Dlaczego budujecie następną jeżeli tamta jest jeszcze niegotowa?  
\- Ależ jest już gotowa, od kilku tygodni.  
Jeżeli Vegeta miałby serce, w tej chwili przestałoby bić.  
\- To dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?!  
\- Żona mówiła, ze już się u nas tak ładnie zaaklimatyzowałeś, więc o tym nie wspominałem żebyś nie pomyślał, że cię wyganiamy.

Dawny Vegeta chwyciłby starego za szyje i uniósłby go, z radością patrząc jak czerwienieje a potem sinieje w jego uścisku. Dawny Vegeta skoncentrowałby się i bez wysiłku wysadziłby to miejsce w powietrze. Dawny Vegeta wskoczyłby do stojącej na zewnątrz kapsuły, wystartował i już nigdy więcej nie oglądał się za siebie.  
Ale Nowy Vegeta, Vegeta którego przeznaczeniem było zostać Super Saiyaninem i który gotów był przełknąć każde upokorzenie żeby to osiągnąć, zapytał tylko:  
\- Całkowicie gotowa do odlotu?  
\- No, tak, całkowicie. – przytaknął stary. – Chociaż... Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się nad zmianą jej systemu lądowania. Bo widzisz, Bulma parę tygodni temu opracowała nową, przewyższającą wszystkie z jakimi do tej pory mieliśmy do czynienia. W pierwszej kapsule posłużyliśmy się nameczańską metodę, ale nie jestem z niej zadowolony. Ta z saiyańskich statków jest, bez obrazy, nawet mniej imponująca. We wszystkich waszych statkach lądowanie jest tak... brutalne?  
\- W kapsułach tak. W innych nie.  
\- O. To szkoda, że nie zjawiliście się tu czymś większym. Chętnie zbadałbym tamte. Oczywiście pomysł Bulmy jest bezbłędny, ale miło byłoby było porównać go z czymś może nawet lepszym.  
Rozmawiając z Briefsem, Vegeta czuł się nieswojo. Stary mimowolnie obnażał jego ignorancję względem techniki jaką posługiwał się całe życie. Nigdy nie interesowała go technologia. Miało działać i tyle. A jeśli nie działało, zostawiał kapsułę na najbliższej stacji i brał następną.

\- No to jak? Zaczekasz jeszcze na te poprawki? – zapytał Briefs dopijając resztki kawy. - Uwierz mi, byłoby naprawdę warto. I oczywiście byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś, jak już wrócisz, podzielił się z nami swoimi uwagami na temat kapsuły. Bo masz zamiar do nas wrócić?  
\- Tak. Jak wskrzesicie Kakarota.  
\- Kak...? A, Goku. No tak. Ale to już niedługo! Nie wiem, czy w ogóle płaca ci się nas opuszczać. Jeśli byłbyś tak miły i zaczekał na poprawki, to zostałyby do tego już tylko dni. Poza tym, nie jest ci u nas chyba aż tak źle?  
Vegeta łaskawie powstrzymał się od odpowiedzi.

Słowa starego nic nie zmieniły w jego postanowieniu. Nie miał zamiaru zostać tu ani chwili dłużej. Nie potrzebował żadnych ulepszeń. Jedyne czego chciał, to kapsuła na tyle solidna, żeby nie rozleciała się w przestrzeni kosmicznej.  
\- Nie będę czekał. – powiedział, patrząc na Doktora spode łba. - Niech zostanie tak jak jest.  
\- Jesteś pewny? Mógłbyś... – zaczął Stary i przerwał, patrząc Vegecie ponad ramieniem. - Już jesteś?

Vegeta obrócił się. Córka Briefsów podeszła do nich stukocząc obcasami po białej terakocie.  
\- Tak, już po wszystkim. – odsapnęła i przyjrzała im się, zaciekawiona. - Co robicie?  
\- Mówiłem Vegecie o twoich rewolucyjnych pomysłach na poprawę kapsuły.  
\- O. - skwitowała wyraźnie zaciekawiona – I co w związku z tym?  
\- Nic. – uciął Vegeta. Stary niestety był rozmowniejszy.  
\- Zaproponowałem, żeby zainstalować w niej nowy system lądowania, ale Vegeta go nie chce.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.  
\- A co, boisz się, że będzie za dla ciebie trudny?  
Vegeta zacisnął zęby.  
\- I jak tam oferta? – zapytał Doktor.  
\- Złożona. Teraz zostaje tylko czekać.  
\- Cieszę się. Zobaczysz, wygrasz ten przetarg.  
Podeszła do stojącego w pobliżu krzesła i usiadła na nim ciężko.  
\- No ja myślę. Na tyle czasu i energii ile w niego włożyłam, nie ma szans żeby Yagato mnie pokonał. A, i dzwonili do mnie z Forbesa. – powiedziała, ściągając buty. - Chcą zrobić ze ma wywiad. A dokładnie, mam być tematem numeru. I być na okładce.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak. „Kobiety u sterów”. Wysłali mi już propozycję na maila. Chcesz zobaczyć?  
\- Jasne! – doktor poklepał się po kieszeniach. - Poczekaj, gdzieś podziałem okulary do czytania...  
\- Są w kuchni. Przyniosę ci je jeśli chcesz.  
\- Nie, zostań, sam po nie pójdę. Okładka, mówisz? Byłem prezesem przez ćwierć wieku i nawet raz nie chcieli zrobić o mnie artykułu. No, ale moja gęba strasząca z pierwszej strony nie zwiększyłaby im sprzedaży… Vegeta, zostań tutaj, proszę. Zaraz wracam.

\- A tak w ogóle to co ty tutaj robisz?  
Vegeta splótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał na dziewczynę, ze znudzeniem bujającą się na krześle.  
\- Kapsuła jest już gotowa.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytała znużonym głosem. – To udanej podróży.  
Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Przysiadł na stojącym obok krzesła stole i przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Nie będziesz też, jak twój ojciec, próbowała mnie zatrzymać?  
\- A po co? Nie jesteś mi do niczego potrzebny. Moi rodzice może i chcą cię tu zatrzymać na dłużej, ale oni mają miękkie serca dla wszystkich swoich znajd.  
\- Znajd? – powtórzył przez zęby.  
\- Mama i tata zawsze mają problem z rozstaniem się ze swoimi przybłędami. – kontynuowała niewzruszona. - A już w ogóle są zachwyceni tym, że do ich kolekcji dołączyli kosmici.  
\- Nie jestem ich cholernym zwierzakiem.  
\- Ale jesteś ich ulubieńcem. Nie wiedzieć czemu.- wymamrotała. – Dobrze, że nie jesteś młodszy, adoptowaliby cię od razu po tym jak przekroczyłeś próg naszego domu.  
\- To było by zrozumiałe. – zaszydził. – Mając takie potomstwo też poszukałbym czegoś lepszego.  
\- I ty niby byłbyś tą lepszą opcją?  
\- Nie martw się, nie upadłem jeszcze tak nisko żeby nawet rozważać zostanie tutaj.  
\- Ale przyznaj, nie jesteś też specjalnie daleko od dna, co? Biedny Vegeta, skazany na życie na łasce zacofanej rasy. Musi ci być strasznie przykro, widząc, że przedstawiciele tak pośledniego gatunku mają się lepiej od ciebie.  
\- Myślisz, że imponuje mi twoja pozycja na waszej małej, zacofanej planecie? – zaśmiał się. – Jeśli ty jesteś wyznacznikiem sukcesu na Ziemi, to nie dla was już żadnego ratunku.  
\- Czyżby? –– wyszczerzyła się. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale patrzysz na kobietę, która własnoręcznie wprowadziła Ziemię w erę podróży międzygalaktycznych.  
\- To nie jest twoja zasługa.  
\- Co proszę?  
\- To nie twoja zasługa Nie wymyśliłaś tego sama. Wykorzystałaś resztki nameczańskiego statku i saiyańskiej kapsuły.  
\- Skąd o tym wiesz?  
\- Od twojego ojca.  
Zmieszana, uniosła się na krześle i wciągnęła na stopy buty..  
\- Ale kapsuły są mojego projektu. Beze mnie…  
\- Ukradłaś cudzą technologię i to daje ci prawo nazywania się jej twórcą?  
\- Niczego nie ukradłam! Przestudiowałam obydwa statki i zrobiłam z nich coś zupełnie nowego.  
\- Zmodyfikowałaś je pod swoją marną ziemską technologię i masz się za wielkiego wynalazcę.  
Zobaczył, ze trafił w czułe miejsce bo twarz dziewczyny zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.  
\- A co ci do tego? – syknęła. - Przecież to nie jest saiyańska technologia. Już widzę jak twoja rasa byłaby zdolna do stworzenia czegoś takiego.  
\- Nie, nie jest nasza. Należała do rasy którą podbiliśmy.  
\- I ty wytykasz mi przywłaszczenia sobie czegokolwiek jeśli twoi ludzie żerowali na czyichś technologiach? – podniosła się z fotela, wzburzona. - I nawet gdybym rzeczywiście przywłaszczyła sobie wasze statki, to ktokolwiek ma do nich prawo, powinien być mi jeszcze wdzięczny. Ulepszyłam je, bo od razu widać, że były zbudowane pod takich prymitywów jak ty.  
W wściekłością dosunęła krzesło do stojącego przy nim biurka.  
\- Chcesz zabrać nasza kapsułę, Vegeta? Proszę bardzo, jeśli tata ci ją daje, droga wolna. – warknęła, odwracając się i zmierzając do wyjścia. - Nie mamy po co instalować tam naszych marnych ziemskich technologii. Twój małpi rozum i tak nie byłby w stanie ich opanować.

Pięści Vegety zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie. Tego już było za wiele.  
Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył za dziewczyną. Już on pokaże tej głupiej suce co dzieje się z tymi którzy ośmielają się tak mówić do księcia Saiyan!

  
Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nie, to by było zbyt łatwe. Użycie siły tylko potwierdziło by jej przekonanie o tym, że jest tępym barbarzyńcą. Musiał wymyślić coś innego, coś, co zetrze ten wyraz samozadowolenia z jej twarzy i raz na zawsze pokaże jej gdzie jej miejsce…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Już on się jej zrewanżuje.


	9. Z deszczu pod rynnę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sponsorowany przez literkę W - jak Walka z blokiem, Walenie w klawiaturę i Wrzeszczenie na pusty ekran.

\- Vegeta, koteczku, tego się tak nie robi!

Bulma o mało co nie zakrztusiła się swoją kawą. Wpadła na chwilę do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie małego espresso i wrócenia zaraz do pracowni, ale zamiast tego była właśnie w trakcie przygotowywania największego latte w swoim życiu. Zrobienie małej czarnej nie zajęło jej wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby obejrzeć rozgrywającą się przed nią komedię.

Udając wielkie zainteresowanie pieniącym się mlekiem, ukradkiem przyglądała się jak jej matka próbuje wytłumaczyć Vegecie zasady działania blendera.  
\- Daj, pokażę ci. – powiedziała Bunny i wyjęła przykrywkę z jego rąk. Upchnęła wystające z pojemnika owoce i bez trudu zamknęła wieko.  
\- Widzisz? To proste. – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Bulma niezmiennie była pod wrażeniem tego jak jej matka potrafiła się z nim obchodzić. Vegeta, którego irytowała sama czelność innych ludzi do oddychania w jego obecności, w kontaktach z jej matką był zaskakująco… grzeczny? I zawsze jakby trochę oszołomiony, jak gdyby czułość z jaką zwracała się do niego kłóciła się z jego porządkiem świata. I tak zdawało się, że już trochę się do tego przyzwyczaił – początkowo za każdym razem gdy jej matka obdarzała go czułymi przezwiskami, wyglądał na jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Teraz zaś gdy tak się do niego zwracała, usilnie udawał, że jej nie słyszy. Co najlepsze, gdyby robił to ktokolwiek inny, wydawałoby się to niegrzeczne. W jego jednak przypadku, to była jakby najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Z resztą, jak podejrzewała Bulma, Vegeta mógłby kogoś zabić na oczach jej matki, a ona dalej niezmiennie uważałaby, że jest uroczy.

Biedny Vegeta, pomyślała z przekąsem, patrząc znad swojej filiżanki jak przerażający niszczyciel światów był przez drobną, uśmiechniętą kobietę sprowadzony do roli zagubionego sześciolatka. Było jej prawie przykro patrzeć na jego zakłopotanie. Prawie.

Ekspres ucichł, więc Bulma bez namysłu wyciągnęła drugi kubek z szafki i nastawiła kolejne latte. Vegeta tymczasem poddał się zupełnie i stał tylko, skrępowany, pozwalając, by jej matka wcisnęła mu w ręce szklankę owocowego koktajlu. Miał minę, jakby nic w tej chwili nie przyniosłoby mu więcej radości niż ulotnienie się z ich domu.  
Więc czemu tego nie zrobił?  
Nie mogła go rozpracować. Najpierw przy każdej okazji powtarzał, jak bardzo chce się stąd wyrwać, a teraz, kiedy w końcu kapsuła była gotowa i miał ich pełne błogosławieństwo na jej zabranie i pognanie nią gdzie tylko chciał, dalej tu był. Może przyzwyczaił się do ich gościnności? A co jeśli nie będą mogli się go pozbyć?

\- Masz zamiar wypić to wszystko sama? – zapytała mama gdy drugi kubek zapełnił się kawą.  
\- Co? – wybąkała Bulma, wyjmując kubek spod spieniacza. - Nie, to dla... Ando. Obiecałam, że przyniosę i jemu kawę.  
\- Przecież mu nie wolno! Sam mi mówił, że jego lekarz mu zabronił. I tak ma już wystarczająco wysokie ciśnienie!  
Mama zabrała kubek z jej rąk i wylała jego zawartość do zlewu. Nalała resztkę zawartości blendera do wysokiej szklanki i wręczyła ją córce.  
Bulma popatrzyła na szklankę z odrazą.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Szpinak, pomarańcza, ogórek i siemię lniane. I powiedz mu, że będę miała na niego oko. Ty też powinnaś przystopować z tą kawą. Jedna po drugiej?  
\- Wcale tak dużo jej nie piję. Poza tym, tu jest więcej mleka niż kawy. Nic mi nie będzie.  
\- Zupełnie jak twój ojciec, tylko kawa i kawa. Dobrze, że chociaż rzuciłaś te okropne papierosy!  
Bulma z trudem zachowała kamienną twarz. Od kiedy zaczęły się prace nad przetargiem, bez przerwy była poddenerwowana. A co było lepsze na nerwy niż niewinny dymek? Mama żyła w błogim przekonaniu, że jej jedynaczka rzuciła palenie, bo Bulma nie chcąc zawieść matki, jak dzieciak paliła po kryjomu, na dworze albo wydmuchując dym przez otwarte okno, zawsze z odświeżaczem powietrza w pogotowiu.

Vegeta, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Bunny, wyślizgnął się kuchennymi drzwiami na zewnątrz. O dziwo, zabrał ze sobą swój koktajl.  
Jej matka wychyliła się przed drzwi i zawołała do niego:  
\- Nie zapomnij znowu o obiedzie, kochany! Strasznie mi cię wczoraj na nim brakowało!  
Bulma mogła przysiąc, że słysząc to prawie niepostrzeżenie potknął się o własne nogi.  
\- Mamo, przestań z nim flirtować. Jeszcze nieopatrznie to zrozumie...  
\- Myślisz? - zaśmiała się - Och, przecież on wie, że tylko żartuję. Ktoś musi mu okazać trochę uwagi, skoro ty tego nie robisz. Gdybym była te dwadzieścia lat młodsza…  
\- O mój Boże, mamo…  
\- I nie była mężatką…  
\- Mamo!  
\- Oj, daj kobiecie pomarzyć.  
\- A o czym marzysz, moja najdroższa? – zapytał doktor stając w drzwiach kuchni.  
\- Och, drażnię się tylko z Bulmą. Jest zazdrosna, że Vegeta spędza więcej czasu ze mną niż z nią...  
\- Boże, mamo, przestań!| To już przestaje być zabawne! – wzdrygnęła się. – Jeszcze bym mu zapłaciła żeby już nigdy nie mieć z nim do czynienia. Właśnie! – Bulma zwróciła się do ojca. - Tato, czy Vegeta mówił ci kiedy zamierza nas opuścić?  
\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia. – doktor usiadł za stołem. - Nie nadążam za tym chłopakiem. Nie mógł się doczekać aż kapsuła będzie gotowa, a teraz jak już jest, nagle przestało mu się śpieszyć.. Najpierw nie chce poprawek, potem każe je instalować…  
\- A ja bardzo się cieszę, że jeszcze u nas trochę pomieszka. – rozanieliła się jej matka.  
\- Mi też to nie przeszkadza. – zgodził się z nią doktor. - Tylko nie rozumiem jego motywacji.

Bulma zamieszała cukier w swojej kawie i wrzuciła łyżeczkę do zlewu. Po czym, w odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi matki, wyjęła ją i grzecznie włożyła do zmywarki.  
\- Ja nawet nie próbuję. Ale dalej chce zabrać naszą kapsułę?  
\- No, tak, na to wygląda. Przez cały ten czas kiedy instalowaliśmy nowy system stał nad nami i zadawał mnóstwo pytań o statek i symulator grawitacji. Myślałem, że to dlatego, bo chce jak najszybciej opanować jego sterowanie i odlecieć, a tymczasem minął już ponad tydzień, a on tu dalej jest.  
\- Więc nie wiesz czemu został?  
\- Nie, myślałem, że może tobie coś mówił.  
\- Mi? Od kiedy to mi miałby coś mówić? – prychnęła. - To raczej mama powinna cos wiedzieć. W końcu tak się zaprzyjaźnili!  
\- Nie bądź złośliwa. I nie, nie mam pojęcia kiedy Vegeta chce odlecieć.  
\- To może się go po prostu zapytam kiedy ma zamiar uwolnić nas od swojego towarzystwa?  
Jej matka zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Nie, nie rób tego.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo to byłoby niegrzeczne!  
\- Niegrzeczne jest nadużywanie czyjejś gościnności.  
\- Bulma!  
\- Dobrze! Nie będę go pytać. Jeszcze nie daj Boże zraniłabym jego uczucia! Nie żeby jakieś miał… Ale skoro wszyscy w tym domu tańczą wokół niego jakby był z porcelany, to co mi tam, ja też mogę. I, mamo – powiedziała, upijając nadmiar pianki z kubka. – Gdyby Vegeta jednak postanowił ci się zwierzyć ze swoich planów, z radością je poznam. Muszę wiedzieć na kiedy mam zacząć chłodzić szampana.

 

* * *

 

Mimo że uporali się już z przygotowaniem oferty dla rządu, praca w laboratoriach Korporacji Kapsuła nie zwolniła tempa. Bulma za punkt honoru wzięła sobie udowodnienie światu, że otrzymała stanowisko prezesa nie dlatego, że dotychczasowy prezes chciał mieć więcej czasu na doglądanie ogródka i granie w golfa, ale ponieważ na nie zasłużyła. Choć jej ciało wprost krzyczało, że powinna zrobić sobie kilka dni wolnego, przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie codziennie wstawała punkt szósta i jechała do biura, by po południu wrócić do domu i prosto z samochodu od razu iść do pracowni. Nawet w weekendy wstawała wcześniej niż zwykle i spędzała cały wolny czas nad nowymi projektami, próbując nadrobić stracony w biurze czas.

Jej matka z typową dla siebie troskliwością próbowała ją przekonać, że powinna trochę przystopować. I choć Bulma prędzej odgryzła by sobie język niż przyznała jej w tej kwestii rację, coś w tym było. Była dopiero środa, a ona już miała dosyć tego tygodnia.

Odkręciła wodę i myjąc ręce, przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nie spodobało jej się to co zobaczyła. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zaniedbaną – mało snu, dużo stresu i brwi nietknięte przez pęsetę od tygodni. Ale całe szczęście to już niedługo. Reżim jaki sobie narzuciła nie służył tylko pokazaniu jak poważnie traktowała nowe stanowisko. Wypełniony po brzegi kalendarz odciągał jej myśli od wyników przetargu. Oferta została złożona, już nic nie dało się zmienić ani poprawić, ale mimo to ciągle wracała do niego myślami. Czy wszystko dobrze zrobili? Czy przewidzieli plany konkurencji? Bulma wyrwana ze snu w nocy o północy potrafiłaby wyrecytować specyfikację istotnych warunków zamówienia, a mimo to ciągle miała wrażenie, że coś ominęli. Trudno, teraz zostało jej tylko czekanie na wyniki przetargu. Jeszcze tylko trochę ponad tydzień, a będzie po wszystkim. Wygrają i nareszcie będzie mogła spać spokojnie. I zająć się sobą. Będzie się wysypiała, piła dużo wody… Może nawet zacznie chodzić na siłownię?

Zakręciła kurek i zobaczyła w lustrze jak ktoś wtyka głowę przez uchylone drzwi.  
\- Dobrze, że cię znalazłam. – powiedziała dziewczyna w drzwiach i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie za siebie, weszła do łazienki. Wyglądała na spiętą, co było niespotykane, bo Annika, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jej załogi, nie traciła zimnej krwi nawet gdy Bulma, mając gorszy dzień, rzucała w nich narzędziami i wyzywała od bandy leniwych idiotów. Była tylko stażystką, ale Bulma wiązała z nią wielkie nadzieje. Pokonała dwa tysiące innych osób ubiegających się o staż w laboratorium Korporacji, była bardzo pracowita i sumienna, nawet jeśli nie wyglądała na ucieleśnienie naukowca. I wydawała się być całkiem normalna mimo całego tego żelastwa które nosiła na twarzy.  
\- Chodź szybko, mamy, eee… mały kłopot.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Ten facet przyszedł i się awanturuje.  
\- Kto? – zapytała Bulma wycierając ręce o sukienkę. Oczywiście ktoś zużył papier ręcznikowy i nie przyniósł nowego.  
\- No, ten wasz gość.  
No tak, któż by inny.  
\- Co mu znowu nie odpowiada? Znowu coś popsuł w kapsule?  
\- Tak myśleliśmy, ale…  
\- To niech idzie do mojego ojca. – odparła ostro Bulma, nie dając jej dokończyć. - To on się nią zajmuje.  
\- Nie szukał jego, tylko ciebie.  
Bulma zamrugała.  
\- Mnie?  
\- No. Ando zaproponował, że sam mu pomoże, ale on mu na to, cytuję „Gówno cię obchodzi co od niej chcę”.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- No.  
\- Gdzie oni są?  
\- Na zewnątrz. Ando wywabił go z laboratorium.  
To zabrzmiało, jakby mówiła o dzikim zwierzęciu. Chociaż to wcale nie była przesada.

Bulma usłyszała krzyki gdy tylko wyszły z łazienki. Niosły się przez całą pracownię. Przyśpieszyła kroku, co było dobrym posunięciem, zważywszy, że kiedy wyszły na dwór, wyglądało jakby za chwilę miało dojść do rękoczynów. Dobrze, że przyszła, bo jej pracownicy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z siły jej gościa i gdyby nie daj Boże któryś z chłopaków się na niego zamachnął, nie byłoby czego po nim zbierać.

Gdy kłócący się mężczyźni ją zauważyli, ucichli.  
\- Już jestem, już jestem, o co chodzi?  
Vegeta jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył wzgardliwym spojrzeniem jej pracowników zanim zwrócił się do niej.  
\- Ta kupa złomu którą nazywacie statkiem kosmicznym znowu się popsuła.  
\- Hej, kolego, czy tobie się przypadkiem coś nie pomyliło? – zawołał jeden z naukowców.  
\- Spokojnie, Franz, zajmę się tym. – powiedziała, uspokajająco klepiąc mężczyznę po ramieniu. - A ty pokaż mi co tam zepsułeś.  
Vegeta odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę kapsuły. Ciężko wzdychając, Bulma podążyła za nim.

Szedł kilka kroków przed nią, spięty jak zawsze, wściekły jak zawsze. Bulma dreptała za nim nieśpiesznie, nie fatygując się nawet, by dotrzymać mu kroku.  
W połowie drogi, najwyraźniej w końcu zauważając dzielący ich dystans, Vegeta przystanął i odwrócił się do niej.  
\- Gdzie twoje narzędzia?  
\- Nie wzięłam ich. Nie sądzę żeby były potrzebne. – odparła wzruszając ramionami. - Tatuś i jego ludzie siedzieli tu kilka dni, aktualizując system. Pewnie coś tylko zmienili w ustawieniach. Nie ma szans, żeby zrobili coś źle.  
\- Wątpię. Widziałem jak pracują. Tylko stoją i się obijają, udając, że są bardzo zajęci. – powiedział i stając przed panelem kapsuły wprowadził kod otwierający trap. - Nie powierzył bym im nawet dokręcenia śrubki.  
\- Więc nie pozwoliłeś Ando sobie pomóc, bo jesteś uprzedzony do moich ludzi?  
Nie odpowiedział.  
\- Terroryzujesz moich pracowników i odciągasz mnie od pracy tylko dlatego? – prychnęła. - Chyba cała ta podwyższona grawitacja ci zaszkodziła.  
\- Pomożesz mi czy nie? – warknął, wchodząc do kapsuły.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę.- odpowiedziała i weszła do środka. - Chociaż szczerze mówią, nie wiem po co się fatyguję. Przecież masz mnie za oszustkę, która tylko _małpuje_ cudze technologie. Może jednak poczekamy na mojego tatę?  
\- Ty zbudowałaś ten szmelc i ty go naprawisz.  
Popatrzyła na niego zbita z tropu. Tata miał rację. Nie sposób było za nim nadążyć.  
\- W porządku. Jak sobie chcesz.

Podeszła do konsolety i uruchomiła system. Wszystko wyglądało jak należy. Mogłaby zrobić pełną diagnostykę, ale to trochę by potrwało, a Vegeta nie należał do najcierpliwszych z ludzi.  
\- Z tego co widzę, to wszystko działa. Jesteś pewny, że dobrze ustawiłeś?  
\- Masz mnie za idiotę?  
\- Tylko się pytam. Może o czymś zapomniałeś?  
\- O. Niczym. Nie. Zapomniałem. – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- No dobra, to zajrzyjmy do środka. – westchnęła i uklękła, by dostać się do wnętrza panelu. Miała nadzieję, że zastanie tylko jakiś poluzowany przewód albo spalony bezpiecznik. Nie chciałaby dawać mu satysfakcji.

Zdjęła pokrywę i skrzywiła się – wewnątrz była centymetrowa warstwa kurzu. Przez cztery dni kapsułą zajmowało się sześciu ludzi i nikt nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby tu posprzątać? No ładnie!  
\- Wiesz, że możesz ćwiczyć z symulatorem grawitacji podczas podróży? – zapytała go, oglądając po kolei wszystkie przewody. - Nie musisz koniecznie tu zostawać żeby móc używać jego wyższych ustawień.  
\- Wiem, twój ojciec mi mówił.  
\- Nie żebyśmy cię wyganiali, wprost przeciwnie. – powiedziała i wetknęła głowę do komory mieszczącej system zasilania. Powinna jednak zabrać ze sobą narzędzia. Albo przynajmniej latarkę. - Mama byłaby zachwycona gdybyś postanowił u nas zostać na dłużej. Oczarowałeś ją swoim… - zawiesiła głos i machnęła ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym geście.  
\- Moim czym?  
\- Ale skoro kapsuła działa – ciągnęła, zbywając jego pytanie. – Możesz bez obaw lecieć tam, gdzie ci się podoba i terroryzować inne planety niż naszą. Moi ludzie na pewno będą ci za to wdzięczni.

Zamilkła, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź, ale nic nie powiedział. Zerknęła za siebie. To było dziwne, że niczego jej nie odszczeknął.  
Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, ale jakiś wewnętrzny przymus kazał jej drążyć dalej. To było igranie z ogniem, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać - musiała zobaczyć jak daleko mogła się posunąć.

Znalazła wreszcie sprawcę całego zamieszania – wyjęty jeden z bezpieczników symulatora – i wcisnęła go na miejsce.  
\- Najpierw Nameczanie, teraz moi pracownicy… Ty chyba lubisz robić sobie wrogów, co? - Zamknęła panel i spojrzała przez ramię. - Zawsze byłeś taki milutki, czy to może tylko atmosfera Ziemi wyciąga z ciebie to, co najlepsze?

Vegeta nadal stał bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu po drugiej stronie kapsuły gdzie stanął gdy tylko przekroczyła próg: ręce splecione na piersi, głowa lekko przechylona na bok; patrzył na nią spode łba, ale nie było w tym złości, tylko taka dziwna, wytrącająca ją z równowagi oschłość, tak inna od tego jadu, jakim raczył ją przybierał ilekroć się do niego odzywała. I ten chłód drażnił ją bardziej niż jakikolwiek jego podły komentarz.

Podniosła się na nogi i otrzepała ręce.  
\- To tylko wyciągnięty bezpiecznik. Obluzował się pewnie od wibracji. Wpięłam go na miejsce i już wszystko powinno być w porządku.  
Podszedł do konsoli i łypnął na nią bez przekonania.  
\- I teraz będzie działać?  
\- To właśnie powiedziałam.  
\- Dobrze. Sprawdźmy to.  
Cofnęła się w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Poczekaj, najpierw muszę wyjść.  
Dotknął panelu.  
\- Nie, sprawdzimy to teraz.  
\- Co? Nie, poczekaj, co ty...  
Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Usłyszała tylko buczenie i poczuła jakby ktoś ją złapał i pociągnął do dołu.

\- Co ty robisz? Wyłącz to.  
Vegeta uniósł brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu.  
\- Działa? Coś takiego…  
\- Wyłącz to. – powtórzyła zirytowanym tonem.  
\- Ale jak? Przecież jestem idiotą, który nie potrafi się obsługiwać zaawansowaną ziemską technologią. No, ale spróbujmy, może tak?  
Ponownie dotknął klawisza na panelu.

Poczuła jakby ktoś usiadł jej na ramionach. Chciała podejść i sama wyłączyć symulator, ale z wysiłkiem udało jej się zrobić jeden krok.  
\- Tak, tak, bardzo jesteś zabawny. Wyłącz to już.  
Przekrzywił głowę i nacisnął jeszcze raz.  
Ugięły się pod nią kolana.  
\- W porządku, zrozumiałam sugestię. Dowiodłeś, że nie jesteś prymitywem. – powiedziała z ironią w głosie. - Gratulacje. A teraz to wyłącz.  
W odpowiedzi siła grawitacji przycisnęła ją do ziemi aż upadła. Stęknęła, gdy jej kolana spotkały się z twardą posadzką.  
\- Vegeta, to nie jest śmieszne! Wyłącz to!  
Ale on tylko przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili zastanowienia, zwiększył nacisk.  
Dwa razy.

Z rosnącą paniką Bulma poczuła, jak jej własny ciężar przygniata ją do ziemi. Musiała zaprzeć się rękami, żeby nie upaść twarzą na podłogę. Z trudem unosząc głowę, popatrzyła na niego ze wściekłością.  
\- Natychmiast wyłącz to cholerstwo!  
Nie drgnął nawet, zastygły nieruchomo przy konsoli.

Mijały sekundy, choć dla niej to była wieczność - jej wnętrzności ciążyły jej, a wciągane przy każdym wdechu powietrze, zdawało się ważyć tonę i jeszcze bardziej ciągnęło ją w dół.  
\- Vegeta, proszę, wyłącz to!

Serce dudniło jej w piersi jak oszalałe. Każdy oddech sprawiał jej co raz więcej wysiłku, a drżące ręce powoli poddawały się pod jej ciężarem. Czuła jak skóra płonęła w miejscach w których stykała się z podłogą, miażdżona pod naporem nagle wielokrotnie cięższego niż zwykle ciała. Łzy bólu mimowolnie spłynęły po jej policzkach, tocząc się po jej twarzy niczym gorące, ołowiane krople.  
Nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła myśleć, nie mogła oddychać.  
\- Błagam cię, Vegeta! Proszę!  
Nacisk ustał.

Gwałtownie uwolniona od obezwładniającego naporu, Bulma zaczęła szybkimi, łapczywymi oddechami nabierać cudownie lekkie powietrze. Krew huczała jej u uszach, a skóra mrowiła. Drżąc na całym ciele, wyprostowała się nieco, ale nie zabrała rąk z ziemi, czując, że gdy tylko je zabierze, automatycznie runie nosem w posadzkę.

Zesztywniała, słysząc za sobą kroki. Vegeta w końcu opuścił swoje miejsce przy konsoli i stanął tuż nad nią.  
Wciąż oszołomiona, Bulma poczuła strach. Dalej wsparta na rękach, przed sobą widziała tylko jego buty, ale to wystarczało, żeby jej serce znowu zaczęło łomotać. Nie wiedziała co robić. I co najbardziej ją przerażało, nie wiedziała co on zamierzał zrobić. Po raz pierwszy od tamtej chwili na zielonej polanie, kiedy tuż po przeniesieniu z Namek na Ziemię okazało się, że przypadkiem ożywili i jego, autentycznie się go bała.

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę kiedy przykucnął naprzeciw niej. Dysząc, powoli uniosła głowę. Jej stężały – od wysiłku i grozy – kark boleśnie zaprotestował.

Uśmiechał się. Ten pieprzony idiota, ten pierdolony barbarzyńca uśmiechał się. Szczerzył się, dumny z siebie i tortur jakie jej zadał.  
Nagle do niej dotarło: to on wyjął bezpiecznik. Sam zepsuł symulator. To dlatego wypytywał jej ojca o tak jak działa kapsuła. To dlatego wciąż tu był. Zaplanował to. Zwabił ją tutaj żeby dać jej nauczkę.

\- Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? – usłyszała tuż przy swoim uchu.  
Już się nie bała. Nie mogła się bać, bo strach nie było w niej już miejsca. Musiał ustąpić oślepiającemu, buzującemu gniewowi, gotującemu się w jej żyłach.  
Z wysiłkiem uniosła się, usiadła na podłodze i spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.  
\- Tak, mam. Pierdol się.

Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, ustępując na sekundę zdziwieniu, a potem jego zwyczajnemu, skrzywionemu grymasowi. Vegeta podniósł się na nogi i odsunął się od niej o krok.  
Uniosła drżącą wciąż rękę i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.  
\- Zadowolony jesteś z siebie? Prawie mnie zabiłeś!  
\- Ale tego nie zrobiłem. – powiedział cicho.  
\- I co? Mam ci może jeszcze podziękować? – wydarła się. – Co to do cholery miało być? Mogłam sobie coś zrobić!  
\- Nic ci nie jest.  
\- A skąd to niby wiesz, idioto? Oprócz lasera w rękach masz jeszcze rentgen w oczach?  
\- Jeśli masz siłę się na mnie drzeć, to nic ci się nie stało. – burknął. - A teraz, skoro nie jesteś mi już potrzebna, to się stąd zabieraj, chcę wrócić do treningu.  
\- Z wielką chęcią. – odwarknęła.

Bulma spróbowała się podciągnąć do góry, ale nie udało jej się. Zakołysała się i w powrotem usiadła.  
\- Dzięki tobie nie mogę nawet wstać, dupku!  
W odpowiedzi gwałtownym ruchem chwycił ją za ramiona i pociągnął do góry. Zaskoczona, zachwiała się na nogach. Gdyby nie to, że ją trzymał, zwaliłaby się z powrotem na ziemię.  
Vegeta przewalił oczami. Złapał ją w talii, uniósł lekko do góry i trzymając ją przed sobą na wyciągniętych rękach jak zdechłą mysz, podszedł do konsolety i posadził na jej brzegu. Bulma syknęła z bólu i uniosła nogi ostrożnie do góry. Jedno kolano było zaczerwienione, a drugie rozbite - mimo że rana nie wydawała się głęboka, krew pociekła o nodze aż do buta. Poszukała po kieszeniach fartucha chusteczek – znalazła jedną, zmiętoloną, ale czystą. Przytknęła ja do rany i spojrzała na Vegetę.

\- Masz szczęście, że niczego sobie nie złamałam! – wyparowała. – Co ci strzeliło do tego zakutego łba, co?  
Zrobił krok do tyłu.  
\- Zasłużyłaś sobie.  
\- A co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?  
\- Jeszcze masz czelność pytać?  
\- Jakbym wiedziała to bym nie pytała! Skąd mam wiedzieć co ci się uroiło?  
\- Będziesz udawać niewinną ofiarę?  
\- Dosłownie minutę temu próbowałeś mnie zamordować, ale to ja jestem tą złą? – zapytała z oburzeniem.  
Skrzywił się szpetnie.  
\- Najpierw mnie nękasz, a teraz udajesz, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – popatrzyła na niego z konsternacją. - Myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty oprócz uprzykrzania ci życia?  
\- Od kiedy tu jestem, nie robisz nic innego.  
\- Ja? To ty się awanturujesz o byle co!  
\- To dlaczego mnie ciągle prowokujesz?  
\- To dlaczego jesteś takim dupkiem? – odparowała.  
\- Bo nie okazujesz mi należnego szacunku!  
\- Szacunku? - zapowietrzyła się. - To ty powinieneś okazać szacunek komuś, kto cię przygarnął! A jak to robisz? Próbując mnie zabić?  
\- Nie próbowałem cię zabić.  
\- To co to miało być? Opsnęła ci się ręka?  
\- Ktoś musiał ci pokazać gdzie jest twoje miejsce.  
\- Na podłodze, wbita w ziemię? Dziękuję, twoja cenna lekcja na pewno przydałaby mi się przez tą całą minutę którą przeżyłabym gdybyś w końcu nie wyłączył grawitacji!

Vegeta ściągnął usta i w obronnym geście splótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż taka słaba.  
\- Jak to nie? W końcu bez przerwy powtarzasz, że Ziemianie to miernoty! – odpaliła. - Słuchasz chociaż tego co sam mówisz czy tylko gadasz bo kochasz dźwięk własnego głosu?  
Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił wzrok …speszony?  
\- Żartujesz sobie? Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? – Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. - Nie potrafisz jak reszta, no wiesz,… Patrzysz na kogoś i bach, wiesz czy jest silny czy słaby?  
\- Nie.  
\- W ogóle?  
\- Wyczuwam tylko znaczącą energię. Twoja jest za mała żebym cokolwiek poczuł.  
\- Więc w ogóle mnie nie czujesz? – niewiele myśląc, przechyliła się i złapała go za ramię. - Nawet teraz? Skóra przy skórze?  
\- Nie.  
\- Jakby mnie tu nie było?  
Kiwnął głową.  
\- Coś takiego…

Puściła jego rękę i wróciła do prowizorycznego opatrywania nogi chusteczką.  
\- Nawet jeśli nie wiedziałeś, to tym bardziej było się dwa razy zastanowić zanim postanowiłeś dosłownie zrównać mnie z ziemią! – rzuciła, próbując zetrzeć krew z nogi poślinioną chusteczką. - Ale nie, po co się wysilać! Najwyżej był nie przeżyła, mała strata!  
Ze złością, ciężko wypuścił powietrze przez nos.  
\- Chcesz to powtórzyć? Nie doszliśmy jeszcze nawet do dwudziestu jednostek.  
\- Więc co, teraz za każdym razem kiedy powiem coś co ci się nie podoba będzie odstawiał takie pokazy siły? To może oszczędźmy sobie zachodu i od razu ustaw setkę, miejmy to już z głowy!  
Vegeta rozplótł ręce i zacisnął pięści.  
\- Czy choć raz mogłabyś się zamknąć i spróbować mnie nie prowokować?  
\- A od kiedy to ja cię prowokuję?  
\- Za każdym razem kiedy otwierasz usta! – odparował. - Nie odpuścisz sobie żadnej okazji żeby ze mnie kpić!  
\- Boże! To były tylko żarty! – zamachała rękami. - Wiem, że jak rozdawali poczucie humoru, to ty stałeś w kolejce po poczucie wyższości, ale powinieneś potrafić rozróżnić prześladowanie od zwykłego droczenia się.  
\- Ośmieszanie mnie nazywasz droczeniem się?  
\- Tak! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że jesteś taki przewrażliwiony?  
\- Nie jestem przewrażliwiony!  
\- Skoro tak mówisz, twardzielu. – zakpiła. - Zamiast próbować mnie zabić, mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że moje _okrutne_ słowa ranią twoje _uczucia_.  
\- I to by cię powstrzymało?  
\- Tak. – odparła, ale wiedziała, że to to było nieszczere. Dokuczanie mu było ostatnio jej ulubioną rozrywką. - A przynajmniej próbowałabym się hamować. Poza tym, moje uszczypliwości to jedyne na co reagujesz.  
Zmarszczył brwi, zbity z tropu. Bulma westchnęła.  
\- Kiedy staram się być dla ciebie miła, traktujesz mnie jak powietrze. A nie jestem przyzwyczajona do bycia ignorowaną. – wyjaśniła, czując jak z każdym wypowiadanym słowem jest coraz bardziej zażenowana. Przecież… Przecież nie dlatego się z niego nabijała. Nie potrzebowała jego uwagi! Zachowywał się jak cham, więc mu się tylko odpłacała, prawda?

Skrępowana, zagryzła policzek i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, czekając na jedną z jego wariacji na temat tego jak bezsensowna była jej gadanina. Ale o dziwo niczego takiego się nie doczekała.  
Zerknęła na niego spod grzywki – stał patrząc na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Znowu ten chłód wytracał ją z równowagi. Wolałaby żeby dalej się nad nią wytrząsał, przynajmniej wiedziała jak sobie z tym radzić.

\- Więc co to było? – zapytała łagodnym tonem, gdy niezręczna cisza stała się już nie do wytrzymania. - Tak bardzo zalazłam ci za skórę, że zamiast po prostu się stąd zabrać i mieć spokój, zostałeś tu żeby dać mi nauczkę?  
Milczał.  
\- No to dopiąłeś swojego. Zrozumiałam ostrzeżenie. Mam je dalej przekazać swoim rodzicom?  
\- Nie. – odezwał się w końcu. – Oni...  
\- Ci nie zawadzają? – dokończyła za niego. - Ale ich też niezbyt dobrze traktujesz, mimo że … Jak to było? Okazują ci szacunek? No, przynajmniej tata. – prychnęła sztucznym śmiechem. – Bo mama ma problem z respektowaniem czyichkolwiek granic.  
Mogła przysiąc, że na te słowa zadrgała mu powieka. Czyli jej matka była drażliwym tematem. Dobrze było wiedzieć.

\- Więc o co chodzi? Boisz się, że przyjaznymi gestami próbujemy odwrócić twoją uwagę, żeby potem, jak już się rozluźnisz, wbić ci nóż w plecy? Nie robimy takich rzeczy na Ziemi. A przynajmniej nie w tym domu.

Odgięła zakrwawioną chusteczkę od kolana i spojrzała na ranę. Krew przestała już lecieć.  
\- Moi rodzice są dla ciebie mili, bo jesteś ich gościem. – kontynuowała. - Tak samo jak Nameczanie. Powinieneś to docenić. Może tam skąd pochodzisz nie znają słowa ‘dziękuję’ ale na Ziemi jest mile widziane okazanie wdzięczności gdy ktoś bezinteresownie zapewnia ci dach nad głową.  
\- Naprawdę będziesz mnie teraz uczyć o ziemskich konwenansach?  
\- Każdy moment jest dobry jeśli jest szansa, że to sprawi, że nie będziesz aż takim dupkiem jak teraz.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz?  
\- Okay, przepraszam. – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. - Zadowolony?  
W odpowiedzi prychnął tylko lekceważąco.

Bulma ostrożnie zsunęła się z konsolety na podłogę. Tym razem jej nogi dały radę ją utrzymać. Kolana nadal bolały, ale wydawało się, że może chodzić.

\- Mam propozycję: dla dobra wszystkich zapomnimy o tym co tu się stało i będziemy udawać, że nie próbowałeś pokazać mi jak skuteczne są nasze wynalazki. Co ty na to? – zapytała, i widząc jego wahanie, dodała:  
\- Moja mama była by zrozpaczona gdyby dowiedziała się jak potraktowałeś jej ukochane dziecko. Całe jej uwielbienie dla ciebie ległoby w gruchach.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie co myśli o mnie twoja matka. – odburknął.  
\- Proszę cię, nie udawaj, że nie schlebia ci to jak dobre ma o tobie zdanie. I, że tak o ciebie dba. Wszyscy których znam to uwielbiają.  
Zacisnął zęby. Powinna się chyba zamknąć zanim Vegeta jednak uzna, że powinien jej pokazać jak wygląda dwadzieścia jednostek grawitacji.  
\- To co, rozejm? – wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej dłoni, po czym z ociąganiem chwycił ją i potrząsnął.  
\- Rozejm.

\- No... – zaczęła, uwalniając rękę z modelowego uścisku na „śniętą rybę”. Czyżby wziął sobie to serca nowo nabytą wiedzę o tym jak jest krucha? – To zostawiam cię, ćwicz sobie. – wycofała się do wyjścia. - Przyślę tu potem jakiegoś robota żeby posprzątał. Trochę zakrwawiłam ci podłogę. Chyba że wolisz żeby było dramatyczniej i będziesz trenować na krwi swoich wrogów?  
\- Zawołaj tego cholernego robota. – warknął i zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem.

Wracając do domu, mimo, że trochę utykała, czuła się dziwnie lekka. Powinna sobie pogratulować - jeszcze trzy miesiące temu pewnie ostatecznie by ją zabił zamiast zawiesić broń. Czyli jednak dawało się udomowić Vegetę.  
Szkoda tylko, że dowiedziała się tego kosztem tego, że przez kilka najbliższych tygodni będzie skazana chodzenie w długich spodniach.

 

* * *

 

Od kiedy objęła stanowisko prezesa, Bulma zaczęła nienawidzić czwartków. To zwyczajowo był jedyny dzień w tygodniu który poświęcała w całości na pracę w biurze. Ale od kiedy przejęła stanowisko ojca, czwartki zdawały się mieć co najmniej czterdzieści osiem godzin, z tego trzy czwarte spędzała na spotkaniach.

Teraz, kiedy w końcu jej dni nie wypełniała praca nad przetargiem, musiała nadrobić zwykłe obowiązki, które zaniedbała w ostatnich tygodniach. Już rano, jedząc śniadanie chciało jej się płakać gdy przejrzała swój kalendarz. Najwyraźniej dyrektorowie poszczególnych działów, stęsknieni za nią, urządzili jej maraton spotkań, jedno po drugim, tak, że nawet nie miała przerwy żeby coś zjeść. Cały dzień spędziła przechodząc z jednej sali konferencyjnej do drugiej, mając nadzieję, że ktoś pomyślał o cateringu. Ale jak się okazało, nikt nie chciał zaimponować nowej pani prezes swoim praktycznym przygotowaniem do spotkania. Oprócz długich i merytorycznie perfekcyjnych prezentacji, nie dostała niczego prócz kawy. Dopiero po desperackim telefonie do Chiyo, jej niewydarzonej asystentki i wprost wykrzyczeniu do słuchawki, że umrze jeśli nie dostanie czegoś do jedzenia, jedna z przestraszonych recepcjonistek nieśmiało wkradła się do sali pomiędzy spotkaniami i położyła przed nią plastikowy pojemniczek z sałatką. Z tuńczykiem (którego nienawidziła) i czarnymi oliwkami (których nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej). Wygrzebując co lepiej skropione winegretem kawałki podwiędniętej sałaty postanowiła, że będzie trzeba wprowadzić do firmy nowe standardy. I nowe menu na stołówce.

Odstawiając samochód do przyjemnie zimnego garażu, sprawdziła służbowy telefon. Nie wyszła z biura więcej niż dwadzieścia minut temu, a już miała trzy nieodebrane połączenia. W pierwszym odruchu chciała oddzwonić, ale zamiast tego z zniesmaczeniem wrzuciła telefon z powrotem do torebki. Cokolwiek się działo, mogło poczekać do jutra. Teraz dałaby się pokroić za zimne piwo i coś smażonego na głębokim tłuszczu. I tego cholernego Forbsa, bo przez nawał pracy od rana nie udało jej się zobaczyć co o niej tam napisali.

\- Wróciłam! – wykrzyknęła w progu, licząc, że mama jest w domu i już czeka na nią z obiadem.  
\- Jestem w kuchni! – usłyszała głos matki. Rzuciła niedbale swoją torebkę na kanapę, od razu pobiegła do kuchni. A tam, naprzeciw niej, jakby los próbował wynagrodzić jej podły dzień, już czekał na nią talerz wypełniony apetycznymi kanapkami.  
\- Ale jestem głodna! - wyjęczała i już miała sięgnąć po jedną, gdy została trzepnięta po rękach.  
\- Zostaw, to nie dla ciebie.  
\- To dla kogo?  
\- Dla Gohana.  
Bulma zrobiła wielkie oczy.  
\- Jest tutaj?  
\- Tak, odwiedził nas.  
\- Ale nie sam? – zapytała Bulma z nieszczęśliwą miną. Ostatnie na co miała teraz ochotę to silenie się na uprzejmości i udawanie, że jest bardzo zainteresowana tym co ma do powiedzenia Chi-Chi.  
\- A właśnie, że sam.  
\- I Chi-Chi mu pozwoliła?  
\- Tak. Zadzwoniła rano i grzecznie zapytała czy nie byłoby wielkim dla nas kłopotem gdyby dziś odwiedził Nameczan.  
\- Żartujesz sobie?  
\- Nie! Sama byłam troszeczkę zdziwiona, po tym jak skończyła się ich ostatnia wizyta, ale skoro sama to zaproponowała...  
\- Wszystkiego bym się po niej spodziewała, ale tego? – Bulma zadumała się i wyciągnęła rękę po kanapkę. Jej matka błyskawicznie sprzątnęła jej talerz sprzed nosa.  
\- Zostaw! Możesz zrobić sobie własne. Wszytko jest na stole.  
W odpowiedzi Bulma westchnęła dramatycznie i rzuciła się na krzesło. Robienie sobie jedzenia wymagało energii której już w sobie zdecydowanie nie miała, więc ograniczyła się do zrolowania plastra sera i wciśnięcia go w całości do ust.

\- Jak minął ci dzień, skarbie? - zapytała matka dekorując ostatnią z kanapek gałązką pietruszki. – Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.  
\- Jestem skonana. – odparła mocując się z paczką szynki parmeńskiej. – Mogę przysiąc, że wszyscy w pracy się na mnie uwzięli. Nie miałam dziś nawet pięciu minut przerwy.  
\- To chyba dobrze, że masz tyle pracy. Skoro wymagają twojej uwagi, to widać, że poważnie cię traktują.  
\- Równie dobrze mogliby mi napisać wszystko w mailu i oszczędzić wszystkim czas. Tak jakbym sama nie mogła przejrzeć tych prezentacji i wyciągnąć z nich wniosków. – westchnęła. – Nawet nie zdążyłam dziś zobaczyć tego artykułu o mnie.  
\- Och, wypadłaś genialnie!  
\- Masz tu Forbesa? – Bulma rozejrzała się po kuchni. - Daj mi go!  
\- Więc jeszcze go nie widziałaś?  
\- Nie. Nie kupiłam go po drodze do biura, bo miałam nadzieję, że Chiyo rano będzie miała dla mnie egzemplarz. Ale oczywiście zapominała go kupić. A kiedy ją wysłałam do kiosku na dół, okazało się, że już je rozkupili. I nie mogła od nikogo go pożyczyć, bo nagle okazało się, że dziwnym trafem nie potrafiła znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto by go miał. Wyobrażasz sobie? – potrząsnęła głową z oburzeniem. - Idiotka! Nie mogę się doczekać aż wygaśnie jej umowa i wreszcie dadzą mi kogoś kompetentnego. Dlaczego nie mogłam dostać kogoś takiego jak miał tata?

Theresa, asystentka jej ojca, _była asystentka_ , pracowała dla niego przez prawie 30 lat, zajmując się wszystkim, od organizowania spotkań zarządu po przypominaniu mu o rocznicach i urodzinach. To była kobieta-orkiestra, u której każda rzecz była gotowa jeszcze zamian nawet się o nią poprosiło. Niestety dla Bulmy, wraz z odejściem ojca z firmy jego asystentka, zamiast zostać oddelegowana do pracy dla niej, dostała awans na kierownika całego zespołu asystenckiego w firmie, a Bulmie ostała się leniwa, niekompetentna dziewczyna, która pracowała u nich tylko dlatego, bo była siostrzenicą jednego z udziałowców.

Mama podeszła do okna i zabrała gazetę z parapetu.  
\- Zobacz jak ślicznie wyszłaś na okładce! – powiedziała wręczając jej gazetę.  
\- Ja zawsze dobrze wychodzę na zdjęciach. – wymruczała Bulma kartkując magazyn. - Gdzie to jest...? O!

Przeżuwając kolejny plaster sera, z uśmiechem tryumfu spojrzała jeszcze raz na swoje zdjęcie na okładce. Wyglądała jak wcielenie pięknej, poważnej businesswoman (którą oczywiście była), wiedzącej czego chce i jak to osiągnąć (co w realu już nie było takie oczywiste). Pod spodem wielkie czerwone litery ogłaszały ją „Przyszłością branży nowych technologii”. Szybko znalazła artykuł o sobie i zobaczyła kolejne, zajmujące prawie pół strony trzystronicowego artykułu zdjęcie. Rzeczywiście dobrze wyszła. Jednak wczytując się dalej, jej uśmiech powoli zaczął blednąć.  
\- Czytałaś to? – zapytała matki, odrywając w końcu wzrok od gazety.  
\- Tak, i jestem z ciebie taka dumna! Wydajesz się tam taka dorosła i profesjonalna!  
\- No właśnie, wydaję się.

Artykuł nie był zły. Ogólny ton tekstu sugerował, że zmiany w ich firmie, choć zaskakujące, nie spowodowały wielkiego zamieszania na rynku, a nowe kierownictwo, wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie wiązało się z wprowadzaniem drastycznych zmian w strategii spółki. Korporacja Kapsuła, od lat nieodmiennie nie do prześcignięcia przez konkurencję, nadal była na szczycie i tylko jakaś nieprzewidywalna katastrofa mogłaby zagrozić ich pozycji na rynku.

Mimo to, Bulma była zawiedziona. Spodziewała się czegoś bardziej entuzjastycznego. Przed wywiadem dostała od dziennikarza listę pytań, na które ich dział marketingu przygotował dla niej błyskotliwe odpowiedzi. Oczywiście zmieniła je trochę, żeby nie brzmieć jak rozentuzjazmowany korpo-robot, ale ogólny sens został zachowany. Miała być pewna siebie, dynamiczna (cokolwiek to oznaczało) i merytorycznie przygotowana, i taka właśnie była. Nawet powstrzymała się przed niewinnym flirtowaniem z dziennikarzem, choć to było trudne, bo był jednym z tych biegających maratony przystojnych intelektualistów w drogich rogowych oprawach. Jednak zamiast stonowanego aplauzu, dostała zestawienie suchych faktów i niewiele ponad nakreślenie ogólnie znanej opinii o jej firmie. Nie żeby spodziewała się laurki, ale to co przeczytała było… oschłe. Może jednak powinna trochę poflirtować?

\- Nie podoba ci się? – mama zajrzała jej przez ramię.  
\- Mogli się bardziej postarać. – rzuciła gazetę na stół.  
\- Ale przynajmniej w rankingu jesteś na dobrym miejscu.  
\- Na jakim rankingu?  
\- Dalej, za artykułem...  
Porwała znowu gazetę i znalazła swoje kolejne zdjęcie z krótką notatką pod spodem.  
\- „Bulma Briefs, będąca obecnie na dwunastym miejscu wśród najbogatszych ludzi w kraju…” - potrząsnęła ze wzburzeniem gazetą. - Na dwunastym?  
\- Ale na pierwszym wśród ludzi przed trzydziestką!  
\- Nie jestem nawet najbogatszą kobietą!  
\- Tatuś wspominał, że wartość naszych akcji odrobinę spadła od kiedy ty zostałaś prezesem…  
Bulma ściągnęła usta w wąską linię.  
\- Nie po to wzięłam na siebie całą firmę żeby być na dwunastym miejscu!  
\- Przecież nie przyjęłaś stanowiska dla miejsca w rankingu.  
Otworzyła usta i szybko je zamknęła. To akurat był dyskusyjny temat.

Widząc niezadowolenie córki, Bunny postawiła przed nią talerz.  
\- No już, nie dąsaj się. Idź zanieść Gohanowi jego kanapeczki i może i tobie zrobię coś do jedzenia. Albo lepiej poproś go tutaj. Nie chcę żeby Nameczanie poczuli się urażeni, że nic dla nich nie masz.  
\- Oni nie je...  
\- Nie jedzą, tak, pamiętam, ale i tak niezręcznie częstować tylko jednego gościa.  
\- Daj mi te kanapki. Nameczanie na pewno nie będą się gniewać.

Bulma wstała od stołu i przeciągnęła się.  
\- Polecę się tylko szybko przebrać i pójdę do nich.  
Mama stanęła przy oknie i zamyśliła się.  
\- Jaka to szkoda, że nasi goście już niedługo nas opuszczą. Będzie mi smutno bez naszych dzieciaczków. Już przyzwyczaiłam się do obecności dzieci w domu. – skubnęła stojący na parapecie kwiatek.- Kiedy Yamcha wróci, powinniście postarać się o jedno.  
\- Po co?  
\- Jak to po co? Nie robisz się coraz młodsza.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że mam jeszcze czas na siedzenie w pieluchach. I zrobiłabym genialne wrażenie na radzie nadzorczej. „Ledwo dostała stołek a już idzie na macierzyński!”.  
\- Oj, nie mów tak! Wiesz, że chciałabym zostać babcią dopóki jeszcze jestem wystarczająco młoda żeby biegać za wnuczkami!  
\- To sobie jeszcze poczekasz. – wymruczała Bulma pod nosem i wyszła kuchni, zostawiają matkę snuciu marzeń o małych stópkach tupocących po podłogach ich domu.

 

* * *

 

Z talerzem kanapek i butelką soku w rękach Bulma weszła do ogrodu zimowego. Rozejrzała się, ale ani Gohana, ani Nameczan nie było nigdzie widać. Trudno jej było się do tego przed sobą przyznać, ale poczuła się dotknięta tym, że jeśli dobrze zrozumiała, Gohan odwiedził ich dla Nameczan, a nie dla niej. Jasne, był dzieckiem i chciał zobaczyć się z innymi dziećmi, A nawet dorośli Nameczanie, łącznie z wojownikami, mieli w sobie taką delikatność i niewinność, że było im bliżej do dzieci niż ziemskich dorosłych. Mimo to brzydkie, lepkie uczucie zawiści zaległo na dnie jej żołądka. Przecież tak się z nim zaprzyjaźniła! I matkowała mu przez całe dwa miesiące ich podróży w kosmos. Co prawda gotował i sprzątał po nim Krillin, ale ona służyła mu matczynym wsparciem! …No dobrze, nie przesadzajmy. Ciotecznym wsparciem? Siostrzanym?

Nameczan nie dało się nie kochać, to fakt. Jej rodzice byli nimi nieskończenie zafascynowani, ona też ich lubiła, nawet jeśli za każdym razem gdy widziała Mooriego w swoim starym różowym swetrze, musiała podtrzymywać się przed zerwaniem go z jego grzbietu i wysyczeniem "Moje!"

Poza tym, choć Gohan był niewyobrażalnie wprost słodziutki, to nie jego powinno jej brakować. Powinna nie móc się doczekać aż przywrócą do życia Krillina. Łaknęła możliwości pogadania z kimś, przed kim nie będzie musiała gryźć się w język za każdym razem kiedy będzie chciała użyć takich w zdaniu takich słów jak 'kosmita', 'Namek' albo 'Pamiętasz jak czekaliśmy na śmierć na rozpadającej się planecie?'. Była skazana na mierzenie się z następstwami ich podróży po wszechświecie samotnie. Nie było nikogo, komu mogłaby się wyżalić. No dobrze, miała na wyciągnięcie ręki Piccolo, ale jakoś trudno było jej sobie wyobrazić jak uzewnętrznia mu swoje problemy a on pocieszająco klepie ją po ramieniu. Był jeszcze Gohan, ale nie była na tyle zdesperowana żeby obarczać swoimi niepokojami sześciolatka. I tak to co już przeszedł kwalifikowało się pod terapię. Nie będzie mu dokładała traumy.

Te dwa ostatnie tygodnie pobytu Nameczan na Ziemi nie mogły minąć wystarczająco szybko. Będzie jej ich brakowało, ale w końcu nie będzie żyła w strachu, że ktoś ich odkryje, zdeptana przez kilkadziesiąt par stóp trawa w szklarni odrośnie, a mama nie będzie już zarzucała jej anegdotkami typu jak się serdecznie uśmiała kiedy Nameczanie usiłowali pomóc jej wykąpać psy. I wrócą chłopaki. Brakowało jej nie-zielonych, nie będących kosmitami ANI jej rodzicami dorosłych którzy by ją wysłuchali. Yamcha powinien się przygotować na to, że jak tylko wróci, odpadną mu uszy od słuchania jej skarg. Bo miała materiału na całe godziny narzekań. Tęskniła za tym, jak dobrym był słuchaczem. I za seksem.

Boże, jak bardzo brakowało jej seksu! Nie podejrzewała, że luka w tej sferze jej życia jaka powstała po tym jak go zabrakło tak bardzo będzie jej ciążyła, ale teraz, po pół roku samotności, miała już dość radzenia sobie z nią _dosłownie_ na własną rękę. Nikt tak atrakcyjny i czarujący jak ona nie powinien tak cierpieć!  
Ale ponieważ była (jak zawsze z resztą) wzorcową dziewczyną i ogólnie przyzwoitym człowiekiem, jedynymi przyjemności na jakie mogła sobie pozwolić było dokuczanie Vegecie (z czego, jak mu obiecała, musiała zrezygnować) i słodyczy (co też trzeba było zacząć ograniczać, bo ostatnimi czasy wszystkie jej spodnie zdawały się być odrobinę ciaśniejsze niż te cztery miesiące temu).

Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie i porządek świata zostanie przywrócony. Nameczanie będą mieli zwrócony swój dom, ona swojego dawcę orgazmów i wszyscy będą znowu szczęśliwi.

Po podpytaniu się kilku dorosłych Nameczan, udało się jej w końcu znaleźć Gohana nad oczkiem wodnym. Powinna sama zgadnąć, że tam się ukrył. W końcu to było ulubione miejsce jego mistrza.  
Gohan, wraz wszystkimi nameczańskimi dziećmi siedział przed Piccolo, po turecku, pogrążony w medytacji. Któreś z dzieci siedzących na tyle grupki wyszeptało coś i reszta wybuchła śmiechem. Piccolo otworzył oczy i zmierzył dzieciarnię ostrym spojrzeniem. Kiedy jego wzrok trafił w końcu na Gohana, chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego mistrz w odpowiedzi - co prawie kosztowało Gohana jego podwieczorek gdy Bulma z szoku o mało co nie upuściła talerza – odwzajemnił uśmiech. Bulma była dotąd przekonana, że Piccolo nie był fizycznie zdolny do rozciągnięcia twarzy w uśmiechu, a tu proszę, jedna uśmiechnięta buzia była silniejsza niż jego diabelskie geny.

Aż szkoda było psuć ten piękny obrazek, ale talerz zaczynał jej ciążyć w ręce. Podeszła bliżej i wszystkie zielone i jedna różowa twarz zwróciły się do niej.  
\- Bulma! – wykrzyknął Gohan i zerwał się, żeby się z nią przywitać. - Bałem się, że cię nie zobaczę! Twoja mama mówiła, że jesteś poza domem i jeszcze długo nie wrócisz!  
\- Udało mi się uciec z biura, ale nie było łatwo. Proszę, to dla ciebie. - wręczyła mu talerz. - Mama pomyślała, że mogłeś zgłodnieć.

Chłopiec zabrał talerz z jej rąk, ale od razu podsunął go w jej stronę, częstując ją kanapkami. Poczuła, jak jej serce topnieje. Kiedy myślała, że już nie może być grzeczniejszy i słodszy, przechodził sam siebie. W wdzięcznością chwyciła jedzenie i zatapiając zęby w kanapce, spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- Twoja mama naprawdę pozwoliła ci tu przylecieć samemu?  
Bulma doskonale pamiętała, jak skończyła się jej ostatnia wizyta. Była przekonana, że Chi-Chi ani jej syn już nigdy więcej nie przekroczą progu jej domu.  
\- Nie, dziadek mnie przywiózł. I ma mnie później odebrać. Mama nie zgadza się żebym podróżował bez opieki.  
Nie żeby coś mogło mu się stać. Dzieciak spędził prawie rok sam w dziczy i wyszedł z tego uśmiechnięty. Chi-Chi nie doceniała swojego syna.  
\- Nadgoniłem z nauką i w nagrodę pozwoliła mi was odwiedzić. Przepraszam, że nie dałem ci znać wcześniej.  
\- Gohan, zawsze możesz do nas wpadać, nawet bez pytania. Z resztą nie przyjechałeś tu dla mnie, prawda? – zerknęła na Piccolo. Mogła przysiąc, że w odpowiedzi jakby trochę bardziej zazieleniał.

Usiadła na trawie obok grupki. Dzieci, początkowo krępujące się w jej obecności, na szczęście już się do niej przyzwyczaiły i kilkanaście par oczu z zaciekawieniem przyglądało się jej, dając spokój medytacji, która, jak było widać, już im się dłużyła. Siedzący najbliżej Gohana dzieciak zmierzył kanapki niechętnym wzrokiem.  
\- Pewnie się cieszysz, że już niedługo zobaczysz tatę? – zapytała.  
\- Aha! – Gohan pokiwał energicznie głową. – Po to też przyjechałem. Mama chciała żebym zapytał kiedy dokładnie będziecie wzywać smoka. Chce być przy tym jak wskrzesimy tatę.  
\- Nie dziwię się. Według moich wyliczeń, nameczańskie kule odzyskają moc za równo dwa tygodnie. Mam rację, Piccolo?  
Nameczanin chrząknął.  
\- Nie jestem ich strażnikiem. Zapytaj Mooriego, on sprawuje nad nimi pieczę.

Najmłodszy z Nameczan, Esca, zerwał się z miejsca.  
\- Ja po niego pobiegnę! – zawołał radośnie. – Niech pani poczeka, pani Bulmo!  
Nie minęła minuta, a już ciągnął za sobą Najstarszego. Zziajany Moori stanął przed nimi z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarz.  
\- Co się stało? Coś nie tak? – zapytał ją.- Esca powiedział, że masz do mnie ważne pytanie.  
\- Nie nic się nie stało. – uspokoiła go. – Chcieliśmy tylko ustalić za ile będziemy mogli wypowiedzieć życzenia. Musimy dać znać wszystkim którzy chcą przy tym być.  
Moori otarł czoło i odetchnął.  
\- Za czternaście ziemskich dni. Będziemy mogli wezwać smoka wraz ze wschodem słońca.  
\- Dobrze. To teraz pozostaje wybrać, jakie życzenie wypowiemy najpierw.  
Piccolo zmarszczył czoło.  
\- To chyba oczywiste, że najpierw wskrzesimy Goku.  
\- Są inni, którzy czekają na przywrócenie do życia dłużej od niego. – obruszyła się. – Może pomyślałbyś i o nich?  
\- Są na planecie Króla Kai i kiedy ostatni raz ich widziałem, mieli się dobrze. Mogą zaczekać jeszcze trochę.  
Na końcu języka miała _Ale ja nie mogę!_ , ale się powstrzymała. Piccolo i tak nie zrozumiałby jej udręki.

\- Oczywiście wasze życzenia mają pierwszeństwo. – powiedział Moori. – Chcemy się odwdzięczyć za okazaną gościnę.  
Bulma klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Cudownie! Tylko, że i tak dalej mamy problem. Są tylko trzy. Przeniesienie was na nową planetę to będzie jedno, przeniesienie dusz Goku i Krillina na Ziemię to drugie… Bo chyba to możemy załatwić jednym? A potem, jak już wskrzesimy Goku, dusza Krillina zostanie na kolejne 130 dni w zawieszeniu.  
Zwróciła się do Piccolo.  
\- Musimy też poprosić żeby przeniósł go od razu do Króla Kai, czy może to sobie sam załatwić tam na górze?  
\- Ależ możecie mieć wszystkie życzenia! – prędko zapewnił ją Moori.  
\- Naprawdę? Nie będzie wam żal, że musicie tu zostać?  
\- Skądże znowu! Prawdę powiedziawszy – popatrzył z uśmiechem na dzieci. - Niektórzy z nas woleliby tu zostać jak najdłużej.  
\- Będziemy szczęśliwi goszcząc was ile tylko będziecie potrzebowali. – odparła. I mówiła to szczerze. Jeśli Nameczanie byli aż tak hojni, mogli tu zostać tak długo aż uda im się doprowadzić wszystko, łącznie z jej życiem erotycznym, do ładu.  
\- Nie tylko dzieci chcą tu zostać. – podchodząc bliżej, powiedział Moori cicho. – Reszta też chciałaby odwlec opuszczanie Ziemi. Nie wiemy co nas czeka na nowej planecie. Nie wiemy nawet czy Król Kai znalazł już dla nas nową planetę.  
\- Może powinniśmy spróbować go zapytać? – zaproponował Gohan.  
Bulma wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Niby jak? Mam zacząć krzyczeć "Królu Kai!" i liczyć, że się odezwie?  
Wolałaby nie. Na myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek, nawet omnipotentne bóstwo, mógłby ją podsłuchiwać, przeszedł ją dreszcz.  
\- Nie trzeba, Bulmo. Czekaliśmy już prawie rok, możemy poczekać jeszcze trochę dłużej. Ale byłoby miło, gdybyś, jak już się do Ciebie odezwie, zapytała, czy może udało mu się coś dla nas wyszukać.

Pogłaskał po głowie siedzące najbliżej dziecko i uśmiechnął się.  
\- W międzyczasie, jest dobrze tak jak jest. Czujemy się tu bezpiecznie.  
Gohan szybko przełknął ostatnią kanapkę i zapytał Nameczanina:  
\- Nawet jeśli jest tu Vegeta?  
\- Tylko raz próbował nas sprowokować i od tamtej pory już się tu nie pojawił. A nawet jeśli znowu spróbuje, myślę, że jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
\- Mamy panią Bulmę! – powiedział Cargo, łapiąc Gohana za ramię. - Przegoni go, tak jak poprzednio!  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. To Piccolo miał ich bronić, nie ona. Ale i tak była mile połechtana.  
\- Nie przegoniłam go. Pokazałam mu tylko gdzie jego miejsce.  
Esca też przysunął się do Gohana i konspiracyjnym szeptem dodał:  
\- Dende mówił, że Pani Briefs powiedziała, że Pani Bulma pokonała go swoją magnetyzacją!  
\- Magnetyzmem. – poprawił go Dende.  
\- Moja mama nie wie o czym mówi. – wybąkała Bulma zakłopotana. – Poza tym, po mojej ostatniej rozmowie z nim wydaje mi się, że nie powinien nam sprawiać więcej kłopotów.  
\- Co znowu zrobiłaś? – zapytał Piccolo oskarżycielskim tonem.  
\- Nic! Dlaczego od razu wyobrażasz sobie najgorsze? Wyjaśniliśmy sobie tylko kilka rzeczy. Powinien być już grzeczny. A nawet jeśli nie, to już Goku będzie się martwił co z nim zrobimy dalej. Ja zrobiłam tyle co mogłam.

Gohan podniósł się z ziemi.  
\- Dziękuję za kanapki. I podziękuj swojej mamie. Gdzie mogę odnieść talerz?  
\- Zostaw go tutaj, później się go sprzątnie.  
\- Chyba już muszę zadzwonić po dziadka. Obiecałem mamie, że wrócimy przed zmrokiem.  
\- Nie! Zostań jeszcze troszeczkę! – zajęczały nameczańskie dzieci. Chłopiec wygiął usta w podkówkę. Wyraźnie było widać, że jeszcze nie nacieszył się ich towarzystwem. Bulma nie mogła na to bezczynnie patrzeć.

\- Wiesz co? A może zostałbyś u nas na noc? Mógłbyś pobawić się jeszcze z dzieciakami i twój dziadek nie musiałby drugi raz robić dzisiaj takiej długiej trasy. Mamy mnóstwo wolnego miejsca. A jutro z samego rana podrzuciłabym cię do domu, żeby twoja mama nie martwiła się, że wracasz sam.  
\- Ale nie mam ze sobą piżamy... – zawahał się chłopiec.  
Puściła do niego oko.  
\- Coś wymyślimy.  
W odpowiedzi, usłyszała ogłuszający pisk rozradowanych dzieciaków. Nawet jeśli narażała się na gniew Chi-Chi, to było tego warte.

 

* * *

 

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Bulma z samego rana odwiozła Gohana do domu. Trochę pożałowała swojej wspaniałomyślności - już zapominała jak długo leciało się na Górę Paozu. Żeby uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Chi-Chi (bo nie spodziewała się podziękowań – choć przystała na propozycję piżama-party, według słów jej matki, zrobiła to niechętnie), wysadziła Gohana z jeta kawałek od domu. W drodze powrotnej czuła, jak żołądek przysycha jej do kręgosłupa. Zaspała i ominęło ją śniadanie jakie przygotowała dla Gohana mama, i wyszła z domu głodnawa. Teraz, po kilku godzinach, zabiłaby za jajecznicę. I co psuło jej humor prawie na równi z głodem, czekało na nią jeszcze od groma pracy w biurze. Czując się w buntowniczym nastroju, zdecydowała, że najpierw skoczy na wczesny lunch – nie będzie walczyła z szefem marketingu na pusty żołądek. Był piątek, więc przy dobrych wiatrach, jeśli pojawi się w pracy wystarczająco późno, biuro zacznie się już opróżniać i może nikt niczego nie będzie nic od niej chciał.

Restauracja była prawie pusta, było jeszcze przed porą obiadową. Zaprowadzona przez kelnera do stojącego pod oknem stolika, złożyła zamówienie i czekając na jedzenie, rozparła się na krześle, oparła głowę na dłoni i przyglądała się krajobrazowi za oknem. Tegoroczna jesień naprawdę rozpieszczała ich piękną pogodą i wysokimi jak na późny wrzesień temperaturami. Przyglądając się spacerującym w słońcu ludziom na ulicy, rokoszowała się tak rzadkim ostatnio spokojem. Żadnych papierów, żadnych nawalających inżynierów, uświadamiających sobie o wiele za późno błędy wychowawcze rodziców ani próbujących ja zabić kosmitów. Mogła prawie zapomnieć, że przed nią jeszcze tyle pracy. I tyle…  
\- Bulma Briefs!

Wyprostowała się, słysząc swoje imię. Oderwała wzrok od zalanej miękkim, złocistym blaskiem ulicy i spojrzała wprost na rozciągniętą w szyderczym uśmiechu twarz swojego największego rywala.

Daniel Yagato, w prążkowanym, skrojonym na miarę garniturze i zaczesanymi gładko do tyłu włosami (jak podejrzewała, ukrywającymi początki łysiny), stał przed jej stolikiem z miną, jak gdyby to, że jakimś zrządzeniem losu znalazł się tym samym miejscu co ona było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała go od rana. Albo, sądząc po tym jak bardzo się szczerzył, w przeciągu całego ostatniego miesiąca.

Czekała, aż powie coś więcej, ale wciąż tylko prezentował jej rząd olśniewająco białych, równych zębów.  
\- Dzień dobry. – powiedziała w końcu bezbarwnym tonem.  
\- Nie za wcześnie jeszcze na lunch? Chyba, że pani prezes pracuje ciężko od samego świtu.  
\- N... – zaczęła, ale za nic nie przyznała by mu się, że choć było prawie południe, ona nawet nie sprawdziła nawet maila. – Tak.  
Yagato oparł dłonie na stojącym naprzeciw niej krześle i otaksował ją wzrokiem. Zawsze miała ochotę przywalić mu w ten głupi wąski nos kiedy tak robił. Znała go już kilka dobrych lat – i znienawidziła od pierwszego wejrzenia, kiedy to podczas spotkania, zanim jeszcze się przedstawiła, zażądał od niej kawy, uznając, że jest tylko asystentką.

Był uosobieniem tego czego najbardziej nienawidziła w swojej pracy. Tacy jak on patrzyli na nią, jak gdyby przypadkiem wwędrowała do sali konferencyjnej, bo przecież jak taka laleczka może coś wiedzieć o biznesie? Nie mógł podważyć jej kompetencji jeśli chodziło o jej pracę w laboratorium, bo w przeciwieństwie do niej, jego pozycja w Yorin Industries ograniczała się do biurokracji, ale i tak traktował ją jakby bycie naukowcem nie było zakodowane w jej DNA i nie uczyła się czytać mozolnie rozczytując protokoły z posiedzeń rady nadzorczej. Według jego wizji to był poważny świat poważnych męskich mężczyzn, i ktoś taki jak ona tam nie pasował.

\- Chciałem ci życzyć powodzenia podczas otwarciu przetargu. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozmażesz sobie za mocno makijażu płacząc nad swoją porażką.  
Była tak zszokowana jego tupetem, że pierwszą odpowiedzią która jej przyszła go głowy było ‘Ty chuju!”. Zamiast tego jednak odwzajemniła jadowity uśmiech.  
\- Na pewno uronię łzę myśląc o tym jak szybko pozbawią cię stołka po tym, jak przegrasz z kimś, kto ledwo przejął zarządzanie waszą największą konkurencją.  
\- Myślisz, że boję się kogoś, kto postanowił pobawić się w businesswoman bo ma za dużo wolnego czasu? Możesz założyć kostium od Prady i pokrzyczeć na przysypiających na posiedzeniach starych ludzi, ale to nie sprawi, że ktoś uwierzy, że masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym co robisz.  
\- Jak śmiesz! Jestem najbardziej utytułowanym naukowcem swojego pokolenia! – wybuchła. – Nie możesz…  
\- Nie wątpię, że potrafisz posługiwać się śrubokrętem, ale to nie znaczy, że umiesz kierować czymś więcej niż grupką zastraszonych naukowców.

Bulma zacisnęła palce na krawędzi stołu. Miała ochotę chwycić widelec z stojącego przed nią koszyczka i wbić mu go w oko.  
\- Zobaczymy, czy dalej będziesz jaki zabawny kiedy w poniedziałek okaże się, że to ja wygrałam przetarg. – wysyczała.  
Yagato roześmiał się.  
\- Ktoś tu chyba nie jest na bieżąco. Wczoraj ogłosili, że podanie wyników zostało przeniesione na koniec przyszłego tygodnia.  
Bulmie zrobiło się słabo. Nie czytała maili. Nie oddzwoniła wczoraj do biura. Jak mogła sama pozwolić, żeby tak ją podszedł?

Yagato musiał dostrzec jak bardzo ją zdenerwował, bo aż napęczniał z dumy.  
\- A, i tak przy okazji, gratulacje z okazji tej okładki Forbesa. To musi być miła odmiana od tych wszystkich brukowców w których się pojawiasz.  
Kiedy Yamcha ledwo co został wschodzącą gwiazdą baseballu i prasa wyśledziła że prowadza się z dziedziczką technologicznego imperium, ich zdjęcia regularnie pojawiały się w bulwarówkach. Ale to było kilka ładnych lat temu. A Yagato nadal była tylko rozkapryszoną imprezowiczką uwieszoną u ręki przystojnego sportowca.  
Tego już było za wiele. Walić hamowanie się, walić poprawność. Jeśli on nie miał klasy, to ona też nie musiała jej okazywać.  
\- Ty skończony ch…

Yagato nagle obejrzał się za siebie. Bulma zatrzymała się w pół słowa, zauważając jak podeszła do nich kobieta w eleganckim białym kostiumie, piękna i na oko kilka lat starsza od niej. Yagato przywitał się z kobietą, całując ją w policzek.  
Bulma, patrząc na nich, wyglądających jakby właśnie wyszli z sesji zdjęciowej dla Vouge'a, nagle pożałowała, że w ich firmie obowiązywał casual friday. W swoim lekkim sweterku i niebieskich tenisówkach poczuła się jak proletariusz. Co, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan konta, było przecież absurdalne.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej uprzejmie. Bulma odpowiedziała wymuszonym, równie grzecznym uśmiechem i kiedy już przygotowała się na męczarnie wymienienia uprzejmości ze znajomą Yagato i udawania, że nie ma ochoty rozbić mu szklanki na głowie, ten dotknął lekko talii kobiety i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaprowadził ją do stolika po drugiej stronie sali. Nie zrobił najmniejszego wysiłku żeby chociaż zarejestrować obecność Bulmy, jakby nie była wystarczająco ważna, żeby przedstawić ją swojej partnerce.

Roztrzęsiona, wymacała w torebce portfel, rzuciła pieniądze na stół i, nie czekając na swoje zamówienie, wybiegła z restauracji. Nie patrząc nawet na to co dzieje się wokół niej, wyciągnęła z kieszeni kapsułkę z samochodem i otworzyła ją na środku chodnika. Zignorowała klaksony i przekleństwa innych kierowców, wsiadła do samochodu i mając głęboko gdzieś ograniczenie prędkości, pognała do biura.

Jeśli przegra ten przetarg, potoczą się głowy. Zaczynając od łba Yagato.


	10. Pomoc z nieoczekiwanej strony

Wiedziała, że tak to się skończy. To była przecież tylko kwestia czasu aż w końcu przebierze się miara i te wszystkie koteczki, słoneczka i kochanieńka doprowadzą go do ostateczności.  
Bulma stanęła jak wryta w progu salonu, z wybałuszonymi oczami patrząc jak już za moment jej matka dokona żywota, zamordowana pluszową kanapą.

Mijały kolejne sekundy, ale Vegeta, trzymający kanapę uniesioną wysoko nad głową, wciąż nie cisnął nią w stojącą przed nim kobietę. Pani Briefs, nieświadoma czekającej ją śmierci przez umeblowanie, włączyła odkurzacz i przejechała nim po wygniecionym w dywanie kwadracie kanapy. Nie przerywając pracy, powiedziała coś do Vegety, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przez szum odkurzacza Bulmie nie udało się usłyszeć tego co jej odparł, ale jej matka w odpowiedzi zachichotała jak pensjonarka.  
Po chwili pani Briefs wyłączyła odkurzacz i krytycznym okiem zmierzyła podłogę.  
\- Dziękuję ci, kochany, chyba już wystarczy.  
Vegeta delikatnie odstawił kanapę na miejsce i bez słowa opuścił niedoszłe miejsce zbrodni.

Minęło jeszcze kilka dobrych sekund zanim Bulma otrząsnęła się z szoku i, wciąż niedowierzając temu co zobaczyła, podeszła do matki.  
\- Koteńku, dobrze, że jesteś! – mama rozpromieniła się na jej widok i wręczyła jej odkurzacz. – Odstawisz go na miejsce? I jak zobaczysz tatusia, powiedz mu proszę, że nie musi już dziś naprawiać tego bota sprzątającego. Vegeta był tak miły i pomógł mi posprzątać.  
\- Dlaczego? – wykrztusiła z siebie Bulma.  
\- Jak to dlaczego? Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żeby goście zobaczyli ten bałagan.  
\- Jacy goście?  
\- Nasi, moi i tatusia, oczywiście. Nie pamiętasz? – zapytała matka i skierowała się do kuchni, zabierając ze sobą stojący na stoliku wazon z podwiędłymi już kwiatami. - Przecież mówiłam ci, że organizujemy małe przyjęcie.  
Bulma pobiegła za nią.  
\- Nic mi nie mówiłaś! – zawołała z wyrzutem, stając za matką, spokojnie nalewająca świeżej wody do wazonu.  
\- Jak to nie? Rozmawiałyśmy o tym parę tygodni temu. Nawet zgodziłaś się ze mną, że to jeszcze nie będzie za późno na organizowanie przyjęcia w ogrodzie. I miałyśmy rację, wrzesień jest wyjątkowo ciepły w tym roku.

Bulma za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć tej rozmowy. Chociaż, prawd ę mówiąc, mama mogła mieć rację. W ostatnich tygodniach Bulma była tak zajęta, ciągle lawirując pomiędzy laboratorium a biurem, że prawie przestała widywać się z rodzicami. I nawet, kiedy jej matka, nie mogąc się doczekać córki w domu, przychodziła do niej do pracowni żeby pogawędzić, Bulma nie przerywała pracy, tylko słuchała jej jednym uchem, łapiąc co drugie słowo i potakując co jakiś czas. Ale jej uwagę na pewno zwróciłby plan sabotażu całych jej wysiłków utrzymania w tajemnicy obecności Nameczan w ich domu!

\- Mamo, chyba oszalałaś! Nie możemy teraz urządzać przyjęcia! Nie kiedy mamy dom pełen kosmitów!  
\- Przecież to w niczym nie przeszkadza. – odparła mama spokojnie.  
\- Jak to nie! A co jeśli ktoś z gości zauważy Nameczan?! Ja tu codziennie drżę na myśl co będzie jeśli któryś z naszych pracowników jakimś cudem zobaczy któregoś z nich, a ty chcesz tu sprowadzić tłum ludzi?  
\- Oj, od razu tłum, to będzie mała grupka. Dziesięć, może dwanaście osób.  
Bulma wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.  
\- Tak właściwie to myślałam nawet, żeby zaprosić i Nameczan....  
\- Nie! Absolutnie nie! Wykluczone!  
\- Och, Bulma, przecież nie możemy pozwolić, żeby tak siedzieli wiecznie sami, skazani tylko na nasze towarzystwo. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby kilku naszych przyjaciół ich poznało.  
\- Przecież jak tylko się tu pojawili, ustaliliśmy, że dla ich bezpieczeństwa nikt nie może się o nich dowiedzieć. A ty teraz chcesz ich narażać?  
\- Co mogłoby się im stać…  
\- Mamo, ja nawet nie chcę myśleć co by się mogło stać!  
\- To poprosimy gości żeby byli dyskretni.  
\- I naprawdę uważasz, że zachowają to w tajemnicy? Myślisz, że taka Muriel nie pochwaliłaby się swoim koleżankom z klubu książki, że poznała przybyszów z obcej planety?  
Mama pomyślała nad tym chwilę.  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze, niech ci będzie. Nie będziemy ich ze sobą zapoznawać. I postaramy się żeby nikt ich zobaczył. To nie będzie takie trudne przy dwudziestu osobach.  
\- Dwudziestu? To w końcu ilu ich będzie?!  
\- Oj, nie dramatyzuj! – matka machnęła ręką. - Poradzimy sobie. Poprosimy ładnie Nameczan, żeby zachowywali się cicho i nikt ich nawet nie zauważy.  
Bulma popatrzyła na matkę z niedowierzaniem, na co ta poklepała ją uspokajająco po policzku.  
\- Będzie dobrze.

Bulma osunęła się bezwładnie na krzesło i zrezygnowana, oparła twarz na dłoniach.  
\- Naprawdę nie możesz jeszcze trochę poczekać z tym przyjęciem? – spróbowała jeszcze raz, błagalnym głosem. - Kiedy nie będzie już u nas Nameczan?  
\- Przecież zostają jeszcze kolejne cztery miesiące. Nie urządzę przyjęcia w ogrodzie w środku zimy! – zaprotestowała mama. - Poza tym, nie mogę tego teraz odwołać. Już wszystkich zaprosiłam!  
Roześmiała się widząc zrozpaczoną minę swojej córki.  
\- Rozchmurz się, słoneczko! Chyba będziemy w stanie zapanować nad trzydziestką ludzi i przypilnować, żeby nie kręcili się wokół ogrodu zimowego.  
\- Trzydziestką…?  
\- Nie marudź, Bulmo. Nie pozwoliłaś mi wyprawić sobie urodzin, więc daj swojej matce chociaż szansę zorganizowania małego przyjęcia dla kilku znajomych. I tobie dobrze zrobi spotkanie się z ludźmi. Rozerwiesz się trochę. Od kiedy wróciłaś z tej kosmicznej podróży, żyjesz jak pustelnik. Tylko praca i praca.  
Tu akurat mama miała rację.

Bulma westchnęła, pokonana.  
\- Dobrze. Niech będzie. Urządzaj przyjęcie. A co mi tam. Najwyżej pójdę do więzienia za udzielanie schronienia nielegalnym kosmicznym imigrantom. – dodała pod nosem. - Tylko jak my ich upilnujemy? Przecież wiesz, że goście zawsze wchodzą do szklarni żeby popodziwiać twoje rośliny. Nie będę przecież stać jej w wejściu i wypraszać każdego zbliżającego się tam gościa!  
Mama zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym rozpromieniła się i klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Powiemy, że nawieźliśmy tam organicznego nawozu.  
Bulma zamrugała, próbując przetrawić to, co powiedziała jej matka.  
\- Chcesz powstrzymać ciekawskich mówiąc, że jest tam kupa gnoju? – zapytała.  
\- Aha! – przytaknęła Bunny.  
\- To… genialne.  
\- Prawda? – ucieszyła się Bunny. – Zobaczysz, będziesz się jutro świetnie bawić.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się nieprzekonywująco. Jutro czeka ją piekło.

 

* * *

 Dmuchając na świeżo pomalowane paznokcie, Bulma wyjrzała przez kuchenne okno, przyglądając się uwijającym się jak w ukropie ludziom z agencji eventowej, ustawiającym w ogrodzie małe stoliki i rozciągającym między drzewami linki z lampionami. Nadal uważała, że zapraszanie kogokolwiek do domu było igraniem z ogniem, ale mama była tak podekscytowana, że Bulma nie miała serca dalej zrzędzić. Z resztą, co mogła teraz zrobić? Obdzwonić wszystkich znajomych rodziców i powiedzieć, że gospodarze się rozmyślili i impreza jest odwołana? Albo posadzić Vegetę przy drzwiach i liczyć na to, że jego ponura facjata odstraszy przybywających gości? Chociaż to akurat mogłoby zadziałać…

Rozłożone na wszystkich wolnych blatach w kuchni jedzenie wyglądało tak kusząco, że Bulma nie mogła się powstrzymać. Uważając na mokry jeszcze lakier, chwyciła jedna z malutkich, fikuśnych kanapeczek i wepchnęła ją do ust zanim mama zdążyła ją powstrzymać.  
\- Zostaw, to dla gości!  
\- Nic się nie stanie jak zjem kilka. – odparła Bulma i wzięła z tacy jeszcze jedną kanapeczkę. - Lepiej schowaj to zanim Vegeta wpadnie tu wpadnie i wszystko pożre.  
Mama machnęła ręką.  
\- Już mówiłam mu, że to dla gości. Prosiłam go nawet żeby się do nas przyłączył, ale powiedział, że nie jest zainteresowany. Wcale się mu nie dziwę, w końcu będziemy tu tylko my, staruszkowie. Ale ty chyba nas nie zostawisz?

Bulma wolałaby wrócić do pracowni i podłubać jeszcze w napędzie kapsuły. Skończyli już prace nad nowym systemem lądowania, ale nadal nie była do końca zadowolona ze statku. Wiedziała, że działa jak należy, przecież Goku wypróbował kapsułę według ich projektu z sukcesem już te cztery miesiące temu, ale chciała dopracować wszystko co tylko się dało zanim zaczną przeprowadzać pierwsze oficjalne próby. Planowała opatentowanie napędu jeszcze w tym roku, ale czekała ją jeszcze masa pracy zanim będą mogli ogłosić swoje odkrycie, nie mówiąc już o wprowadzeniu go na rynek.

\- A mam jakieś wyjście?  
\- Mówisz jakby to był przykry obowiązek. – mama zmarszczyła brwi. – Przecież lubisz przyjęcia!  
Jasne, uwielbiała, ale takie gdzie średnia wieku była niższa niż pięćdziesiąt pięć lat, a w tle leciało coś żywszego niż smooth jazz.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać. – powiedziała ze sztuczną wesołością.  
Mama zignorowała jej sarkazm.  
\- Tak mi przykro, że nie możemy zaprosić Nameczan. Czuję się podle, że my się będziemy bawić, a oni będą tkwić zamknięci w szklarni! Będziemy musieli im to jakoś później wynagrodzić.  
\- Masz na to jeszcze kolejne sto trzydzieści dni.  
\- I bardzo się z tego cieszę! Jak to cudownie, że przekonałaś ich żeby zostali u nas dłużej.  
Moori sam zaproponował, że odda im życzenia, ale Bulma pozwoliła, żeby mama przypisała jej tą zasługę. Miała wrażenie, że od kiedy wróciła do domu z Namek, czego by nie zrobiła, w oczach matki ciągle była tą złą. Miło było być w końcu u niej na plusie, nawet jeśli niezasłużenie.

\- Myślisz, że udałoby Ci się przekonać też Vegetę żeby u nas został?  
Bulma parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy jego ktokolwiek mógłby przekonać do czegokolwiek.  
\- Bo ja wiem? Obiło mi się o uszy, że ktoś w tym domu potrafi przemówić mu do rozumu. – powiedziała mama i puściła do niej oko.  
Bulma skrzywiła się.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
\- Ando opowiedział mi jak uratowałaś naszych pracowników od starcia z Vegetą. – mama uśmiechnęła się słodko. - To już nie pierwszy raz kiedy dla ciebie powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem czegoś czego mógłby potem żałować.  
\- Nie _dla_ mnie, ale _dzięki_ mnie. – prychnęła Bulma poirytowana. – I wcale nie będzie mu przykro kiedy Vegeta w końcu wróci skąd przybył i nie będę musiała już więcej gasić jego pożarów. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż niańczenie dorosłego mężczyzny o temperamencie rozpuszczonego pięciolatka.  
\- Naprawdę nie będzie ci go brakowało? Ja już tak się przyzwyczaiłam do jego obecności w domu, że będę strasznie tęsknić. I komu będę teraz gotować skoro Nameczanie nie chcą nic jeść?  
\- Mnie i tacie? I Yamchy, jak już wróci?  
Mama w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową bez przekonania.  
– No dobrze, a teraz bądź tak miła i przypilnuj przygotowań przez chwilę. Mamusia musi zrobić się na bóstwo!  
\- A ja? – Bulma ruszyła w ślad za matką. - Ja też muszę się ogarnąć!  
\- Ty jesteś śliczna nawet bez makijażu! – zawołała mama i nucąc, tanecznym krokiem opuściła kuchnię, zostawiając Bulmę pośrodku morza tartinek i koreczków.

* * *

 

Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno kiedy Bulma skończyła nakładać szminkę i popatrzyła w lustro na końcowy efekt. Był więcej niż zadowalający. W końcu wzięła się w garść i wyregulowała brwi, a kreski zrobione czarnym eyelinerem wyszły jej symetrycznie jak nigdy. Mogłaby trochę bardziej zaszaleć z cieniem do powiek, ale w sumie nie było po co. Komu miała niby zaimponować? Starszym panom i ich nabotoksowanym żonom? Rodzice zaprosili swoich znajomych, głównie kumpli od golfa i udziałowców firmy z którymi w większości ojciec znał się jeszcze ze studiów. Nie żeby Bulma oceniała ludzi względem wieku - na pewno byli szalenie interesującymi osobami, ale jakoś nie porywała jej myśl o tym, że będzie musiała spędzić ten wieczór w towarzystwie podpitych sześćdziesięciolatków.

Jeszcze nie było za późno, mogłaby zostać w pokoju i udać, że nie ma jej w domu… Ale to byłoby niegrzeczne. Z resztą przecież już obiecała mamie, że będzie... Trudno, pójdzie tam, pouśmiecha się, pośmieje z drętwych żarcików, zostając tylko tyle, ile wymagała grzeczność i wróci do siebie.

Obejrzała się jeszcze raz w lustrze. Obcisła mała czarna z głębokim wycięciem na plecach prezentowała się na niej znakomicie. Jak zawsze na przyjęciach rodziców, nauczona doświadczeniem, zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek dekoltu – nie było nic gorszego od starszych drugie tyle od niej mężczyzn, z których większość znała ją jeszcze jako dziewczynkę, prowadzących konwersację nie z nią, a z jej biustem.  
Miała nadzieję, że w półmroku nikt nie będzie przyglądał się jej kolanom – już się wygoiły, ale prawą nogę wciąż zdobił wielki, całe szczęście już pobladły siniak.

Chwyciła małą, złotą kopertówkę i zeszła na dół, już z daleka słysząc płynąca z zewnątrz muzykę.  
Okazało się, że z zapowiadanych przez jej matkę trzydziestu osób zrobiło się ponad pięćdziesiąt. Plus kelnerzy. Bulma z zaciśniętym gardłem popatrzyła na tłum ludzi w lnianych marynarkach i sukienkach koktajlowych, mając nadzieję, że fikcyjna kupa gnoju będzie dla nich wystarczającym starszakiem. Nie miała zamiaru zużywać jednego z życzeń na wymazanie pamięci wścibskich przyjaciółek jej matki.  
Złapała z tacy przechodzącego obok niej kelnera kieliszek szampana i jednym haustem wychyliła jego połowę. Socjalizację czas zacząć.

* * *

 

Na nudne przyjęcia Bulma miała trzy sposoby: pierwszy - wypić wystarczająco znieczulającą ilość alkoholu żeby nudę zastąpił stan przyjemnego odrętwienia, a wszyscy wokół nagle wydali się bardziej interesujący, drugi - zabrać ze sobą kogoś z kim można by potańczyć i ponabijać się z gości, oraz trzeci - najmniej rozrywkowa opcja, czyli króciutkie rozmowy o niczym z jak największą liczbą gości i ulotnienie się z przyjęcia tak szybko, na ile pozwalała grzeczność.

Niestety, tym razem wszystkie trzy opcje odpadały: z tego co mówiła mama, Bulma i jej awans miały być atrakcją wieczoru, więc musiała ostrożnie obchodzić się z alkoholem, Yamcha z wiadomych przyczyn nie mógł jej towarzyszyć, a żadna z jej koleżanek nie zdecydowała się zaszczycić przyjęcia swoją obecnością, i, ponieważ przyjęcie odbywało się w ich domu, niespecjalnie miała jak się ewakuować. Jej nieobecność zaraz zostałaby zauważona. Pozostawało jej powoli sączyć szampana z kieliszka i z wymuszonym uśmiechem krążyć od grupki do grupki bogaczy w średnim w wieku, starając się, żeby zbyt ostentacyjnie nie zerkać na dyndającą na jej nadgarstku złotą bransoletkę z zegarkiem.

Mama się nie myliła – każdy z ich gości uznał za obowiązkowe osobiście pogratulować jej awansu. Na początku to było miłe, ale ściskanie kolejnych spoconych dłoni i zapewnianie, że jest bardzo podekscytowana nową rolą szybko ją zmęczyło. Najuprzejmiej jak umiała spławiła kolejną parę uśmiechniętych i już lekko wstawionych sześćdziesięciolatków i zaczęła rozglądać się wśród tłumu za swoimi rodzicami, układając w głowie sensowną wymówkę. Jest już późno, a ona jutro chciała trochę popracować. Albo zaszkodziło jej sushi. I zmęczyły jej się nogi w tych…

Podskoczyła, czując jak ktoś szczypie ją w bok. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, gotowa trzasnąć zboczeńca, który ośmielił się ją dotknąć i w ostatnim momencie powstrzymała świerzbiąca do bitki rękę.  
\- Wujek Jenkins!  
Zwalczyła wpełzający na twarz grymas i obdarzyła stojącego przed nią mężczyznę kwaśnym uśmiechem. Jenkins nie był tak naprawdę z nimi spokrewniony, ale znał się z ojcem od studiów i od kiedy tylko pamiętała kazał jej się tytułować ‘wujkiem”. Odkąd też pamiętała, zawsze zaczajał się - co było dość imponujące jak na człowieka jego postury - i z zaskoczenia szczypał lub klepał ją przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Jemu oczywiście wydawało się to szalenie dowcipne, ale z roku na rok jego ręce wędrowały coraz niżej. Wcale nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby następnym razem pozwolił sobie na klepnięcie jej w tyłek.

\- Mam cię wreszcie! Chodź no tu, jeszcze ci nie gratulowałem!  
Objął ją tłustym ramieniem i mocno przycisnął do swojego boku.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że nasza mała Bulma tak szybko zostanie prezesem! Pamiętam jeszcze jak biegałaś po laboratorium i przykładałaś magnesy do monitorów!  
\- To było dawno temu. – powiedziała, próbując stanowczo, acz grzecznie wyrwać się z jego uścisku. – Staram się już nie niszczyć nieumyślnie własności Korporacji.  
\- Nieumyślnie, he, he. Ale teraz to możesz sobie i podpalić biurowiec, w końcu to wszystko już twoje.  
\- Czasami mam na to ochotę, ale jeszcze jakoś się powstrzymuję.  
Jenkins roześmiał się głośno, aż wszystkie jego trzy podbródki zatrzęsły się ponad kołnierzem wzorzystej koszuli.  
\- Jak zawsze tak samo zabawna jak ładniutka! Ale obrączki na palcu dalej nie widzę! Czekasz aż wujek Jenkins pójdzie po rozum do głowy rozwiedzie się dla ciebie z Panią Jenkins?  
Czując niesmak w ustach, Bulma uśmiechnęła się tylko nieprzekonywująco.  
\- No, ale teraz to się nie będziesz mogła opędzić od kawalerów! – kontynuował Jenkins. – Taka partia jak ty to marzenie każdego chłopaka! Twój tatuś będzie musiał założyć elektronicznego pastucha na ogrodzeniu, żeby odganiać adoratorów!  
Nagle Bulma poczuła się jakby znowu miała czternaście lat i w swojej pierwszej wyciętej sukience stała pośród dorosłych ludzi, komentujących jak ładnie się zaokrągliła i bombardujących ją pytaniami czy już ma jakiegoś chłopca na oku.  
\- Już mam chłopaka. – odparła szorstko.  
\- Ach, ten bejsbolista! – w zamglonych mgiełką alkoholu oczach Jenkinsa rozbłysło nikłe światełko rozumu. - To on jeszcze żyje?

Szczęśliwie, w tej chwili w tłumie mignęła jej seledynowa sukienka jej matki.  
\- Mamo! Mamo, zaczekajcie! – Bulma wspięła się na palce i gorączkowo pomachała próbując zwrócić uwagę matki. Ta wychyliła się zza stojących przy bufecie ludzi i odmachała jej.  
\- Może przyłączymy się do rodziców, co wujku? Nie widziałam ich cały wieczór.  
\- Pewnie, pewnie. Chodź, rybko.  
Wujek Jenkins niczym taran sunął wśród gości, a ona, ciągnięta za ramię, mogła tylko próbować nie połamać sobie nóg w wysokich szpilkach.

Gdy od rodziców dzieliła ją już tylko kilka kroków, Bulma zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Albo przynajmniej próbowała się zatrzymać, bo wujek Jenkins zobaczywszy bufet, jeszcze przyśpieszył kroku i pędził niczym kula armatnia. Rodzice i stojący z nimi goście już ich zobaczyli, było za późno na ucieczkę. Bulma odetchnęła głęboko i kiwnęła do ostatniego z gości, z którym nie miała dziś jeszcze okazji się przywitać. Okazji i ochoty. Chudy, mały, i mimo swoich dziewięćdziesięciu lat wciąż wyprostowany jak struna, prezes Stokes zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. Od ponad pół wieku trzymał w garści rodzinną firmę (wydobycie rud żelaza i produkcja stali, jakże doskonale komponujące się z jego charakterem), doprowadzając tym do rozpaczy swoje dzieci i starzejące się już wnuki. Jego cienka, pergaminowa skóra, spod której nawet w słabym świetle widoczne były niebieskie żyłki oraz wodniste, ale wciąż przenikliwe oczy nadawały mu przedziwny wygląd kogoś, kto lada chwila mógłby się przewrócić i umrzeć, ale nie pozwoli sobie zejść ani chwili wcześniej niż ci, którzy na to tylko czekają.

Mama przyciągnęła ją do siebie i troskliwie otoczyła ramieniem.  
\- Bulma, słoneczko, już się martwiłam, że nas zostawiłaś!  
\- Nie, rozmawiałam tylko z gośćmi po drugiej stronie ogrodu.  
\- Właśnie opowiadaliśmy Robertowi jak bardzo się cieszymy z mojej emerytury. – powiedział ojciec stając z drugiej jej strony, zupełnie jakby rodzice instynktownie próbowali ją ochronić przed ostrym wzrokiem Stokesa. – Powoli zaczynamy już planować wycieczki i szukamy ciekawych miejsc. – wyjaśnił Jenkinsowi. - Ale okazuje się, że Robert nie ma nic godnego polecenia.  
\- Ty chyba już dawno nie byłeś na wakacjach, co Stokes?  
Stokes ściągnął usta w wąską linię.  
\- Nie mam potrzeby rozbijać się po świecie. Ani możliwości. Wystarczy, żebym odwrócił się na moment i wszystko na co pracowałem obróci się w zgliszcza.  
\- Nie wierzysz w możliwości swoich dzieci?  
\- Och, wierzę, że są bardzo zdolne. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Do roztrwonienia mojego majątku. Dziś młodzi tylko to potrafią.  
Bulma z trudem wytrzymała konfrontacyjne spojrzenie Stokesa.  
\- Nasza Bulma taka nie jest. – ojciec położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Jesteśmy pewni, że da sobie radę z firmą.  
Stokes pokręcił głową.  
\- Trudno mi podzielać twój spokój, Doktorze. Ale jak widać, jesteśmy bardzo różnymi ludźmi. Niektórzy z nas wiedzą, jaką dźwigają na sobie odpowiedzialność. Podziwiam, że nie żal ci zaprzepaszczać tych wszystkich lat pracy dla zobaczenia kilku ładnych widoczków.  
\- Dlaczego od razu zaprzepaszczać? - zaczął spokojnie doktor, ale Bulma weszła mu w słowo.  
\- Skąd taka pewność, że pogrążę firmę? Czy to aż tak nieprawdopodobne, żebym podołała obowiązkom prezesa?  
\- Bycie prezesem to więcej niż podpisywanie papierków i uśmiechanie się do zdjęć w gazetach, Bulmo. Trzeba sterować firmą, podejmować stanowczo decyzje, trudne decyzje. Twardą ręką rządzić ludźmi i nie litować się nad nimi i ich pomyłkami…  
\- A ja nie jestem w stanie tego robić? – Bulma wyswobodziła się z objęć matki i instynktownie zrobiła krok do przodu. - Bo jestem kobietą?  
\- Bo jesteś młoda. – odparł Stokes beznamiętnym głosem, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Bulmę. - Niedoświadczona. I nie wiesz nawet połowy tego, co trzeba wiedzieć żeby choć poprawnie zarządzać firmą tych rozmiarów.  
Ale w jego spojrzeniu widziała, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem, że ktoś o jej biodrach powinien zabrać się za rodzenie dzieci, a nie dowodzenie technologicznym imperium.

\- I choćby okazało się, że już coś wiesz i ojciec dobrze cię pokieruje, to i tak nie wszystkiego co trzeba mieć na tej pozycji można się nauczyć. A jeśli już postanowiłeś oddać jej firmę – zwrócił się do Doktora. - powinieneś zrobić to znacznie później, jak już będzie znała coś więcej niż same podstawy biznesu.

Nie wiedziała jak jej ojciec tak spokojnie mógł przyjmować tak bezwstydną krytykę od Stokesa. Ona aż dygotała ze wściekłości! Chyba, że… że zgadzał się z tym co mówił Stokes. Choć w części.  
\- Albo znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie jej potrafił z tym pomóc. – ciągnął dalej Stokes. - Ale nie liczyłbym na to. Raz, że mężczyźni są teraz słabi, dwa, kobieta wysokim stanowisku to nie jest dobra kandydatka na żonę.

Już miała wypalić, gdzie Stokes może sobie wsadzić takie opinie, kiedy ojciec odezwał się opanowanym głosem:  
\- Zawsze uważałem, że ludzie szybciej uczą się przez praktykę niż przez przyglądanie się z boku.  
\- Tak można mówić o jeżdżeniu rowerem, ale nie obracaniu miliardami, Doktorze.  
\- Nasz model zarządzania firmą jest trochę inny od twojego, to prawda. Ale mimo to, do tej pory radziliśmy sobie nie gorzej od was.

Jak na jej ojca, to zabrzmiało złośliwie. Stokes też to zauważył i zmarszczył brwi.. Najwyraźniej ubodło go to, ale wiedząc, że z Doktora nie wyciągnie nic więcej, zwrócił się znowu do Bulmy.  
\- Tak… Świat się zmienia, niestety. W dawnych czasach nikt by nawet nie pomyślał, żeby pozwolić kobiecie na podejmowanie decyzji ważniejszych niż to, co będzie na obiad.  
\- W dawnych czasach starzy ludzie umierali i robili miejsce młodym. – odparowała Bulma. - Ale rzeczywiście, świat się zmienia i nie wszyscy mają na tyle taktu żeby to zrobić.

Wujek Jenkins parsknął śmiechem, a jej rodzice wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Bulma nagle zrozumiała, że te cztery kieliszki szampana które już wychyliła sprawiły, że może posunęła się o maaały krok za daleko.  
Wykorzystując moment milczenia zaszokowanego Stokesa, Bulma skinęła reszcie zamarłych gości i szybkim krokiem odeszła od grupy. Dobiegły ją jeszcze głosy rodziców, przepraszających Stokesa za jej słowa, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Wrzała z gniewu. Tak bardzo, że nie zorientowała się, że idzie w złą stronę. Stanęła na końcu wyłożonego kostką tarasu i zawahała się - żeby wejść do domu, musiałaby wrócić się i przejść obok Stokesa i tych wszystkich ludzi którzy widzieli jak zrobiła scenę. A to zabiłoby cały dramatyzm jej wybuchu. Bez namysłu ściągnęła z nóg szpilki, weszła na mokry od rosy trawnik i ruszyła przed siebie.

Maszerując po zimnej trawie obeszła dom dookoła, wciąż powtarzając sobie słowa Stokesa w głowie. „Uśmiechać do zdjęć”? „Znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto jej pomoże”? Za kogo on ją miał? I jak śmiał! Był tylko starym dziadem, reliktem zamierzchłych czasów, który żył w swoim szowinistycznym wyobrażeniu świata! Świata, którego już nie było!

Zatrzymała się przed kuchennymi drzwiami. Przez rozświetlone okna zobaczyła kręcącą się po kuchni obsługę i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chciała jeszcze wracać do domu. To byłaby ucieczka, a ona nie zrobiła nic na tyle złego, żeby uciekać. Odbiła w prawo, w głąb ogrodu. Była już niedaleko szklarni i przez myśl przebiegło jej, że mogłaby wejść do Nameczan – oni zawsze działali na nią kojąco - ale rozmyśliła się. Nie, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie zanim się nie uspokoi.

Szła prosto przed siebie, aż doszła do murowanych kwietników, stojących po przeciwnej stronie tarasu. Przysiadła na jednym z nich i spojrzała na rozświetlony taras w oddali. Była wystarczająco blisko, by wciąż dobiegała ją muzyka, ale dość daleko, by żaden z gości jej nie zauważył i nie daj boże nie ubzdurał sobie podejścia do niej i wyrażenia swojego zdania na temat jej sprzeczki ze Stokesem.

Wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów z kopertówki i chwyciła jednego z trzech ostatnich w opakowaniu. A to była paczka otwarta wczoraj. Czyli wszelkie nadzieje rzucenia papierosów wzięli diabli. Odpaliła papierosa i zaciągnęła się głęboko.

Chłodny wiatr smagał ją po odsłoniętych plecach. Zatrzęsła się. Z dala od ogrzewających taras lamp czuć było jesienny chłód, ale ani zimno, ani papierosy, ani płynący z tarasu cichy jazz nie uspokoiły jej na tyle, by mogła już wrócić na przyjęcie. Znając siebie, wiedziała, że jedno nieostrożne słowo nieodpowiedniej osoby, a jej udział w imprezie skończyłby się przyłożeniem komuś w twarz. Skuliła więc tylko ramiona i zapaliła następnego papierosa.

Wiedziała, że ten wieczór nie będzie udany, ale nie podejrzewała, że skończy go z aż tak zepsutym humorem. Ale czy nie tego właśnie powinna się dziś spodziewać? To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż któryś z gości, z rozluźnionym alkoholem językiem powie w końcu głośno co myślą o ostatnich zmianach.  
Od kiedy tylko podali do publicznej widomości jej awans, ludzie zaczęli traktować ją inaczej. I nie oznaczało to wcale, że lepiej. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy zachowywali się, jakby jej ojciec oszalał i oddał stery humorzastej nastolatce, a nie dorosłej kobiecie, która spędziła tysiące godzin pracując z nim ramię w ramię, nie tylko ślęcząc w laboratorium, ale i nadzorując wszystkie podejmowane w firmie decyzje. Stać ją było na więcej niż dłubanie w elektronice. I wyglądanie ładnie na zdjęciach… Gdyby była mężczyzną, nikt nie przyczepiłby się do jej sesji dla Forbesa. Powiedzieliby, że robi dobrą prasę dla firmy. A że była kobietą, to od razu zmieniało się to w akt próżności, realizowanie jakichś ukrytych marzeń o karierze modelki…  
Miała tego dość. Nikogo nie prosiła o tą pozycję. I nie przyjęła by jej gdyby wiedziała, że tak bardzo zszarpie jej to nerwy.

\- Długo to jeszcze potrwa?  
Bulma wzdrygnęła się i obróciła za siebie gwałtownie. Pięknie, jeszcze tylko jego tu brakowało.  
Vegeta obszedł kwietnik dookoła i stanął dwa kroki od niej. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaciągnęła się papierosem.  
\- Goście są już nieźle wcięci, pewnie zaczną się rozchodzić za godzinę, może półtora.

Obciągnęła sukienkę i spojrzała w jego stronę. Czekała na jakiś komentarz dotyczący papierosa w jej ręku – wciąż pamiętała, jak zareagował kiedy ostatni raz natknął się na nią gdy paliła – ale nic nie powiedział. Stał tylko, wpatrując się w rozświetlony taras i tłoczących się tam ludzi. Ale dla ostrożności, tym razem będzie mocno trzymała papierosa w palcach.

Wypuściła dym z dala od niego i przerwała ciszę.  
\- Ty nie w kapsule? Myślałam, że się schowasz tam przed moją matką na wypadek gdyby i ciebie chciała zmusić do bawienia się na przyjęciu.  
\- Nie. Twój ojciec powiedział, że jest mu potrzebna.  
\- Och. – pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Pewnie chce ją pokazać udziałowcom. Wspominał, że ma to w planach. A skoro większość z nich jest tu dziś, to pewnie chciał skorzystać z okazji.  
\- Po co?

Tego się nie spodziewała. Vegeta nie wdawał się w zbędne rozmowy. W ogóle ograniczał swoje interakcje z ludźmi do minimum. A to – zadawanie pytań na które nie można było odpowiedzieć zwykłym tak lub nie – nie było do niego podobne. Minęło kilka sekund nim udało jej się otrząsnąć z szoku.  
\- Chcemy zbudować ich więcej, więc musimy najpierw poinformować o tym naszych inwestorów.  
Vegeta się skrzywił.  
\- Przecież są wasze. Musicie pytać obcych ludzi o to co możecie robić ze swoją własnością?  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, kapsuła jest własnością Korporacji Kapsuła. Wszystkie nasze wynalazki są. – wyjaśniła. – A Korporacja to nie tylko ja i mój ojciec. To jeszcze masa ludzi zaangażowanych w firmę. Zanim cokolwiek zrobimy, musimy dostać od nich zielone światło. Przyzwolenie. – doprecyzowała na wszelki wypadek. – Jesteśmy właścicielami większości akcji firmy, ale nadal wszystkie ważne decyzje musimy najpierw skonsultować z resztą udziałowców.

Zaciągnęła się ostatni raz i zgasiła papierosa na kwietniku.  
\- Planujemy z ojcem wprowadzić do sprzedaży statki kosmiczne. Jeszcze sporo czasu minie, zanim rzeczywiście zaczniemy je sprzedawać, ale to będzie ogromne wydarzenie na rynku. I ogromny przedsięwzięcie dla firmy. Będziemy musieli utworzyć zupełnie nowy sektor w Korporacji. Działamy już w branży komunikacyjnej, ale jeśli chodzi o podróże pozaziemskie na tą skalę, to coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy. Nawet o tym nie myśleliśmy… Nie zanim wy się nie pojawiliście.  
Vegeta oparł się o kwietnik i pokręcił głową.  
\- Ziemianie będą mogli prowadzić ekspansję na wszechświat przeze mnie. – wymamrotał.  
\- Chwalisz się czy żalisz?  
\- Co?  
\- Nic. - uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. – To przecież nie twojej kapsuły użyliśmy żeby zbudować nowe statki.  
\- Ale to ja zdecydowałem, że Raditz przyleci na Ziemię.  
\- O. No to należą ci się podziękowania od wszystkich ludzi którzy zbiją fortunę na kosmicznych wojażach. – zaśmiała się. On tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Co, boli cię, że i my będziemy mogli teraz podróżować po kosmosie? – zakpiła. - Nie bój się, nie ma szans żebyśmy zrobili coś gorszego niż to, co wy zgotowaliście nam.  
Vegeta obruszył się na te słowa i podniósł się z kwietnika.  
\- Hej, zostań, nie chciałam być złośliwa. – zatrzymała go zanim zdążył się ruszyć. Popatrzył na nią z ukosa. – No dobrze chciałam, ale był tylko żart. Nie bądź taki drażliwy.  
Wahając się przez chwilę, jak potraktować jej zaczepki, Vegeta w końcu znów oparł się o murek, splatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Po co wam to? – zapytał. - Wydawało mi się, że i tak już jesteście bogaci.  
\- Obrzydliwie bogaci. Ale to nie przeszkadza, żebyśmy się dalej rozwijali. Poza tym, tatuś zdobył swoją sławę dzięki kapsułkom Hoi-Poi, przydałoby się, żebym i ja miała na swoim koncie wynalazek tej miary. A podarowanie ludzkości możliwości podróży po wszechświecie wystarczy, żebym została zapamiętana.  
\- Zrobił fortunę na kapsułkach?  
\- Tak, to on jest ich wynalazcą. Widziałeś gdzieś w kosmosie taką technologię jak nasze kapsułki?  
\- Nie. Niczego podobnego.  
\- No właśnie. Każdy głupi może zaprojektować samochód, ale zrobić tak, żeby już nigdy więcej nie szukać miejsca parkingowego? To jest już coś.  
\- Więc robicie kapsułki. I pojazdy.  
\- Pojazdy, domy, elektronikę – wszystko co da się zmieścić do kapsułki. Ja kiedyś rozważałam jeszcze broń, ale tatuś jest pacyfistą, więc nigdy nie podnosiłam tego tematu.

Zawiał wiatr i Bulmę przeszedł dreszcz. Nie zamierzała tu tak długo siedzieć i już nieźle zmarzła, ale nie mogła teraz wrócić do domu po coś ciepłego. Złapanie Vegety w nastroju do rozmowy to była jedna szansa na milion i nie mała zamiaru jej zaprzepaścić tylko dlatego, że dostała gęsiej skórki.

\- Produkcja broni kłóciła by się z naszą polityką firmy. Naszym celem jest ułatwienie ludziom życia i dobro planety. I temu staramy się być wierni. Czytałam kiedyś, że już 10 lat po wprowadzeniu na rynek naszych poduszkowców światowa emisja dwutlenku węgla spadła o siedem procent. Aż siedem procent! Nawet nominowali tatę za to do pokojowej nagrody Nobla, ale ostatecznie przegrał z jakimś afrykańskim politykiem. Pewnie stwierdzili, że jeden Nobel mu już wystarczy...

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że Vegeta najprawdopodobniej nie zrozumiał nic z tego, co właśnie powiedziała. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Czasami można było zapomnieć, że nie był stąd.  
Przez cały jej wywód nie patrzył na nią, wzrok skupiając na skąpanym w ciepłym świetle tarasie, ale była pewna, że słuchał tego co mówi. Nawet jeśli nie miało to dla niego sensu.  
Mieszkał u nich od czterech miesięcy, a dopiero dziś po raz pierwszy zdołała normalnie z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić odrobinę kto tak naprawdę go gościł. Ale o nim nadal nie wiedziała wiele ponad to, czego dowiedziała się w jego pierwszych dniach tutaj.

\- Tak więc widzisz. – kontynuowała. - Nawet będąc tak bogatymi, i tak musimy sobie zaskarbiać przychylność innych ludzi.  
\- Zapraszając do domu ludzi i oferując im jedzenie?  
\- W sumie to tak. I alkohol.  
Spojrzała w kierunku przyjęcia. Ludzie na tarasie zaczęli się głośno śmiać - Jenkins z małżonką ku radości innych gości rozpoczęli niezgrabne tango, a raczej on próbował tańczyć, a ona wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku.  
\- Wasz alkohol aż tak ogłupia? – zapytał Vegeta wpatrując się w to widowisko.  
\- Akurat jemu niewiele go trzeba żeby zaczął szaleć.  
Odwróciła się do niego.  
\- A ty? Nigdy nie piłeś ziemskiego alkoholu?  
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę!  
Przebiegła przez trawnik i podeszła do najbliższego kelnera. Chwyciła dwa kieliszki szampana i starając się nie rozlać ich zawartości, prędko wróciła do Vegety. Bała się, że już go nie zastanie, ale grzecznie na nią czekał na murku.  
\- Proszę. To jest szampan. – wręczyła mu kieliszek. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jego zawartości, podejrzliwy jak zawsze, ale upił łyk.  
Przełknął, nie skrzywił się, ale też nic nie powiedział.  
\- I jak? Za skrzynkę tego co pijemy przeciętna rodzina mogłaby się utrzymać spokojnie przez miesiąc.  
\- No to nie jest warte swojej ceny  
Pociągnęła łyk.  
\- Może i masz rację. To może chcesz spróbować czegoś innego?  
\- Nie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, popijając ze swoich kieliszków. W międzyczasie pani Jenkins udało się zakończyć taneczne przedstawienie jakie zafundował gościom jej małżonek i obecnie strofowała męża tak głośno, że nawet stąd gdzie siedzieli mogli rozpoznać pojedyncze obelgi.

\- Nie podziękowałam ci jeszcze za pomoc. – powiedziała, gdy Jenkinsowie w końcu umilkli i rozeszli się, każde w swoją stronę.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Za oddanie mi prezentacji. Tej czerwonej kostki którą zgubiłam w zeszłym tygodniu. – wyjaśniła bawiąc się pustym już kieliszkiem. - Mogłeś nic nie mówić i pozwolić żebym zrobiła z siebie idiotkę.  
\- Udaje ci się to nawet bez mojej pomocy. – odparł szorstko… ale czyżby dosłyszała delikatne nuty ironii?  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. A tak serio, gdybym jej nie odzyskała, byłoby ciężko mi się wytłumaczyć.  
\- Zrobiłem to bo chciałem żebyś się zamknęła.  
\- I tak dziękuję.  
Vegeta odstawił swój kieliszek na bok i przez chwilę wydawało się, że nad czymś intensywnie myśli.  
\- Ciągle słyszę o tym całym przetargu. Co w tym takiego ważnego? - zapytał w końcu. - Przecież macie pieniądze.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, ale dumę. To największe zamówienie dla rządu od lat i zamierzam je wygrać.  
\- Przecież już zajmujesz się waszymi statkami kosmicznymi.  
\- Tak, ale to będzie dopiero za jakiś czas. Potrzebuję teraz jakiegoś sukcesu żeby pokazać, że tata nie pomylił się oddając mi stanowisko.

Zgarbiła plecy i oparła łokcie na kolanach.  
\- I teraz ja będę musiała organizować takie imprezy. – westchnęła głośno.- Nie lubię takich spędów. Ale i tak to lepsze niż gale które wyprawiała mama. Kiedyś na jednej z nich wpadła na pomysł zaoferowania kolacji z jej piękną córką w ramach charytatywnej aukcji. A gość który wygrał myślał, że po kolacji może jeszcze liczyć na deser.  
\- I?  
\- I dostał w papę. Od tamtej pory już mnie nie proszą o udzielnie się filantropijnie.  
\- Dziwne że w ogóle cię prosili.  
\- A to niby czemu? – oburzyła się. - Jestem świetna w kontaktach z ludźmi! Tylko nie bardzo mnie to interesuje. Jestem przede wszystkim naukowcem. I nawet kiedy przyjęłam ciebie i Nameczan do swojego domu, to nie było czysto bezinteresowne. Już pomijając życzenia, byłam zaintrygowana. Moim pierwszym odruchem jest każdą rzecz rozłożyć na części pierwsze i zobaczyć jak działa. Powinniście się cieszyć, że jestem mechanikiem, a nie biologiem i nie chciałam was pokroić żeby sprawdzić co macie w środku…

Piąta lampka szampana dała o sobie znać. Nie powinna tego mówić. Spojrzała na Vegetę, z napięciem czekając na jego reakcję.  
Ale on, nieoczekiwanie, parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Możesz zawsze spróbować rozbebeszyć któregoś z Nameczan. – powiedział i podniósł się powoli z murku. - Masz ich tylu, że jednego mniej nie zrobi różnicy.  
Zostawił do połowy dopity kieliszek na kwietniku i odszedł, zostawiając ją samą.  
\- A gdybym spróbowała pokroić ciebie? – zawołała za nim. Nie odpowiedział.

Śledziła jego oddalająca się sylwetkę aż do kuchennych drzwi. Kiedy za nimi zniknął, zamyśliła się. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie w stanie przeprowadzić cywilizowaną konwersację z Vegetą? Ale, dlaczego by nie? Był zwykłym facetem. Jasne, silniejszym niż tysiąc normalnych ludzi zebranych do kupy, ale spał, jadł i oddychał tak jak wszyscy. I nie był już tym upiorem który przybył tu ich pozabijać.  
Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i roztarła zmarznięte nogi. Spodziewałaby się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że to Vegeta poprawi jej ten paskudny wieczór… Czas wracać do gości.

Już miała szukać swoich butów, rzuconych gdzieś niedaleko w trawie, gdy usłyszała krzyk dochodzący z drugiej strony ogrodu. Ze strony szklarni… Zerwała się na równe nogi i szybko spojrzała na taras - nikt inny nie wydawał się zaalarmowany. Muzyka musiała go zagłuszyć.

Porzucając buty tam gdzie leżały, na bosaka ile tchu pobiegła do szklarni. Drzwi do niej były szeroko otwarte. Spojrzała za siebie i sprawdzając czy nikt jej nie widzi, weszła do środka. A tam, prawie zderzyła się z Jenkinsem. Stał na samym wejściu, z wybałuszonymi oczami i czerwoną z wysiłku twarzą sapał ciężko.  
\- Wujku, wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Bulma dotykając jego ramienia. Jenkins zaprzeczył, energicznie kręcąc głową, nadal zbyt zdyszany by wydusić z siebie słowo.  
– I co ty tutaj robisz? Mama prosiła, żeby tu nie wchodzić!  
\- Eleanor… - wydyszał w końcu. - kazała mi ochłonąć! I tutaj… przyszedłem!  
Zrobił jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech i złapał ją za ramiona.  
\- Bulma! Tam coś było!  
\- Co takiego? – zapytała, czując jak serce zaczyna jej walić w piersi. Nie, tylko nie to!  
\- Widziałem ich! Byli tam, w krzakach!  
\- Kogo widziałeś?  
\- Ich! Zielone ludziki!  
Spojrzała ponad ramieniem Jenkinsa. Nikogo nie zauważyła. Jeśli rzeczywiście zobaczył Nameczan, to przynajmniej teraz się schowali.  
\- Nic tam nie ma wujku. – powiedziała uspokajającym tonem. - Może to były tylko liście? Sporo wypiłeś i pewnie…  
\- Wiem co widziałem! Chodź, pokażę ci!  
Odwrócił się i zanim zdążyła go powstrzymać, pobiegł w głąb szklarni. Pognała za nim.  
\- Byli tu! Widziałem ich! Zaraz ich znajdę!  
Bulma dogoniła go i zapała za rękę.  
\- Wujku, tutaj nic nie ma! – zawołała, usiłując go zatrzymać. - Chyba wiedzielibyśmy gdyby ktoś tu mieszkał!  
Jenkins zatrzymał się. Spróbowała go odciągnąć, ale bez skutku. Stał i rozglądał się gorączkowo po pogrążonej w mroku szklarni.  
\- Tędy! - wykrzyknął nagle i ruszył dalej, skręcając między paprotki.  
\- Niczego tu nie znajdziemy, wujku! To strata…  
Nagle coś poruszyło się w krzakach.  
\- Patrz! Patrz, patrz, patrz! – zawołał Jenkins i odgarnął zarośla.  
Przed nimi stał nieruchomo Siga, najstarsze z nameczańskich dzieci. Wielkimi jak spodki oczami wpatrywał się w nich, zastygły w przerażeniu  
\- Patrz, tu jest! – Jenkins wycelował w dziecko grubym paluchem.  
\- Nic tu nie ma. – skłamała, gorączkowo szukając wyjścia z sytuacji. Było ciemno, może jakoś udało by się przekonać Jenkinsa, ze to wytwór jego pijackiej wyobraźni…  
\- Nie wmawiaj mi, że go nie widzisz! – zbulwersował się Jenkins. - No przecież na niego patrzysz!  
\- Wcale…  
\- Bulma, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała za sobą i odwróciła się. - Słyszałem krzyki!

Za nimi stał Ando, kierownik ich pracowni i wieloletni przyjaciel ojca. Ando, który nie wyglądał na ani trochę pijanego.  
Przekonać jednego pijanego człowieka, że ma zwidy to jedno, ale wmówić komuś tak trzeźwemu (i trzeźwo myślącemu) jak on… To koniec.

\- Kamahashi! Dobrze, że jesteś! – wykrzyknął Jenkins uradowany – Popatrz tutaj i powiedz, że widzisz to samo co ja!  
Ando podążył wzrokiem za wyciągniętym palcem Jenkinsa i spojrzał prosto na odrętwiałego Nameczanina.  
\- Ja tu nic nie widzę. – odparł spokojnym tonem.  
Bulma wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i gdy zrozumiała co zrobił, zrobiło jej się słabo z ulgi.  
\- Chyba wypił pan o jednego drinka za dużo, panie Jenkins. – powiedział Ando i otoczył zdezorientowanego Jenkinsa ramieniem. - Chodźmy, odprowadzę pana do pańskiej żony, dobrze?

Bulma poszła za nimi, co chwila oglądając się za siebie. Szklarnia wydawała się cicha i pusta, jakby naprawdę nikogo tam nie było.  
Odprowadziła ich do połowy ogrodu i stała tam tak długo, aż zniknęli miedzy gośćmi. Gdy tylko zniknęli jej z oczu, obróciła się na piecie i pognała do szklarni. Weszła do środka, zamknęła drzwi na zamek i pobiega szukać Nameczan. Znalazła ich wszystkich na tyłach szklarni, uspokajających wciąż roztrzęsionego Sigę. Wypatrzyła wśród nich Piccolo i doskakując do niego, dźgnęła go w pierś.

\- Piccolo, co u diabła? Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?! Dlaczego ich nie pilnujesz?  
Nameczanin zwężonymi oczami popatrzył na jej wyciągnięty palec.  
\- Zacznijmy od tego, że to ty pozwoliłaś, żeby kręcili się tu obcy ludzie.  
\- To nie ja sprowadziłam tych wszystkich ludzi, tylko moja matka! Jeśli masz jakieś pretensje, to zapraszam do niej!  
\- Skoro to jej wina, to czemu drzesz się na mnie? – zapytał irytująco spokojnym tonem.  
\- Bo to ty zobowiązałeś się ich chronić! I jak do tej pory ani razu ci się nie udało! – syknęła. - I pomyśleć, że jesteś tą samą osobą co opiekun Ziemi!  
\- Nie jesteśmy jedną…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – przerwała mu. - Mam na głowie nasze laboratorium, cała naszą firmę i poskramianie Vegety. Nie mogę jeszcze niańczyć prawie setki kosmitów. Od tego ty tu jesteś!

Z zaniepokojonego tłumu Nameczan powoli zaczęły wyłaniać się dzieci. Jedno po drugim podeszły do Bulmy, z wilgotnymi oczami i zmartwionymi buziami przeciskając się między starszymi.  
\- To nie wina pana Piccolo, to my byliśmy niegrzeczni! – powiedziało jedno z nich.  
\- Bo grała tam nowa muzyka!  
\- I światełka były takie ładne!  
\- Nie chcieliśmy sprawić kłopotów!  
\- To moja wina, pani Bulmo. – powiedział Esca wychodząc na przód grupki. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy jak groch. – Bo przez zamknięte drzwi nie było słychać muzyki i pomyślałem, że uchylę je tylko troszeczkę. A potem zawiał wiatr i je otworzył i… i… I najpierw myśleliśmy, że to pan Briefs przyszedł, bo też miał wąsy, ale… ale…- i zaniósł się płaczem.  
Bulma nie wiedziała co ma robić. Przykucnęła i delikatnie ujęła dłonie Esci.  
\- Już dobrze, nie płacz, Esca. Nic się nie stało. Poradzę sobie z tym.  
Esca pociągnął nosem.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Na pewno. Ale spróbujcie się już nie pokazywać komukolwiek do końca wieczoru, dobrze?  
Wszystkie dzieci pokiwały energicznie główkami.

Zostawiła Nameczan samych sobie i, zmęczona jakby przebiegła co najmniej dziesięć kilometrów, powolnym krokiem przeszła przez szklarnię. Nie do końca powiedziała im prawdę. Z Jenkinsem sobie poradzi, ale z Ando… Z nim nie będzie tak łatwo. Nie miała pojęcia jak to załatwić. Nie mogła mu po prostu skłamać w twarz. Znała go od kiedy tylko sięgała pamięcią, pracował dla nich od samego początku i zasługiwał na więcej zaufania niż mu okazali. Czy będzie zły, że tyle czasu ukrywali przed nim co działo się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, w którym spędzał większość swojego dnia? Że nie uznali, że będzie dość dyskretny, żeby dopuścić go do swojej tajemnicy?  
Liczyła, że będzie miała jeszcze chwilę na zastanowienie, ale nie było jej to dane. Ando czekał na nią przed szklarnią.

Podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Może mogłaby udać, że to była zbiorowa halucynacja wywołana nieświeżą rybą…  
\- To co widziałeś w szklarni… – zaczęła, ważąc słowa. - To był…  
\- Kosmita. Wiem, Bulmo.  
\- O.  
\- Wszyscy w laboratorium to wiemy.  
\- Och. – wydusiła z siebie, zbita z tropu. – Okay.  
\- Może niezupełnie wszyscy, ale większość osób już widziała waszych gości. Pytali mnie nawet czy coś o tym wiem i co o tym sądzę, ale skoro postanowiliście zachować to w tajemnicy, uznałem, że macie ku temu powody i poprosiłem wszystkich, żeby powstrzymali się od rozmów na ten temat. Wiemy, że to musiało być dla was trudne, więc uszanowaliśmy tą decyzję.  
\- I… I nic przez cały ten czas nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Widziałem, jak bardzo się starasz udawać, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i nie chciałem jeszcze dokładać ci zmartwień. Chociaż, nie powiem, zabolało mnie, że żadne z was nie zechciało się ze mną podzielić swoim sekretem.  
\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Ando! Gdyby to chodziło tylko o nas…  
\- Nie przejmuj się, rozumiem dlaczego tak postąpiliście. Martwi mnie tylko, że tak kiepsko wam szło ukrywanie waszych nowych przyjaciół.  
\- Cały czas wydawało mi się, że całkiem nieźle nam idzie.  
Ando uśmiechnął się powątpiewająco.  
\- Zbudowałaś statek kosmiczny i potem zniknęłaś razem z nim na dwa miesiące. A od kiedy wróciłaś, codziennie mijam się w bramie z firmą przywożącą jedzenie jak na małe przyjęcie. Trzeba by było się postarać żeby to przeoczyć. – roześmiał się. - No ten chłopak, Vegeta. Kilka razy słyszałem jak głośno uskarżał się na naszą marną ziemską technologię. To też dawało do myślenia.

Bulma potarła skłonie i odetchnęła głęboko. Spędziła ostatnie cztery miesiące dumna z siebie, że z taką łatwością ukrywała prawie setkę zielonych kosmitów na swoim podwórku. Nie żeby nie przypłaciła za to kilkoma siwymi włosami, ale była przekonana, że to wszystko dzięki jej sprytowi!  
Cóż, przynajmniej nie musiała się już martwić o kolejne sto trzydzieści dni.

Objęła się rękami. Chłód na zewnątrz stał się naprawdę dotkliwy.  
\- Nie ma już chyba po co dalej trzymać cię w niewiedzy. I tak zbyt długo to trwało. Chcesz ich poznać?  
Dotknął jej ramienia.  
\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.  
Zaprosiła Ando do środka i weszła za nim do szklarni, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	11. Trzy porażki i sukces

Wściekle czerwone wskazówki okrągłego, białego zegara wiszącego na ścianie pracowni pokazywały za kwadrans piętnastą. Bulma popatrzyła po znużonych twarzach siedzących z nią przy metalowym stole naukowców, podpierających się łokciami i ospale pociągających kawę ze swoich kubków. Wszystkich dopadł kryzys drugiej po południu, kiedy to minęło już wystarczająco dużo czasu od lunchu, na to żeby spadł im poziom cukru, ale nie dość, żeby można było się już zbierać do domu.

Zamieszała resztką swojej kawy po dnie kubka i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Takich chwil jej brakowało w ostatnich tygodniach. Tylko ona i jej zespół - ludzie, którzy rozumieli ją i jej styl pracy - robiący sobie długą, zasłużoną przerwę na kawę.

Dla jej ludzi jej awans nie zrobił wielkiej różnicy. Nadal traktowali ją jak zawsze - z luzem, ale okraszonym odpowiednią dozą ostrożności. Nic się nie zmieniło. No, może trochę głośniej narzekali, że rzadko ją widują.

\- Na ogłoszenie wyników planujesz zostać tutaj czy jedziesz do biura? – zapytał siedzący naprzeciwko niej Franz, drapiąc się po twarzy. Zapuszczał właśnie brodę, z marnym jak na razie skutkiem, ale nikt z nich nie miał mu serca powiedzieć, że to co miał na twarzy bardziej przypominało świńską szczecinę niż zarost.   

\- Do biura. Podobno będzie lepiej wyglądało, jeśli będę wtedy z działem przetargów. Żeby było widać, że doceniam ich ciężką pracę.

\- A my nie potrzebujemy docenienia?

\- Wy już wiecie, że was kocham. – posłała mu całusa. – Tylko poklepię ich po pleckach i wracam tutaj świętować wygraną.

\- Jak świętować? – wyszczerzył się. - Rozumiem, że dajesz przyzwolenie na spożywanie alkoholu w miejscu pracy?

\- Tylko jeśli po wszystkim wszyscy zaraz pójdą do domu. Nie będę potem tłumaczyła inspektorom BHP,  że zachęcamy swoich pracowników do pracy przy skomplikowanej maszynerii po spożyciu.

\- Nie dość, że dostaniemy szampana, to jeszcze wypuścisz nas wcześniej z pracy? Szefowo! – wykrzyknął i chwycił jej rękę, próbując ucałować jej dłoń.

\- Dobra, starczy, starczy! – zawołała z udawanym oburzeniem. - Bo dostaniecie szampana dla dzieci!

\- A co potem? – odezwała się siedząca obok Franza Annika – Jak już wygrasz? Myślałaś już nad jakimś nowym projektem dla nas?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Bulma uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Ale na razie nic nowego nie będziemy zaczynać. Jak już podpiszemy kontrakt z rządem, będę musiała dopilnować wszystkich formalności, więc przez następne kilka ładnych tygodni będę więcej w biurze niż tu. A potem pewnie pojadę na trochę do naszych fabryk na północy, żeby tam nadzorować rozpoczęcie prac…

\- Czyli tu kończy się nasz udział w twoim super ważnym przetargu? Nie możemy nic więcej zrobić?

\- Wy już zrobiliście swoje. Odpocznijcie sobie, należy się wam. – zabujała się na stołku. - Z resztą, powinniście wybrać swoje urlopy. Nikt z nas przez całe lato nie brał wolnego i…

\- No dobrze, a jak wszyscy wrócimy z wakacji? – przerwał jej Franz. - Masz już jakiś plan?

\- Mam.

\- I jest to…?

\- Dołączymy do zespołu taty i ich prac nad statkami kosmicznymi.

Wśród siedzących przy stole rozszedł się zawiedziony pomruk.

\- Mamy się wprosić do ich projektu? – stęknął ktoś z końca stołu.

\- Dajcie mi dokończyć! – Bulma uniosła rękę w uspokajającym geście. – Tak, przyłączymy się do nich. Ale to nie oznacza, że od teraz będziecie pracować dla mojego taty i jego zespołu. Nadal zostajemy oddzielną ekipą. Chcę tylko, żebyście jak najszybciej dowiedzieli się jak najwięcej o kapsułach i w międzyczasie pomyśleli, co możemy zrobić żeby i same kapsuły, i ich produkcja były bardziej efektywne.

\- A co jest nie tak z tą nad którą teraz pracują? Z tego co widziałem, jest naprawdę imponująca.

\- Cóż, tata ma trochę mało biznesowy stosunek do statków kosmicznych. Jeśli chcemy przystosować je do celów komercyjnych, będzie to wymagało zupełnie innego podejścia do sprawy.

\- Twojego podejścia?

\- Tak to można nazwać. - wyszczerzyła się.

\- Czyli chcesz zagarnąć ten projekt dla siebie?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. -  uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Ale obiecuję, że nie będziecie się nudzić.  

Bulma niecierpliwiła się równie mocno co jej zespół. Przed nią jeszcze kilka nudnych tygodni na ostateczne domkniecie spraw związanych z przetargiem i będzie mogła zająć się przyjemnościami. Nie mogła się już doczekać pracy nad statkami kosmicznymi. Przywracanie do stanu używalności statku Wszechmogącego była jedną z najbardziej ekscytujących rzeczy jakie kiedykolwiek robiła w swoim życiu. Na samą myśl o tym, że teraz będzie mogła skupić się tylko nad stworzeniem od podstaw własnego statku aż ją roznosiło. Do tej pory, skoncentrowana na przetargu, nad kapsułami pracowała tylko z doskoku - kiedy tylko mogła, poświęcała choć pół godziny na bodaj przejrzenie dokumentacji sporządzonej przez zespół ojca. To był fascynujący temat. I jak stymulująco na nią działał! Przecież problem lądowania rozwiązała w jedno popołudnie. Co uda jej się osiągnąć, jeśli poświęci mu kilka tygodni? 

\- No dobra, koniec tego lenienia się. – Bulma podniosła się ze stołka i przeciągnęła się.  - Wracamy do pracy, moi państwo.

Wszyscy, dość niechętnie, poszli za jej przykładem.

\- Twoja przerwa będzie chyba trochę dłuższa od naszej. – mruknęła do niej Annika.

\- A to dlaczego?

Franz podążył za wzrokiem Anniki i wzdrygnął się.

\- Oho, dziki _konus nervus_ na horyzoncie. Ciekawe co tym razem zepsuł.

Odwróciła się żeby zobaczyć Vegetę, szybkim, stanowczym krokiem przemierzającego laboratorium. Jego widok wywołał lekkie poruszenie wśród jej ludzi, którzy jakby nagle z większym entuzjazmem wracali do pracy, byle szybciej oddalić się od stołu i uniknąć potencjalnego spotkania z intruzem.  

Wszyscy rozpierzchli się, prócz Franza i dwóch innych chłopaków, którzy wciąż stali przy stole.

\- Chcesz żebyśmy dotrzymali ci towarzystwa na wypadek gdyby ten wojowniczy niziołek coś kombinował?

\- Spokojnie, panowie, sama go tu zaprosiłam.

Widzieli jej kolana kiedy wróciła do laboratorium po tym pamiętnym dniu w kapsule, kiedy Vegeta zaprezentował jej możliwości symulatora grawitacji. Ich pytania – sama nie wiedząc czemu - zbyła mówiąc, że potknęła się na trapie kapsuły. Miała wrażenie, że nie wszyscy jej wtedy uwierzyli.

\- Jesteśmy teraz w dobrych stosunkach. I właśnie zamierzam je jeszcze polepszyć.

\- Jakby co, jesteśmy niedaleko.

Rozeszli się, zostawiając ja samą dokładnie w momencie, gdy podszedł do niej Vegeta. Stanął kilka kroków od niej, łypiąc podejrzliwie na nią, na stojących w oddali ludzi i nawet na wypełniające laboratorium sprzęty. To jego węszenie podstępu z każdej strony zaczynało być już nudne. Myślała, że już zakończyli ten etap, szczególnie po tamtym wieczorze kilka dni temu, kiedy udało im się przeprowadzić cywilizowaną konwersację. Ale najwyraźniej nie. Liczyła więc, że to, co dla chciała dziś dla niego zrobić zakończy raz na zawsze ten niedorzeczny festiwal nieufności.

 - Twoja matka powiedziała, że chciałaś się ze mną widzieć. – rzucił, zatrzymując na niej w końcu skaczący po pomieszczeniu wzrok.

\- To było jakieś sześć godzin temu, nie śpieszyło ci się… Ale dzięki, że przeszedłeś.

Obeszła stół i gestem pokazała, żeby podążył za nią.

\- Chodź, chciałam ci coś pokazać.

Zaprowadziła go do pracowni obok. Wyciągnęła z jednej z metalowych szaf duże pudło i postawiła je na biurku.

\- Vegeta, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że właśnie zapłaciłeś za swój pobyt tutaj.

Przesunęła pudło w jego stronę.

\- Proszę.

Nie ruszył się, żeby chociaż zajrzeć do środka.

\- Co jest w środku?

\- Sam zobacz.

Z wahaniem otworzył pudło i uniósł ostrożnie jego zawartość.

\- Co to jest?

\- Replika twojego stroju. – odparła z dumą w głosie. – Firmy odzieżowe będą się zabijać o ten materiał. Niestety na pancerz będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Nie do końca…

\- Skąd to masz? – przerwał jej gwałtownie i wyciągnął trykot z pudła.

\- Udało mi się go odtworzyć. To znaczy, nie mi konkretnie. Zleciłam to swoim ludziom. Sama nie miałam czasu żeby…

\- Nie skąd _to_ – potrzasnął ubraniem w garści. -  się tu wzięło, ale skąd wzięłaś mój?

\- Jak to skąd? Od ciebie. Zrobiliśmy go na podstawie tego, w którym przybyłeś z Namek.

Stężał.

\- Kto ci na to pozwolił?

\- Ty sam? – odparła, zbita z tropu. - Pytałam się ciebie czy mogę.

\- Nie przypominam sobie. – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy.

\- To było jak tylko się tu zjawiłeś. Zabrałam wtedy twoje rzeczy.

\- Do wyczyszczenia, nie przywłaszczenia.

\- Nie przywłaszczyłam go!

\- Ale wzięłaś jakby był twój.

Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Nie żeby myślała, że dostanie wylewne podziękowana, ale wściekłość, oburzenie z jakim na nią patrzył naprawdę ją zaskoczyło.

\- Hej, trochę wdzięczności… – zaczęła, ale nie dał jej skończyć.

\- Myślisz, że skoro dajesz mi dach nad głową, to możesz sobie zabrać co chcesz?

\- Nie zrobiłam nic złego! - uniosła głos. - Zachowujesz się jakbym coś ci zrobiła. A ja chciałam ci sprawić prezent!

\- Niszcząc jedyną rzecz na tej planecie jaka do mnie należy?

\- Nie zniszczyliśmy go! Pobraliśmy tylko próbki, małe kawałeczki materiału do badań. Nie zrobiło to dużej różnicy, i tak jest porwany…

Vegeta przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ściskany w rękach trykot. Nie wiedziała co ma dalej robić. Najchętniej wyrwałaby mu swój _prezent_ z rąk i wyszła. Nie miał prawa tak jej traktować! Ale kto daje i zabiera… Czując się jak idiotka, stała z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie i czekała aż Vegeta w końcu przyjmie albo rzuci jej podarunek w twarz. 

\- Po co? – zapytał cicho, unosząc w końcu wzrok znad ubrania na nią.

\- Powiedziałam, że ci nie podziękowałam. No to teraz dziękuję.

\- Co za to chcesz?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic… Co najwyżej mógłbyś mi pozwolić na jego opatentowanie.

\- Oczywiście. – prychnął.

Pogarda na jego twarzy dotknęła ją do żywego.

\- I co ci nie pasuje? Utrzymujemy cię, chociaż tak mógłbyś się nam odpłacić.

Vegeta nic nie odpowiedział, opuścił tylko ręce i przez chwilę miętosił strój w dłoniach.

\- Co jest? Nie idziesz go przymierzyć?

Rzucił trykot na stół.

\- To nie jest to.

Bulma zamrugała, niepewna, czy aby się nie przesłyszała.

\- Słucham?

\- To nie jest ten materiał.

Poirytowana, wzięła się pod boki.

\- Rozumiem, że zbulwersowało cię, że „ukradłam” twój strój, ale to nie powód, żeby robić mi na złość.

\- To nie jest ten sam materiał – powtórz ze złością.

\- Jak to nie ten? Przecież to to samo! – chwyciła trykot ze stołu.- Może się po prostu odzwyczaiłeś i...

\- Spędziłem w tych ubraniach całe swoje życie i mówię ci, że to nie jest to.

\- Ale… - zaczęła niepewnie, miętoląc tkaninę w ręku.. – Może… może powinieneś chociaż go założyć. Nawet jeśli nie jest w dotyku taki jak tamten, to…

\- Nie. – uciął. - To była strata czasu. Oddaj mi mój stary.

\- Musiałabym sprawdzić gdzie on jest.

\- Nie wiesz tego? – zapytał ostro.

\- Nie ja nad nim pracowałam, mówiłam ci.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Masz go zwrócić.

\- W porządku, zapytam…

\- Do jutra mam go mieć z powrotem! – warknął.

\- Dobrze! – odszczeknęła i cisnęła strój z powrotem do pudełka.

Vegeta odwrócił się na pięcie i po prostu wyszedł z pracowni. Żadnego _dziękuję za dobre chęci_ albo _następnym razem ci się uda._ Bo przecież musi spróbować jeszcze raz. Nie ważne, że on nie chce jej pomocy… Nie, chrzanić pomoc, i tak na nią nie zasługiwał! To chodziło o sam materiał! Jak to się mogło stać?

Usiadła ciężko za stołem, wsparła głowę na dłoniach  i wbiła wzrok w niebieską tkaninę. Dobrze, zwróci mu jego strój. Uszczuplony o kolejny mały kawałek. Bo to nie tak jakby na Vegetę było potrzeba dużo materiału… Po przetargu sama zajmie się tkaniną. Jeśli ona to zrobi, to nie ma szans żeby się jej nie udało. Nawet jeżeli jest tak samo trudna do rozgryzienia jak jej właściciel.

 

* * *

Czwarta koszula z kolei wylądowała na podłodze. Bulma stała przed lustrem, zapinając guziki piątej, tym razem w granatowe paseczki. Spędziła ostatnie dziesięć minut stojąc na środku swojej garderoby, nie mogąc się zdecydować na odpowiedni na dziś strój. Powinna założyć coś, co krzyczało jednocześnie ‘sukces’, ale było na tyle stonowane, że gdyby… Nie, nie mogła nawet dopuszczać do siebie takiej myśli.

Zbudziła się tuż po piątej i, mimo że na dworze dopiero się rozjaśniało, podniosła się z łóżka. Choć jej budzik miał zadzwonić dopiero za półtorej godziny, wypełniająca ją ekscytacja nie pozwoliła jej zostać po ciepłą kołdrą. Za osiem godzin miał zostać podany wynik rozstrzygnięcia przetargu, a ona odliczała każdą minutę.

Myślała, że będzie bardziej zdenerwowana, ale od rana dopisywał jej humor. Podśpiewywała pod prysznicem, jej żołądek, zamiast zacisnąć się z nerwów, głośno domagał się porządnego śniadania.

Zjadła bez pośpiechu, rozkoszując się każdym łykiem kawy, umalowała się starannie i teraz pozostało jej tylko ubrać się, pożegnać z mamą – tatę złapała już w kuchni; był zszokowany widząc ją na nogach przed szóstą – i pojechać do biura. Skoro już była prawie gotowa, powinna wyjechać chwilę wcześniej niż zwykle, może udałoby się jej zdążyć ominąć poranne korki…

Granatowe paski okazały się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. Chwyciła torebkę, przerzuciła przez ramię marynarkę i zeszła na dół w poszukiwaniu matki.

Mamę, tradycyjnie, znalazła z Nameczanami. Oraz z Ando, który od kiedy poznała go z ich gośćmi, spędzał każdą wolną chwilę w szklarni. Był w nich autentycznie zakochany. Stał z grupką starszych Nameczan i z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha słuchał jednego z nich, żywo rozprawiającego o czymś. Mama zaś siedziała z dzieciakami przy ogrodowym stole, prawie niewidocznym pod warstwą kolorowych ścinków.

\- Ledwo się rozwidniło a ty już zagoniłaś maluchy do robótek ręcznych? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej. Po stole walały się kawałki bibuły, tkaniny, wstążki i farbki, dzieciaki zaś aż błyszczały się od brokatu. Psy leżące wokół stołu też.

\- Pracują już od wczorajszego wieczoru. – odparła mama.

\- A nad czym tak właściwie pracujecie, co? – zwróciła się do dzieci.

\- Robimy dekoracje na jutro! – zawołał podekscytowany Esca pokazując jej wycinaną przez siebie girlandę.

\- Przystroimy ogród na wezwanie smoka. Jeśli nie będą zapowiadali deszczu na noc, to może nawet zawiesimy ozdoby dziś wieczorem. – mama wydawał się równie przejęta co dzieci. - Już nie mogę się doczekać! Widzisz jakie śliczne rzeczy przygotowały dzieciaczki? 

Bulma z pobłażliwym uśmiechem popatrzyła na papierowe łańcuchy i chorągiewki na sznurkach.

 - Mamo, to nie pierwszy raz kiedy wzywamy smoka.

\- Ale pierwszy raz w naszym domu! Poza tym to inny smok niż zwykle. Powinien czuć się mile przywitany!

\- Na Namek przywołanie Porungi to zawsze jest wielkie święto. – odezwał się Dende znad swojej wycinanki i posmutniał – Zawsze było.

Bulma poczuła ukłucie winy. Jutro mijało sto trzydzieści dni - nameczański rok - i już jutro mieli wypowiedzieć swoje trzy życzenia. Nameczanie na swoje mieli poczekać kolejne sto trzydzieści. Choć sami zaproponowali, czuła, jakby bezprawnie odbierali im je, a co za tym idzie, możliwość powrotu do normalnego życia. Chociaż… Czekało ich zbudowanie go od nowa na nowej planecie. Moori mówił, że nie śpieszy się im. Więc nie było co na siłę wzbudzać w sobie poczucia winy. Krzywda im się tu nie działa.

\- Mamo, będę się już powili zbierać. Mam w drodze powrotnej wstąpić do jakiegoś sklepu po więcej wstążek?

\- Nie, mam jeszcze drugie tyle wszystkiego w domu. Wystarczy nam. – odparła mama i odłożyła nożyczki. - To już dziś twoja wielka chwila? O której będą wyniki?

\- O trzynastej mają zamieścić informację na swojej stronie.

\- Będę trzymać kciuki. Chcesz kopa na szczęście?

Dzieci wymieniły między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Tak się u nas robi. – wyjaśniła szybko Bulma. - Dajesz komuś kopniaka jeśli ma coś ważnego do zrobienia. 

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Cargo, krzywiąc się.

\- Bo… - zastanowiła się Bulma. Tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia. Czemu właściwie kopie się ludzi na szczęście?

Przed ujawnieniem tych strasznych braków w wiedzy uratował ją Paco, najświeższy nabytek w psiej menażerii Briefsów. Po wielu próbach w końcu udało mu się podskoczyć wystraczająco wysoko, żeby chwycić zębami dyndający ze stołu sznurek od długiej girlandy i pociągnął go za sobą, ściągając przy okazji z połowę materiałów z blatu na ziemię. Bulma odskoczyła, cudem unikając ochlapania czerwoną farbą, której słoiczek poleciał w jej kierunku.

Pies, przestraszony zamieszaniem, rzucił się do ucieczki, nie wypuszczając z pyska girlandy. Dzieci pognały za nim.

\- Bulma, zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi? – zapytała mama, podnosząc bibułę i tasiemki z ziemi.

\- Chyba… chyba nie.

\- To leć je zamknąć zanim Paco wyleci na zewnątrz i będziemy go musieli ganiać po całym ogrodzie!

Bulma podążyła za dzieciarnią, ścigającą psa. Był mały i szybki, i nie taki głupi jakby się wydawało. Paco był tu dłużej od nich i znał każdy zakątek szklarni. I doskonale znał drogę do drzwi.

Już tylko metry dzieliły go od wolności, już czuł rześkie, poranne październikowe powietrze, wdzierające się do dusznego ogrodu zimowego… gdy schwyciła go silna, zielona dłoń zakończona ostrymi paznokciami.

Piccolo podniósł psa do góry i potrząsnął nim. Paco nie dawał za wygraną – dalej przebierał nogami w powietrzu i ze złością machał trzymanym w pysku sznurkiem. Piccolo uniósł psa na wysokość twarzy i spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. Chwycił dyndający sznurek i – choć Bulma była jeszcze daleko i mogła się tylko przesłyszeć – warknął na psa. Paco otworzył posłusznie pysk i girlanda wypadła na ziemię. Oddał psa Sidze i z obrzydzeniem otrzepał ręce.

\- Było blisko. – Bulma podeszła do niego. - Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Powinnaś zamykać drzwi. – odparł szorstko. – Już zapomniałaś co wydarzyło się ostatnio kiedy były otwarte?

\- Oj tam, czepiasz się. W końcu miałeś okazję się wykazać. – powiedziała, szczerząc się. W odpowiedzi zacisnął usta.

\- A ty czemu nie pomagasz w przygotowaniach? – zapytała.

\- Myślisz, że nie mam niczego lepszego do roboty niż klejenie bibułek?

\- Nie, myślę, że nie masz. – zakpiła. - Ale całe szczęście już od jutra będziesz mógł robić co ci się podoba. Wrócą chłopaki, więc nie będziesz naszym jedynym obrońcą.

\- To, że wrócą, wcale nie… - zaczął i nagle gwałtownie uciął. Zamrugał, poruszył nosem…

\- Piccolo? Wszystko w porząd…

I kichnął, tak głośno i gwałtownie, aż podskoczyła. 

Już raz widziała jak kichał, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym przedstawieniem.

\- Czemu tak… - spróbował powiedzieć, ale znów kichnął, tym razem tak mocno, aż spadł mu turban z głowy.  

Dzieciaki wybuchły śmiechem, a Bulma zasłoniła usta dłonią, próbując się nie śmiać.

Piccolo chwycił turban z trawy i wyprostował się, zawstydzony.

\- Chcesz chusteczkę? – zaproponowała Bulma ostrożnie. – Chyba naprawdę się przeziębiłeś.

\- To przez te przeklęte psy! – burknął pod nosem.

\- A co mają psy do… Czekaj. Masz alergię na psy?

Nic nie odpowiedział, strzepując trawę z turbanu.

Bulma zaczęła się śmiać.

\- To dlatego nigdy cię tu nie ma kiedy jesteś potrzebny! – wydusiła, próbując powstrzymać rechot. - Masz alergię i uciekasz od psów!

\- To nie tylko ja. – odparł, lekko urażony. – Inni też tak na nie reagują.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- To prawda? – zapytała dzieci. Te popatrzyła po sobie, zmieszane.

\- No, może kilka osób…-  zaczął nieśmiało Dende.

\- Sidze łzawią oczy jak się bawi z pieskami! – dodał głośno Cargo, i zarobił kuksańca od Sigy.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówiliście? Moglibyśmy je stąd zabrać.

\- Nie! - wykrzyczały dzieci chórem.

\- Proszę, proszę, pani Bulmo, niech ich pani nie zabiera!

\- Ale skoro źle się z nimi czujecie…

\- Nic nam nie będzie! – zapewnił ją Siga, tuląc do siebie psa. Rzeczywiście miał szkliste oczy, tylko teraz nie wiadomo było czy od alergii, czy ze zmartwienia.

\- Będziecie się męczyć przez następne sto trzydzieści dni?

\- Będziemy się bawić przez następne sto trzydzieści dni! – poprawił ją Esca.

\- Bulmo, możesz o tym nie mówić Mooriemu? – poprosił ją Dende. – Jeśli się dowie, może nie pozwolić nam zabrać piesków ze sobą na Nowe Namek.

Bulma popatrzyła na Piccolo, szukając pomocy. Uniósł brwi, dając jej do zrozumienia, że to jej zmartwienie.

\- Dobrze, nie powiem nic Mooriemu. – powiedziała w końcu. Dzieci zawiwatowały. – Ale sami powinniście mu to powiedzieć! – dodała, próbując ich przekrzyczeć. – A _teraz_ powinniście wrócić do mojej mamy i pomóc jej posprzątać. Przy stole został niezły bałagan.

Dzieci grzecznie odwróciły się, żeby zrobić to o co prosiła.

\- Dende – zatrzymała go Bulma. - Zostaniesz jeszcze chwilkę?

Dende popatrzył niepewnie na nią i na Piccolo, jakby spodziewał się, że jednak dostanie mu się za trzymanie afery z psami w tajemnicy.

\- Nie martw się, to nic złego – wyjaśniła, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. - Chciałam tylko zapytać czy niczego nie potrzebujecie na jutro.

\- To znaczy?

\- No wiesz, do wezwania smoka. Nie wiem jak to się odbywa.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Piccolo.

\- No właśnie nie. Ja wiem tylko jak się przywołuje Shenlonga.

\- Przecież byłaś na Namek.

\- Ale nie było mnie przy przywoływaniu. Widziałam go tylko z daleka i wiem, że był inny niż nasz. Może trzeba też czego więcej niż u nas żeby go przywołać. – zaśmiała się. - Bez obrazy, Piccolo, ale nasz smok to wersja budżetowa w porównaniu z Nameczańskim.

\- Możesz nie martwić się o smoka, Bulmo. – odparł Dende z uśmiechem. - Poradzimy sobie.

\- To właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. Dzięki.

Wraz z Piccolo obserwowali, jak Dende wesoło biegnie za resztą dzieci.

\- To już jutro. – powiedział, nie spuszczając dzieciaków z oka.

\- Tak. Nawet nie wiem kiedy to minęło.

\- Szybko.

\- Bardzo.

\- Musisz się cieszyć.

\- Oczywiście, że cię cieszę! – odparła gwałtownie.

Powinna się cieszyć. Powinna być podekscytowana! Ale nie była. To znaczy, oczywiście, już nie mogła się doczekać aż wypowiedzą życzenia, ale nie odczuwała radości z tego że znów zobaczy swoich przyjaciół, znów zobaczy Yamchę, tak mocno, jak się tego spodziewała. I dziwnie się z tym czuła. Supeł w żołądku, który zaciskał się na myśl o tym, że już jutro go odzyska był zaskoczeniem. Czym się martwiła? Przecież chciała go z powrotem. Odliczała dni aż znowu go ujrzy. Czy to była obawa przed tym jaki będzie? Że nie będzie taki jak przedtem? Ale czemu? Przecież już widziała ludzi przywróconych do życia. I wracali tacy sami jak przed śmiercią. Chiaotzu była taki jak zawsze. Goku był taki jak zawsze, tylko silniejszy. Krilin wrócił nawet lepszy, bo jakby stracił trochę ze swojego cynizmu, stał się lepszym człowiekiem. Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej w przypadku Yamchy?

Kiedy zginął, skremowali jego ciało, a prochy rozrzucili w ocean na brzegu wyspy Genialnego Żółwia. Teraz dostanie nowe. Czy będą na nim te same stare blizny które tak dobrze znała? Czy jego skóra będzie taka jak ją zapamiętała? Jego oczy, taka samo błyszczące i ciemne, o tym samym ciepłym spojrzeniu?

Nigdy nie pytała ich jak to jest. Pytanie jak czują się, znowu żywi, wydawało jej się to zbyt osobiste, zbyt intymne. Nie byli aż tak blisko. Ale teraz żałowała, że nie znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące ją wątpliwości.

Nawet pomijając kwestie życia i śmierci, czuła się zagubiona. Jak miała go przywitać? Minęło pół roku od jego śmierci – żadna ich przerwa nie trwała aż tak długo. Chociaż… Powinna być przyzwyczajona do tego, że go nie ma – porównując ich do innych par, spędzali ze sobą niewiele czasu. Nawet kiedy byli razem, jeśli on nie był na meczu wyjazdowym, to znowu ona była piekielnie zajęta i bywało tak, że nie widywali się tygodniami. A w ostatnich miesiącach nie było między nimi najlepiej – mieli za sobą długą przerwę i zeszli się tuż przed przybyciem Saiyan, tak jakby Yamcha przewidywał, że należałoby się pogodzić na wypadek, gdyby jednak im się nie udało pokonać wroga. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zawsze miał niezłą intuicję. Miała cichą nadzieję, że jej własna tym razem ją zawodzi.

Popatrzyła na zegarek i pożegnała się z Piccolo. Musiała się pośpieszyć jeśli chciała zdążyć przed korkami.

Te 129 dni minęło zaskakująco dobrze. Nikt nie zginął, dom nadal stał w jednym kawałku i nie doczekali się nalotu agentów rządowych szukających kosmitów. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień… Wsiadła do samochodu i zacisnęła ręce na kierownicy, modląc się gorąco do Wszechmogącego i jakiegokolwiek innego bóstwa jakie ją teraz słyszało.

Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień. Dajcie nam tylko jeden dzień spokoju.

I wystarczający zapas Allertecu w pobliskiej aptece.

 

* * *

 Wielka, czarna mucha od dobrych piętnastu minut obijała się o sufit pokoju Bulmy. Z uporem pukała w białą powierzchnię, jakby sama jej determinacja miała wystarczać do przebicia kilkudziesięciu centymetrów betonu. Bulma zazdrościła jej. Sama obecnie nie miała nawet dość woli żeby wstać i przynieść klapkę na muchy.

Obróciła się na łóżku i wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę. Powinna wstać i zamknąć okno – chłodne, wieczorne powietrze sprawiało, że chociaż leżała w ubraniu, przechodziły ją dreszcze. Niby mogłaby wejść pod kołdrę, ale… Leżała bez ruchu, czekając aż ziemia ją pochłonie. To najlepsze co mogłoby się jeszcze wydarzyć tego parszywego dnia.

Wystarczyła jedna mała tabelka, by wszystkie jej dalekosiężne plany legły w gruzach. Jeszcze sześć godzin temu stała tam, w open-spejsie działu przetargów komunikacyjnych, śmiejąc się  z pracownikami - ha ha, patrzcie jaką macie wyluzowaną szefową, przyszła sobie z wami pośmieszkować – i żartowała z kierownika zespołu pracującego nad ich przetargiem, żeby uważał, bo zaraz będą musieli wymieniać mu klawiaturę, tak mocno wciskał to F5. Było tak przyjemnie, tak sielankowo, że gdy przeczytali jej wyniki, pomyślała, że sobie z niej żartują. Dopiero gdy popatrzyła na twarze ludzi znajdujących się w pokoju – wszystkie oczy skupione na swoich monitorach, nikt nawet nie odważył się podnieść wzroku na panią prezes – zrozumiała, że to prawda. Przegrali. _Przegrała._ Wygrało Yorin Industries. Yagato, zgodnie ze swoimi zapowiedziami, sprzątnął jej wygraną sprzed nosa. Korporacja Kapsuła była na marnym drugim miejscu. Ktoś z pokoju odważył się powiedzieć, że to przecież drugie z siedmiu, ale zmrożony jej wzrokiem, szybko schował się za monitorem. 

Ulotniła się z biura najszybciej jak mogła. Wróciła do domu i zabarykadowała się w swoim pokoju. To było dziecinne, ukrywanie się przed światem - powinna iść do pracowni i zobaczyć się ze swoim zespołem, ale nie wiedziała jak miałaby teraz tam wejść i spojrzeć im wszystkim w oczy. Nie kiedy w lodówce chłodziła się butelka szampana którą miała z nimi wypić.  

Jednym, niezasłoniętym poduszką okiem zerknęła na podłogę, usianą zasmarkanymi chusteczkami. Kiedy tylko weszła do pokoju, rozpłakała się jak dzieciak. Wytrzymała te kilkadziesiąt minut w biurze, chłodnym, opanowanym spojrzeniem traktując wszystkich, którzy uznali za stosowne pojawić się w jej drzwiach i wyrazić swoje ubolewanie nad jej… niepowodzeniem, jak to nazywali. To była porażka, totalna, kompletna, upokarzająca porażka! Tak to powinni nazywać!

Całą drogę do domu też udało jej się nie rozkleić. Przeciwnie, wypełniała ją ślepa furia. Nie pamiętała nawet jak dostała się do domu i nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby za jakiś czas przyszły mandaty. Przyjęła słowa pocieszenia od rodziców, uśmiechnęła się kwaśno i poszła na górę. Tak jak stała – w wąskiej spódnicy i drogim żakiecie rzuciła się na łóżko i leżała tak dotąd, licząc, że zaśnie, a gdy się obudzi, znowu będzie czwartek rano i znowu stanie w swojej garderobie, wybierając strój godny zwycięzcy.  

Przecież wszystko tak dobrze się układało! Wróciła do domu z kosmosu w idealnym czasie, żeby jeszcze przystąpić do przetargu. Miała trzy miesiące zbiegające się z nameczańskim rokiem, na przygotowania. Nawet ogłoszenie wyników przeniesiono idealnie na dzień przed wezwaniem Smoka! To był znak! Miała wygrać przetarg i dostać z powrotem swojego chłopaka! To tak, jakby jej sukces był zapisany w gwiazdach!

Nie był.

Katastrofa, której tak się obawiała przez ostatnie sto trzydzieści miała być związana z obecnością kosmitów w jej domu. Czymś, nad czym tak naprawdę nie miła kontroli. Nie jej własną nieudolnością. Jej pychą. Nastawiła się, że jeśli cokolwiek złego się stanie, wina będzie leżała na zewnątrz; nie dopuszczała nawet do myśli, że to ona może być winna.

Jęknęła i walnęła pięścią w poduszkę. Powinna to przewidzieć! Powinna wiedzieć, że nie można mieć za dużo szczęścia na raz. Powinna się przygotować!

Chrząknęła i podniosła głowę z poduszki. Przez całe to płakanie zaschło jej w gardle. Sięgnęła ręką do szafki nocnej - tata jakiś czas temu troskliwie przyniósł jej kubek herbaty. Nie ruszyła jej nawet. Teraz pewnie już była zimna. I dobrze, wszystko na co dziś zasłużyła to zimna, gorzka herbata.

Albo nawet i nie na to, przeszło jej przez myśl, gdy trąciła kubek, a on zachybotał się na brzegu szafki i spadł na ziemię. Uderzył o klepkę i rozpadł się, zalewając wszystko herbatą. Zerwała się z łóżka i rzuciła do osuszania kałuży. Chwyciła pierwsze co było pod ręką – sterta zużytych chusteczek – i próbowała powstrzymać kałużę zanim dopłynie do dywanu. Ale, jak gdyby nie dość było jeszcze na dziś nieszczęść,  oczywiście jej się to nie udało i na wrzosowym dywaniku wykwitła brązowa plama.

Przeklinając, przykucnęła i zaczęła zbierać kawałki kubka z podłogi. Zerknęła przelotnie przez ramię gdy skrzypnęły za nią drzwi i wróciła do sprzątania skorupy.

\- Nic mi nie jest, tato. To tylko kubek. – wymamrotała. - Zostaw mnie samą.

Kiedy wydało jej się, że już wszystko zebrała, podniosła się z klęczek i spojrzała na wciąż czekającego w drzwiach ojca. Tylko to nie był jej ojciec.

\- A ty czego chcesz?

Vegeta stojący w jej uchylonych drzwiach przyglądał jej się bez wyrazu.

Uparta mucha, odkrywając nową drogę ucieczki, w końcu porzuciła ofensywę na sufit i wyleciała przez uchylone drzwi. Chociaż tyle dobrego.

\- Przyszedłeś pośmiać się ze mnie? – zapytała ze wściekłością, ciskając resztki kubka na szafkę. - Proszę, możesz śmiało ponapawać się moją porażką. Oto wspaniała Bulma Briefs maże się z powodu jakiegoś głupiego przetargu!

Usiadła na łóżku i zasłoniła dłonią twarz.

\- Idź sobie, mam już na dziś dość słuchania co wszyscy myślą o mojej przegranej. Jakbym sama nie wiedziała czyja to wina. – odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na niego przez palce. - To było przecież do przewidzenia, prawda? Jak ktoś, kto nie wie nic o prowadzeniu firmy mógł nawet liczyć na to, że uda mu się zdobyć taki kontrakt? Powinnam zostać w laboratorium i zająć się dłubaniem w kablach a nie udawać, że wiem co robię. Albo lepiej, powinnam poprosić tatę, żeby został na stanowisku prezesa, a sama, jak na prawdziwą dziedziczkę przystało, poświęcić się przebalowywaniu jego pieniędzy. Bo przecież tylko do tego się nadaję, co? Takie głupie, rozpuszczone dziewczynki jak ja nie powinny brać się za coś, czego nie potrafią!

Z przerażeniem usłyszała jak głos się jej łamie. Nie mogła nad tym zapanować. Myślała, że już jej przeszło, że te kilka godzin spędzonych na użalaniu się nad sobą wystarczyło, żeby przetrawić żal jaki miała do siebie. Dławiło ją w gardle, oczy zaszły jej łzami, a to, że nie umiała ich powstrzymać, jeszcze bardziej ją rozgoryczyło.

\- Nie ważne jak się starałam! – wykrztusiła, nie mogąc powstrzymać napływających łez. - Nie ważne jak dużo z siebie dałam! Że każdą chwilę poświęcałam żeby udowodnić im wszystkim, że dam sobie radę. I że nie jestem tylko rozpieszczoną córeczką swojego tatusia, która dostaje wszystko na tacy. Chciałam dowieść, że się mylą!

Potarła oczy dłońmi, rozmazując sobie makijaż.

\- Wszystko czego się nie dotknę zamienia się w porażkę! Tracimy pieniądze, robię z siebie idiotkę przed naszą konkurencją, zawaliłam jedyną rzecz jaką zajmowałam się przez ostatnie miesiące… Nie potrafiłam nawet odwzorować tego głupiego materiału dla ciebie!

\- I co z tego?

Bulma odjęła dłonie od oczu i spojrzał na Vegetę. Wszedł do jej pokoju, ale drzwi wciąż zostawił otwarte, z ręką na klamce stojąc na progu.

\- Coś ci się nie udało i to jest powód do użalania się nad sobą?

\- A nie? – syknęła, sięgając po chusteczkę z kartonu stojącego na szafce. - Zawiodłam swoich ludzi. I tatę. Liczył, że może mi zaufać, a ja tylko zrobiłam z nas pośmiewisko.

\- Przed kim?

\- Przed wszystkimi! – zawołała i cisnęła chusteczką przez siebie. Ta zamiast dramatycznie pofrunąć, tylko upadła jej pod nogi.

\- Popatrz na siebie. – powiedział ze wzgardą w głosie. -  Siedzisz tu i się mazgaisz zamiast wziąć się w garść.

\- Tak cię to dziwi? – prychnęła gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie tego się po mnie spodziewałeś? Przecież uważasz mnie za głupią, rozwydrzoną dziewuchę!

\- Jesteś rozwydrzoną dziewuchą, ale nie jesteś głupia.

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona.

\- Albo przynajmniej dotąd dobrze udawałaś, że nie jesteś. A teraz co? Ciągle powtarzasz, jaka jesteś wspaniała. I nawet sama w to nie wierzysz?

\- Oczywiście, że wierzę! – odparła i podniosła chusteczkę z ziemi, drąc ją na kawałki. - Tylko co mi z tego? Czego bym nie zrobiła, i tak nic to nie daje. Nie wiesz jak to jest kiedy starasz się z całych sił, poświęcasz każda chwilę, każdą myśl, podporządkowujesz jednej rzeczy całe swoje życie, tylko po to, żeby ktoś inny, kto na to nie zasługuje, sprzątnął ci ją sprzed nosa, a ty zostajesz z niczym!

\- Nie wiem?

Zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej. Wyprostowała się i uniosła głowę żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Nie spodobało jej się to co zobaczyła - patrzył na nią z niekrywaną pogardą.

\- Masz wszystko czego dusza zapragnie i nie wiesz co masz ze sobą zrobić? Wciąż jesteś bogata, bystra i masz pod sobą tabun ludzi, którzy zrobią co tylko im rozkażesz. – warknął. – I nadal masz czelność zachowywać się jakby świat się skończył?

\- Bo dla mnie się skończył!

\- Gówno prawda!

Patrzył na nią, jakby jej rezygnacja była dla niego osobistą zniewagą.

\- To co mam robić? – zapytała, nie rozumiejąc jego gniewu. - Udawać, że nic się nie stało?

\- Przestać się nad sobą użalać. To żałosne. – wycedził. – Zamiast płakać jak dzieciak, po prostu idziesz do przodu i nie dajesz im satysfakcji z niszczenia cię.

\- Ty tak robisz?

Wzdrygnął się i stężał, już nie wściekły, a skrępowany.

Widząc to, miłosiernie sięgnęła po chusteczkę i hałaśliwie wydmuchała nos.

\- A czemu tak właściwie tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała, siląc się na uśmiech. - Bo chyba nie żeby podzielić się ze mną swoimi życiowymi mądrościami?

Obruszył się.

\- Zapytać się o jutro.

\- Jutro?

\- Mieliście jutro wezwać smoka. Twoi bezużyteczni rodzice nie potrafili mi nic powiedzieć.

Tak przejęła się swoją porażką, że zapomniała, że to już jutro mieli wskrzesić swoich przyjaciół.

\- Moi rodzice nie są bezużyteczni, dupku. -  rzuciła w niego zasmarkaną chusteczką. Chybiła. - Tak, to jutro. Ustaliliśmy, że zrobimy to popołudniu, po szóstej, jak już wyjdą nasi pracownicy.

Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się.

\- Co zrobisz, jak już wskrzesimy Goku? - zapytała, gdy złapał za klamkę.

\- Nic ci do tego. – warknął.

\- Jeśli nadal masz zamiar go wyzwać do walki i pozabijać nas wszystkich, to miło by było wiedzieć wcześniej. – burknęła.

\- Dowiesz się jutro. – odpowiedział szorstko i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Bulma wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w drzwi, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jak zawsze był w nim bałagan – porozrzucane ubrania, gazety, opakowania po jedzeniu i tona zużytych chusteczek. Wstała z łóżka, zdjęła marynarkę i powiesiła ją na krześle.

Może miał rację. Może powinna wziąć się w garść. Może jej pierwsza wielka porażka nie oznaczała, że jej następne przedsięwzięcia też się tak zakończą. I praca… Praca to nie wszystko. Była młoda, żywa i już jutro jej życie za sprawą pozaziemskiej magii miało powróci do normalności! „Iść do przodu”, tak powiedział?  Od tego mogła zacząć. I od posprzątania zasmarkanych chusteczek.

 

* * *

Zakopana w ciepłej pościeli Bulma przekręciła się na brzuch i leniwie wyciągnęła rękę w poszukiwaniu ciepłych, umięśnionych pleców do których mogłaby się przytulić. Oprzytomniała i zerwała się natychmiast natrafiając na puste miejsce obok niej. Czyżby to był tylko sen?

Przetarła oczy i przygarniając do siebie kołdrę, popatrzyła na leżąc w wezgłowiu drugą poduszkę. Jej pościel pachniała potem i seksem i tym jego jedynym w swoim rodzaju zapachem. Uśmiechnęła się błogo i z powrotem opadła na poduszki. To nie był sen.

Już prawie zasypiała, kiedy zaskrzypiały drzwi. Nie musiała nawet otwierać oczu, po samych krokach mogła rozpoznać kto wszedł do jej sypialni.

Materac ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Poczuła jak ciężka, umięśniona ręka obejmuje ją w pasie i przyciąga do siebie. Kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się do góry.

\- Która godzina? – zapytała rozespanym głosem.

\- Już prawie dziewiąta. – odpowiedział i pocałował ją w kark.

\- To zbrodnia tak wcześnie wstawać.

\- Szkoda życia na spanie.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto w smagłą, przystojną, naznaczoną bliznami twarz Yamchy.

\- A jak ci się spało?

\- Wybornie. – odparł z uśmiechem. - Już zapomniałem jak cudowną rzeczą jest miękkie łóżko... i leżąca w nim piękna kobieta.

Odgarnął jej włosy za ucho, wpatrując się w jej oczy.

\- Przestraszyłam się, kiedy się zbudziłam, a ciebie nie było. Bałam się... – zaczęła, czując dławienie w gardle. - Że to wszystko mi się tylko przyśniło.

\- To nie sen. Widzisz? – wyciągnął rękę i uszczypnął ja delikatnie w ramię.  - Jestem tu z tobą i nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Przychylił twarz w jej stronę żeby ją pocałować.

\- Poczekaj! – Odsunęła się i zasłoniła usta. - Poranny oddech.

\- Myślisz, że to mnie powstrzyma? – zapytał, odciągając jej dłoń.

\- Nie, ale powstrzyma mnie. – podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnęła się. – Jest już jakieś śniadanie?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale twoja mama już coś szykuje.

\- Cudownie. – powiedziała i czule przegarnęła mu włosy. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się jej dotykiem. - Powinieneś je obciąć.

\- Dopiero co wróciłem. – wymamrotał. - Pójście do fryzjera może trochę poczekać.

\- Wprost przeciwnie. Niewielu pacjentów po _chemioterapii_ może się pochwalić taką grzywą. Musimy cię ostrzyć.

\- Masz rację. Ale trochę szkoda. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz miałem krótkie włosy.

Ujął jej dłoń i splótł z nią palce.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłem.

\- Tak źle ci było u Króla Kai?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że tam cierpiałem, są pewnie dużo gorsze opcje spędzania życia po śmierci…  Ale pół roku na planecie, która ma powierzchnię mniejszą niż wasze podwórko w towarzystwie trzech innych umarlaków, małpy, świerszcza i gderliwego boga może człowieka wykończyć. Powoli zaczynaliśmy działać sobie na nerwy. Nie wiem jak Goku mógł tam wytrzymać cały rok.

\- A ja dalej nie wiem jak to się stało, że ten cały Król Kai nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby sprawdzić czy Goku rzeczywiście zginął na Namek. – wsparła się na łokciu. - Pozwolił nam go opłakiwać, mimo, że wciąż żył?

\- Hej, nie miej go niego pretensji. To dobry facet…bóg. – poprawił się. - Dobry bóg. Jego moc też ma swoje ograniczenia. Byliście po drugiej stronie wszechświata.

\- No dobrze, nie będę szargać imienia twojego nowego mistrza. – poklepała go po kolanie. - No to sam Goku mógłby jakoś dać nam znać, że żyje.

\- Pewnie nie miał jak.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu nie pozwolił nam się przenieść na Ziemię.

\- Na pewno ma swoje powody.

\- Mam nadzieje, że wie co robi. – westchnęła.

\- To Goku, na pewno wie co robi. Ale nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu jak już wróci. Chi-Chi nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Przejdzie jej. Wystarczy, że zobaczy jego uśmiech i jedyne o czym będzie myślała, to jak bardzo się cieszy, że jej mąż wrócił do domu.

\- Jak ty? – zapytał, głaszcząc ją po ręce.

\- Jak ja. 

Położyła się obok niego i przytuliła się, kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

\- Ma ci tyle do opowiedzenia, że sama nie wiem od czego zacząć.

\- No to zacznij od początku. Od podróży na Namek.

\- Zanim skończę, wystygnie nam śniadanie. – uniosła głowę żeby na niego spojrzeć. - I obiad.  

\- Mamy czas. – zaśmiał się. - To musiało być niesamowite, co? Podróż w kosmos… Widziałem wasz statek. Robi wrażenie.

\- Byłeś w pracowni taty?

\- Tak. Jak tylko się zbudziłem, poszedłem się przejść i pozwiedzać stare kąty. Twój ojciec pokazał mi kapsułę nad którą pracujecie.

\- Jest niesamowita, prawda? To połączenie nameczańskiej technologii i rozwiązań z kapsuł Armii Friezy z odrobiną magii Briefsów. Ale ja na Namek leciałam starym statkiem naszego Wszechmogącego. – na jego uniesione brwi odpowiedziała śmiechem. – To też będę musiała ci później wyjaśnić. Wracając do statków… Ta którą co widziałeś jest jeszcze nieukończona. Po tym jak już skończyliśmy szykować statek Wszechmogącego, zaczęliśmy budować kapsułę, którą Goku poleciał na Namek, ale tam została. No i potem zbudowaliśmy jeszcze następną. Szkoda, że Vegeta ją zabrał. Mógł jeszcze poczekać u nas ten dzień czy dwa, to mógłbyś ją zobaczyć. To dopiero była prawdziwa…

\- Czekaj, czekaj! – poczuła jak Yamcha niespokojnie poruszył się na łóżku. – Jak to poczekać?

\- Zabrał się stąd jak tylko okazało się, że Goku wciąż żyje.

\- Vegeta? To on tu był?  - wykrztusił z siebie Yamcha. - Z wami?

Bulma zamarła. Nie wspominała mu wczoraj kto oprócz Nameczan skorzystał z jej gościnności po wybuchu Namek. A potem... Potem mieli ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozmowa.

\- Kiedy zostaliśmy przeniesieni na Ziemię, on i Nameczanie zostali u nas. – powiedziała, podnosząc się. - Myślałam, że o tym wiedziałeś.

\- Niby skąd?!

\- Od Króla Kai?

\- Nie, przekazywał nam tylko najważniejsze informacje.

\- No to skoro ci tego nie powiedział, to znaczy nie była to aż taka wielka sprawa.

Yamcha wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony.

\- Czy ty postradałaś rozum?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę kogo wpuściłaś do swojego domu?!

\- Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. – odparła zniecierpliwiona. - Ale nie wiesz wszystkiego, Yamcha. Kiedy cię nie było, Vegeta…

\- Wiem kim on jest, Bulmo! Na planecie Króla Kai usłyszałem o tym co zrobił na Ziemi i na Namek! Jak mogłaś być tak lekkomyślna?

Bulma usiadła na łóżku i zakryła się kołdrą. Czuła się niezręcznie kłócąc się z nim nago.

\- A co twoim zdaniem miałam zrobić? Zostawić go tu samego, bez pieniędzy i miejsca do spania? Wiesz co mogłoby się stać, gdybym pozwoliła mu tak bez kontroli latać sobie po świecie?

\- Ale dlaczego zaprosiłaś go do siebie?

\- Zrobiłam co było trzeba! Może nie jestem wojownikiem jak wy i kiedy nadchodzi zagrożenie, nie wyruszam na epickie bitwy, ale dobro Ziemi obchodzi mnie tak samo jak was! Jesteście mądrzy gdy chodzi o bicie się po mordach, ale kiedy problem dotyka prawdziwego życia, to ja muszę się wszystkim sama zająć!

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Poza tym, już go tu nie ma i możliwe, że nawet już tu nie wróci.

\- To nie o to chodzi!

\- Więc o co?

\- Pozwoliłaś żyć pod swoim dachem człowiekowi odpowiedzialnemu za zamordowanie dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek tysięcy ludzi!

\- Co chciałbyś żebym zrobiła w takim razie? Zabrała ze sobą Nameczan a jemu powiedziała „No, kosmiczny piracie, a ty radź sobie sam”?

\- Tak!

\- Yamcha, to bez sensu!

\- On mnie zabił, Bulmo!

Popatrzyła na niego, spiętego, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, dyszącego ciężko. Czuł się zraniony, jak gdyby jej zupełnie normalny ludzki odruch pomocy potrzebującemu był wymierzony przeciw niemu. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła nie tylko żal. Widziała na jego twarzy zawód. Jak mogła okazać się tak głupia?  Jak mogła sama zdecydować komu należy pomóc, a kogo uznać za wroga? Nie była jednym z nich, obrońców świata. Była tylko słabą dziewczynką, która przypadkiem znalazła się w pobliżu i podjęła decyzję, która do niej nie należała.

Spojrzała na niego, przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

\- To nie był on, tylko jego Saibamen.

Yamcha głośno wciągnął powietrze i natychmiast pożałowała że cokolwiek powiedziała. Ból jaki zobaczyła w jego oczach był straszniejszy od wszystkich jej przeżyć na Namek.

\- Yamcha... - zaczęła, ale on już był za drzwiami.

Zerwała się z łóżka, żeby za nim pobiec, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że jest naga. Szybko naciągnęła leżące na podłodze ubrania i pobiegła za nim. Nie wrócił do swojego pokoju, więc zbiegła na dół. Tam też nigdzie go nie było.

\- Mamo, nie widziałaś Yamchy? – zapytała matkę wbiegając do kuchni.

\- Tak, wyszedł przed chwileczką. – odparła mama. - Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Czy coś się stało?

Zagryzła wargi.

\- Bulma, już zdążyliście się pokłócić?

\- Mamo…

\- Usiądź, zjedz naleśnika. – przerwała jej matka i popchnęła ją w kierunku stołu. - Zanim skończysz, na pewno tu wróci.

Usiadła posłusznie za stołem, ale nawet gdyby chciała, nie dałaby rady niczego przełknąć.

 

* * *

Był już wieczór, a Yamcha dalej nie wrócił.

Najpierw czuła się winna - siedząc z mamą w kuchni i słuchając jej trajkotania, podskakiwała na swoim krześle na każde skrzypniecie drzwi, na każdy szelest, licząc, że Yamcha już za chwilę wróci i będzie mogła go przeprosić.

Ale minęło pół godziny, godzina, i jej poczucie winy słabło, z każda minutą ustępując miejsca irytacji. Uciekanie od problemów było dziecinadą. Powinien zostać, dać jej wyjaśnić czemu zrobiła tak a nie inaczej. Pozwolić żeby załagodziła ten spór i wynagrodziła mu tą podłość (i jeszcze by się cieszył, że się pokłócili).

Mijały kolejne godziny, a irytacja przerodziła się we wściekłość. Bo co on sobie myślał? Że będzie go szukać i błagać o wybaczenie? Że powie, że tak, miał rację, nie powinna ulegać swojemu miękkiemu sercu i zapraszać morderczych kosmitów do swojego domu? Niedoczekanie jego!

Ale nawet wciąż wściekła, zaczęła się niepokoić. Żeby o nim nie myśleć, wzięła się do pracy, ale łapała się na tym, że co chwila patrzy na zegar, odliczając ile już go nie ma.

I choć wiedziała, że potraktował ją niesprawiedliwie, czuła, że to jej wina. Nie zdążyli nawet pobyć razem całego dnia, a już zdążyli się pokłócić. I co najgorsze, to nie było dla nich niezwykłe. To był ich problem - sprzeczki były u nich na porządku dziennym. Raz mniejsze, raz większe, jak ta… Tym razem naprawdę go zraniła. Ale i to było jej częste zagranie. Ona nie wiedziała kiedy się hamować… Nie, właśnie wiedziała. Zawsze zauważała dokładny moment kiedy trzeba było odpuścić i dać mu ostatnie słowo, ale nigdy tego nie robiła. Nie potrafiła odmówić sobie poprowadzenia sytuacji tak, żeby jej było na wierzchu, nawet za cenę tego, że potem nie odzywali się do siebie do końca dnia. Potem któreś z nich (z trudem musiała przyznać, że częściej on) wyciągało rękę na zgodę. I gdy już się pogodzili się, znowu było jak w bajce. Do momentu, aż po raz kolejny posunęła się o krok za daleko i wracali do punktu wyjścia.

W końcu, nie mogąc się skupić, Bulma poszła do Nameczan. Jak zwykle podziałali jak balsam na skołatane nerwy. Pobawiła się z dzieciakami, pomogła im nawet sprzątać ozdoby które rozwiesili wczoraj w ogrodzie. Była naprawdę wdzięczna losowi, że zdecydowali się zostać tu jeszcze przez następny nameczański rok. Nic tak nie odwracało uwagi od zmartwień jak banda roześmianych, rozgadanych buzi, zadających dziesiątki pytań i  żądających długich, wyczerpujących odpowiedzi.

Zaczynało się już ściemniać, wróciła więc do pracowni, żeby rzucić okiem na dzisiejsze postępy przy kapsule. Prawie wszyscy już wyszli, po pracowni kręciło się już tylko kilka osób. Podeszła do komputera taty i już miała wpisać hasło, kiedy zauważyła go, siedzącego na stole pod ścianą.  

\- Wróciłeś. – powiedziała, czując jak ciężar, który przygniatał ją od rana spada jej z ramion.

\- Bałaś się, że nie wrócę? – zapytał z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Spuściła wzrok. Tak, przeszło jej przez myśl, że już nie wróci. Że nie chce dalej tak żyć. Że ma dość jej pretensji, podłości, samolubności.

\- Yamcha, nie powinnam… - zaczęła.

\- Przepraszam.

Stanął na nogi i podszedł do niej.

\- Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. Zrobiłaś co uznałaś za słuszne.

\- Posłuchaj…

\- Nie, nie, daj mi skończyć. – potarł kark, zakłopotany. – Miałem chwilę żeby to wszystko przemyśleć i chcę ci się wytłumaczyć.

Już chciała powiedzieć, że to nie on powinien się tłumaczyć, ale ugryzła się w język. Musiała pozwolić mu się wygadać.

\- Kiedy powiedziałaś, że pozwoliłaś Vegecie zostać w waszym domu, to było tak jakby cię w ogóle nie obeszło co on nam zrobił. Co _mi_ zrobił. Ale wiem, że to nie było tak. – odetchnął głęboko. - Wróciłaś do domu po długiej, ciężkiej podróży, i nawet nie będę udawał, że wiem co przeszłaś na Namek… I mimo to wzięłaś to wszystko na siebie. Nie zrobiłaś tego mi na złość, tylko dlatego, że ktoś musiał to zrobić.  A ty masz na tyle dobre serce, że zajęłaś się nawet takim potworem jak Vegeta.

Stała, wbijając wzrok w ekran powitalny na monitorze. Rozgrzeszał ją, a mimo to ona wcale nie czuła się lepiej.

\- Przez cały ten czas radziłaś sobie sama. I z tego co widzę, świetnie ci poszło. Ale czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać po Bulmie Briefs? – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Yamcha…

\- Jeszcze tylko chwila. – zatrzymał ją. – Byłem zły, bo nie tak wyobrażałem sobie mój powrót do domu. Bo miałem nadzieję, że od teraz już wszystko będzie idealnie. Dostałem nowe życie, nową szansę i myślałem, że teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Ale to tak nie działa.

Podszedł bliżej i stanął za nią.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że jestem innym, lepszym człowiekiem, Nie czuję się inny. Ale chcę być.

\- Ja też chcę, żeby od teraz było inaczej. – powiedziała cicho.

Przysunął się i objął ją, przytulając się do jej pleców. Brakowało jej tego – jego silnych, ciepłych ramion, poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Jakby nic na świecie nie mogło jej zranić.

\- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz. – wyszeptał, dotykając ustami jej skroni. – I tym razem naprawdę się postaramy.

Odwróciła się i obejmując jego szyję, popatrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Będziemy się starać jak nigdy przedtem.

\- I nie pozwolimy, żeby ktokolwiek, nawet morderczy kosmici mogli nas skłócić. – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy. – zachichotała.

Objął ją mocniej.

\- Co jak co, ale jednak Vegeta miał wyczucie czasu. Cieszę się, że nie musiałem go oglądać.

\- Mhm. – zgodziła się, wtulając się w jego ramię.

\- Wyniósł się stąd i już nie wróci.

Wiedziała, że Vegeta wróci. Kapsuła była przygotowana do lotu i paliwa powinno starczyć na więcej niż rok, przy oszczędnym użytkowaniu nawet na dwa lata. Ale kiedyś będzie musiał wrócić – ich kapsuła odbiegała znacznie od tych oryginalnych i Vegeta miałby spory kłopot ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego zasilania dla niej poza Ziemią.

Będzie się tym przejmować kiedy nadejdzie pora. Na razie miała lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż martwienie się nim.

Yamcha pociągnął nosem.

\- Chyba nawet tutaj czuję, że twoja mama coś gotuje. Umieram z głodu. – uśmiechnął się i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. - Przecież nie załapałem się na śniadanie.

\- Już wierzę w to, że cały dzień nic nie jadłeś.

\- No, może jednego malutkiego hamburgera. Musiałem czymś zająć ręce kiedy nad tym wszystkim rozmyślałem.

\- Chodźmy więc. – wypuściła go z ramion i wzięła z rękę. – Najpierw coś zjesz, a potem przedstawię cię oficjalnie Nameczanom. A potem zrobimy coś z twoimi włosami. I zadzwonimy do twojego managera.

\- Już to wszystko wcześniej zaplanowałaś?

\- Nie tylko ty miałeś dziś dużo czasu na przemyślenia.

Zaśmiał się, objął ją ramieniem i przytuleni, wyszli razem z pracowni.

**Koniec.**


End file.
